Where's Home?
by Toomi
Summary: Cam and Vala try to find a way home while searching for the AU members of SG-1. Crossover with Farscape episode 'A Human Reaction.' CV. Blue Moon Award winner.
1. New World

_AN: I had this idea while watching a Farscape episode on TV the other day. Cam and Vala find an Ancient communications device that sends them into the world of Aeryn Sun and John Crichton during the events of 'A Human Reaction.'_

_Some background for those who don't know Farscape... John Crichton was an astronaut who got shot through a wormhole and ended up on a ship, Moya, where he met Aeryn, Rygel and D'Argo. During 'A Human Reaction' John goes through another wormhole and believes he is home on Earth. The other three follow behind him. In the episode, all is not what it seems, but for the purpose of this story, it really is Earth_

_Cam is in John, and Vala in Aeryn._

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Farscape or SG-1 other than my DVD's

* * *

_

"Vala, don't touch that. Go get Daniel."

"I know what it is Cam. It's one of those..."

"I'm not stupid Vala. Go get Daniel."

"Look, I've found the stones. Here catch."

Vala tossed one to Cam who caught it and ran his fingers over the smooth surface.

"Where do you suppose these would take us?"

"I don't care Vala, just go get Daniel."

"Let's just try it, just to see where we end up."

"No. We could be stuck there like you were last time."

"How hard can it be? Now I know what to look for."

"No, Vala. Not fallin for it."

He heard Vala mumbling quietly as she started towards the direction of Daniel. He held his stone in one hand, holding it out over the spot he assumed it would go, just checking if these were indeed the stones for this particular device. Suddenly he felt someone trip over his legs and he fell towards the device, the hand with the stone, outstretched towards the device.

* * *

Cam blinked and sat up. Realising he wasn't wearing a shirt, he pulled the covers over his chest. He turned to his left and almost jumped out of the bed. Vala was in the bed with him! What the hell was she doing there! She looked like she was wearing a mans dress shirt and was sound asleep. He poked her until she opened her eyes and backed up. There was no telling how she would react. Vala sat up, crossed her arms and immediately started talking to him.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Your bed?"

"Why would I ever be in your bed Cameron Mitchel. It has to be mine!"

"What's the last thing you remember."

"Tripping over you."

"And..."

"I don't know."

"You tripped over me, and I overbalanced towards the device."

"Oh."

"Oh! That's all you're going to say! You did this on purpose didn't you."

"You think I would do that!"

"Yes."

"You're as bad as Daniel."

"What! Never mind. We need to figure out where we are, and how to get home."

Cam stood up and looked around for something to wear. There was a closet full of clothes so he grabbed a pair of pants, a shirt and looked for the bathroom. Vala stayed where she was until he had disappeared into the bathroom. Only then did she come out from under the covers. She walked to the window and looked out at the view. It looked like somewhere she had seen before, but she couldn't remember what the name was. She browsed through the maps on the table in the main room, and wandered into another bedroom. In the closet she found several dresses and reluctantly picked out one. She couldn't walk around in just a shirt after all.

Cam exited the bathroom and Vala ran in. He looked around the kitchen looking for any edible food. He grabbed the maps off the table and heard something hit the floor. Looking down he saw a gun. Where the hell had that come from? He picked it up and checked to see if it was loaded. It was, and he put it back on the table. He'd ask Vala when she came out of the shower. For now he rummaged through the clothes strew around the room, curious as to whom they belonged to. He found a blue shirt, still damp, pants with suspenders, much too small for him, and a tank top. What the hell had happened last night? He turned to ask Vala as she came out of the bathroom and stifled a laugh. She was wearing a floral dress, which came up just above her knees, with a green cardigan over top.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're staring."

"It's just, well, it's not you."

"It's what women on Earth wear, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Are we on Earth?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think so."

"Not your Earth though."

"That's something we'll have to find out."

"Where..."

There was a knocking at the door. Cam stood up and ran silently towards it, hoping it was locked.

"Hello?" The voice outside was male.

"Cam, what do we do?" Vala whispered. Cam turned to her and saw she had the gun in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't know who's out there."

"Put the gun down."

"No."

"Hello? John? It's Jack." The knocking continued.

"I'm opening the door. Don't shoot unless they shoot first."

"John, answer the door."

Cam grabbed the handle and yanked the door open, Vala aiming the gun straight at the man who stood there.

"John."

"Yeah?"

"You okay, son?"

"Er, yeah."

"Aeryn?"

"Neyatzeh."

"What did she say?"

"Search him."

"Search me, for what?"

"Neyatzeh."

"Yes Vala, that's what I'm going to do."

"Vala? I thought her name was Aeryn."

"We've met?"

"John, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, now will you please tell me what is going on?" Cam had found no weapons on this man and indicated to Vala to put the gun down. She did reluctantly.

_AN: So what do you think? Continue? Let me know if you want me to..._


	2. Jack Crichton

_AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. This is just a short one, but I will post another before Christmas... Enjoy._

As the man walked into the hallway, Cam closed the door and locked it. Vala was still holding the gun by her side, so he walked past her, and took it out of her hands. Waving it at the man, he invited him to take a seat.

"What's going on here?"

"John, don't you remember?"

"No. Apparently not. Who are you?"

"I'm Jack, your father."

"Whoa. My father?"

"Yes. She is Aeryn Sun."

"Vala?"

"Don't look at me. I've never heard that name before."

"What did she say?"

"You can't understand her?"

"No. We went over this before. Something about translator something or other. You've had a shot of them, I think, and now you can understand every language."

"Cool."

"Yes. Look John, we need to get you out of here. It won't be long before they look for you here."

"Look for me? What have I done?"

"You escaped and took her with you."

"Look Jack, I don't have a clue what you're talking about. Who's looking for us, and why don't I just go there and find out what the hell is going on?"

"No. You can't take Aeryn back there."

"Why not?"

"She's not human, and they want her for study."

"Great. And me? Am I human?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a good thing I guess. Where's she from?"

"We don't know. That's why they want her."

"Ok. How did I meet her?"

"You were on a ship together."

"A ship as in spaceship?"

"Yes. I think you called it Moya, or something like it."

During the conversation, Vala kept trying to interrupt but Cam waved his hand at her, in a 'later' gesture. Now, as soon as Cam hesitated with his next question, she jumped in.

"Cam, what if this is a version of your Earth where they know about the stargate?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he knows about aliens, and apparently there's a ship up there somewhere capable of going out of your little corner of the universe."

"Jack, have you ever heard of a stargate?"

"Uh, no."

"Chappa'ai?"

"A what?"

"I'll take that as a no. It's a big ring that moves. Creates wormholes to other planets."

"That's how you ended up on the ship."

"The gate?"

"No, a wormhole. You were testing a new module and were shot through a wormhole. We've not had any contact with you for almost a year; and figured you were dead. A few days ago, you showed up, in your module, in Australia. We brought you here to see if it was really you, then your friends followed you."

"Friends? As in more than one?"

"Yes. There's Aeryn here, and two others."

"Who?"

"Rygel and D'Argo."

"Where are they?"

"D'Argo, I don't know. Rygel died yesterday, the day you escaped."

"How did they get here?"

"You called it a transport pod. It came from the other ship, Moya."

"Where is that one?"

"We don't know as you wouldn't tell us. Look John, what's going on here?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It's kind of complicated."

"Try me."

"Look boys, as much fun as this sounds, I have a better suggestion. Seeing as there are unknown people coming to get us and do who knows what to us, I think we should get out of here."

"Jack, she's right. We need to leave."

"Is that what she said?"

"Yes. Where can we go that they won't look for us?"

"I think I may have a place you can hide. Here..."

Jack pulled out a map of the city and circled a spot on it.

"Meet me at the cafe on this corner in 3 hrs. I'll have somewhere for you to go then. It's busy down there at that time of day, so you'll be able to hide in the crowd."

"Ok. We'll see you then."

Cam had a gut feeling that they needed to get out of there as fast as possible. He grabbed Vala's wrist, and dragged her towards the door, leaving Jack behind, watching them leave. Pulling a jacket off the hook by the door, he hid the gun underneath, and opened the door cautiously. Seeing no one, he made a dash for the bushes and checked the street. He couldn't see anything suspicious and let go of Vala's wrist.

"Cam, where are we going."

"We need to get out of here."

"But where to?"

"We should get to that cafe, find out where it is before we have to meet Jack there."

"Is that a good idea?"

"You got anything better? For the time being, we just have to find out what's going on and why we're being searched for. We'll deal with the rest then. Oh, and Vala?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you should talk much."

"Why?" Vala stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. Cam turned back towards her, slung an arm over her shoulder, and pushed her along.

"No one seems to understand you. It'd be better if you just kept your mouth shut for now. Aviod any questions."

"Fine. But only when we're around other people. I can't stay silent forever."

"I know you can't, but it would be nice sometimes."

Cam smirked as Vala punched him lightly on his shoulder. He adjusted his hold on the gun beneath the jacket in his right hand, and put other arm around Vala's waist, preventing her from trying to get away.


	3. Help

Cam and Vala walked towards the cafe, his arm still slung around her shoulder. She had complained earlier, but he told her that this way, if she had anything to say, his head was closer to her, and others wouldn't hear her. On the way, they practiced easy and commonly used words, like yes and no. Vala was frustrated that no one could understand her, but everyone understood Cam.

Cam insisted that they walk around the cafe several times, so he could get an idea of the layout in his head. After, they wandered through the area, checking for alternate routes away, if they needed them. Jack had been right, it got busier as the prearranged time approached. Cam and Vala walked slowly back towards the cafe, and spotted Jack immediately. He was sitting at a table, just inside the patio. Cam approved, as he would be able to see outside, but have the protection of being inside. He guided Vala to her chair, and when she was seated, sat down next to Jack.

"Jack."

"John. You found it ok?"

"Yeah, no problems."

"Good. What are you having?"

"Having?"

"It's a cafe, son. The waiter will be here to take our order soon. I suggest you ask Aeryn what she wants too."

Vala smiled at him, and told Cam she wanted a martini, and one of whatever pastry the lady at the table next to her was eating. He nodded his head, and turned back to Jack.

"Ok. You said you're my father, and I've been missing. What happened?"

"You're an astronaut, and you went up in the shuttle seven months ago. We were testing your theory, in your module. Everything was going great until DK got a meteorological report of an electromagnetic wave heading your way. We tried to tell you to abort the test, but you never responded."

"What am I doing back?"

"We don't know. You arrived here in your module, with several modifications, in Australia. Wilson had you taken into custody as per protocol, flown to the US, and that's where I found you."

"And the others?"

"After you were released, we were going over the modifications to Farscape 1..."

"Far what?"

"Farscape 1. The name of your module."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, we were in the hangar going over Farscape 1, when we were notified that another craft was entering Earth's atmosphere, at the same trajectory as you did. You recognized the ship as a transport pod from the bigger ship, and we allowed them to land. There were 3 on board, and all were shot with tranquilizers as soon as the door opened."

"What? Why?"

"John, even though you claimed to know these aliens, we didn't know what had happened to you. Better to be safe than sorry."

"What happened then?"

"They were placed in the cell you had been in just after your arrival, and you joined them. We all watched as you all talked in different languages and understood each other perfectly! I'm not sure what happened next, as I wasn't there, but I've heard Wilson's side."

"Hang on, just one sec. Let me get this straight. I'm human, she's not."

Jack nodded in response.

"And the other 2 aren't human either?"

"No, John. Let me finish."

"Ok."

"Rygel died. The official reason was that he had a reaction to the tranquilizer. You didn't believe that. You talked to Aeryn and D'Argo, but they didn't believe the official story either. I found you pacing, furious, and you asked me to call in every favour I had to get them to stop. You were convinced Wilson killed Rygel for study. You told me that you were going to go talk to Wilson, plead for your friends lives, and that's the last I saw of you."

"When was that?"

"Yesterday, just after noon."

"What happened then?"

"I don't know John. I was hoping you could tell me. I received a call saying you had left, but Aeryn had escaped. Wilson assumed you were together and started organizing search parties."

"Where was the other one... uh... D'Argo?"

"He was being transported to Salt Lake City."

"When?"

"Just before you escaped. You really don't remember any of this?"

"No. Nothing. I woke up in that house this morning, no idea how I got there, or where I was."

"We need to get you back, check you out."

"No."

"John, what if you're sick?"

"No. If what you're telling me is true, the moment I go back, I risk Vala's life."

"Vala?"

"Her."

Cam pointed to Vala who had been doing her best to stay silent throughout the exchange. She had listened to Jack's story with interest, and was curious about the other alien.

"John. That's Aeryn. You told us that. We've got it on tape somewhere. We need to take you back, make sure those microbes aren't messing with your head."

"Look, wait, there's a reason for all this. I don't know if I can explain it too well."

"Cam, you can't tell him." Vala hissed at him quietly.

"Why not?"

"Can you trust him?"

"I don't know who to trust, but if what he's telling us is true, then we need to find a way out of here."

"John, what's she saying?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Cam. I don't think you should say anything. We'll just go with what we've got, and pretend."

"And what, be stuck here for the rest of our lives?"

"Someone will find us."

"Vala, you pulled me into a cave as you found something. No one knew we were there. Had you got Daniel like I asked you to, we wouldn't be in this mess. Besides, we've been gone long enough that if they were looking for us, they should've found us by now."

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

"Yes, no, I mean... It's no one's fault Vala. Just stay quiet, let me talk to Jack."

Cam didn't see the rage in Vala's face as the waiter approached their table.

"Excuse me. I did not wish to disturb the conversation. May I take your orders?"

"I'll have a coffee, and the salad and sandwich combo." Jack ordered and the waiter looked at Vala.

"We'll have water, and the same combo." Cam shut the menu, ignoring Vala's swift kick to his ankle.

"John, is everything alright?" Jack started talking as soon as the waiter was out of earshot.

"Yeah, just a small discussion. There is a reason for this memory loss, but I'm not too sure how to explain it. I really need Sam for this."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, she's on my team."

"I don't remember a Sam."

"Not here. My home."

"What are you talking about?"

Cam explained that he and Vala were from another universe. One where he was in the Air Force, and was the commander of SG-1. He attempted to explain the stargate to Jack, who had never heard of such an object. At the end of his explanation, Jack sat back, and processed what he had heard.

"Are we the only ones who haven't made it past our own moon?"

"We hadn't either, until we found the gate. In my world, there are many many civilizations that are way more advanced than we are. We aren't primitive by any means, but we're not the king of anything out there."

The food had arrived during Cam's explanation, and now the waiter returned to clear the plates. He gave Vala a strange look as she attempted to say thank you. Cam grinned as most of the thank was correct, but the you came out very mangled.

"What is she doing?"

"Well, she's got to communicate somehow."

"Learning English?"

"Well, she already know's English, just this body doesn't know it. She has to teach herselft to speak English so she can talk to us."

"Ok. I just want to make sure I've got this correct. You are Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchel, and she is Vala Mal Doran, an alien in your world. You found a device that put you in these bodies. Now she can't speak, but she can understand, and you can understand every language there is."

"Yes." Both of them spoke this time.

"Where are John and Aeryn?"

"I don't know. I think they're inside still, but we can't communicate with them."

"Have you encountered one of these devices before?"

"Yes." Once again, both answered in chorus.

"How did you get out of that one?"

"Well, that was Vala who got transported, with someone else. We destroyed the communication device in the kawoosh of the wormhole on our end, and it brought them back."

"Cam, if we can find another device, with stones here, we can get back too."

Cam relayed Vala's message to Jack, who looked very confused.

"Do you have anything like that here?"

"No. Not that we know of."

"Cam, I think we need to find out if they have a gate here."

"Ok. Vala, we'll discuss that later. Jack, you said you'd have a place for us to stay?"

"Yes. And I'm getting new id's for you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm owed a lot of favours."

"I gotta ask one thing though. I'm Cam, but I'm in Johns body. Having another name will get really confusing. Can we take our real names?"

"I'll do my best. The place I've got is only for a few days at most. You'll have to figure out where you want to go next. I'll help you all I can, but I'm not sure how much more help I can be."

"What you've done so far is more than enough."

Jack gave Cam directions to a hotel that was already paid for. He handed Cam an envelope with bills inside. Cam went to open it, but Jack stopped him.

"Not here, son."

"Jack, this is..."

"Yes. It's cash. You can't go around with no money, and I don't want to give you my card, and risk a paper trail."

"You don't have to do this..."

"Yes I do. You are my son, well, at least in body. If I you die, he dies."

"I'll pay you back."

"Not necessary, son. Just take it and go. I'll call you at the hotel when I get everything."

"Thanks for all your help."

"Take care of her John."

Jack walked away, leaving Cam staring at Vala, who still looked angry.

"C'mon. Lets find this hotel. I need a nap."

"Fine."

Cam's mind was spinning from all the information, and didn't notice Vala's short response. They walked, side by side, in complete silence, in the growing darkness, Cam oblivious to Vala's growing bad mood.

_AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!! I was hoping to get this up yesterday, but ended up being on the road a little longer than anticipated. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I just wanted to get Jack and Cam to understand what had happened to each other, and to get Jack to help Cam. Happy holidays!!!_


	4. Wrongfully Accused

Cam woke from his nap to find it was starting to get light. There was no sign of Vala in their room. He had originally resisted the idea of them sharing a room, especially as the only room available had one bed, but knew she'd get into trouble without him around to stop her. He threw the covers off, and opened the bathroom door. She was lying in the tub, fast asleep. He closed the door, and turned on the TV. He glanced at the clock, and groaned when he realised it would be too early for the hotel dining room to be serving breakfast. He pulled on a shirt, and opened the curtains.

He needed to figure out what they were going to do next. They couldn't stay here, as there'd be all sorts of people chasing them down. With new id's from Jack they'd be able to go anywhere in the world, and find somewhere safe. Their best bets, he guessed, was to find the stargate on Earth, if they had one. The other thing they could try, was tracking down this D'Argo character. Cam turned as he heard a noise from the bathroom.

"Morning. Have a good sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep from your snoring. Tonight, I get the bed."

"If we're still here tonight."

"We got someplace to go?"

"Vala, if Jack gets us the new id's, we need to get out of here."

"I guess so. But how many places can we hide on this planet. Is it the same as your Earth?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to find out."

"How."

"We've got to find out if there's a gate on Earth. If there is, we can find the device and go back home."

"And if we can't?"

"If this world's Samantha Carter is anything like ours, she'll be able to figure something out."

"Good point, but isn't the Stargate a huge secret on Earth? You aren't going to be able to find out any information that easily."

"I've got a good place to start though."

"Where?"

"Library."

"How's that going to help us?"

"Internet. We can find just about anything on the internet."

"About the Stargate?"

"No, about this Earth, and those who live here. I want to check some things that happened in our history, see if they match here. Who knows where we ended up. So far though, we aren't speaking German."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means we didn't loose World War 2. If there was a war..."

"Will your library be open at 0530?"

"No. I'm starving, but we can't stray too far from the hotel in case Jack calls."

"Right. Well, why don't you go out and I'll wait by the phone."

Cam hesitated. Vala seemed very eager for him to leave, but it would be worse to send her out to get food, especially as she didn't speak English yet.

"Ok. I'll be back in an hour. Whatever you do, don't leave this room."

Cam tied his shoes, and reluctantly left the hotel room. He asked the girl at the desk for somewhere that would be open at this time, and she directed him to a nearby 24hr diner. Thanking her he rushed off, not wanting to leave Vala alone for too long.

* * *

Vala waited 10 minutes after Cam left, to open the door. She was curious about Earth, and this Earth. Not seeing much of either, she wanted to explore. She walked towards the elevator and took it all the way to the bottom floor. The doors opened to reveal a parking lot, almost full. She wandered around, looking at all the different varieties of vehicles. She dragged her hand lightly over one of the doors, and jumped as a high pitched alarm sounded. She quickly bolted back towards the elevator, but noticed stairs to the left. She opened the door and ran up the first two flights. She pulled open the door and ran down the corridor, checking behind her that no one was following. 

She stopped when the hallway became encased in glass, overlooking a blue pool of water. She gasped as she saw people in the water, and others voluntarily getting in. At the far end of the pool, a man was jumping on a long flat surface, making it bounce. When he was high enough, he seemed to fly, then landed in the water. Vala was amazed. She'd never seen anything like it before in her life. She sat down and watched as several other men and women climbed the various steps to other boards, and proceed to go through the same ritual.

She was yanked out of her awe by a man grabbing her arm roughly, and pulling her to her feet. The man demanded to know what she was doing, and she tried in vain to explain, realising that he wouldn't be able to understand her. She tried gesturing towards the men and women down in the pool, but the man was having none of it. He pulled her down the hallway, still asking questions, and dragged her through the lobby where they had entered the previous day.

Vala was thankful that the only people around were the hotel staff. The man pulled her into a room behind the desk, and sat her down, none too gently. He left her there, and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Cam returned and headed over to the desk to thank the girl for her excellent directions. Before he got 5ft from the desk, the older woman who had checked them in the night before, pointed a finger at him, and muttered something to the guy standing next to her. The first thought that ran through his mind, was Vala. What had she done now? 

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure."

"Did you check in last night?"

"Yes."

"Were you with anyone?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Cameron Mitchell."

"Can I see some id?"

"Uh, yeah, it's in my room. What's going on?"

"Who was the woman with you?"

"Vala? She's, uh, she's my friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, look, what's this all about?"

"Your 'friend' was captured on the security cameras in the parkade attempting to steal a car."

"Attempting to what! She wouldn't do that."

"Why should we believe you?"

"She can't even drive! Why would she need a car?"

"Where were you?"

"Me? I was getting breakfast." Cam waved the bag of food as proof.

"Were you aware of your friends actions?"

"No. I wasn't here! How could I have known what she is doing? Look, there's got to be a mistake. Let me talk to her, we'll get this sorted out."

"You can understand her?"

"Yes. Where is she?"

"She's in the security office. Follow me."

The man led Cam towards the office, and unlocked the door. Vala ran to Cam and started asking questions.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a sec."

"What's going on here Cam?"

"They say you were trying to steal a car."

"No. I wasn't." Cam gave her a sceptical look. "I swear I wasn't. Why would I steal a car?"

"That's what I told them. What were you doing?"

"I went for a walk and got lost."

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the room?"

"I just wanted to look around. I touched one of the cars and an alarm went off. I ran up the stairs as I knew someone would come at the noise. I saw that on TV back at the SGC."

"What is she saying?" The man was looking confused and impatient.

"She says she got lost, accidentally touched one of the cars, and was scared by the alarm. Where did you find her?"

"By the pool. She was just sitting there, staring."

"Cam, there were these people, jumping up and down, then landing in the water."

"It's called diving."

"Diving? Looks like fun."

"I'm sure it is." Cam turned back to the security guard. "This is just a misunderstanding. She didn't mean to do it. She's not from around here and doesn't understand not to touch other peoples belongings."

"I can see that. Look, I'll let her go, but I want you out of this hotel. Find somewhere else to stay."

"Thank you."

Cam put his arm around Vala's shoulders, and steered her out of the office. Once back at their room, Vala pulled out of Cam's hold and turned angrily to face him.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What! I should be asking you the same damn question. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Excuse me for wanting to actually see some of this world."

"What?"

"Come on Cam. This is the first time I've been out of the base without one of you accompanying me."

"Vala, you're an alien, and you don't know the US government. They don't trust you."

"Why the hell not? I'm on SG-1 aren't I? You trust me enough to fight for you, but not to live as one of you?"

"Talk to Teal'c. It was years before he was allowed out, and even then, he always had General O'Neill, or Daniel with him."

"I'm not Teal'c. I'm not that patient. I'm fed up of being treated like a child."

"Treated like a child! When you act like one, how the hell do you expect us to treat you?"

"I am not a child."

"Take today for example. I asked you to stay here in case Jack calls. What do you do? Ignore me and go off on a whim."

"Did he call?"

"No. But that's not the point."

"Then what is the point Cam?"

Cam was saved from answering Vala by the phone. He answered and had a short conversation, apologizing for the yelling. Vala crossed her arms over her chest, and looked smugly at him as he hung up.

"We'll finish this later, Vala."

"Fine. Now what?"

"We have to leave."

"Where?"

"I don't know. We have to find Jack somehow."

Cam threw what little belongings they had into a plastic bag, supplied by the hotel for the dry cleaning service. He motioned Vala to leave and closed the door behind him. As they passed the desk Cam waved at the security guard, and sauntered through the open automatic doors.

* * *

"I'm hungry." 

"Well you would've eaten already if you hadn't gone for a wander."

"That doesn't help me now. Let's go find somewhere to eat."

"First I want to find a phone booth."

"Why?"

"Got to contact Jack somehow."

"You have his number?"

"No, but he told me that I'm John Crichton, his son. His name must be Jack Crichton, so I'll use the operator to find his number."

They found a pay phone outside the diner that Cam had just left. When the operator connected him to Jack's number, he waited patiently as it rang. When the answering machine came on, Cam left a message stating that they weren't at the hotel anymore, but were at a diner close by. When he was done, Vala was practically tugging him towards the entrance of the diner.

After ordering, and eating her breakfast, Vala started with the questions again. She hadn't gotten far when Jack joined them.

"What happened?"

"The security guard was a little over zealous. Told us to find a new hotel."

"They call the police?"

"No, fortunately. Don't know how we could've got out of that one with no id's."

"Oh, here." Jack slid an envelope over the table.

"What's this?"

"Your new identifications." Cam ripped the envelope open to reveal two licenses, and two birth certificates.

"That was quick!"

"It's not much, but the best I could do for right now."

"No, it's perfect. More than I hoped for."

"I can't stay long. I'm supposed to meet Wilson in less than an hour. I have to get going. Where are you two planning on going?"

"I don't know. Away from here."

"How will I contact you?"

"We'll let you know. Just one last question."

"Anything, son."

"You have connections in the Air Force right?"

"Yes." Jack looked warily at Cam.

"Can you look up someone for me? Jack O'Neill?"

"Who is he?"

"He's someone who might know something about where we came from."

"I'll see what I can do."

As Jack left, he passed another envelope to Cam, who opened it, and looked in shock as a wad of bills fell out. He turned towards the door, but couldn't see Jack anywhere.

"That's generous of him."

"Yeah, it's enough to get us out of here and somewhere safer."

"Cam, did you look at these?" Vala gave Cam his new license, and he read the information on it.

"That makes sense."

"What does?"

"Well, if he'd kept our names as John Crichton and Aeryn Sun we'd be tracked no matter where we went. I didn't even think of using our names."

"What do these mean?" Vala pointed towards the birth certificates.

"With these and the id's we can get bank accounts, jobs, passports, plane tickets. We can become part of this world."

"But we don't want to be here."

"Vala, we're going to be here for a while. It's not like there's a Prometheus waiting in orbit to come pick us up. We're going to have to find somewhere to live, which means finding jobs. If there is a stargate here, it's going to take time to get to it. Remember, this world might not have a Colonel Mitchell, or Vala Mal Doran, or they could have them already, and working at the SGC. We can't just waltz up to Cheyenne Mountain and demand to be let inside. It's not going to work that way."

"What about that D'Argo guy?"

"Same problem. If we go anywhere near him right now, if he's still alive, we'll be recognized as Aeryn and John. We need to do some digging first."

"Where do we start?"

"The library."

_AN: I didn't intend for this to take so long, but I got a little stuck. Let me know what you think..._


	5. Finding Friends

Getting a library card was the easy part, Cam reckoned. He showed his new ID, payed the fee, and was given directions to the computer room. Once there, things got tougher. He wasn't sure exactly what to search for, and he thought he'd start with the obvious. He typed 'Stargate' into the search engine, and found what he expected. Nothing pertaining to what he was looking for. As he was staring at the screen, Vala started making suggestions as to what he could search for.

"What about chappa'ai?"

"That probably won't work either."

"Well, how do you know until you try."

"It won't work, Vala. If this version of Earth doesn't have a stargate, the word chappa'ai won't mean anything to anyone."

"So what are you planning to look for?" Vala emphasized the word you, as Cam was obviously not listening to her advice.

"I don't know right now. I need some time to think."

"Well, we need to find a place to live, so why not start there."

"Before we start getting all settled in here, we need to find information."

"What about Daniel? Wasn't he the one who proposed the idea that your pyramids where connected to goa'uld technology?"

"That's it!"

"See, I knew I could be of help." Vala flashed him a generous smile, while playing with her hair.

Cam typed 'Dr. Daniel Jackson' into the search engine, and watched as the results popped up. He clicked on the first link, and was shocked when a picture of an elderly gentleman opened.

"That's not Daniel. Did you get his name wrong?"

"Vala, there's billions of people on Earth, and the likelihood that there are several Daniel Jackson's out there is huge. Just be thankful we're not looking for a David Smith."

"Why?"

"That's one of the most common names. We're just going to have to go through all of these, and find out if any of them is our Daniel."

"How long is this going to take?"

"A while. Just sit down, and let me think."

Cam started the long process of checking every link to try to find the Daniel they knew.

Vala was bored out of her mind, leaning back on her chair, staring at the ceiling. At Cam's loud exclamation, she almost fell out of the chair as she jumped.

"Got him!"

"Daniel?"

"Yeah. There's some university newspaper report here on how he gave a lecture, same as he did in our reality."

"So?"

"Don't you see it? This Daniel had the same ideas as the other one. That lecture is where he met Catherine Langford, and was introduced to the Stargate eventually."

"Does this mean we can find him?"

"This is the only thing I've found on him in over an hour. This article is over 15 years old, so I doubt we'll find much more."

"So now what?"

"See if we can find Catherine."

"And how's she going to help?"

"If her father found the gate here, like he did back home, we need to find out if she ever met Daniel after that lecture."

Cam was already typing her name in the search window as he spoke. As the results showed up, Cam knew that was going to be a dead end. On this Earth, Catherine Langford died in 1955, years before Daniel was born. After explaining the significance of that to Vala, Cam returned to searching for his other teammates. When he typed in Col. Samantha Carter, he once again found someone who wasn't the Sam he knew. Trying different military ranks, he still couldn't get the result he was hoping for. A thought flashed into his mind, and he tried 'Dr. Samantha Carter' and immediately noticed links to NASA, and several other scientific sites.

"Cam, what is it?"

"Sam, we've found her."

"Where?"

"Houston, Texas."

"What the hell is she doing there?"

"Working for NASA."

"How do you know it's her? There's no picture."

"According to this, Dr. Carter is one of the leading scientists working on a newer version of the Hubble Telescope."

"Ok, don't know what you're talking about."

"She's an astrophysicist. Same as in our world. Hang on."

Cam continued to read the short blurb about Sam. While the site indicated she worked for NASA, she also was working on a project in theoretical astrophysics, working on dark matter with a separate group of scientists. While there was no link to the other project she was working on, he was able to get the name of a man she was working with. He jotted it down, and started a new search. This time for General O'Neill. He tried Brigadier General, Major General, then rather reluctantly, tried Lieutenant General. No Jonathan, or Jack O'Neill's had that title. Frustrated, he tried Colonel O'Neill, figuring that here, perhaps Jack had never joined the Air Force.

He was mildly surprised as a few matches to his search popped up on the screen. He clicked on the one that was a link to a newspaper, and scanned the article. It was from a few years ago about an attempted robbery. According to the article, several men, their faces covered, had entered a liquor store and had brandished several weapons at the clerk. The robbery was averted when a man had noticed that the guns were fake. At the end of the article, the reporter had added several comments, announcing that the reluctant hero was retired Colonel Jack O'Neill, of the USAF. As Cam read the last few lines, his stomach clenched. The prying reporter had felt the need to mention the tragic gun related death of the former Colonel's son.

Cam shoved his chair back, startling Vala again.

"Cam, what now?"

"I've found General O'Neill. His history is similar to ours 15 years ago."

"So where is he?"

"I've got a few guesses, starting at his cabin."

"So we going to find him?"

"Not yet. I think we should head to Texas first, find Sam and see if she has any knowledge of the Stargate program, or how to get us home."

"Will she believe us?" Vala was skeptical as she thought their story was too much like the lies she told sometimes to get herself out of trouble.

"If she's anything like our Sam, she'll need some sort of proof."

"Do we have any?"

"Just what we know of how the gate works."

"Well Cam, you're on your own there. I haven't a clue, I just go through it."

"We'll find a way, trust me."

"Now what?"

"Airport, see if we can get some cheap tickets to Houston, Texas."

_AN: Sorry it's so short. More to come this weekend._


	6. Dr Samantha Carter

They managed to get a flight the following morning, and arrived in Houston just after noon. As they had checked no luggage, they exited the airport, and Cam hailed a cab. He asked the driver to take them to a hotel, that was cheap, but clean. Vala sat back, enjoying the ride, while Cam chatted with the driver. Once at the hotel, Cam paid the driver, and went to check them in.

"Cam, how long are we going to be staying here?"

"Until we find a place to live, if we choose to stay. If we can find out what we need quickly, not long. Why?"

"It just seams a waste of money to pay for two rooms, especially as we don't have any more money." Vala looked coyly at Cam, who reluctantly agreed with her.

The room paid for, Vala brought up another valid point, the fact that they had no clothes to wear, other than what they were currently wearing. Cam remembered vividly when Daniel introduced Vala to shopping on Earth. Daniel had only intended it to be another Earth experience, but Vala had caught on after the first store they had visited. It became apparent within a few minutes that Vala loved to shop. Cam wanted to avoid spending all their money on clothes, but agreed with Vala's point. They could not wear the same clothes every day, for who knows how long.

Despite what Daniel had told him, shopping with Vala was not a nightmare. She had excellent taste, and every time she tried something on, she had to come out of the change room to show him, flashing him a gorgeous smile when she did. Leaving the mall, Cam had to laugh at her, talking about what she had bought and when she was going to wear it. Fortunately the mall was not far from the hotel, as it began to rain. When they arrived at the hotel, it was pouring, and both of them were soaked to the bone. After taking showers, and changing, Cam realised it was too late to go looking for Sam, so they went for dinner, and spent the evening in their room, watching TV.

* * *

Cam woke early, the couch not providing a good bed. It was too short so his legs hung over the end, and his head propped at a strange angle on the other end. He showered, and woke Vala. 

"What's the plan for today?" Vala asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Well, for starters, I wouldn't be wearing that today if I was you."

"You're not me, so what's the problem?"

"It's supposed to rain all day according to the weather channel, and you'll probably get cold wearing that." Cam gestured towards the shirt she had chosen, a sleeveless tank top.

"I thought you said Houston was warm."

"It is, but in spring, it rains, therefore, cooler."

"How's this then?" Vala grabbed one of the sweaters he had bought, and put it on.

"I'm sure you'll be warmer. As for what we're doing, I want to go to RokTech."

"And that is?"

"The place where this Sam does some of her research. Find out if she's there, and talk to her."

"Can we eat first? I'm starving."

Cam rolled his eyes at Vala, and the two left the room.

"Excuse me, is Dr. Carter available?"

"Is she expecting you?"

"No."

"May I ask what this is regarding?"

"I have some information for her, regarding wormhole technology."

"And you are?"

"Cameron Mitchell, and this is Vala Mal Doran."

"Hi." Vala waved at the secretary, receiving a cold look in return.

"Wait one moment, I will see if she's free."

The secretary disappeared through a door behind her desk.

"Wow, someone's not very friendly."

"What did you expect? For her to wave back?" Cam hissed at her.

"A hello would've been nice."

"Keep your voice down. Insulting the secretary won't get me to see Sam."

"She's on her way down. Take a seat." The secretary had returned, and pointed towards several chairs lining the walls. Cam took a seat, while Vala paced around the waiting area. They didn't have to wait long before the door opened again, this time revealing Sam.

"Now remember, she doesn't know us, so don't say anything stupid."

"You think I would?" Cam nodded his head in response, as Sam walked up to them, and offered her hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Carter." Cam shook her hand as he stood up.

"Colonel Cameron Mitchell." Cam wasn't sure why he put in his military title, but hoped that Sam would take them seriously because of it.

"Vala Mal Doran." Vala felt silly introducing herself to someone she felt she already knew.

"What can I do for you?"

"Do you have somewhere a little more private we can talk?"

"What is this pertaining?"

"I have some information on wormhole technology and wish to discuss it with you. It's going to take some time to explain, and I don't want to be overheard."

"Sure Colonel, my office is this way."

The two followed Sam behind the door, and up a flight of stairs, to a spacious office, overlooking the Houston skyline. Vala wandered to the window, and stared at the view. Cam took a seat, and pulled Vala into a chair. Sam folded her arms on the desk, and waited for Cam to start.

"Colonel, as far as I'm aware, wormholes exist in theory only, at the current time. How can you posses information regarding technology for them?" Dr. Carter had seen that the Colonel seemed to be unsure of where to start, and hoped this would get him talking.

"Dr. Carter, have you ever heard of a device known as a Stargate?"

"No. Can't say that I have."

"How 'bout Chappa'ai?" Vala interjected her question before Cam could open his mouth, attempting her English skills again.

"What's Chappa'ai?"

"It's another name for the Stargate." Cam wanted to glare at Vala, but considering the sentence had come out in perfect English, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What is this 'Stargate.'"

"It's a device that's used to travel to different planets using wormholes."

"Really. How does such a device work?" Dr. Carters expression changed from one of interest, to one of disbelief.

"Uh, well, I'm not entirely too sure how. That's more your area of expertise."

"Excuse me?"

"Cam, perhaps you should start from the beginning." At the look on Sam's face it was obvious that Vala hadn't spoken English.

"I thought I was." Cam hissed at her.

"Not that beginning, the beginning of us being here." Vala was oblivious to the looks she was getting from Cam and Sam.

"What is she saying?"

"She thinks I started at the wrong point. I don't know how best to explain all of this, so I'm going to plunge in, feet first. We're not from this planet. Well, we are, but not this reality."

"Ok, I think it's time for you to leave." Sam stood up and walked towards the door.

"No please, wait. Let me explain. We're part of a team known as SG-1. The Stargate is located under Cheyenne Mountain, where General Landry runs the SGC. There are 24 teams and we regularly travel to other planets, in this galaxy, and others. We were on a mission and found a device that brought us here. It seems to be the same as our Earth, but different. My consciousness ended up in this man, his name is John Crichton. She's in someone called Aeryn Sun."

"John Crichton? I know that name." Sam hesitated as she held the door open, finally closing it and returning to her desk. She started searching for something on her computer, and paused to stare at Cam.

"What?"

"John Crichton. He was working on a project known as Farscape. He, nah..."

"What?"

"He looks exactly like you!" Sam had found a picture within the file, and was comparing the two.

"Did you know him?"

"No. I never met him, but working with NASA I knew of the mission. He disappeared while testing his module several months ago."

"Do you believe me?"

"What you're telling me is quite a far-fetched idea."

"Ok, on my Earth you are part of my team."

"Your team? This SG-1?"

"Yes. You're Colonel Samantha Carter, USAF, the genius of the base." Cam thought that by adding her first name, which she hadn't told them, would result in her trusting him a little more, that what he was telling her was true.

"Colonel?"

"Yes. You joined Stargate Command after the gate was reactivated. You are one of the origional members of the team, along with Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

"Teal'c?" Sam was looking bewildered.

"A former Jaffa."

"Ok, you've lost me."

"It's a really long story to tell from the beginning. Basically Teal'c is an alien. He saved your lives when you first met, and General O'Neill pushed for him to be part of the team."

"So how long has this Stargate been working?"

"Stargate Command has been in operation for 12 years, not counting the first mission to Abydos with General O'Neill, and Daniel."

"I can tell you that I've never heard of such a device."

"In our world, it was top secret information."

"So if such a device exists here, no one would know about it?" Dr. Carter looked sceptically towards Cam.

"Yes. Pretty much. And anyone who did, would deny it."

"How do I know you're not just some washed up Colonel with a mental condition?"

"I'm not, I swear..." Cam was getting desperate. He needed her to believe him.

"But how do I know that? You're spinning an interesting tale here, but how do I know if it has an ounce of truth within it?"

"Look, you have a brother named Mark, your dad is Jacob Carter, a general in the USAF, you know a man named George Hammond, and you like blue jello."

"Blue Jello?" Vala was puzzled as to why Cam threw that in.

"Hey, she does."

"I don't know how you got that information, but I think it's time for you to leave." Cam could see that Sam was livid.

"It's what I know about the Sam Carter I know. Is any of it true?" Cam was getting desperate. He needed for her to believe him in order for her to be able to help them.

"Some."

"We just want to go home. Cam thought you would be the one to help us, but apparently he was wrong." Turning to Cam, Vala spoke again, in careful English. "Cam, it's time for us to leave Dr. Carter alone. We still have to talk to the others. Perhaps we can find the arrogant man who's in Atlantis in our reality. What's his name again?"

"Rodney Mackay." Cam wanted to throw Vala out of the room. Dr. Carter was probably the best person to help them, and Vala wanted to walk out of there.

"Yes. If I remember right from what Daniel told me, he was just as smart as our Sam. Perhaps here, he is the one who is the smarter." Vala sauntered towards the door, while Cam sank his head into his hands.

"Rodney Mackay? Dr. Rodney Mackay? That idiot from Orlando?" Dr. Carter turned to Vala, disgust written across her face.

"You know him?" Cam started to rethink Vala's tactics, as Dr. Carter seemed to lower her defenses.

"Unfortunately yes. He works for a rival company who we won the NASA contract from. You've done your research well, Colonel Mitchell."

"It's Cam, please, and we didn't do any research. I've met the guy. I remember it very well. John told me to carry a lemon around with me."

"A lemon?"

"Citrus allergy. Deadly allergic." Cam grinned at the memory of Rodney's indignation at John Sheppard's gesture.

"I didn't even know that! Thanks for the info."

"Do you believe us now?" Vala wanted to know.

"No. But I'm getting there. I have to ask, did you know my father?"

"No. I joined SG-1 after he passed." Cam had heard much about Jacob Carter, and admired the man for becoming a Tok'ra.

"Oh." Dr. Carter looked downcast.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. My father passed away just under 10 years ago. Cancer."

"The Jacob Carter I heard about had cancer, but was healed by a Tok'ra. He died after Selmac when defeating Anubis."

At Sam's confused look, Cam started explaining the goa'uld, the Tok'ra, Asgard, and the various technologies they had come across. Vala helped where she could, but spent most of the conversation watching Dr. Carter's reactions. She wasn't sure she liked this woman, as she didn't seem to have the sense of humour, the Sam she knew had.

Several hours later, Cam thought he had Dr. Carter believing him. She had asked questions that he had expected her to ask, about the technology and the gate itself. Cam was unable to answer in detail, as he hadn't understood the science behind it in the first place. All he knew, was that it worked. As Cam and Vala left the office, Dr. Carter passed them her business card, asking them to return in a few days. She wanted some time to research what they had told her, to see if there was anything like that on Earth.

Cam, feeling satisfied that the day was spent well, climbed in a taxi, with Vala close behind.

* * *

The following morning, the sun streaming through a crack in the curtains woke Cam up. This time he had tried sleeping on the floor, but it wasn't much more comfortable. At least he could turn his head without feeling pain, but now his back was sore. He had been chivalrous by allowing Vala to take the bed, but it wouldn't be long before he wanted a good nights sleep. If they were going to stay in Houston for a while, he needed to find a job, and a place for them to live. 

Turning on the weather channel, and muting the TV, Cam climbed into the shower, hoping it would quit raining. When he got out of the bathroom, Vala was awake, and making coffee. He thanked her, and focused on the TV.

"So, what's it supposed to do today? Rain again?" Vala was rummaging through the drawer where she had placed her new shirts.

"Nope. Supposed to be around 80 today."

"And that is?"

"Nice weather. No sweater."

"What are we doing today?"

"I want to go look at places to live. When we have breakfast, I'll go through the classifieds in the paper. Should give us a few ideas on rent and such."

"How long are we going to be here?"

"We're going to need money. Finding General O'Neill and Daniel could take time, and a lot of travelling. We need to find jobs, and a place to live. I can't sleep on a couch for much longer."

"Alright. Let me just pop in the shower, then we'll go."

After breakfast Cam called a few places and arranged to meet with the landlords. Now all they had to do, was get from one place to another. Walking towards a bus station to find a map, Cam noticed Vala lagging behind.

"Hey, c'mon."

"I'm trying." Vala's voice didn't sound as cheerful as usual.

"You ok?" That lack of cheerfulness was enough to alarm Cam.

"I don't know. Something weird's happening."

"What's wrong? Are you dizzy? Here, sit down." Cam guided Vala to a bench and she sat down.

"Headache... I think... hot... getting hot..."

"Yeah, it's getting warmer, but not that hot. It get's much hotter in summer." Cam placed his hand on her forehead, and was surprised. Vala was unusually warm, even though the day had yet to reach it's peak temperature.

"Cam, need to get inside..."

"C'mon." Cam pulled Vala up, and practically dragged her back to their hotel. Once there, he laid her on the bed, and grabbed a few washcloths. Soaking them in cool water, he returned to Vala, placing one on her forehead, and another on her neck

"We need to get you to a doctor."

"No, Cam... can't... remember what Jack said. This Aeryn wasn't from Earth. What if I'm different."

Cam had completely forgotten that, and was at a loss on what to do. Vala was right, they couldn't risk exposing themselves by seeking medical attention, but what was he supposed to do to help her without knowing what was wrong. Only thinking to cool her down, he turned the air conditioning on full blast, on the coldest setting, and continued to wipe her skin with the washcloths.

_AN: To those of you who are reading this, and have not seen Farscape, how are you finding this story? Is it confusing? Thanks to Briar Elwood, fanfic4life for reviewing the last chapter. Huge thanks to VisualIdentificationZeta for all the help._


	7. Too Hot

As Cam tried to cool Vala off, an idea struck him. He reached over Vala and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jack."

"John. Where are you?"

"Not right now. I've got a problem."

"What's up son?"

"Vala... I mean, Aeryn's sick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, she's hot, and weak. I wanted to know if either of us told anyone about the differences in Aeryn compared to a human."

"No. We didn't get anything about any of them. How long has she been sick?"

"Not long. It started after we had breakfast. I brought her back to the hotel, and started trying to cool her off."

"I'm sorry, son. I can't help you. Whatever you do, don't take her to a hospital."

"Yah, yah, I know. Jack, I gotta go." Vala was starting to become a little more alert, and was trying to move around on the bed.

"Wait, before you go, I've got something you may want."

"What?"

"When you arrived, you all had these tiny communication devices attached to your shirts. I've got yours."

"Is it small enough to send to me?"

"Yes."

"Kay, I'll let you know where you can send it later. I've got to go."

Cam hung up the phone without saying goodbye. He ran to the bathroom, and soaked the washcloths in cold water again. The room was starting to get too cold for his comfort, and he turned to get his sweater she had worn the previous day. As he returned to Vala's side, her eyes opened, and she focused on Cam's face.

"Hey, you feelin better?" Cam's voice was soft as he spoke to her.

"A bit. Headache's still there. Still warm." Vala raised her arm and rested it on her forehead.

"We're staying here today. I don't want to go out and you have a relapse."

"Yeah." Vala closed her eyes, and to all appearances went to sleep.

* * *

Several hours later, Vala was once again her usual self. Cam was reluctant to leave her alone, especially considering what had happened the last time. Cam eventually had to leave to get some dinner for them both, and Vala insisted on coming with him. Cam, still unsure as to what had caused her sickness, had a feeling that the only way she would stay in the room, is if he tied her to something. He grudgingly allowed her to follow him. Outside, the sun had just set, colouring the sky in many shades of yellow, red and blue. It was much warmer than in the hotel room, so Cam removed his sweater. During the short walk to a diner down the street, Cam kept a vigilant eye on Vala, watching for any signs her symptoms were re-occurring.

On the walk back, Vala looked paler, and her walking turned to stumbling.

"Vala. You feelin' alright?" Cam was worried.

"Small headache. Nothing like before."

"The hotel's just a block or two away. Keep walking, I'll get you there."

Cam took the bag of food she was carrying and placed his free arm around her waist in case she collapsed. As soon as they were back in the room, Cam helped Vala to the bed, and turned the AC on again. It had seemed to work last time, why not now?

As before, Vala recovered, only quicker this time. As they ate their dinner, they both speculated on what it could be.

"Maybe I'm supposed to take some kind of drug to keep me going, like Teal'c." Vala wondered out loud.

"Could be. But why do you keep recovering?"

"I get a headache, then I feel way too warm. After that, there's not much of a memory."

"Both times I got you in a cool place, and you felt fine with a little time."

"Maybe it's the heat?"

"The heat? It wasn't that hot today. It's going to get a lot hotter as summer approaches."

"Cam, are you cold?" Vala grinned at Cam, who had sweat pants, thick socks, t-shirt, and a sweater on, and still seemed to be shivering occasionally.

"Not freezing, but yes, cold. Aren't you?"

"No. I'm fine. Feels good in here."

"What if you're cold blooded?" The idea struck Cam out of the blue.

"Was that an insult Cam?"

"No, it's just a term for a creature that uses it's environment to control it's body temperature. Humans do to a certain extent, but we're classified as warm blooded. For example, I'm shivering to help keep my muscles warm. If you're cold-blooded, you'd have to go to a warm environment to get warm, you can't do it yourself." Cam shivered again as if to make a point.

"But I'm not cold... I get too hot."

"Then you can't be in too warm an environment."

"Didn't you say Houston was nice and warm?" Vala looked inquisitively at Cam

"It is. We can't stay here."

"Ok, then lets go." Vala stood up as if to leave that instant.

"Not right now. I want to talk to Dr. Carter, see if she comes up with anything. If we leave, there'll be no way for her to contact us."

"We can call her though."

"I'd rather do it face to face, less chance of someone tracking our conversations."

"Then when can we leave?"

"I'll talk to Dr. Carter tomorrow, tell her what's going on. If it's going to be warm tomorrow, then you'll have to stay here. As soon as I can, I'll get us a flight out of here."

"Where to?"

"Somewhere colder. We'll try to track down the others."

"Ok." Vala stifled a yawn as she picked up her plate, and cleared the table. When she was finished getting ready for bed in the bathroom, she emerged to find Cam setting up his 'bed' on the couch. She knew that he wouldn't be able to get a good sleep on the couch or the floor, considering on how cool he insisted the room be for her. She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"Cam, sleep in the bed tonight."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"In the bed."

"But you just offered it to me?" Vala rolled her eyes at Cam, who had completely missed what she had been proposing.

"Yes. The bed is big enough for two."

"But..." Cam stuttered as the thought of sharing a bed with Vala finally entered his mind.

"We're two grown adults here, Cam, I think we can share a bed to get a good nights sleep. If you sleep on the couch, you'll wake up with a sore neck, and if you try to sleep on the floor, I bet you'll be too cold."

"Good point." Cam considered Vala's idea seriously.

"Well?"

"Uh, sure. For tonight."

Vala climbed into the bed, and made herself comfortable on the right side. She pulled the sheets up to her shoulders, and faced the wall. She heard Cam as he turned off the TV, and started getting ready for bed. She heard the bathroom door open, and in a minute, felt the bed shift as he laid down next to her. Forcing her eyes closed, she tried to fall asleep quickly.


	8. Sleeping Arrangements

Vala opened her eyes, confused. There was someone lying next to her, as she could feel the body heat. In a flash she remembered Cam had shared the bed with her that night, and rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb him. At least he hadn't snored all night like Daniel did whenever they were off world and stuck sharing a tent.

It's not that she didn't like Daniel, she did. She cared for him deeply, but as a close friend, perhaps even like family. She enjoyed flirting with him, as he would get all flustered, but that's as far as she would go with him. Cam however, was different. She had tried flirting with him, knowing she did it well and could almost always get what she wanted, but he had brushed her off. The fact that she didn't seem to affect him had created a challenge for her. In the years they had known each other, that challenge had disappeared, to be replaced with a strong friendship. Vala respected Cam, and while she exasperated him on many occasions, she knew that he counted her as a good friend, and teammate.

Vala showered, and changed, noticing that the water she used in the shower was barely above lukewarm. Had she done this since she had arrived on this planet? She hadn't thought about it before. Perhaps Cam was right, she couldn't get too warm, or else she'd get sick. Opening the door, she heard the TV, and glanced warily at Cam.

"Mornin." He stretched his arms as he spoke, still sitting in the bed.

"Hi, you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, great. The best sleep since, well, since we got here. Nice to be in a bed again."

"Uh, you're welcome."

"Thanks Vala. I really appreciate it." She smiled hesitantly at him.

"So what's the verdict on today?"

"It's supposed to get to around 75 again today. I don't think you should go out."

"Then when can I?" Vala pouted. She didn't like the idea of staying in the hotel room all day.

"Tonight, we'll go out for dinner once the sun sets. It should start getting cooler then. It's supposed to rain tomorrow, so you can go out then."

"What are you going to do while I'm stuck here?"

"I'm going to see Dr. Carter. Let her know what happened. If she's not got any information, I'm going to track down a library, and see if I can find Daniel."

"What about Jack?"

"Well I asked Jack, John's dad, to see if he could track O'Neill down. Oh damn." Cam smacked his hand on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Vala became concerned, wondering if he was going to get ill or something.

"The communication device. Jack said he found one of ours... I'm supposed to let him know how to get it to us."

"Jack? Ok, now I'm getting confused. We haven't talked to Jack."

"No, John's dad, Jack. Damn, I can see this is going to get confusing. Ok, the guy whose body I'm in, we'll call him Jack. The General O'Neill, Jack, we'll call either General, or O'Neill."

"Much better. So Jack found a communication device? For whom?"

"I don't know. Probably for that ship John and Aeryn were on."

"How's that going to help us?" Vala sat on the couch opposite Cam.

"Well, it's a ship. Maybe we can use it to find a gate, or get us to the planet we were on, when we were transported here. Maybe there's one of those ancient devices there. We could probably get home with that."

Cam picked up the phone and dialed Jack. Vala waited patiently on the couch as she listened to Cam make arrangement with him to ship the item to the hotel overnight. That task completed, Cam jumped in the shower, and got ready to go quickly. As he opened the door, he glanced at Vala, still sitting on the couch, a forlorn look on her face.

"Vala, look, I'm really sorry you can't come, but this has to be done if we want to get home. I'll bring back some breakfast for you before I head off to RokTech."

Vala only nodded in return as Cam exited. He returned less than a half an hour later, to find her lounging on the bed, remote in hand, channel surfing.

"Here. This should be enough food until tonight. There's a pop machine down the hall if you want something else to drink."

"Thanks Cam." Cam stopped as he placed his hand on the handle to open the door.

"Vala, don't go outside, not for anything."

"I swear I won't."

"You said that the last time too. Look, if you go outside and get sick, you might not be able to make it back here. If you end up in a hospital, I might never see you again, and you'll never get home."

"Cam, I understand. Ok? Now just leave." Vala spat the words at him, and Cam left.

* * *

Dr. Carter had no information for Cam. She had found absolutely nothing regarding the Stargate, or any of the technologies he had told her about. She told him that she had called her dad's old friend, George Hammond, who had denied knowing anything about the so called Stargate. George had retired years ago after his wife had died. He stayed home and took care of his grandchildren. Cam recalled that General Hammond had not retired until recently in his reality, so perhaps there really was no gate here.

Dejected, even though he figured there would be no info to find, he left RokTech after asking for directions to a library. Once there he tried to find Dr. Daniel Jackson again. This time he tried a different search engine, and found a few different entries than the last time. He still had to go several pages before finding the correct Daniel Jackson. Apparently this Dr. Jackson was currently in Egypt, working for an English University at a dig. Cam typed in the university's name and started searching for Dr. Jackson.

* * *

It was late when Cam returned to the hotel, but he felt he had accomplished something. He had found one more member of their team. Letting himself into their hotel room, he turned on the lights and saw Vala's still form on the bed. not seeing her rouse, he ran the few feet to the bed, and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Cam?" Vala opened her eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just sleeping." Cam let out a sigh of relief. "Did you find out anything?"

"Not from Sam, but I found Daniel, and booked us a flight to England."

"England? What are we going there for?" Vala was now sitting upright in bed, her arms crossed, glaring at Cam.

"Daniel. He's there. Well, not right now, but he will be in a few days."

"How did you find that out?"

"He works for a university there, and is giving a lecture on his recent find."

"Recent find?"

"He's in Egypt right now, for the university, uncovering some tomb."

"But what about the heat thing?"

"The flights an overnight one. Those always get chilly for most people. As for England, this time of year, we shouldn't have any problems. It'll be fairly cool, and will probably rain most of the time."

"When do we leave and for how long?"

"We leave in two days. We need to get a passport for both of us. We can go tomorrow, and get one the following morning."

"Well then... What's that?" Vala pointed at the wad of papers Cam had thrown on top of the TV.

"Information on Daniel. Well, not so much of him, but the university. Hotel information, car rentals etc."

"Oh."

"Sun's going down soon, you ready for dinner?"

After a late dinner, Cam and Vala once again shared a bed, this time, neither commenting as Vala got into the bed first, making room for Cam on the other side. The following morning it rained, and they went to the passport office where they filled out the appropriate paperwork, and had their pictures taken. Dr. Carter joined them for lunch, as Cam had called her the instant he had received the package from Jack. She played around with the communication device, but nothing they did seemed to activate it.

The next morning, Cam picked up the passports alone, as it was rather warm outside. They arrived at the airport barely time for their flight, trying to rush through security. They boarded without any problems, the communication device being packed with their toiletries, hoping it would pass off as a broach. As the plane left the ground, Cam and Vala speculated on what this version of Daniel would be like.

_AN: I've been trying to write a few chapters ahead of what I post, but I dug myself into a hole somewhere in the next 3 chapters. I'm now in the process of going back and trying to climb out of that hole, seeing if I can change those chapters, or rewrite them. As a result, the next few chapters may take a little longer to be posted. Thanks to all of you for reading so far, and expecially to those who reviewed, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted in a few days._


	9. England

Vala had suggested getting a taxi, but Cam, who was watching their dwindling bank account, assumed that having most of the day to get to the university, they could take the bus for less money. As a result, they were too late to listen to the lecture after getting off at the wrong bus station, and transfering, to what Cam claimed to be the bus they needed. It hadn't been, to Vala's chagrin. Instead the two wandered around the museum within the university, examining the Egyptian display for any signs of Goa'uld influence. After what felt like hours to Vala, and not seeing anything even remotely goa'uld, they wandered back to the lecture room, intent on talking to Dr. Jackson once he was finished.

The double doors opened, and people of all ages exited, talking about the topics Dr. Jackson had discussed. Cam entered after waiting for most of the people to leave. Standing at the top of the lecture room, Vala gasped. This Daniel was the same, but different. His hair was longer, his glasses larger, but it was him. The same voice, the same way he waved his hands around as he talked, the same way he cocked his head to one side as he listened to the remaining people's questions.

Vala wanted to run towards him, talk to him, ask him what he knew, but Cam stopped her.

"Wait." Cam whispered to Vala, while grabbing her arm.

"We've got to talk to him."

"Not now, not in front of these people."

"When?"

"Wait until he leaves. I don't want to say anything about aliens or the stargate while others are around."

"We could be waiting for ages. You know Daniel, he'll be talking to these people forever!" Vala waved her hands towards the ten or so people milling around Dr. Jackson.

"Vala, in this reality, like our own, Daniel was laughed out of an American University for voicing his theory on alien influence in ancient Egyptian times. Obviously, here, he's managed to overcome that, without the SGC. I don't think he'd listen to us if we barged down there and started talking about aliens posing as Egyptian gods."

"But..."

"No. We wait. Have a seat, this could take a while." Vala didn't have much of an option, as Cam pulled her down into a seat next to him.

They watched as Dr. Jackson talked to each person, and started to pack up his belongings. Several people, students Cam guessed, lingered, some helping, some still asking questions. Dr. Jackson looked at his watch, said something to the students, and started the walk up the stairs to the upper door, right by Cam and Vala. Seeing their chance, Vala jumped up, Cam right behind her. As Dr. Jackson approached the door, Vala spoke.

"Daniel?"

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry, do I know you?" Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose, and stared at Vala.

"No, but we'd like a moment of your time." Cam jumped in before Vala could say anything else.

"What can I do for you?"

"Um, well, I've got some information for you that you might find really interesting."

"If this is about the dig in Greece, I've already talked..."

"It isn't about a dig. Please, can we talk somewhere a little more private?" Cam glanced around at the three remaining students, watching them avidly.

"I'm sorry, I'm late for an appointment, but if you go to my office, there'll be someone there who can set up a meeting for you."

"Thanks."

Dr. Jackson gave them brief directions to his office, and scurried off, his students collecting errant pieces of paper that fell from the wad under his arm.

"Is it my imagination, or does he seem..." Vala started, then stopped, unsure of what word to use.

"Geekier? Awkward? Nervous?" Cam filled in for her.

"I was going to say skinnier."

"Didn't think of that one, but he hasn't been running around with General O'Neill for 8 years chasing bad guys across the galaxy."

Cam remembered Sam talking about Daniel when she first joined SG-1. This Dr. Jackson seemed to be quite similar to the one that must've gone through the gate with the General on the first mission.

"Did you notice his hand?"

"His hand? Why would I be looking at his hand?" Cam hadn't the slightest clue on what Vala was getting at.

"His left hand? You didn't notice?"

"No. What did I miss."

"He's married." Vala grinned at her observation. While Cam had been talking to Dr. Jackson, she had thoroughly looked him up and down, carefully cataloguing everything that was different about him. The ring had been one of the first things she'd noticed.

"Hm. It's not like he hadn't been married before in our reality." Cam wasn't sure why Vala seemed to be excited about Dr. Jackson's marital status.

During their walk to Dr. Jackson's office they continued to discuss the potential differences between the two Daniel's. Once at the office, Cam knocked on the door, and was surprised when a female voice answered. He opened the door when bidded to do so, and stopped in shock at the person standing in front of him.

"Osiris." Vala uttered the word without thinking.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. She was just startled." Cam shot Vala a look that clearly warned her not to say anything else.

"Oh, how can I help you?"

"Dr. Jackson told us to come here to arrange a time that we can talk to him."

"Come on in, take a seat."

Vala amused herself looking at the collection of pictures, maps, and artifacts littering the office. It reminded her of Daniel's lab back at the base, and she fought a wave of homesickness at the thought. In no time, Cam was ushering her out of the office, an appointment made for the following day. Vala remained quiet for the journey back to their hotel, worrying Cam. It wasn't warm outside, quite the opposite. It had rained since they had arrived the previous morning, so he wasn't concerned about the mysterious illness reoccurring at that time. Cam considered trying to talk to her about whatever was bugging her, but decided that if she hadn't said anything by the time they returned to their room, he would bring it up then.

* * *

When Cam had booked the tickets, not only had the travel agent found him a good deal on the flight, she had also booked them a room at a hotel, near the city center, at a great price. The hotel didn't have any spacious gardens, waterfalls, or anything surrounding it besides roads, but the rooms were excellent, friendly service, and a great, reasonably priced, dining room which was open for the greater part of the day. Cam was relieved that they wouldn't have to worry about finding restaurants for all their meals, or going out in the rain more than necessary. 

Cam ordered Vala's dinner for her, as she didn't seem too interested in the menu. After he finished his meal, he watched without comment, as Vala pushed her food around her plate, eating very little. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, and when he returned, Vala's seat was empty. Cam panicked for a few moments, until a waitress gave him the bill, and informed him that his companion had left for their room. Cam thanked her, paid for dinner, and took the stairs up to their floor. Once there, he slid the electronic key into the lock, and noticed the light on as he opened the door.

Vala was sitting on the couch, staring out of the window, and didn't move when he entered. The room was lit by the doorway light over the entrance to the room, and he couldn't see her face. He quietly walked towards the couch, noticing the blank look on her face immediately.

"Vala?" Cam received no response. "Vala?" This time her eyes flickered to his face, then back to the view.

Unsure of what to do, Cam sat next to her, and joined her in looking at the illuminated skyline. After sitting there in silence for several minutes, Cam noticed Vala's head dip forward a fraction out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see a lone tear race down her cheek. Acting on impulse, he wiped the tear away with his thumb, keeping his eyes on her face. Suddenly her blue/grey eyes connected with Cam's sky blue eyes. He held her gaze, until she blinked, and turned her head from him.

Uncertain of how to react, Cam moved closer to her, and tried to catch her eyes again.

"Vala, what's wrong."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not. You've been quiet since we left the university, and with you, that's a sign that somethings not right."

"I'm just tired, Cam." She didn't receive him, as another tear fell. Cam put his arm around her in a friendly gesture, and she sank into his embrace.

"Please, tell me what's buggin' you."

"Seeing Daniel's office today... It just made me think of home."

"Had the same effect on me. Dr. Carter seems like a different person than Sam. I mean, they share the same genius, and looks, but she's more businesslike than I knew her to be."

"But Daniel, he seems like he could be the same Daniel we know."

"His office is just as messy, I'll give you that." Vala let out a snort at Cam's remark.

"I want to go home, back to the ones we know. I'm sorry Cam, I'm just really getting frustrated stuck here, having to learn to speak again, not able to go outside if it's too warm..." Vala trialed off as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"I know what you mean. Well, not about the heat thing, or the English issue. But for example, my dad, isn't my dad. My friends back home, don't know me here. It's as if I never existed." This time it was Cam's turn to grow silent and think of what he had left behind.

"Do you think they'll find us and get us out of here?" Vala lifted her head from Cam's shoulder to gauge his expression at her question.

"I'm sure they will find us. As for getting us out, I'm not too sure. We had to destroy the last communication device when you and Daniel ended up in the Ori galaxy. I don't think they'll do that to us unless we start to die, or when we're here too long." Cam remembered watching as Vala died while connected to the Ori galaxy. He shuddered at the memory of watching Vala die, with Daniel still connected to her throught the bracelets.

"Are you cold?"

"No, just remembering. Feel better now?" Cam moved to look into her eyes again. She smiled in response to his question, and he tightened his arm around her. They remained on the couch, staring at the view, their minds wandering, only going to bed when Cam reminded her of their early appointment the following morning.

* * *

Cam and Vala waited patiently outside Dr. Jackson's office, after knocking and receiving no response. Vala, impatient, had taken to pacing the hall, suggesting to Cam, places where they could find Daniel, when Daniel arrived. 

"Hi."

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting. I got caught up in some work." Cam grinned at Dr. Jackson's statement, as it was not unlike the Daniel he knew.

"That's ok. We're used to it." Vala smiled brightly at Dr. Jackson, who almost dropped the books he was carrying trying to unlock the office door. Cam hastened to help, and placed the books on the desk where Dr. Jackson indicated.

"So, my wife said you were eager to talk to me, but couldn't tell me what it was pertaining, other than it has something to do with some of my earlier work."

"Your wife?" Vala's eyes widened in shock as the memory of the woman surfaced.

"Yes. Do you know Sarah?"

"No." Vala didn't have to look at Cam to know he was sending her the 'no more outbursts' look.

"What can I help you with?" Dr. Jackson took his seat behind the desk, and focused on Cam.

"Several years ago, you gave a lecture on alien influences in ancient Egypt."

"I did, and lost any respect I had at that point." Dr. Jackson scowled, then his expression returned to one of neutrality.

"We are proof that your theory was correct."

"Look, I don't know what you're here to do. I've had many hoaxes in the past 14 years, and quite frankly, I don't have the time to deal with this..."

"Daniel, listen to him. Please." Dr. Jackson turned to Vala at the use of his first name.

"Why? So you can waste your time and ridicule me? I've put that behind me. Please leave."

"Wait. Your wife is Sarah Gardiner and she used to be your assistant. Your parents died when you were young, at a museum when an exhibition collapsed on them..." Cam blurted out the few things he knew about Daniel before he joined the SGC.

"How do you know this?"

"Our Daniel had the same history up until 14 years ago."

"Your Daniel?"

"We're from another Earth, similar to this. You are a member of my team, SG-1, and have been on that team for 12 years. In our reality, after that lecture, a woman named Catherine Langford approached you, regarding a device they had found in a dig in Giza, in 1928."

"I know that name... hang on a sec." Daniel wandered over to his bookcase, and started browsing the books on the shelf. Cam, ignored Daniel's request, and continued to talk.

"She was the expeditions commissioner's daughter. She was there when the Stargate was excavated."

"Yes, it's here. When she died, she gave several artifacts to a few museums, the university museum being one of them. What's this about a stargate?" Dr. Jackson closed the book, and blinked several times at Cam.

"It's a long story, so you might want to sit down."

Cam began relaying the history of the Stargate on Earth. He started with Ra, and the eventual uprising against the Goa'uld. He explained that Catherine Langford had only died a few years ago in his reality, and was the reason that the gate was working for them now. Dr. Jackson listened in disbelief as Cam told him of his part in getting the gate to work, and the first mission to Abydos.

"So, I'm part of this team, that goes through this gate."

"Yes."

"And I go to other planets in different galaxies on a regular basis." Dr. Jackson stared in disbelief at Vala and Cam.

"Well, not exactly. We generally stay in our own galaxy, but you did have a stint on Atlantis, in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"I've been doing this for how long?"

"As part of SG-1, 12 years."

"Why? I thought you said I was living on this planet, Abydos."

"You were. Then Apophis took your wife, and you vowed to save her."

"My wife?"

"Not Sarah. Sha're. Sarah, well, in our reality, Sarah was taken host, by the goa'uld portraying Osiris."

"Osiris. That explains her comment." Daniel's eyes flickered to Vala, then back to Cam.

"I know it's a lot to comprehend, but I swear I'm telling you the truth."

"Does this stargate exist here?"

"We were kinda hoping for some help on that part." Cam looked hopefully at Dr. Jackson, as Vala sat forward, all smiles.

"Why me?"

"It's not just you, there's Sam in Houston. Well, this Sam, Dr. Carter, she's a scientist, with some friends in the military. She's looking up some of the facts I gave her, and we're hoping she'll find something that indicates if there's a gate here."

"But once again, why me? Of all the people to come to in this world, why'd you pick an archaeologist?"

"You're a linguist too right? How many languages do you speak?"

"Several. What does that have to do with anything?"

Cam grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen off the desk, and handed them to Vala. He asked her to write something in one of the languages Daniel knew. When she was done, she handed the sheet of paper to Dr. Jackson, who turned it around several times, trying to guess what it meant.

"This is like nothing I've seen before."

"That one's Ancient, and that one's Goa'uld. The Daniel I know speaks and understands both." Vala turned the paper the right way around for Dr. Jackson. "It's not very good. Our Daniel would be correcting it already."

"So, believing us yet?" Cam smiled weakly at Dr. Jackson.

"What do you need me to do?"

"We're looking for any signs of the Goa'uld being here several thousands of years ago. We need to find out if they exist in this reality, so we can try to go home."

"You need this gate to get back to your world?" Daniel took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. He was having a hard time digesting all of this.

"Kinda. We need another device to go home..."

"But it's on another planet." Vala finished Cam's sentence, and shrugged at Cam. "The Daniel I knew would help us." Vala was trying a similar tactic to what she had done to Dr. Carter.

"You've already made it clear that I'm a completely different Daniel. I need some time to think about all of this. I need you to understand that when I gave that fateful lecture, I lost all my credibility, my job, and I moved here to start over. I've spent at least, the past 10 years working to get the position I have now, and I'm not about to blow all that away, by helping you."

"We understand. All we ask is that you take some time to think it over."

"I will. When do you need to know, and how can I contact you?" Daniel placed his glasses back on his face, and stood up. Cam took that to mean the meeting was over, and stood up also.

"We're stuck here until we find a way home. No deadline." Vala followed Cam to the door, and smiled at Daniel, wanting one more chance to see if she could talk him into helping them.

"We're staying in a hotel for the night, then flying back to the States tomorrow. Do you have a number we can contact you at? It'd be easier that way."

"Uh, sure. Here." Daniel scribbled a phone number on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to Cam. As Cam placed his hand on the door handle to exit the room, a voice that neither he nor Vala recognized, drifted from one of his pockets.

The voice repeated the same words again.

"John? Aeryn?"


	10. A Small Town In Minnesoda

...a voice that neither he nor Vala recognized, drifted from one of his pockets.

The voice repeated the same words again.

"John? Aeryn?"

* * *

"Cam, what was that?" 

"I think it was that thing Jack gave me."

"I thought we couldn't get it to work?"

"We couldn't, but now it's working.."

"John? Aeryn? It's Zhaan." The voice come from Cam's inside pocket on his jacket, and he dug it out.

"How does it work." Vala made a move to grab the device from Cam's hand, but he swerved out of her way.

"I dunno. There's no buttons..."

"John, thank the goddess you're ok. Is Aeryn with you?"

"Uh, yeah. She's here." Cam shrugged his shoulders as Vala glared at him.

"Where are D'Argo and Rygel?" The soft, calm voice continued.

"Uh, I don't know. Look, something's happened and it's kind've hard to explain. Where are you, we'll meet you there."

"We'll come in a transport pod and get you. Where are you?"

"England. Where are you?"

"We are on Moya, hiding near your moon. Where is this England?"

"Uh, never mind. There's too many people around for you to come pick us up. Can you check back with us in a few days? We've still got some things to take care of."

"John, we can't stay for long. We must go before the wormhole closes."

"Go, just let us know when you get back." Cam watched Dr. Jackson stare at them, the disbelief gone from his face.

"May the goddess be with you."

"Who was that?" Vala looked at Cam, her hands on her hips.

"She said her name was Zhaan or something."

"What's going on? What just happened?" Dr. Jackson pointed at the device in Cam's palm.

"I'm not too sure myself..."

"I could understand you, but the other voice, that was like no language I've ever heard before. And now her," Dr. Jackson turned to stare at Vala. "She was speaking just fine before, and now I can't make heads or tails of what she's saying!"

"Really?" Vala shook her head at Cam, who sent her an inquiring look.

"How can you understand each other if you don't speak the same languages? You don't even seem to realise that you are speaking differently! How is that possible?"

"Uh, did we go through the whole translator thing with you?" Cam couldn't remember if he had.

"What?"

"We've been injected with something that helps us to understand all languages."

"You or this John?"

"John, but this way I can understand everyone, no matter what they're saying."

"That's incredible."

"Do you believe us now, Daniel?" Vala concentrated and spoke in English.

"A little more than I did. I still need to think about it, and talk to my wife."

"By all means, Vala, c'mon, lets go."

Cam almost had to drag Vala out of the office, but once outside, he closed the door, watching as Dr. Jackson slumped in his chair, and ran his hands through his hair. Regardless of what Dr. Jackson had said, Cam knew that he would help them. Essentially he was the same as Daniel, and would be too inquisitive to let this go.

* * *

Back in Houston, Cam stopped by Dr. Carters office to let her know about the device working. When he told her that Moya was somewhere around the moon, she became excited and started making plans to scan the area for any sight of them. Cam stopped her by begging her not to. If she found Moya, what then? This was one of his chances to go home, and he didn't want the US military trying to destroy them. He told her that if the ship was discovered, then his and Vala's cover would be blown, and she'd probably be questioned as to their whereabouts. Dr. Carter relented, and promised she wouldn't go looking for the ship. 

As it was quite warm outside, Vala had stayed in the hotel, as both of them were unsure of how much heat she could tolerate. When he returned to the room, Vala turned off the TV and bombarded him with questions. He told her about his conversation with Dr. Carter in a few short sentences.

"So now what?" Vala flopped back on the couch, not quite satisfied with what he had told her.

"I have a phone call to make."

"Who to? Daniel?"

"No, Jack. I asked him to look up General O'Neill for me, see what he's up to now."

"Why do we need him?" Vala had never worked with the General off world, but had gotten to know him as he visited the SGC often..

"He's a brilliant tactician, and if he's anything like our General O'Neill, we will probably need his skills."

"For what?"

"I doubt there's a gate here, so we have to go find the communication device ourselves. We have no idea what's out there, Vala, and I don't want to risk getting us killed, or the people we're in."

"We're going to go on Moya?"

"Seems like the best plan right now."

Cam picked up the phone, and dialed the number Jack had given him. Vala listened to Cam's side of the conversation, until she became bored, and turned on the TV. When Cam hung up she looked at him expectantly, waiting for whatever news he would have.

"Jack found him."

"General O'Neill?" Vala turned the TV on mute, and took a seat next to Cam on the couch.

"It's just as that newspaper article said, he's an ex Colonel. Lives up in Minnesota."

"Ok, so why did you ask your dad to find out something we already knew?"

"That article was a few years old, he could've moved, or something, for all I knew. From what Jack told me, General O'Neill's story is the same as this world, up till the first mission to Abydos."

"Ok, so what's the significance of that?" Vala didn't really know any of the back stories of her teammates, except Daniel. He had told her a fair bit about his experiences in the past 15 years. The General was still largely a mystery to her, as something about him warned her to stay away from those kind of questions. The rumours that emerged on the base, when the General paid a visit, never mentioned his past, only his contributions to the SGC and the adventures he had participated in.

"I don't know the entire story, only what Jackson's mentioned, and from some of my buddies who heard of him before." Cam sighed as he contemplated what to tell Vala.

"Are you going to continue?"

"Vala, what I'm about to tell you is not gossip, it's not to tell anyone else." Cam knew he had to tell her something, as if and when the did meet the former Colonel, he didn't want her saying, or doing anything to send him over the edge.

"Got it. A secret."

"Before the first mission to Abydos, the General's son died in a horrible accident. The boy shot himself with O'Neill's personal gun. From what Daniel told me, O'Neill was a mess after, his marriage dissolving around him, and he blamed himself for his son's death. When O'Neill went through the gate the first time, he was supposed to nuke the place, so the enemy couldn't return."

"A suicide mission?" Vala was horrified to hear that the rumour surrounding the General's son's death was true.

"Yes. But something changed him, and he came back a different man. The gate was left alone, until Apophis' Jaffa dialed Earth, and took someone back with them. General O'Neill was re-activated, and stayed with the program for 10 years, until he left for Washington."

"But here, he never went through the gate."

"Exactly. Here, in this reality, his son died, and his wife divorced him shortly after. All Jack could tell me was that O'Neill lives in Minnesota, and I'm going to assume he has a cabin up there, like he does in our reality."

"So what are you saying?"

"This O'Neill, well, he probably won't be like the General O'Neill we know."

"In what way?"

"I'm not too sure, but we'll find out when we get there."

* * *

Cam relaxed a little as they started driving. He was a little nervous about meeting Jack O'Neill, but was glad to be on the way. He was concerned about their dwindling funds, as the flight and the car rental had taken most of what was left. Once they had found O'Neill, they would have to find some source of income before they could travel anywhere else. Fortunately, this time of year, the weather was supposed to stay quite cool, so Vala could get a job too. 

Cam had only been to the cabin once, with General Landry. He had gotten lost that time, and was determined not to take the same wrong turn this time. Vala would never let him hear the end of it. They drove through the small town and stopped for a quick lunch. Cam, wanting to stretch his legs a little, asked Vala if she would mind if they took a short walk, see what the town had to offer, and find a motel. The lady at the diner gave them directions to the only two motels within the town limits, and they started towards them. As they passed a residential area, Vala spotted a man, perched precariously on top of a ladder.

"Now that doesn't look safe."

"No it doesn't."

"What's he doing up there?" Vala stopped, curious.

"Looks like he's doing some repairs on the house..."

Suddenly the man's ladder slipped to the side, and the man grabbed onto the gutter, his feet dangling trying to find the ladder. Cam ran forward to help before the man fell. As Vala followed behind him, Cam picked up the fallen ladder from the ground, and propped it up underneath the man. Cam held the ladder firmly in place until the man climbed down to solid ground.

"Hey, thanks man."

"No problem."

"Knew I shouldn'ta done this job today. Name's Ken." Ken held his hand out towards Cam.

"Cam Mitchell." Cam took the offered hand, and introduced Vala.

"You folks visitin' these parts?"

"Yeah, just stopping by." Cam subconsciously placed his arm around Vala's shoulders, and drew her closer.

"Got a place to stay?"

"Not yet, but we've got directions to the motels."

"How long ya plannin' on staying?" Ken folded the ladder up, and started walking back towards the road.

"Depends. We've got a, uh, friend, to see first."

"And, if we can find work here." Cam stared at Vala in shock. He had voiced his concern about their dwindling bank account, but hadn't expected her to admit that they were looking for work to a complete stranger.

"Well, I might be able to help you out with that. See, my nephew, Paul, he's sick, and I've got a ton of work to do. Repairs from the winters storms and the like. Only one in this area qualified to do most of it. You had any experience?" Ken looked Cam up and down.

"Not really, other than around the house jobs I helped my dad with, but I learn quickly." Cam jumped at the chance to make some money quickly.

"What about me?" Vala looked at Ken brightly as if expecting the same offer.

"Uh, my wife, she's been lookin for someone to help her in the diner."

"You've had some experience with that, Vala." Vala's smile fell as she remembered how that experience had come about.

"Great! When can you start?" Ken looked pointedly at Cam, who hesitated.

"Uh, we kinda wanted to go see that friend of ours first. How 'bout tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Meet me at the diner, at say, 8am?"

"Great."

"And you, young lady, I'll let my wife know to expect you at the same time. If you've got some experience, I'm sure she'll take ya on."

"Thank you."

Cam and Vala watched as Ken loaded the ladder onto his truck, climbed in, and drove off.

"Well, that was unexpected."

"I'll say."

"Good thing I mentioned the whole job thing." Vala smiled brightly at Cam, as they continued walking.

"Yes, Vala, thank you."

* * *

Less than an hour later, they were driving towards O'Neill's cabin. The butterflies that had been absent from Cam's stomach for the past few hours, returned in full force. He knew that Jack O'Neill had a temper. There were many stories still floating around the base from when he had lost it, even from years and years ago. Cam really didn't want to deal with a furious O'Neill, but assumed that at some point, he would be. 

Cam drove the car slowly up the long driveway to the cabin.

"Is that him?" Vala pointed towards a man swinging an axe at several blocks of wood.

"Yup. That's him." Cam stopped the car, and turned off the engine. Vala undid her seat belt and pulled the door handle.

"What's wrong?"

"He's got an axe." Jack O'Neill was a deadly man to reckon with, unarmed or armed.

"So?" Vala climbed out of the car. Cam swore and got out quickly, running a few steps to catch up to Vala.

"You folks lost?" Jack turned towards them, still holding the axe.

"No. We're right where we're supposed to be."

"Sir, what she means, is that we're looking for you." Cam hastened to explain before Vala could say any more.

"Sir? You military?"

"Yes Sir. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, US Air..."

"Not interested. What do you want?" The slight hint of friendliness he had given them at first, assuming them to be lost, had disappeared, to be replaced by a cold tone, and a look of hatred in his eyes.

"I... we, need to talk to you."

"She military too?" Jack couldn't disguise his wariness towards Vala.

"No."

"I retired over 10 years ago. What could the US government want with me now?"

"Sir, it's us that needs your help. We're, well, we're not from around here.."

"Ya don't say." Cam recognized the sarcasm, at least this man was still similar to their O'Neill in that respect.

"We're from another Earth." Vala spoke, thinking that she was helping explain their situation.

"Ah. Ok. Sure. I can give you directions to the nearest gas station, from there, its up to you where you go." Jack picked up the axe, and took another swing at the wood.

"Sir, she's telling the truth. In my reality, you're a General, in charge of Homeworld Security. You ran the SGC for a year, and before that, you were the leader of SG-1 for 7 years."

"SGC?"

"Stargate Command. It's under Cheyenne Mountain. We don't think the gate exists here, and that's why you aren't in Washington in this reality. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's real where I'm from."

"Uhuh. So you drove all the way up here to tell me some crazy story? Well, you're done. Now you can go." Jack turned his back on Cam and Vala, and walked towards the cabin.

"Sir, many things are the same between this reality and mine. The team I have, we've visited them, or this Earth's version of them. All their histories are similar to what they are in my reality. Yours is too. As far as I know, the only difference between the General O'Neill and you, is that the General went on that first trip through the gate. It changed him and his whole life."

"Look Colonel. I don't know what you're trying to do here, but it's time you left. I want you off my property now, and don't you dare come back." Jack spat the words out as he gripped the axe tightly with his right hand.

"Please..."

"Vala, let's go." Cam whispered to Vala as he pulled her back towards the car. Once they were driving back towards the town, Vala spoke up.

"I thought you said we needed him."

"I didn't say that. We could certainly use him, but..."

"You knew this would happen. Why did you even try?"

"I had to try."

"Why?"

"Something about the stargate program changed his life. He didn't have that opportunity here..."

"So you thought that you could give him a chance?"

"Yeah, something like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't know him before I joined SG-1, and I'd only heard of him briefly when I was training to fly the F-302's, but from what Daniel told me, he was an unhappy and bitter man. Look at him now! He seems happy. Why not give this version of him that kind of chance?"

"Daniel said that once to me. I remember I asked him why the General was so happy when he was at the SGC."

"Well, you know the answer to that one now I hope." Cam turned to Vala and grinned.

"Of course I do. How can you miss those two... Cam, deer!!"

Cam swerved to avoid hitting the deer that had wandered onto the road. Cursing his lack of attention, he refocused on the road, while Vala started talking about the possibility of working in a diner again.

* * *

A week later, their original plans to move on had changed. Ken's nephew remained to ill to work, so Cam offered to stay on, as they had had no more communication with those on Moya. He didn't mind the work, even though the weather didn't want to co-operate some days. Vala had been hired by Jenny at the diner, and while she didn't relish the chance to work in a diner, she did enjoy the people there. They had stayed in the motel for a few nights until one of the locals offered them a small cabin, just on the outskirts of the town, for a fraction of the normal rent. 

Cam had been worried about gossip surrounding them within the town. He had thought that two people showing up in a small town, geting jobs, and seemingly settling down, would rouse suspicion. In anticipation of such gossip, he and Vala had discussed what to say to people when the subject was brought up. When asked by Jenny, Cam had replied that they had moved on doctors reccomendations for Vala. Everyone seemed to accept that, as no more questions had been asked.

Lunch breaks while working, varied greatly depending on what Cam and Ken were working on. The time changed daily, but the place never did. Jenny's Diner was always the location for lunch, and she never charged them a penny. Usually, Ken would greet his wife, then join Cam at a table. If it wasn't Jenny taking their order, it was Vala. Cam was surprised at how busy the diner could get somedays, but Jenny always had a table for them.

One particulary busy day, as Jenny was taking their order, the bells above the door signaled that yet another hungry person had entered. Jenny dashed towards the newcommer before finishing their order. Cam looked questioningly at Vala, whose eyes opened wide. Cam turned towards the door and saw Jack O'Neill being led over to their table.

"Sorry Jack, but you'll have to sit with these guys. There's no free tables right now."

"No problem, Jen. Hey Ken, long time no see!"

"You should drive into town more often then. Have a seat. This is Cam, my recent assistant." Ken's tone was friendly towards Jack, and Cam could see Jack's face looked a little more relaxed.

"Yeah, met him already."

"When?"

"So, you boys ready to order?"

Jenny had returned in the nick of time. Lunch continued and Cam stayed silent, watching the interaction between Ken and Jack. Vala stayed away from them, not wanting to have Jack make a comment on their meeting. As soon as Cam was finished, he excused himself, and wandered outside. Not long after, Ken emerged, and the two headed to their next job.

"When d'ya meet Jack?"

"Uh, few days ago."

"Doesn't come to town too often, but Jen likes to see him when he does. Lived here for 10 or so years now. Got a cabin a ways up the road."

"Oh yeah." Cam had nothing else to say.

"He's a good man. Helped some people out a few years back when a liquor store got robbed. Quiet, likes to be left alone, but we got to know him over time."

That night, as the two of them prepared supper, the same calm female voice could be heard from the entrance to the cabin. Cam dashed for his coat, and pulled out the device.

"Hello?"

"John. We've returned. We are coming to get you."

"Here? Now?"

"Yes, why is there a problem?"

Cam looked at Vala, who shrugged at him.

"Cam, this could be our way home."

"But we can't just dissapear."

"What will it matter if we don't return?"

"And if we do?" Vala saw what Cam was getting at. They couldn't just dissapear for a few days, or weeks, then suddenly return if their mission was unsuccsessful.

"If they can fly down here and get us, what's to stop us returning. I've got two days off, as do you. We could go check it out, and return before we have to work again." Cam pondered Vala's suggestion.

"Ok. We'll try it. See what happens."

Cam picked up the device to tell the woman on the other end, to come and get them.

_AN: Quick comment, but I had to start calling O'Neill, Jack about halfway through this episode. John's dad, Jack Crichton, only is in this chapter earlier on, during the phone conversation. I hope it wasn't too confusing. Sorry about the delay. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. What d'ya think of this one?_


	11. Rescue

Cam and Vala drove several miles out of the town to meet Zhaan. She had told them that she would come to get them in the transport pod and Cam wanted to be sure that few people as possible would be around. Zhaan had informed them that Moya's sensors would be able to find them, and Cam was curious to find out exactly how accurate that would be. After waiting for half an hour, Vala pointed upwards at an object circling above their position. Cam used the communication device to inform Zhaan that she had found them.

After landing the pod, Cam and Vala climbed aboard, warily, and were shocked at the person they met.

"Cam, she's blue."

"Shhh. She'll hear you."

"John, Aeryn. It is good to see you safe." Cam recognized the voice, it was that of Zhaan. She was sitting at what appeared to be the controls of the pod.

"Uh, hi Zhaan." Cam was trying to think of what to say, when the door to the pod closed, and they took off. "Where are we going?"

"To Moya. Chiana and Pilot are anxious to see you." Vala glanced at Cam, wondering who was going to inform this blue, bald lady what had happened.

"Zhaan, something happened while we were on Earth and it's kinda hard to explain."

"Do not worry, John. We have all seen what is beneath the surface between you and Aeryn, and I am glad that..."

"No, no. Not that. Geez. Where did that come from." Cam suddenly wondered what the relationship was between Aeryn and John. Vala looked at him, eyes wide.

"Then what is it?"

"We're not who you think we are. I'm Vala, and this is Cam. We're from another Earth."

"You claim to be different people, yet you look exactly the same."

"That's the part that's kinda hard to explain. You see, we're from another Earth, very much like this one. We were on a mission, and we found a device that transported us into these bodies. For now we're stuck here."

Zhaan stared at Cam as he spoke, then at Vala, who was nodding her head in agreement at what Cam had said.

"Where are John and Aeryn?"

"Oh, they're here. Inside us, well, inside themselves. We've just, kinda, taken over their bodies." Vala jumped in before Cam had the chance to answer.

"We can't talk to them, but they are here. Like two people living in one body." Cam couldn't help the thought of a goa'uld taking a host, and shuddered.

"How do we get them back?"

"Well, that's where we need your help. We need to find a device just like the one we found in our universe, but it'll be on another planet. Somewhere in this galaxy."

"Why do you not use the method in which you found the device in the first place?" Zhaan inquired.

"We don't have a gate here." Vala stated it simply, but Cam knew that Zhaan wouldn't understand.

"Back on our Earth, we have something called a Stargate. We use it to travel to other planets with stargates, and explore. This Earth, doesn't have one." Cam tried to clarify Vala's statement.

"Then we need to fly Moya to this planet?"

"Yes. That's what we were thinking. If it's ok with you?"

"We shall ask Pilot."

Once aboard Moya, Cam and Vala followed Zhaan to Pilot's quarters. At the sight of Pilot, Vala took a step closer to Cam. Cam was surprised at her reaction. She had been all over their galaxy, seen all sorts of things, but seemed to be cowed by the sight of Pilot. True, he was very alien looking, but there was something about his face that Cam didn't see him as a threat. Cam turned as he heard a shriek, and was engulfed in a hug by a skinny, very pale woman.

"John, where've you been. Where's D'Argo and Rygel."

"Chiana, this is Cam, and Vala." Zhaan did the introductions, and Chiana backed away from Cam.

"Where the frell is John?"

"He is inside. Cam has been placed inside the body of John, and we must help them go back to their own world." Zhaan's voice remained calm, while Chiana circled Cam and Vala.

"Then get them out."

"We can't. We need some sort of device to do that, and they need our help to find it."

While Cam, and Zhaan explained the situation to Chiana, Vala wandered towards Pilot.

"It is good to have you back, Aeryn Sun."

"I'm not Aeryn. I'm Vala."

"If what the others say is true, then Aeryn is still within this body."

"Will you help us?"

"Moya and I will assist you as best we can."

Cam overheard the last statement from Pilot, and joined in the conversation, Chiana and Zhaan following.

"Great. We should..."

"Wait. What about D'Argo and Rygel?" Chiana demanded.

"Rygel died. D'Argo, we think, is being held in Utah somewhere. It's a state in the US." Cam put the last bit in as a response to Zhaan's inquiring look.

"We need to go rescue him." Chiana spoke forcefully, and Cam wondered what was between her and D'Argo.

"We can't just fly in and grab him. We need to find out where he is, and how we can get him out." Cam's mind started thinking of all the possible ways they could get into a secure military base. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but with Moya's and Pilot's assistance, it could be an interesting challenge.

"Jack." Cam blurted out to no one in particular.

"Jack? Your dad or General O'Neill?" Vala wondered what Cam was thinking.

"O'Neill. He's former black ops. I bet he would figure out a way, and help us too."

"There's one problem with that. He thinks we're crazy." Vala did the cuckoo sign around her head, and Cam grinned as the others stared at them.

"Look, if we can fly down to his cabin, he'd have to believe us."

"Then what? We storm wherever D'Argo is being held with the five of us?"

"No. Dr. Cater will help."

"Her? She's not any kind of warrior!"

"But she's techno savvy. She'll be able to do something about the security systems, I bet."

Zhaan, Chiana, and Pilot watched the exchange between Vala and Cam, and Zhaan was the one who spoke first, offering their help also. As they discussed what they had at their disposal, a plan formed in Cam's mind. As Cam wanted to return to Earth before the sun rose, they cut the discussion short, and Zhaan flew them down to Earth. At Cam's request, she gently landed the transport pod in the driveway to Jack O'Neill's cabin.

Cam climbed out, and knocked several times on the door. Not hearing a response, he gingerly tried the handle, and finding the door unlocked, opened the door. He had barely made it 3ft into the cabin, when he felt the butt of a gun on the back of his neck.

"Jack, it's me, Cam. We had lunch at the same table a few days ago at the diner."

"I know who you are, just not what you're doing here."

"Come outside, I've got something to show you."

"Really. Now what could that be?" Jack's famous sarcasm dripped off every word.

"What I told you, about a ship called Moya. It's true. We've got the transport pod outside. We need your help, and for that we've got to convince you that everything is true. Just come see for yourself." The gun had not moved from Cam's neck and he didn't want to make any unnecessary moves. Cam breathed a sigh of relief when Jack walked over to one of the windows, and peered out at the darkness of the forest. Just as Jack was about to pull away from the window, he moved closer, cupping his hands around his face to help him see better.

"That? In my driveway?"

"Yes. That's the pod. Vala's inside, with Zhaan."

Jack grabbed Cam roughly, and shoved him outside. Cam walked towards the pod, Jack right behind him. Cam didn't need to see, he knew, that the gun was still trained on his back. Jack reached out and touched the pod, pulling his hand back when he realised it was really there.

"Ok, I'll give you points for realism, but..."

"Zhaan, take her up a few feet." Cam called out, and the pod rose over 10ft in the air. Jack pulled Cam back, and the two fell into an undignified heap on the ground.

"Ok. It's real. Now what? You just came here to prove you're right?"

"No, we need your help. A friend of theirs is being kept by the military. We need to get him, and get out of here."

"What do you need me for. Contacts? I've been out of the military for years."

"No, I've got a contact already. In my reality, you were ex black ops. If you're the same here, we could use your experience."

"And if I say no?" Jack stood up, and brushed the dirt from his pants.

"Then we go it alone." Cam tried to sound non nonchalant, but couldn't quite get it across. He knew they would benefit greatly from Jack's experience and couldn't think of a way to free D'Argo without him.

Jack seemed to consider the options, then closed his eyes.

"I'll help, but only because Ken will have my ass if you get killed."

"Ok. Thanks. We'll let you know when we leave."

"Where are you going now?"

"There's a few other things we need to do first." Cam wanted to call John's father, find out exactly where D'Argo was being held, and try to convince Daniel and Sam to come with them.

"I'm coming with you."

"Sir.."

"No one will miss me for a few days, I don't get that many visitors. Besides, you said you wanted to free your friend from a military facility. You're going to need my help with a plan."

Resigned to Jack's good points, Cam asked Zhaan to land the pod, and followed Jack into the cabin. He asked to use the phone, and Jack went to take a shower. Cam called Jack Crichton, and asked where D'Argo was being held. Surprisingly, Jack had the answers for him. It was a facility known as S4 in Utah, and D'Argo was several levels underground. He cautioned Cam against trying to break in and do any kind of daring rescue, but when Cam insisted, Jack gave him some of the information he knew about the security systems and such. Cam dialed Sam next, apologizing for waking her so early. It didn't take her long to agree to see the transport pod, and they made arrangements for that evening, to meet up in a deserted area surrounding Houston.

Cam hung up as Jack emerged, showered, and carrying a small bag. Wanting to call Daniel, Cam asked Jack if he could make a call to England. Jack shrugged in response, and went into a small room at the back of the cabin, closing the door behind him. Cam didn't think about what Jack was doing, but dialled Daniel's university number, hoping he would be there. A cheery woman answered the phone, and brought Daniel to the phone. Cam filled Daniel in on what had happened, and what they were planning on doing.

"Are you asking me to help you? I don't have any experience in breaking into secure facilities." Daniel sounded unsure of what Cam was asking him to do.

"Not so much asking for your help, more giving you the opportunity to prove your theories right."

"Oh."

"If we free D'Argo, me n' Vala are going to be heading off to find a way home. We will probably need your help then."

"How?"

"Our Daniel is an integral member of our team. He gets us out of all sorts of different situations, well, except for the technological ones. Sam's the expert there. If you're anything like him, and I think you are, we'll need your help. Just think of it as an opportunity to experience cultures completely unlike anything you've seen before." Cam tried to make it sound as enticing as possible. An offer his Daniel wouldn't refuse.

"How long would I be gone?"

"I don't know."

"Sarah and I are supposed to leave for a dig in Greece in two days, and I can't leave her behind."

"Bring her too. If you want to come, get to Houston by this evening. Call Dr. Carter when you get there." Cam gave Daniel Dr. Carter's cell phone number, and ended the conversation as Jack emerged.

"Ready. Let's go." Jack stalked towards the door and held it open for Cam, locking it behind him as he left. He boarded the pod, and took a good look around.

"Welcome." Zhaan spoke to Jack, who stared at her.

"Uh, what?"

"She said welcome." Cam interpreted. He hadn't realised that Zhaan was speaking a different language.

"John, we must have the DRD's inject the translator microbes into him once we board Moya."

"Uh, ok. But it'll have to be a surprise." Cam doubted that Jack would allow some robots to inject anything into him without a fight. Jack looked at the two inquisitivly, not following the conversation.

"So, what kind of plan do you have right now?" Jack went straight to business.

"We think D'Argo is being held in a facility in Utah, known as S4. It's a..."

"I know what it is. It's where they shipped all the stuff from Area 51 after that toxic substance mess." Jack interupted Cam.

"Well, all we have thought of so far, is to somehow disable the security system, and break in." Cam barely noticed as the transport pod took off into the night, flying above the clouds.

"I hate to burst your bubble here, but unless you're some kind of computer genius, you aren't going to be able to hack into their system very easily. Your friend is more than likely not being kept in an unguarded room, without tight security. We need a major distraction if we are going to even attempt to pull this off. Where are we going?" Jack had noticed that the transport pod was leaving the clouds behind, and starting to enter the upper atmosphere of Earth.

"Moya. The ship. She's hiding by the moon."

"The moon. We're going to the moon." The reality of the situation hit Jack full force, as he stepped over to look out the window at the shrinking planet. Cam knew without a doubt, that Jack was on board with helping them. He wouldn't back out now, or at least, Cam hoped not. Vala turned and smiled at Cam, then returned to listening to Zhaan explain how to pilot the pod.

"Sir, do you have any other ideas?"

"Cut the sir crap. I've not been 'Sir' for over 15 years. It's Jack, or O'Neill. Pick one. Weapons, you got weapons on this thing?"

"Uh, Zhaan?"

"There are no weapons on the pod or Moya. Those that choose to have weapons, must carry them themselves." Cam translated for Jack, who rubbed his hands over his hair in frustration.

"Ok, so any of you guys have weapons then?"

"Uh, I've got this." Cam pulled out a gun shaped weapon from a holster on his right leg, and handed it to Jack.

"What is it?"

"A pulse-pistol."

"Does it kill?"

"Dunno, haven't tried it yet."

"Yes, John, it kills all except Scarrans." Zhaan had been following the conversation.

"Apparently it does kill." Cam informed Jack.

"Well, that's a start. Got any more?"

"We'll have to check once we get to Moya."

"Ok. Any more of these transport things?" Jack was trying to figure out what they had, and what they would need.

"No. There's only the one on Moya."

"John, Aeryn's Prowler, and your module are both aboard Moya."

"Prowler? What's that?"

"Peacekeeper fighter. It has the weapons you seek aboard."

Once again Cam relayed the information to Jack, relieved that they were almost at Moya. Getting the translator microbes into Jack would be well worth it, as he wouldn't have to translate everything that was being said. Jack seemed to sink into thought as the pod approaced Moya. Once aboard, Zhaan exited, followed by Vala. Cam waited outside for Jack to emerge, which he did eventually.

"We need to get supplies from Earth."

"Like what?" Cam had very little money, and knew he and Vala wouldn't be able to afford many supplies. He didn't want to resort to stealing whatever it was that they needed.

"Weapons I know will work." Jack eyed the pulse-pistol warily. "Plus, you aren't going anywhere dressed like that. We'll be spotted a mile away." Cam looked down at his white t-shirt and jeans.

"Fine. We can buy black clothes, plus face masks, but what about weapons?"

"Get me back on Earth, I'll take care of it. How many people do we have going?"

"On Moya, there's me, Vala, Zhaan..."

"Ok, maybe I should rephrase that. How many of these people are going to be going into the facility. I'm assuming you're trained on several types of guns?"

"US Air Force for..."

"Ok, fine. You're coming. But not the blue woman, or Vala."

"Vala's trained.." Cam immediatly stuck up for Vala. She was trained, and a damn good marksman too.

"I don't know that. She's not Air Force, no matter where you came from. Who else? Anyone?"

"We've got a Dr. Jackson and Dr. Carter too."

"Doctors? Geeks? Great. So that's two of us. We need more men."

"And where are you going to get more men from? I don't want any more people knowing about us than there already are." Cam was irritated that Jack had seemingly taken over the operation.

"Perhaps I can help there, John. I have many specialities, and I can create a potion which will erase the memory of the previous arns." Zhaan stood in the hallway, patiently waiting for the two men to finish talking.

"Please, it's Cam. If you could do that for us, we'd appreciate it." Cam explained what Zhaan had just offered to Jack.

"How do we know this stuff works?" Jack was sceptical.

"We trust her. Unless you want to try some and let us know." Cam snapped his mouth shut in horror as he realised what he had said, forgetting temporarily that this Jack wasn't his superior.

"I'll pass. When are we heading back?"

"We're picking up Dr. Carter at nightfall, in Houston. So in a couple of hours." Cam checked his watch to see what time it would be back in Houston.

"We need to leave sooner. It'll take us a coupla hours to get what we need. Oh, one more thing. Every non-alien involved needs an alibi. A good one. When we get back, none of this can be traced back to us. If your doctor friends can't think of one, they're not coming." With that, Jack turned and returned to the pod. Cam stood staring at his retreating form, still irritated. Remembering the translator microbes, he chased after Zhaan.

"Zhaan. We need to bring a DRD with us."

"For what reason?"

"Those translator microbes. If Dr. Carter and Dr. Jackson come, they'll need to be injected too, otherwise it'll get too confusing if we can't talk to each other."

"I will ask Pilot. Cam, I would like to thank you for D'Argo's sake."

"Don't thank anyone yet. Not until we've got him on board." Cam left to find Vala.

"Vala, that Prowler, can you fly it?" Cam took a seat on the floor beside Vala, who was sitting in Pilot's chamber.

Vala sighed. "No."

"Damn, we could really use it."

"Chiana can. She told me. Apparently she stole one once."

"Ah, another woman with your talents."

Vala took a playful swipe at Cam."Hey, I haven't stolen anything in a while."

"Oh, you mean the other day, when I made myself some lunch and left it on the counter so I could go to the bathroom? If I recall corectly, when I returned, you were eating it."

"I was hungry! Besides, it was just a sandwich."

"You're always hungry lately. Vala, you're not going to be coming with us to look for D'Argo."

"Why not!" Vala was indignant.

"I need you in the transport pod. Jack's going to get some of his old black-ops buddies to help us, and we're going to end up scattered all over the place. We need you to tell us when D'Argo gets to the pod."

"How? We don't have radios."

"I can be of assistance there, Aeryn Sun." Pilot had been listening to the exchange between the two, and decided it was time to speak up. "I can supply you with comm badges which will not be detected by your Earth communications systems. This way Moya and I will also know what has occurred, and can inform Chiana in the Prowler what is occurring."

"Is that was this is?" Cam pulled the small device out of his jeans pocket and held it up for Pilot to see.

"Yes. It is one of Moya's comm badges."

"That's one more problem solved. Thanks Pilot."

"Crichton, if I may inquire, what are your plans after we have rescued Ka D'Argo?"

"Please, Pilot, Cam or Mitchell. I want to see if we can find the planet where Vala and I were in our reality. Maybe there's one of the Ancient communications devices there. Then we can go home, and you can have Aeryn and John back."

"Will there be others joining us?" Pilots voice did not change tone, but John knew he was wary.

"Perhaps. I hope so. Pilot, the people I'm hoping will join us, they're good people. I knew them in my world, and they're fair, and trustworthy. These versions of them seem to be so alike, that I doubt their integrity is the opposite. You'll like them once you get to know them."

Pilot, while he wasn't any less wary with Cam's response, became silent. Cam returned to sitting on the floor, and Vala moved slightly closer to him.

"You think this is going to work?" Vala didn't look at him as she spoke.

"It better. If it doesn't, well, I don't want to think about it."

"Don't get killed. If you do, I'll be here alone."

"C'mere." Cam placed his arm around Vala's shoulders, and gently pulled her towards him. "We'll get D'Argo, and find a way home. You won't be alone, I'll be here."

They sat together, Cam holding Vala, until Zhaan called over the comms, announcing that the transport pod was ready to depart.

* * *

Once back at Jack's cabin, Cam heaved a sigh of relief. He had been extremely concerned about being spotted flying into the area, but fortunately there had been some very thick low, cloud cover, and it was pouring outside. Hopefully no-one had spotted them. Jack tossed them his keys to his truck, so they could go to where they had been living the past few weeks, collect what they needed, and create their alibi. Cam was going to drive their car to Mike's Garage, after he had drained most of the engine oil. While he was dropping the car off, Vala was going to stop by the diner, and request a few days off to go hiking with Cam, asking Ken about some of the local trails. Fortunately, Cam had found camping supplies in the basement of the house they were living in, and had piled them into Jack's truck. If anyone stopped by to check up on them, they would know that Cam and Vala had gone to check out the trails. 

In the meantime, Jack would place the few phone calls, arrange pickup points and times for his friends. He had explained to Cam that he didn't need to create an alibi as he had already informed Ken that he was taking a few days to go fishing. When Cam had wondered about the truck being left at the cabin, Jack had shot him an amused look, and commented that he didn't keep in shape by chopping wood and watching Simpsons. Cam had been mildly surprised, as the General O'Neill he knew, regularly complained about longer than necessary hikes, and the trees. Cam guessed that this Jack probably didn't have the knee problems that the General had.

Once everything had been taken care of, Zhaan flew the pod to pick up Jack's buddies. Jack greeted them all with enthusiasm, but the only name Cam recognized was Kawalsky, and he barely remembered that from his past. The other 3 men Cam had never met, or even knew their names. He greeted them all politely, as listened as Jack discussed the mission. One of the men brought a large bag, and was being extremely careful with it. Jack opened the bag, and pulled out an MP5-SD. Cam was shocked as several others emerged from the bag.

"Where d'ya get those from?"

"Never you mind, son." One of the other men replied. "We got 'em, and you need 'em."

"Mitchell. How bout we test that pulse-pistol of yours." Jack wanted to know if it would work, as did Cam.

"Here?"

"Sure, there's no one around, right Kawalsky?"

"Not a soul. This is my land, and it's mostly trees around here. Go ahead, lets see this thing."

Cam pulled out the pistol, and took a shot at one of the trees through the pod's open doorway. Several bolts of yellow light shot out of the pistol, and burned a hole in the tree trunk. Immediately the other five men clambored to have a try. Zhaan closed the door, and took off, to their dismay. Following Cam's directions, they chased the sun towards Houston, arriving shortly after sunset. They waited for just under 30 minutes, before Kawalsky spotted three people, one man, two women, heading in their direction. Cam grabbed Kawalsky's binoculars and once he verified they were the people they were waiting for, he emerged and started walking towards them.

"Hey. Glad you all decided to come." Cam glanced at the several suitcases Daniel was attempting to lug across the sandy ground. "You want a hand?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks. Wasn't sure what to bring."

"I see that. Dr. Carter, thanks for coming."

"I had to see this for myself."

"Mr. Mitchell, you've met my wife, Sarah Jackson."

"Hi. Look guys, there's some stuff I need to tell you about before we get on board. I couldn't tell you on the phone, but you have a right to know what's going on before you come with us. We're going to rescue a friend of ours, who's being held in a secure military facility. Jack O'Neill, a former Colonel and four of his friends are going to help us. We've all got some form of alibi in case any of this gets tracked down to us. But it could all go very downhill. If we get caught, and fail, I have no idea what they'll do to us. It'd be considered treason for some of us, and we might never see the light of day again. You guys will be safe on Moya while this goes down, but I need to know that you're ok with this." Cam waited as he watched the three of them consider what he had said.

"I'm fine with it. I've got the next week off, and I told everyone that I was visiting friends." Dr. Carter couldn't keep her eyes off the transport pod.

"We travelled here using passports with different names on them. We got them fleeing Zaire in '96. We won't be traced with them." Daniel's comment was a relief to Cam.

"Ok, then lets get you guys up to Moya." Cam walked the remaining yards to the transport pod, carrying several of Daniel's bags. He grinned to himself, not surprised in the least that Daniel had more than everyone else. He should've known to warn Daniel on how much to bring. Dr. Carter only had one bag with her, packing light as she would do in his world. Daniel usually was the one with more than everyone else, but in his defense, most of it did pertain to the mission they were on in some way. Usually books and reference notes. Cam stifled a laugh at the memory of Vala packing a hair dryer on one mission. Perhaps Daniel wasn't as bad as he could be.

As Cam got to the door, Kawalsky stuck his head out, and helped haul the suitcases into the pod. Daniel and Sarah climbed in first, followed by Dr. Carter. Cam noticed Kawalsky's eyes travel up and down, checking her out. He glared as Kawalsky nudged Jack, and the two men grinned at each other. About to tell them to cut it out, Dr. Carter spoke.

"Knock it off guys. I don't have the time or patience for that crap."

"Whoa, sorry ma'am." Kawalsky could barely keep his face straight.

"Dr. Carter. Pleasure to meet you." Cam's eyebrows shot into his forehead, as Vala turned to watch what was going on. Sam's sarcasm filled words were accompanied by an outstretched hand, and a smile, confusing Kawalsky. He shook her hand, and introduced his friends. Daniel eagerly jumped in, introducing himself and Sarah, who was sitting slightly out of the group, not saying a word.

"So, where is this D'Argo being held?" Daniel asked earnestly.

"S4. You know where that is Doctor?" Kawalsky sneered at the man.

"I've heard of it. It's where all the items and articles from Area 51 went after the alien attack."

"Alien attack. Well, that's a new one." One of Jack's buddies remarked in a none too pleasant way.

"Yeah, apparently the US government was working with some aliens, who went crazy and started killing all the humans. The base had to be evacuated." Cam couldn't stop Daniel in time, and waited with bated breath, to see what these military men would say.

"Aliens, like the little grey buggers with really big eyes? Look kid, there's no such thing as aliens." One of the other men spoke up.

"Uh, hate to contradict you guys, but the lovely woman flying this ship, well, she ain't human." Cam broke in, speaking in a lazy tone, hoping to dispel any potential argument. Zhaan turned to face the men, and removed her hood to display her blue beauty. It worked as both Daniel, and the four men with Jack shut up. The rest of the flight to Moya was only disturbed when the pod left Earth's atmosphere, and everyone stood up for a view at their home. Jack and Cam remained at the rear of the pod.

"You should tell your little friend over there to keep his opinions of the US government to himself. These guys don't act too kindly to crap like that."

"I'll tell him, but I can't guarantee he'll do it. Give him a chance, you'll get to know him better, then you'll see he's a great person to have around." Cam thought of the friendship the two men shared on his Earth, wondering if that could happen here. Daniel had done something incredible on that first mission to Abydos, and this Jack looked like he needed a dose of whatever that was.

As soon as the pod landed on Moya, everyone emerged to find several DRD's waiting. Cam, knowing what was coming next, explained to the newcomers that these were like robots, and part of the ship. To hurt them, would hurt the ship. He had explained as much as he could about living ships, and the fact that Moya had feelings, on the journey there. Once Jack, Kawalsky and the three other men put their weapons down, the DRD's moved towards the pod. Ignoring them for now, Cam gave directions to a bathroom, and left the men to change.

"Carter, Jackson.." Cam reverted to the names he used in his reality.

"Excuse me?" Both of them turned to look at Cam.

"Sorry, just forgot. If you guys want to follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Sarah and Sam followed Cam, Daniel bringing up the rear, trying to carry all of his belongings at once.

"Dr. Jackson, leave those here. You can get them later." Cam called to him over his shoulder.

"Sure? Ok." Daniel dropped the suitcases where he was, and ran the few feet to catch up. "And call me Daniel."

"Samantha." Sam spoke up.

"Samantha? What about Sam?"

"Never been a fan of that. Sam is what my dad called me when he was angry."

"Ok, Samantha it is. You're good with computers right?" Cam thought it was a dumb question, but had to ask. She hesitated before answering.

"Yes, generally. Why?"

"Pilot might be able to use your help. When I've shown Daniel and Sarah where they'll be sleeping, I'll take you to him."

Once at the quarters Chiana had prepared for Sarah and Daniel, a DRD arrived, and Cam explained the translator microbes to all three. He included the fact, that with him and Vala gone, they would not be able to communicate with Pilot, who would be the only other being on board Moya. Sarah and Samantha were leery at first, but once Daniel agreed, and accepted the injection, they followed suit. Cam and Samantha left Sarah and Daniel to settle in, and walked to Pilot's den.

When Samantha saw Pilot, she froze in place. While Zhaan and Chiana were aliens, they did look human-like and had not scared her at all. Pilot was nothing like anything she had seen before, and until he spoke, she was terrified.

"Pilot, this is Dr. Samantha Carter. She's going to work with you and the DRD's to take down the security system."

"Hello." Despite his size and appearance, Pilot had a gentle voice, and Samantha took a few tedious steps towards him.

"Hi."

"Cameron, if you wish to leave with the transport pod, I suggest you do so now. The DRD's are reporting that the ship is readying to leave."

"Gotta go. Thanks Pilot, take good care of Samantha." Cam ran out of the room, leaving a wide eyed Samantha standing alone, staring at Pilot.

* * *

"Where the frell have you been? We were going to leave without you." 

"You ready Chiana? Get to the Prowler, and don't do anything we don't tell you to. It could end up in all of us, including D'Argo, getting killed." Chiana gestured to Cam as she sprinted to the Prowler. Cam climbed into the pod. "You guys ready?"

"We are. Don't think you are though." Cam looked down at what he was wearing at Jack's comment. He hadn't changed yet, and cursed his forgetfulness. Jack tossed him a set of clothes, and Cam jumped out of the pod to change. In less than a minute he was back in the pod, wearing black camo, a mask in his hand. Jack passed him a MP5 and a cartridge, which Cam promptly loaded.

"Cartridge catchers?" Cam inquired about the small nets that literally caught all the empty shells as they were expelled from the gun.

"Oh, not as green around the ears as you look!" Kawalsky commented as he tossed one to Cam. As the pod took off, the DRD's emerged from the rear of the pod.

"What the hell are these things doing here?" One of the men demanded.

"They're coming with us. We need them to hack into the computer mainframe at the facility. Once they've done that, Pilot and Samantha can start disabling the security systems and sensors that will alert anyone to our presence. When they've cleared a path for us, they'll let us know, and we can go in."

"How will they let us know? We've not got radio's?"

"Mitchell here has got it covered, Ferretti." Jack butted in.

"Here." Cam tossed each man one of Moya's comms. "These won't be detected by any Earth receiver. We'll be able to talk to those on Moya, Chiana in the Prowler, Vala and Zhaan in the pod, and each other. There's just one more small thing that needs to be done." As Cam finished speaking, the 5 DRD's moved forward with speed he didn't know they had, and injected each of the men with the translator microbes.

"What the hell was that?" Jack rubbed his foot, outraged at what had happened.

"This way you'll be able to understand all of us, and not have to have me translate everything. I knew you wouldn't go for it if I asked nicely..."

"Ya got that right." Jack interrupted, and Cam continued as if nothing had been said.

"So this was the only way I would be able to get the microbes into each of you. Zhaan, say something."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, but we will be arriving shortly."

Each of the men turned to each other, amazed that they could now understand every word that was spoken. Jack stood up, and made his way to the front of the pod. He pointed out a small clearing in the trees, and Zhaan landed the pod. The door was opened enough to allow the DRD's to leave. Cam had disguised them to look like rocks, and could not see them once they left the area immediatly surrounding the door. Now they had to wait for word from Samantha and Pilot that the security systems had been taken care of.

* * *

It didn't take as long as Cam thought it would. He couldn't imagine that more than half an hour had passed, yet Samantha had told them to go ahead. Zhaan took off and flew over the high barbed wire fence, and landed softly in one of the loading areas adjacent to the larger building. Jack had a few words of wisdom as he, Cam, Kawalsky, Ferretti, and the two other men donned their masks. 

"Don't get shot. You're not wearing vests, and if you bleed, they'll use your blood to track down you or your families. It might not matter that you're dead, they might do it to warn others of the consequences. Keep radio silence unless you find D'Argo. Leave no evidence behind. No shells, no fingerprints, nothing. You got me?" Everyone nodded their understanding and compliance.

"Don't kill anyone unless you have to. If they see you, shoot to kill. We've got silencers on these MP5's but keep the noise to a minimum." Cam didn't want to take any lives unless it was absolutly necessary.

The door opened, and the men split into two predetermined groups. Cam, Jack and Ferretti, and Kawalsky with the other two men. Both teams used the same entrance to the builing, and down the same staircase. When they got the the third flight of stairs, Kawalsky and his men left, as Cam, Jack and Ferretti went down one more floor.

The hallways were dimly lit, creating shadows that each man had to be careful not to cast down an unknown corridor. Using hand signals and taking turns covering each other, the three men started checking rooms on that floor. Before they left, Samantha had narrowed it down the the third or fourth floor underground, but had yet to find out what room D'Argo was being held in. Suddenly, Jack froze, and Cam and Ferretti darted into an alcove. Jack silently joined them, signalling that one armed man was coming their way. Cam carefully pulled out his pulse-pistol, as Jack and Ferretti aimed their weapons. They waited with bated breath as the footsteps of the man could be heard approaching them.

In the deafening silence, Kawalsky's voice echoed in the hallway.

"We've got him."

Cam's heart stopped as he heard the man in the hallway stop, and called out that he was armed, and they should show themsleves. Not giving the man a response, the man started to speak through what Cam could only assume to be a radio. Seeing Jack was about to take the shot, Cam hissed 'wait' at the same monent gunfire could be heard from the stairwell. The man immediatly stopped talking, and ran towards the exit. Cam, knowing this man had to be stopped, pointed the pulse-pistol and fired. The beam of yellow light shot the man square in the back, killing him instantly.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"If you shot him before that gunfire, there would've been more guards down here. Plus, if you'd put a bullet in that man, the gun could've been traced. I'm going out on a limb here and suggesting that these MP5's aren't supposed to be in our possesion, and are probably on 'loan' from someone." Cam ran to the exit, followed by Jack and Ferretti.

"They won't be traced. I made sure of that. Now shut up and lets get the hell out of here." Ferretti hissed at Cam.

"Vala, get the Prowler down here now." Cam spoke into the radio quietly, but projecting the urgency of the order.

They had arrived at the third floor, and took defensive positions as the door opened slowly from the other side. The end of a MP-5 poked through the door, and the pre determined 'safe' word was whispered. Jack whispered the corresponding word, and Cam lowered his weapon when the others did, watching as Kawalsky poked his head through cautiously.

"What happened?" Jack asked as Kawalsky waved the other memebers of his group over.

"We got there, found this D'Argo, and when one of the robot thingies opened the door, the bastard started hollerin. Next thing we know, there's bullets flyin around the room."

"The guards?"

"Dead."

"Bullets?" Cam didn't want any evidence that they were there, remaining here.

"Through and through. Got em" Kawalsky patted one of the pockets by his knee and Cam could hear the metal clinking as he did.

"John, what the frell is going on here." Cam was taken aback by the sight of D'Argo. He was much taller than Cam, with what looked like tenticles growing from his head and face, a beard, and what looked like a strange flesh gotee.

"Uh, we're here to take you back to Moya. Zhaan's outside."

Jack signaled them to shut up, and they started making their way up the dark staircase. As they got closer to the surface, Cam could hear the reason no one had persued them up the stairs. Every few seconds he could hear a small explosion and assumed Chiana was circling the facility in the Prowler, causing a diversion. Ferretti provided cover as the others slipped out of the door, and ran as fast as they could to the transport pod, Ferretti close behind. As the door closed, several men emerged from the shadows and proceeded to open fire. Cam hoped that the minimal shields the transport pod was supposed to have, would hold long enough for them to escape. Zhaan took off much quicker than she had previously, calling to Chaina over the comms to break off and join them on Moya.

During the journey, Cam once again, explained what had happened to him and Aeryn. At first, D'Argo had been angry that no one had come to rescue him before, but eventually ceased to mention it. Kawalsky was the first one of the humans to inquire as to why they weren't being taken back to where they had been dropped off. Zhaan replied that there would be a feast in their honour, but if they wished, she would return them immediatly. Cam grinned as each man denied the need to get home, and eagerly discussed what sort of foods they would be served.

Cam caught Jack's eye, who quickly looked away. Both of them knew what would be in their food that night.

The mood on Moya when they arrived, was one of celebration. Daniel, Sarah, Samantha, and Chiana awaited the pods arrival, and eagerly started discussing the events of the past few hours. Chiana, to Cam's amusement, jumped straight into D'Argo's arms, and squealed her delight at seeing him again. Zhaan showed the other humans to where the feast would be served, leaving Chiana and D'Argo alone, as Vala and Cam took another corridor.

"That went well." Vala walked by Cam's side, her voice quiet.

"Yup."

"Now what?"

"Well, after the feast, Zhaan's going to be making a quick trip back to Earth to drop off Kawalsky and company. She'll also take back anyone who wants to go as well."

"After that?"

"We're free to leave this area of this galaxy. Find a way home."

"What about any evidence."

"Taken care of. The ones we return won't remember a thing. They'll think they had too much to drink, and wake up with a killer hangover. As for what happened at S4. Likely it'll be hushed up, as it really was an alien invasion. I'm sure we'd see something in the tabloids in a coupla months, but I doubt there'll be too much noise made about it."

"That's good. Enjoy the feast." Without realising where they were going, Cam had followed Vala to where she would be sleeping.

"You're not coming?"

"No. Not really feeling like eating right now, and I'm tired."

"Oh. Ok. Have a good night." Cam turned to walk away when Vala's arms wrapped around his chest. "What's that for?"

Vala didn't answer, only released Cam, and turned towards her room, covering a yawn as she went. Cam turned towards the direction he hoped the feast was being held, a small smile forming on his face.

_AN: Whew. That was a lot of writing! As it took me soo long to write this, I decided to post as one chapter, instead of three. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, and a humongous amount of thanks to VisualIDentificationZeta, as without your help and suggestions, D'Argo may have ended up dead in this fic. He now owes his life in this fic, to you. Cheers. _

_If you're not too exhausted from reading all that, let me know what you think!!!! For any of those who are completely lost, PM me and I can send you some amazing websites full of pictures and information on the Farscape universe.  
_


	12. Different Realities

Cam enjoyed the evening thoroughly. It was great to be among members of the US Air Force, men who had undergone the same basic training as he had. He had missed that feeling of commraderie in the past few weeks, and found himself missing his team deeply the more the feast continued. Jack was sitting with the group, joking and having a good time, while Daniel and Dr. Carter sat alone, not speaking much except when asked a question. Currently D'Argo was firing questions upon Dr. Carter, and by the look on her face, he wasn't being too friendly. Cam crossed the room to help their conversation.

Having already explained to D'Argo on the flight to Moya what had happened to him and Vala, Cam tried to explain that Daniel and Dr. Carter were members of his team in his world. D'Argo gazed in disbelief at them, eventually leaving the conversation as it turned to the opinions of the two PhD's regarding their adventure so far.

"Where's Sarah, Dr. Jackson?" Cam scanned the room, not seeing her.

"She's sleeping probably. Needs to get her, uh, space legs."

"So, Dr. Carter, what do you think so far?"

"It's amazing. There's so much technology on this ship that Earth hasn't even begun to think about, let alone comprehend. The pilot..."

"His name's Pilot." Cam interrupted.

"Ok. Pilot was explaining the Starburst concept to me, and I can't quite wrap my mind around it. I will need to see it for myself." Cam could see the familiar light in Dr. Carter's eyes, so similar to that of Sam's when she found a new toy.

"Starburst?" Daniel had not been with Pilot, and had not heard this term before.

"Yeah, kinda like the hyperdrive on the Prometheus." Cam spoke before thinking.

"Prometheus?"

"Oh, sorry. A ship we have back home. Travels across space using a hyperspace window. Very efficient." Cam never understood exactly how it worked, only that it did. "Uh, Star Trek. Warp speed. Similar."

"Really? Are we going to be able to see this?"

"Well, Jackson, that's up to you guys. Look, I'd love for you both to come with us for a bit, check things out. You've seen the ship, and have been told what it's capable of. But, it's going to be different than what you're used to. It could get dangerous. Zhaan's told me that there's a bunch of aliens called Peacekeepers, and they're after this ship, and those on board. Mine, and Vala's, goal is to find some sort of way home, but if we run into these guys, we'll fight for our lives. You don't have any ties to this place, and if you want to head back home, we'll drop you off with these guys." Cam gestured to the group sitting with Jack.

"How long are we looking at being gone?" Dr. Carter glanced around at D'Argo and Chiana as she asked her question.

"I don' t know. We'll try to make it as short as possible, but I can't guarantee anything." Cam wanted them to come, but only if they wanted to be there.

"I'm up for it. I managed to clear my schedule for a week after I got your call." Cam had guessed that out of anyone, Dr. Carter would be the first one to jump on board.

"I'm going to have to check with Sarah. I'd like to come, but only for a short time." Dr. Jackson hesitated.

"Ok, but we're heading back to Earth to drop them off in about an hour. If you want to go back, you need to be ready." Cam gestured towards Kawalsky and company, who were accepting drinks from Zhaan. Cam looked for Jack, and spotting him talking to D'Argo, left for the transport pod. He wanted to be ready, as they needed to get Kawalsky and the gang back to Earth while it was still dark, and that didn't leave much time according to his watch. Dr. Jackson followed him out of the room, and went to his wife.

Cam was sitting by the transport pod, watching time tick by. He had to wait another half an hour before he was going to return. Zhaan said it would take some time for the potion to affect the men and Cam wanted to make sure it worked before dropping them off on Earth. He turned as he heard soft footsteps in the hallway.

"Hey." Cam smiled as Vala approached.

"Hey yourself. I thought you were sleeping."

"Nah, not tired anymore. Just didn't feel like eating much. So, what do you think will happen?" Vala crossed the space between them, and sat cross legged next to Cam.

"I hope Zhaan's potion works. If not, I hope no one spots them missing and starts asking questions."

"Aren't you worried about them saying something? I mean, this is a pretty big."

"They won't. They're ex special ops, they know how to keep secrets, no matter how big. Plus, most of these guys worked at the SGC in our reality. I know we can trust them."

"Then why use Zhaan's potion?" Vala shifted, finding herself uncomfortable with a piece of the side of the transport pod poking her in the back.

"So if anyone does question them, they can honestly say they don't know anything about it... What are you doing?" Cam turned as Vala, squirming around, overbalanced and landed on Cam.

"Sorry. Trying to find a better way to sit. This seems much more comfortable." Vala smiled up at Cam as she was now sitting with her side resting against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Vala..." Cam's eyes connected with Vala's.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Cam sighed as Daniel entered.

"What can I do for you Jackson?" Daniel always seemed to have the worst timing.

"I can come back later..."

"Jackson, spit it out." Cam stood up, after Vala moved from his shoulder.

"Uh, I talked to Sarah. We're going to stay for a while."

"That's great."

"What about Dr. Carter and Mr. O'Neill?" Cam wondered how General O'Neill would react to someone calling him mister as Daniel spoke.

"Jack, I dunno. Carter, she says she's up for it."

"Oh." Daniel turned and went down the corridor.

"Do you think they'll stay?" Vala was still seated, and Cam extended his hand to her.

"I'll do what I can to convince them, but if they don't want to stay, I'm not going to force them." Cam pulled Vala up with a little more force than necessary, propelling her into his arms. Conversation stopped as the two contemplated their positions. Vala smiled her slow, lazy smile, and Cam felt himself gravitating towards her, when once again, someone could be heard heading towards them.

"Colonel!" Cam dropped his arms from Vala's waist, and turned to Jack.

"Not anymore. Jack or O'Neill, take your pick." Jack took a few steps towards Cam and Vala.

"Uh, I'll talk to you later, Cam." Vala guessed that Cam would want some time to chat with Jack, see if he could be convinced to stay. She made a quick exit back to her room.

"She didn't have to leave. I'm just here to tell you that Zhaan's potion seems to be working. They're getting a little forgetful already." Jack smirked as he spoke, and Cam wondered what had been going on after he left.

"Oh. So I guess we should be leaving soon."

"Yeah. What about the other three?" Cam didn't have to ask to know that Jack was referring to Dr's Carter, Jackson, and Sarah.

"Daniel and Sarah are staying with us. Samantha? I think she's staying, but I need to make sure."

"Well maybe you should get on that. If you want to return us before daylight, we need to get going." Jack looked down at his watch.

"Us? You're going back too?"

"Yeah." Jack didn't elaborate, not helping Cam.

"Would you reconsider?"

"Why? What use would I be?"

"Back in my reality you still are useful. You run an entire department overseeing the SGC and the other projects that we've got going. I know you're thinking I'm over exaggerating here, but I'm not. Whatever happened to you on that first mission, over 15 years ago, it changed you. Daniel said for the better. You led a team, made many friends, of all types of races, got promoted, ran the base, got promoted again, and Earth owes you several times over. In fact, the Asgard even owe you one." Cam desperately wanted Jack to see that there was a life waiting him, one that didn't involve him staying alone at his cabin for the rest of it.

"Asgard?"

"Yeah, very smart alien race."

"Do you know me well enough that if I asked you a specific question, you'd be able to answer?" Jack had something on his mind, and he needed to get it out.

"Uh, I dunno. Try me." Cam had a feeling as to what Jack was going to ask him.

"Here I had a wife and son. Do I in your reality?" Jack wanted to know that somewhere his son was alive and well, that he hadn't completely screwed up in every reality, even though he didn't quite understand, or buy the multiple universe thing.

When Cam looked down, Jack had his answer. Cam looked up and watched as Jack curbed his emotions from playing about on his face.

"You had a son, and you have a wife."

"Sarah?"

"No. Someone else. Not being at the SGC you wouldn't have met her here."

"John? They are ready to be transported back to your planet. D'Argo is starting to bring them to the transport pod." Zhaan's voice floated through the comms badge, that was now properly placed on Cam's shoulder.

"Ok. Thanks Zhaan." Cam turned to Jack, knowing that time was getting shorter. "Look, I'd love you to join us, but it's up to you. We'll drop these guys off first, then you if you choose to stay on Earth. I gotta go find out what Dr. Carter is doing. I'll be back in a few." Cam ran out of the room, and down the maze of corridors to Sam's quarters. He couldn't find here there, and suddenly remembered the comms badges.

"Dr. Carter? It's Cam. Where are you?" Cam hoped that Samantha hadn't already tried to disassemble the badge to see how it worked. He knew that Sam back home would've tried as soon as she could.

"Cam? I'm not too sure. I was trying to get back to my room, and I must've taken a wrong turn." Samantha's voice came through very loud, as if she held the comms badge Pilot had given her, right in front of her mouth.

"We're getting ready to go back to Earth. Are you staying?"

"Yes, for a bit. Perhaps longer if I can't find where I'm going!" Can could hear the frustration in her voice, completely unlike the Sam he knew. While she did get frustrated, he could never remember her getting lost, or admitting it at least.

"Pilot. Can you help Dr. Carter?"

"I will send a DRD to her location, Crichton. Zhaan wishes me to inform you that the transport pod is almost ready to leave."

"Thanks Pilot." Cam sprinted back to the pod to find the men loaded inside, all unconscious. Jack was waiting inside, while Zhaan and D'Argo stood outside.

"Hey. We all ready?" Cam checked the men quickly, wanting to reassure himself that they were still alive.

"Yes John. We were waiting for you. Lets go." D'Argo jumped into the pod, and took the seat at the controls.

"It's Cam." Cam jumped in also, but turned as Zhaan spoke.

"The potion will wear off in a short time. Hurry."

"Will do. See ya in a bit. Take care of the rookies." The door closed, and in no time, Cam watched as Earth grew closer in the window.

* * *

Jack directed D'Argo to land a little closer to Kawalsky's house as they didn't want to have to lug the men any more than they had to. It was still dark, but the eastern horizon was beginning to have light blue hues, indicating the impending sunrise. Once again Cam was grateful for the trees that seemed to fill the area around Kawalsky's house. At least the pod would be hidden while they unloaded the men. Once on solid ground, Jack ran to the house, and made sure that no one was there. When he returned, Cam, Jack and D'Argo carried the four men into Kawalsky's living room, leaving them lying and slouched on chairs and the two couches.

"So we're just going to leave them here? They're going to wake up and know something happened." Cam knew he would in the same position.

"Don't worry, I can take care of that." Jack entered another room, and returned carrying several cases of empty beer bottles.

"What use is that?" D'Argo eyed the cases warily.

"Here, place these around the table and floor." Jack handed them some of the empties, and proceeded to place bottles in the kitchen. "I've been to a few of their drinking nights, and trust me, we don't remember much in the morning."

Cam threw the empty boxes back to Jack, and turned to inspect their work. He knocked the table, and several of the bottles crashed together, landing on the floor. Kawalsky groaned, and shifted on the couch.

"C'mon, we gotta leave." Jack and D'Argo glared at Cam, and the three made a quick exit, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Where to now J...Cam." D'Argo piloted the pod out of the trees, and turned to Cam, who in turn, faced Jack.

"Minnesota?" Cam didn't want to ask, but he had to.

"Not yet." Jack was sitting with his arms on his knees, head bowed down.

"Coming with us?"

"For a bit. Gotta keep you lot out of trouble." Jack looked up and Cam saw a glimmer of the Jack he knew staring back at him.

"Sweet. D'Argo, back to Moya. We're all done here."

The pod left Earth's atmosphere and returned to Moya. Vala was waiting for Cam as he exited the pod, trying to peer inside to see if Jack had returned with them. When she saw he had, she grinned and waved at him. Cam swiftly pulled her out of the room, and down the corridor.

"What! I didn't do anything wrong. Just waved at him." Vala was indignant.

"Then what were you going to do?"

"Why did he return?" Vala changed the subject.

"I don't know, didn't ask. Not going to either." Cam added the last bit as Vala opened her mouth to continue her questioning.

"Cam."

"D'Argo. What's up?" Cam responded to D'Argo's call over the comms.

"We're going to return through the wormhole and starburst immediately. Zhaan's telling me we need to get supplies, so once we're safely away from the wormhole, we'll start looking for safe planets to stop off at."

"Thanks D'Argo. Any idea on a time frame?" Cam was exhausted and wanted to get some sleep. Vala too looked like she could use some rest.

"We will inform you of when we arrive, or if we require assistance."

"Alright. I'm going to get some shut-eye. Make sure the others know what's going on too."

"Chiana and Zhaan are taking care of them."

"So Cameron. Now what do you have planned." Vala was thrilled to being one more step closer to finding a way home, and felt like teasing Cam.

"Me. Bed. Tired. You look like you need some rest too."

"You saying I look bad?" Vala tried to feint that she was insulted, but failed as she couldn't help grinning at him.

"You did miss the dinner, and you are looking tired. You're not getting some kind of flu are you?"

"I'm starving now, and a bit tired. I'm just going to see if you boys left anything for me, then I'm off to bed."

Cam turned towards his quarters, but watched Vala walk away first. Once in his room, he collapsed on the large bed, and within moments, his eyes were closed.

* * *

Vala woke, startled. She'd been having a nightmare, but couldn't remember what it was. The only thing she remembered was that she'd had that dream before. It had been weeks since the last dream, and she assumed it was something to do with her time as a host. Trying to shake the remnants of the terror out of her mind, Vala got up, grabbed a sweater, and started wandering the corridors. She estimated it had been less than an hour since Cam had gone to his quarters, and wondered if he was awake.

Tentatively she opened his door. He was sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Vala sat carefully on the opposite side, and watched Cam sleep. She felt a feeling of security within her, and, still hazy from her dream, Vala couldn't bring herself to leave. Instead she laid down next to him, closing her eyes, and subconciously started matching her breathing with his. Her eyes became heavy, and she became aware of the exhaustion within her, allowing herself to drift off beside him.


	13. Pulse Pistol Lessons

Usually Cam woke quickly, opening his eyes as soon as he was conscious. This time was different. He became aware of his surroundings, and didn't open his eyes. He was lying on his back, as opposed to his usual sleeping position on his side. He could feel something over his chest, and felt something tickling his arm slightly. Slowly he opened his eyes, and saw Vala's raven black hair, her arm was what he had felt on his chest. She was sleeping with her head on his shoulder, his arm was around her shoulders, and her hair the cause of the tickling sensation. Not wanting to disturb her, he lay where he was, closing his eyes again, enjoying the moment.

When Vala had first arrived at the SGC, he had thought she was attracted to Daniel. It hadn't just been him, everyone had the same line of thoughts. After she had been on the base for a while, Cam realised that Vala flirted with everyone, and particularly with Daniel as she always got a reaction out of him. To her it was like a game, and he secretly enjoyed Daniel's embarrassment and frustration at her behaviour. Until recently, he had counted Vala as a team member, and close friend, nothing more.

Since they had been transported to this reality, Cam had felt closer to Vala than he ever had before. She was different than many of the women who had been in his life, witty at times, sensual at others, naive, and eager. She had moments of maturity he had seen glimpses of in the past, and those moments were the ones that scared him the most. When she was not being her usual bubbly self, something was bothering her. Now, the serious side of Vala came out in moments between the two of them, and he relished each one. The fact that the two of them were temporarily stuck in this reality for who knows how long had brought a different side to their friendship. They had to lean on each other more than they ever had before, and in turn, it was bringing them closer than he ever thought they could be.

Now, here he was, on a ship, who knows where, Vala nestled close to him. As Cam opened his eyes once again, contemplating his next move. He wanted to get up, needed to go to the bathroom, but desperately did not want to wake Vala up. She seemed so peaceful, and Cam had been concerned that she wasn't sleeping properly due to the pale, drawn face that usually greeted him in the mornings.

Slowly and carefully, Cam pulled his arm from underneath her neck, and slid sideways off the bed. Once he was standing, he checked to see if Vala's breathing pattern had changed to indicate she was waking. Sure that she was still asleep, Cam pulled on his boots, and headed in the direction that he hoped the bathroom was.

* * *

Cam eventually found Zhaan in Moya's command, talking calmly with D'Argo, who seemed to be arguing back.

"D'Argo, I understand your concern for the potential of Peacekeepers being on Xiana, but we must stop for food."

"Why the frell didn't you get supplies earlier when you noticed the lack of food!" D'Argo spat the words back at her.

"Hey, hey. What's going on here?" Cam decided to jump right in and try to calm the situation.

"The priestess here has found a planet we can go to, but I know that there's Peacekeepers there." Cam did not understand the implications of D'Argo's comment.

"I merely stated that Pilot found a planet, and he does not think that we'll find a Peacekeeper presence there."

"Ok, help me out here. What's a Peacekeeper? With a name like that, they can't be that bad." Cam wanted an explanation.

"Peacekeepers are a race of Sebaceans who like to think they rule..." D'Argo started, only to be interrupted by Zhaan.

"We were prisoners of the Peacekeepers, and Moya is a former Peacekeeper leviathan. If we are found, we will be recaptured, you and Vala as well."

"What did we do?"

"Aeryn was a Peacekeeper until she was considered irreversibly contaminated. You killed Captain Crais's brother by accident."

"Ok, got it. Stay away from Peacekeepers." Cam looked at Zhaan, then to D'Argo, trying to read their emotions on their faces. "So, we need food, and this place has it."

"Yes, and as I was saying earlier, it was once crawling with Peacekeepers." D'Argo turned back to Zhaan. Sensing the argument about to begin again, Cam stepped in.

"So, they're looking for us. They aren't looking for the other three humans we have on board Moya." An idea was beginning to form in Cam's head.

"Are you suggesting that we send those three down there to get our supplies?" D'Argo looked horrified at the notion.

"Yes. Why not? Look, me and Vala can go with them. There's got to be a way we can disguise ourselves somehow."

"I can assist you with that, Cameron." Zhaan stared straight into his eyes, something that unnerved him.

"I will go as well."

"Uh, D'Argo, I don't think you can be disguised as easily as..."

"I will not go in disguise. You have no experience in this part of the universe. You will need someone who knows what to do."

"Fine, we all go."

The three discussed their ideas, and made a plan. D'Argo was concerned about going down to Xiana with only himself, Cam and Vala armed. Cam was startled at first that he had included Vala in there, but remembered what he had said about what she had been. Cam knew that Jack would want some form of weapon, and proposed the idea of having lessons in shooting a pulse pistol to those that wanted to learn. That way there would be more of them who knew how to defend themselves, if the time ever came.

* * *

Cam headed back to his room, intending on telling Vala what the plans were. He opened the door to find no Vala. Not knowing where she was, he began wandering the ship, eventually finding his was to Pilot's Den.

"Pilot, you seen Vala?"

"She is with Zhaan at this moment."

"Thanks. Uh, how'd it go with Dr. Carter?"

"I enjoyed her company and look forward to seeing her again."

"I'm sure you will." Cam spoke as he ran out the large entrance, trying to remember where Zhaan would be.

* * *

"I am sorry Vala, but that is all I can help you with. I am unsure what could've occurred on Crichton's homeworld that could be causing this. If you are still..." Vala coughed interrupting Zhaan as Cam entered the room.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude. Just wanted to let Vala know what was happening today." Cam knew he had walked into a conversation that Vala didn't want him to hear.

"Zhaan already told me. When do we leave?" Vala smiled at Cam, but he could see that it was forced.

"I believe D'Argo will be leaving in a little over an arn." Zhaan returned to what Cam assumed was a sort of lab table, as it was littered with various containers, herbs and potions.

"I think that's about an hour. We gotta go get Jack and the others, see if they want to come." Cam had listened to Chiana the night before when she had mentioned the way of telling time.

"Thank you Zhaan."

"Anytime Vala."

Cam noticed the expression on Vala's face as Zhaan made her comment. It was a mixture of confusion and worry, which concerned Cam.

"So, did you sleep well?"

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing to apologize for." Cam was worried as this didn't sound like Vala. She rarely apologized for doing anything she wanted. Had he read too much into the situation?

"I had the nightmare again." Vala reluctantly admitted it, but as she spoke the words, she felt as if she was lessening a burden.

"Did you remember anything this time?" Cam remembered the first time she had told him about her nightmares. It had been in Houston after she had unintentionally woken him up. Since then, he had witnessed several of her nightmares, and always asked about them when she woke, hoping that talking about it would help ease the fear.

"Nope. Not a thing. I don't think I ever will."

"Is that what you were talking to Zhaan about?"

"Uh, yes." Vala hesitated, and Cam knew she was lying. Under his gaze, Vala changed her statement. "Ok, no. It was something different."

"Want to talk about it?" Vala heaved a sigh before answering.

"I'm in a body of someone who isn't me. You are too, but at least he's human. I don't know what to expect, or how this body will react."

"Does this have something to do with your strange eating habits and why you look so tired?"

"Well, don't you know how to make a compliment!" Cam grinned as this sounded much more like the Vala he knew.

"I'm just worried about you. You have been a little...off lately."

"I'm fine. So, are we going in, or are we going to stand around here all day?"

As they had been talking they had walked towards where Dr. Carter, Jack, Dr. Jackson, and Sarah were staying. Without noticing where he was, Cam had stopped in front of Jack's door. As he was contemplating on whether to knock, the door swung open and Jack almost ran into Cam, who explained where they were going. Jack immediately wanted to go, but hesitated when he heard Cam mention that the others would be coming.

"Is that a smart idea?"

"Why not? They'll get a chance to go to another planet, experience a little of what's out here."

"But you said that there could be a group of whatchamacallets..."

"Peacekeepers." Vala earned a glare from Jack when she interrupted him.

"Yeah, whatever. What if they are there? What would you do if there was an altercation?" Jack didn't like the idea of the scientists joining them.

"We're going to take the transport pod down to an area that Pilot says is uninhabited and give some lessons."

"Lessons? Lessons in what? How not to get killed!"

"Basically, yes. Show them how to fire a pulse pistol at least." Cam understood Jack's reluctance to take untrained people down to the planet, but he wanted to get the supplies as fast as possible. "Plus, the Peacekeeprs won't be looking for them. We'll look just like a group of traders passing through. Cam watched as Jack considered what he had said.

"Did you ask them yet?"

"No, we were just on our way to do that. Why don't you go talk to Dr. Car..."

"We'll meet you in the transport bay." Cam glared at Vala who fought the urge to stick her tongue out him.

D'Argo was impatiently striding around the transport pod as Cam arrived.

"About frelling time. I was about to leave without you!"

"He was too." Jack stuck his head out from the open door of the pod.

"We're here. C'mon, get in." Cam ushered Dr's Jackson and Carter inside and waited for Vala to join them. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Vala took one look around the bay, and followed them.

* * *

Once on the planet, Cam and D'Argo handed out pulse pistols to everyone. D'Argo explained how to use them and Cam watched as Daniel eyed his warily. Once they were on solid ground, D'Argo began the lesson, as sceptical as Jack.

"See those trees over there? Aim for one of those." D'Argo instructed as Jack took a shot, and got a hit, square in the trunk of the smallest tree.

"Nice, Jack. Dr. Carter?" She looked quite at home holding the weapon. Cam did not know if she had any formal training in this reality, but when she took aim, and fired, she too hit a tree.

"Please, it's Samantha."

"Ok. Samantha. You're up Jackson."

Daniel gripped the weapon as if he believed it would control him, not the other way around. Jack frowned as he watched Daniel's hands shake as he tried to aim. Daniel took his shot, and it flew wild of any concievable target.

"Sorry. Never held a gun before." Daniel handed the weapon over to D'Argo who stared at him.

"Well we all know who won't be carrying one of these things!" Jack made the snarky remark as Cam rolled his eyes. He had not expected Daniel to be any kind of shot, but wanted him to learn how to use the pulse pistol in case he ever had to.

After a few more practice shots for Cam, Vala, Jack and Samantha, D'Argo announced that they must start for the settlement. Daniel eagerly rushed to the pod, and the others followed. The settlement was a large town with buildings dotting what looked like narrow streets. The women had their faces and heads covered, but otherwise were permitted to attire themselves in whatever they wished. The men wore what Cam thought were more normal clothes, with the exception of a few, completely covered in large grey cloaks and the hoods pulled well over their heads. After landing in some sort of 'parking' area, D'Argo donned a worn cloak, and proceeded to make sure it covered as much of his face as possible. Vala scowled as Cam handed her the material she would need to place over her face and head, and he grinned as she snatched it from his hands.

"We all can't go." D'Argo had noticed that all of these humans wanted to explore.

"I'll stay." Jack volunteered, wanting to guard their guaranteed way back to the ship.

"If you encounter any trouble, use your comms badge." D'Argo poked Jack on his collarbone, right where his badge was attached, making his point clear.

"We stay together. No wandering off." This last comment Cam directed at Daniel. If he was anything like the Daniel on SG-1, Cam wanted to keep an eye on him. He didn't want him getting sidetracked, lost and injured, and it would probably be difficult to stop this very eager and unexperienced version of him to not go wandering off and exploring this completely different culture.

As the five left Jack on the transport pod and ventured out into the town, Vala walked beside Cam.

"Just like SG-1." All Cam could see in her eyes was excitement, not a trace of the earlier worry remained. "Well, we've got the same people with us, except for Teal'c. It worked well in our reality, why can't it do the same here?"

"Yeah, why not?" Cam spoke the words quietly, wondering what he had started.

_AN: I had a little trouble writing D'Argo in this chap... hope he turned out ok. Let me know what you think!_


	14. Homesickness

Cam walked behind D'Argo, Samantha and Daniel, keeping a wary eye on his surroundings. He had been off world enough times to know that there was no such thing as a safe planet, and with this being an alternate reality, he wasn't willing to take any chances. No Goa'uld or Ori meant that there was just a different bad guy doing similar things to this galaxy. Vala kept close to his side, also watching their surroundings, yet Cam noticed, with a little more interest than he was. In front of him, Daniel was trying to chat with a seemingly grumpy D'Argo, while Samantha kept her head down, covered by the hood of her cloak and the veil over her face.

The buildings in the town were made out of wood and the roofs looked like straw. There were wells every few houses, and Cam guessed that was in case of a fire, as well as for daily use. The vegetation within the village, and surrounding it, was brown, indicating either a drought, or that this was a summer of sorts. Cam didn't think it was that hot, and hoped Vala wouldn't begin to get sick again. When he got back to Moya, Cam decided he would have to ask Zhaan about Vala's strange reaction to heat.

"So what do we buy food with?" Vala asked Cam at the same moment he asked her a question.

"What were you discussing with Zhaan?" Cam wanted to break the silence.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Uh, go ahead." Cam hadn't heard Vala's question.

"Did you see anything that would constitute currency? How are we supposed to buy our supplies?" Vala hadn't been there for the conversation about this little trip.

"From what I gathered, they have a little currency, but it's not accepted here. They trade."

"Trade what? There wasn't much to trade that I saw." Vala had not had a chance to go through all of Moya and see what she had to offer, but there must be something if they traded.

"Zhaan's potions are the best selling thing they've got right now. Plus whatever they find on other planets." Cam spoke vaguely, not quite remembering the exact conversation.

"Then what's in the bag D'Argo's carrying."

"I'm not sure. Something about belongings of someone who used to be with them."

"Oh, yes. Zhaan mentioned him. A Rygel I believe. Apparently he wanted all his belongings to be donated for trade if he were ever to die."

"Really? That was nice of him." Cam wondered about Rygel. He had heard of him briefly, and wondered how much the ruler of his race had on board Moya.

"D'Argo told me about that bit." Vala was trying to keep the conversation alive so she wouldn't have to answer his earlier question.

"Ah. What did he tell you?"

"Just that Rygel was what they called a Dominar. He was a ruler of some sorts, but I didn't get anyone to tell me why he's on Moya." Vala hoped that Cam knew the story, and would tell her, keeping their conversation away from what he had asked.

"Are you avoiding my previous question or are you really interested in this Rygel?" Cam saw through her facade, and tried hard not to grin at her awkward look, barely succeeding.

"Uh, I'm interested in what he had?"

"Well, I can't help you there. Are you going to answer me? I'm only concerned about you."

"Cam, it wasn't anything serious."

"So something like the flu?"

"That's the thing. I don't know! This body isn't mine. I don't know what it's telling me. For all I know it could be normal, or it could be life threatening."

"Ok, so what's wrong?" Cam felt a flutter of fear as Vala mentioned the words life threatening.

"Zhaan doesn't know. She says it's more than likely normal."

"Is this to do with the weird sleeping habits you've had of late?"

"Perhaps. You ended up in the body of someone who looks just like you, and is human to boot. I'm in something called a sebacean, and I have no idea what that is! I look like me, and I mostly feel like me, except for a few teeny issues, that I was assured I will get used to." Vala had stopped walking at the outskirts of what appeared to be a market, and turned to face Cam, speaking loudly, vocalising her frustration.

"Vala..."

"That thing that happened in Houston, it's called Heat Delerium. Did you know that if I get too hot, I will die? Actually, I believe Zhaan called it a living death, but regardless, I will be dead. The Peacekeepers are looking for me too, but I'm an ex-Peacekeeper. Apparently you irreversibly contaminated me, and basically I've been handed a death sentence." Vala prodded Cam in the chest as she accused him of causing her these problems. "If they capture me, I'm dead, here and back home."

Cam, about to remind Vala that she was the one who tripped over him, was shocked when he saw tears form in her eyes. Silencing his retort, he moved towards her, and she spun around, and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Vala." Several others turned at Cam's shout. "Vala, wait." He took off after her, going the opposite way than the others had gone. She weaved in and out of the vendors booths nimbly, her veil and cloak helping her blend in with the small crowds. Cam followed her, pushing past the others in the market, trying to get closer to her, when finally she stopped by a well. Cam dashed forward as she seemed to slump by the well in defeat.

"Vala?" Cam was kneeling by her side, oblivious to the strange looks that they were earning from the locals. When she didn't answer and moved her face away so he couldn't see, he placed a hand under her chin, and gently lifted her chin up, and turned her to face him. The veil only revealed her eyes, and they were moist, betraying her feelings.

"Vala, c'mere." Cam pulled her into a hug, thinking he had an idea of where the tears were coming from.

"I'm sorry Cam. I didn't mean to get angry at you. I know it's not your fault, and I don't know why I said those things." Vala started crying as she finished her sentence.

"Shhhh. Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it."

"But I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so frustrated." Vala pushed back on Cam, forcing him to drop his hold on her.

"Why?" Cam wanted her to get out what was bothering her, instead of bottling it up.

"Why aren't we home yet? We've been gone just over a month now right? Shouldn't they have found us?"

Cam didn't have a response as he had been wondering the same thing. He knew that the SGC would have searched for them, and the cave they had been in wasn't hidden. Plus, Carter and Jackson knew they had been in the cave, as he had told them he was going to check it out. Why hadn't they been found?

"We are stuck here, with no gate, and the likelihood of us finding an Ancient Communications Device in this reality, is looking to be slim to none." Vala stammered the words out quietly in between sobs.

She was speaking his own thoughts, and he had no words of comfort. So Cam did the only thing he could think of and pulled her close to him again. This time she did not resist in the slightest, and continued to cry in his arms.

"Colonel Mitchell, where are you?"

"Jackson! We're, uh, by a well."

"Thank you for that. I will now go and check all the wells we've passed so far." Cam was surprised at Daniels sarcastic comment, but then realised he hadn't been too specific as to his location.

"We're on the other side of the market. Are you guys done trading?"

"Uh, no, not exactly. We've spotted a minor problem." Samantha's voice broke through the comms causing Cam to sit upright.

"What kind of problem?"

"Peacekeepers." D'Argo's gruff voice spoke the word as if it was something very distasteful.

"Alright, we'll meet you back at the pod. Mitchell out." Cam stood up, and offered a hand to Vala, who after wiping her eyes, accepted. "We'll finish this later, ok?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Vala smiled weakly at Cam as they began the brisk walk back to the pod.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was bound to happen at some point."

"So, have you...been...feeling...?"

"Uh, a little homesick? Yes. I want to get home, tell everyone we're ok at the least." Cam felt the now familiar ache inside as he thought of all those back on his Earth. His parents and friends. He needed to go back so he could reasure them he was ok.

"Well, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on..."

"I'll know exactly where to come."

_AN: Alright, only a shorty. Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chap. _


	15. Nightmares

Cam and Vala arrived at the pod after several snarky comments from D'Argo about what was taking them so long.

"So, what happened?" Cam demanded as soon as he entered the pod.

"Dunno. He just barged in here and started ranting about how long it was taking you two to get here." Jack, despite the light tone to his voice, was standing in a pose that Cam knew to be one of alertness.

"What the frell took you so long?" The door to the pod closed, and the pod left the ground, D'Argo in a hurry to get out of there.

"We were on the other side of the market. Back to my original question, what happened?" Cam watched as Vala sat down, tired after her emotional release, and moved to sit beside her.

"Peacekeepers," came the short reply from D'Argo.

"Ya, got that earlier. Did they recognize you?" Jack's sarcasm earned him a glare from D'Argo.

"No."

"Then why did we leave?" Daniel had wanted to stay longer and was disappointed that they had to leave before he had a chance to check out his first alien planet.

"I will not be recaptured." D'Argo blurted the bitter words out, then turned his complete attention to flying the pod. Daniel looked curiously at Cam, who only shrugged in return. He knew that Zhaan, D'Argo, Rygel and Chiana had been prisoners of the Peacekeepers, but not the entire story. After D'Argo's comment, Cam didn't think he wanted to know.

* * *

Back on Moya, Chiana was there to enthusiastically greet D'Argo, while attempting to get a good look at what they had brought back. 

"Is that all the supplies?" Zhaan was glancing at the few containers that had been unloaded by Jack and Cam.

"Yup."

"What the frell were you doing down there? This won't last us a solar day, definitely not a weeken." Chiana broke free of D'Argo and rummaged through the containers exclaiming her dismay.

"Peacekeepers." Daniel shrugged his response as if he didn't understand the implications, which he didn't.

"Pilot. We must leave." Daniel was startled at Zhaan's order, and watched with puzzlement as she, D'Argo, Jack and Cam began to move the few containers of food.

"Anywhere in particular, Zhaan?" Pilots ever calm voice drifted through the comms.

"Just get us the hezmana out of here." D'Argo grabbed his container and kicked it across the corridor violently. Daniel raised his eyebrows, but before he could comment, Vala jumped in.

"Where do we put these things?" She had picked up the errant container.

"Uh, follow him, I guess." Cam tipped his head in the direction D'Argo had stalked off in. Daniel mumbled something about going to see Sarah, and Samantha followed, still not having remembered to remove the veil.

"Ok, lets go. These might not have much food in them, but when you're standing here holding them, they get a little awkward." Jack shifted his grip on the rectangular box, making his point.

"You ok with that?"

"I'm fine Cam. I think I can handle carrying the smallest, and lightest container, to wherever we are going." Her tone was snarky, and once again Cam noted the swift mood change. Not wanting to begin an argument, he merely stood aside so she could pass and walk in front of him.

* * *

Several arns later a happily fed Cam was walking back to his quarters, passing the others on his way. He spotted Samantha through her open door, writing furiously in a notepad. He stopped for what he intended to be only a few minutes to ask what her thoughts were. She couldn't wait to get on a planet and stay for a while, see what it had to offer. She also expressed and interest in examining Moya's systems, but Cam reminded her gently that before she did anything to Moya, it would probably be best to talk to Pilot first. Cam left her after more than an arn, which he guessed to be close to an hour, wondering if Samantha would want to return to Earth when the time came. 

Jack's door was closed and Cam dared not venture inside. Jack had left right after he had finished eating, and Cam wasn't sure he was in his room. As he passed the Jackson's room, he heard the sounds of arguing protruding through the walls. He couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but he could tell that Sarah was upset. Hurrying away he wandered down the corridor to his room, but stopped when he heard sobbing sounds.

At first glance there appeared to be no one in Vala's room, so he opened the door wider to get a good look around.

"Zhaan, not now." A chocked voice spoke from somewhere behind the bed.

"Ok."

"Cam?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll come back later if you want." If she wanted to be alone, he wasn't going to push her to talk to him.

"Uh, no that's ok." Vala stood up after wiping the tears away, and turned to give him a watery smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Just having a bad moment."

"Same as before?"

"Think so."

"You wanna talk about it?" Cam edged into the room.

"Not really." Vala started walking hesitantly towards him.

"Ok. I found a chess board. You want to have a game?"

"Chess?"

"It's a good game, unless you're playing Jackson. He takes it too seriously." Cam tried to lighten her mood as she was still visibly upset.

"Ok. Where?"

"I've got the set in my room, but I can bring it here, or anywhere else." Cam racked his brains trying to remember where there was a perfect place to play a game of chess where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Let's go get it and decide from there." Vala walked past him and out of her room.

"Yes ma'am." Cam spoke mockingly, but only to make her smile.

They ended up in playing chess in Cam's room as it was already set up on a table of sorts. Cam spent the next hour going over the rules and helping Vala with her first game. She caught on quickly and proved to be great at strategy, thinking several moves ahead. In no time Cam stopped playing to give her a chance, and started playing as if he was matched against Daniel.

"Checkmate? I win?" At Cam's nod Vala knocked over his king, and clapped her hands happily.

"Another?"

"No. No more. Getting tired now." Vala stifled a yawn and Cam tried not to copy her. He hadn't been tired until she mentioned it.

"You heading to bed?"

"Not yet." Vala had begun to dread falling asleep. The nightmares were too real and left her exhausted and terrified, even though she couldn't remember them in detail. She now preferred to go to bed only when she was falling asleep where she was. This way she didn't have to think much before falling into oblivion.

"Nightmares buggin ya?" Vala nodded her head ever so slightly and stood up. She paced a few times around the bed before sitting down on it. Cam waited patiently to see if she wanted to say anything more.

"I just...If I could remember what they're about, maybe I could stop dreaming about them."

"Is there anything? Flashes, deja vu?"

"I don't think so. Sometimes feelings."

"Of pain?"

"No, not physical pain. I don't think so. That's the problem, even I'm not too sure of what I'm feeling." Vala saw the compassion in Cam's eyes, and continued. "I don't know even if it's my feelings or Qetesh's."

Cam shuddered at the name of the goa'uld. Sam and the General had both been hosts for a time, and the General had died at Ba'al's hands several times over because of it. Those were Tok'ra, Vala's was goa'uld. He couldn't imagine what Vala must've seen or done as a host to one of those. As Vala had not spoken much about her time as a host, Cam had very little background as to what she could've endured. He knew the basics, torture, death, etc, but specifics he didn't have a clue.

He focused again on Vala, who was staring at dead ahead, her mind not in the room with him. Slowly he stood and sat beside her, careful not to startle her.

"We can't." Cam was confused by her comment, spoken with no emotion.

"Can't what?"

"Go home."

"Yes we can."

"How?" Vala turned to face him, staring into his eyes as if challenging him right there and then to get them home.

"We'll find a way. There's got to be a way." Cam spoke as if reassuring himself as well as her. He watched as tears welled up in her eyes again, and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you." Vala spoke after the tears had subsided.

"For what?"

"Putting up with this." Vala pulled away and gestured towards her still damp eyes.

"Hey, don't mention it. That's what I'm here for." Cam resumed rubbing her back lightly, and she sank into his chest again, calmed by the sound of his heart, and the warmth emanating from him.

Cam's bladder started to complain, and only then did he realise that Vala had fallen asleep. As smoothly as he could, so as not to wake her, he turned her around, and settled her under the sheets. When he let go of her she curled up in the fetal position, trying to create her own warmth. After he had gone to the bathroom he turned off the only light, changed from jeans to sweatpants, and without thinking twice, carefully climbed under the sheets. Vala was on her left side facing the middle of the bed, and he chose to sleep facing her. Brushing away a strand of hair across her face, he did the only thing that came to mind, kissing her softly on her forehead.

_AN: Another slighly sappy chap. More action soon. Quick update as I was encouraged by the reviews and comments. As for any speculations... I'm not spoiling it for ya._


	16. Questions

Vala didn't stir as Cam woke and left his room. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her. She hadn't had a nightmare and Cam wanted her to get as much rest as she could, especially as she had been looking a little ill recently. He wandered into an argument with D'Argo and Zhaan discussing the next destination over breakfast. Cam tried to help, but gave up when he saw that Zhaan had no problems handling D'Argo at his grumpiest. When Zhaan asked him where Vala was, Cam took the opportunity to go check on her.

On his way, he pondered his situation with Vala. He had begun to notice the new appreciation he had for her. It wasn't new, he corrected himself, he was just now starting to become aware of his recent change in attitude towards her. They had been team mates and friends for a few years now, but being stranded away from his home and seeing a completely different side of Vala had forged a different feeling towards her. A thought struck him out of the blue. What of John? He was in this mans body, and really didn't know that much about him. Yeah, so he had met John's father, but did John have a family, a wife, children? He had not thought to ask. What about Aeryn? Did she have ties elsewhere in the universe? Shaking off those thoughts, he opened the door to his room. Not finding her there, he went to hers.

* * *

She didn't hear him arrive, and he didn't get very far into the room. She was wearing clothes that definatly weren't hers, but she looked phenomenal. The pants looked to be black leather, that didn't leave much to the imagination. She wore a tight fitting black tank top and was turning around, admiring the clothes. Cam took a deep breath and entered the room a little more. She heard him this time, and her eyes opened in shock.

"Cam! I wasn't expecting you." Vala reached for the discarded t-shirt she had worn overnight.

"Uh, I can see that."

"What do you want?" Vala pulled on the t-shirt, and looked around for a pair of jeans.

"Just checking to see if you're awake. Everyone else is eating breakfast." Cam could not get his eyes to focus anywhere except on her legs, still encased in leather.

"I'll be there in a sec." When Cam didn't move, Vala walked up to him and turned him towards the door. "I can't go around dressed in these. You need to leave so I can change."

Vala heard Cam's muttered comment as he reluctantly left her room. "You could, you know." She fought the blush that was threatening to turn her face into a beacon, and returned to admiring the pants. She had found them in Aeryn's quarters, and had been curious. She was in Aeryn's body and once she saw the clothes, couldn't resist taking them back to her room to try on at a later date. When she woke up that morning, she had the urge to do just that. Unfortunately Cam had seen her, but as she remembered the way his eyes lingered over her, she couldn't help but feel pleased and flattered.

When she left her room, Samantha and Jack also emerged, and the three followed a DRD to breakfast. They could hear the sounds of the argument several corridors down, and as they got closer, could hear D'Argo and Chiana discussing their next destination passionately. D'Argo was dead set against it, while Zhaan and Chiana saw this as the perfect opportunity to get their supplies and go about their business as quick as possible. Vala grabbed some of the food that smelt the best as she didn't recognize any of it, and took a seat next to Cam. He grinned weakly at her, before turning his attention back to the argument.

"What's going on?" Vala whispered in Cam's ear, not wanting to disturb the others.

"Pilot found a planet that both Zhaan and Chiana want to go to. Apparently trade is good there."

"Then what's the problem?"

"D'Argo doesn't believe that there isn't a Peacekeeper presence on the planet. From what I can gather, there used to be, but they left shortly after."

"Ah, so what are we doing then?" Vala picked at the food on her plate, suddenly not hungry.

"We're going. You can tell by the determined look on Zhaan's face. I bet she's just humouring D'Argo, letting him get all his pent up anger out."

"All of it? I doubt somehow that he can. He always seems to be grumpy. Where's Daniel and Sarah?" The smell of the food was starting to make her feel nauseated, and Vala pushed her plate away from her.

"They haven't got here yet. Hey, where are you going?" Vala stood up suddenly, and took several swift steps to the exit.

"Uh, make sure they didn't get lost. I'll be back in a bit." She ran out of the room leaving a puzzled Cam contemplating his thoughts. He had obviously made her uncomfortable and he would have to apologize. Remembering what he had thought of earlier, he waited for the argument between Zhaan and D'Argo to subside to ask his question.

* * *

Both Sam and Jack had eaten and left by the time a plan for the day had been made. This time D'Argo and Chiana were going to stay aboard Moya and Zhaan was going to fly the transport pod to the surface. D'Argo was still not happy about the decision, but before he could storm off in anger, Cam asked his question.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"If we can, we will." Zhaan glared at D'Argo who merely grunted.

"Well, it's about John and Aeryn."

"What about them?" D'Argo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms impatiently.

"Did they have any family?"

"Do you mean parents? Didn't you meet John's dad on Earth?" Zhaan was not sure what Cam was looking for in the answer.

"No. Um, spouses, girlfriends, boyfriends, children. That type of family."

"Aeryn is not attached as it is not the Peacekeeper way. She dedicated her life to service and until she joined us on Moya, there would've been no one." Zhaan explained.

"What about John? Has he ever mentioned kids or anything?"

"No." D'Argo once again turned to leave.

"Why do you ask, Cam?" Zhaan was curious as to Cam's motivation for the question, and even D'Argo stopped in his tracks to hear the answer.

"Uh, no reason."

"There must have been a reason to ask such a question. Are you and Vala attached in your world?" Zhaan's innocent question caused Cam's mind to stop functioning for a microt.

"No. Not attached."

"There was that one time though." D'Argo grinned slyly at Cam.

"One time for what?" Cam's eyes opened wide, uncertain he wanted to know what D'Argo was insinuating.

"Aeryn was teaching John to fly the transport pod, and he flew it into The Flax."

"What's a flax?"

"It's like an invisible net to catch ships and rob them. When I came to rescue them, it seems I arrived a little too early." D'Argo winked at Zhaan who shook her head at him.

"What does that mean?" Cam had an idea of what it meant to him, but it could mean anything to these two.

"You two looked like you were about to recreate according to what D'Argo told us after." Zhaan glared at D'Argo.

"Recreate? You mean as in..." Cam let his sentence trail off as both Zhaan and D'Argo nodded. "Um, ok, thanks. That answers my question then. Well, if we're leaving in an arn I need to go make sure everyone else is ready." Cam stood hurridly and rushed out of the room, all kinds of thoughts flowing through his mind.

If John and Aeryn had a thing, then surely they wouldn't mind their bodies with different minds in control, continuing what they had started.


	17. Alien Drinks

_AN: Sorry about the repost, but I had to fix a large oversight. Thanks to VisualIDentificationZeta and Samvalasam for pointing it out._

Vala stared at the wall not blinking, deep in thought. What the hell was she doing? She was stranded in another reality with no known way home and all she could think about was him. For her, that was unusual. The flirting was natural to her as she had noticed at an early age she could get pretty much anything she wanted with that tactic. On Earth it didn't quite work that way, and once she figured that out, she continued to flirt with all the men just to keep the practice up. For some reason that she hadn't fathomed yet, she didn't feel the urge to play that card with Cam anymore.

A quiet knock broke her from her musings. Cam stood several inches into her room looking serious.

"Cam. What are..."

"Vala. I need to apologize for earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Yeah, when I, uh, walked in on you."

"Oh, that." Vala blushed as she remembered the look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I, uh..."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, really, I shouldn't have barged in here."

"Cam, I said don't worry about it. But I think you're right now."

"Right? About what?"

"Their stuff. John and Aeryn's. We shouldn't..." Vala trailed off as Cam remembered a conversation they had shared upon being shown Aeryn's and John's rooms. Vala had been immediately interested while Cam stood back, feeling very much like he was snooping in someone else's life.

"Well, actually, I was just thinking about that."

"You were?"

"If John was here, he'd be wearing those clothes, and using his belongings. Before I was thinking that he isn't here, when in fact he is. He might not be in control of his own body right now, but he is here." Cam tapped his temple, making his point.

"And?" Vala was shocked at Cam's change in point of view. Before he had been so stubborn, refusing to even look at John's belongings, claiming that they weren't his and therefore none of his business. Vala on the other hand had been dying to try on those leather pants, and now thought that perhaps it had been a bad idea. She thought it was interesting on how their opinions had changed, and still they did not agree.

"I don't want you to think that I'm upset with you for trying on her clothes. That's all." Cam looked embarrassed at his statement.

"I know you're not. But Cam, I'm thinking it wasn't such a good idea that I did try those on. They are hers, and not mine." Cam laughed as he realised how their opinions had changed.

"Vala, don't worry about it. They fit you, you should wear them. The leather might be more practical in some situations as opposed to jeans." Not only that, Cam's mind registered the fact that he would love to see her in those tight pants again.

"What about you? We've only got a few changes of clothes, and as you said, their clothes might me more suitable in certain situations." Vala had looked at John's belongings and wondered what his pants would look like on Cam.

"I dunno. Maybe. Anyways, we're leaving soon. Are you coming?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I just have to change." Vala's eyes twinkled mischievously at Cam and he spied the pants lying on her bed. He grinned as he walked out of her room, looking forward to the view he would have for the day.

* * *

Jack was grumpy. Cam felt his aura of anger as he entered the Pod bay. D'Argo was in the process of loading the empty containers into the pod with much more force than was required. Daniel was hovering nearby obviously trying not to catch Jack's attention. 

"Daniel, where's Sarah? I thought you said she was coming?"

"She is. I thought she'd be here by now. Her and Samantha must've gotten lost."

"Vala will be here soon so why don't you go see if you can find them?" Cam wanted to find out what had happened but that wasn't likely with two of the men in foul moods and Daniel trying to avoid the situation.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Daniel seemed to be relieved at an excuse to leave. Once he was gone Cam wandered casualy over to Jack who was sitting on an empty container inspecting his pulse pistol, a scowl on his face.

"So, you ready, Sir?" Cam still had a hard time separating General O'Neill from this version of him in his mind. Technically this man did not require a 'sir' in each response, but Cam had been conditioned to do so to a superior officer for years. It was hard to break the habit.

"I think I'm the only one ready," Jack growled, this time not even commenting on the 'sir'.

"So what does that make me? A DRD?" D'Argo growled right back, his sentence punctuated by a loud crash as he threw the remaining empty container into the pod.

"Oh, you are here, and you do speak." Jack gestured his arms wildly, sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Hey, hey, guys. What's going on here?" Cam jumped in before the argument got physical.

"This frelling human insinuated that I needed assistance." D'Argo spat the words out, not looking at Jack.

"I offered to help, which where I come from means, I'm offering to help. Just get the job done faster. Ya know..." Jack seemed quite laid back compared to his earlier words, but the sarcasm was still there.

"So you guys are fighting over the fact that Jack offered to help you, D'Argo?" Cam thought the whole thing was ridiculous, but they had been in close quarters for a while now and tempers were beginning to flare.

Before anyone had a chance to respond, Vala walked into the room with Sam, Daniel and Sarah right behind her. D'Argo disappeared inside the pod and began moving the containers into a more organized stack, while Jack sat back, fiddling with the pulse rifle.

"So, are we ready?" Cam turned around and the words died on his tongue. Vala was not wearing her usual clothing. Not that he minded at all. Noticing his expression, Vala lifted an eyebrow and swayed her hips just a little as she walked towards the pod.

"Yes. I believe we are. Where's Zhaan?"

"Once I have everything ready I will get her." D'Argo didn't hide his sudden amusement at Cam's loss for words. As soon as he had noticed what Vala was wearing he understood why there was silence.

"Uh, you done?" Cam stammered out, his eyes not leaving Vala as she walked past him and climbed into the pod with a little more care than usual.

"Yes." D'Argo jumped out of the pod just after Vala entered and went to go get Zhaan, who would be flying them down to the surface.

Daniel and Sarah were oblivious to Cam's sudden incapacity to speak properly, chatting to each other quietly as they entered the pod and took a seat. Jack rolled his eyes, placed the pulse pistol in the holster, and climbed in after Samantha. Cam decided to wait outside for Zhaan and to give him time to recover.

* * *

The city was much different than the last one they had visited. Besides being much larger it seemed to be richer too. There was a large percentage of the population that lived in dwellings that looked to be made of a material similar to marble, and most were dressed quite extravagantly. As there were so many different types of races in all shapes and sizes, the group did not require any form of disguise, and fitted in reasonably well. 

They all headed to what appeared to be a large outdoor center for trading. Cam hesitated to call it a market as it looked more sophisticated than the previous one. Around the outskirts was a large wall topped with what he could only assume to be works of art. Some looked as if they were carvings of some sort of creature, while others looked like some of the modern art he had seen on Earth. When they entered through the gateway into the massive walled area, Cam noticed several tall creatures completely covered in a light green material standing menacingly on guard. When Daniel pointed at them while talking to Sarah, Cam had a desire to pull his arm down and hiss at him to act inconspicuous. Zhaan got there first and informed them that they were Malaynian and were used on many planets as a police force. They had a unique ability to tell when someone was lying by sensing subtle rises in body temperature. As a result they were in high demand by Peacekeepers to help enforce their domination over the planets.

Cam immediately became concerned at the mention of Peacekeepers but Zhaan assured him that there were none on this planet, only the Malaynians, and while they worked with and for the Peacekeepers, they weren't the same. Not quite at ease Cam moved closer to Vala, his hand inches away from his pulse pistol in the event they were recognized. Every time he heard the word 'Peacekeeper' he remembered that John and Aeryn were being hunted down and now they were one and the same, not that the Peacekeepers would care.

Before they had left Moya, Zhaan had placed two small containers into the pod, and once she had found a suitable location, returned to the pod with Jack and Samantha to retrieve them. Daniel and Sarah took the opportunity to explore and left after assuring Cam they would stay in contact with the comms. Vala sat down, her back to the warm wall behind her.

"Are you getting warm?" While the others bustling around the area seemed to be bundled up against a chill, Cam felt quite comfortable with the rays from the red sun glaring down through a cloudless sky.

"No. This is quite comfortable actually. Zhaan said that this planet was suitable for Sebecean's as it doesn't get any hotter than this here."

"Good." Cam paced the same four steps over and over, his impatience showing.

"I didn't mean to put you off balance when we left Moya."

"Wha?"

"Cam, I saw the look in your eyes, and don't get me wrong, I love to attract those kind of looks, but I didn't intend on that reaction."

"Oh." Cam was confused. Did Vala not want him to appreciate the way she looked or was she slightly embarrassed by his reaction in a positive way?

"Frell."

"Not you too!"

"Ok, you have to admit that these guys have some great new words to add to my vocabulary. There's one for every occasion. Frell, dren, fahrbot, yotz, frellwit, frelnik, gleebo, hasmot, krell hezmana."

"Yeah, ok, got it. Lots of interesting words." Cam interrupted Vala having heard all of them before.

"Drannit."

"Drannit? Not heard that one. What's it mean?"

"Uh..."

"Thank you Cameron." Vala was fumbling for the words to describe 'drannit' when Zhaan reappeared, rescuing her from explaining it. As she, along with Samantha, began to set up her booth, Jack pulled Cam aside.

"So, we stay here or what?"

"I wanted to go look around. See what's here."

"Daniel and Sarah?" Jack looked around for them and didn't see them.

"Left already."

"Kay, so what time are we back here at?" Jack looked at his watch.

"Whenever Zhaan's done. Use the comms." Cam patted Jack's collarbone where the comm was attached to his t-shirt.

"Look, I may be new to this, but it's safety in numbers no matter where you are." Cam had been hoping to wander around with Vala but she seemed to be comfortable sitting where she was, her head back on the stone wall, eyes closed.

"Sure. Zhaan, let us know when you're done. See you guys, stay out of trouble." Cam called to Zhaan, Samantha and Vala, who raised her arm in their general direction, eyes still closed, and waved at them.

* * *

Cam and Jack spent what felt like several hours looking at what was for sale. Neither recognized most of what was for sale, however a booth selling what appeared to be weapons interested them both. They were browsing the goods when another patron began an argument with the merchant over his license to sell non-authentic weapons which looked like it was about to turn into a fist fight. Considering the merchant had four visible arms, Cam was curious to see what would happen, but spotted the Malaynians heading their way, and pulled Jack back. Both slipped away into the crowd that had gathered, not wishing to draw any unnecessary attention. 

When they returned at Zhaan's request, they found her booth empty, and Sarah and Daniel both carrying several items. Jack grabbed one of the empty containers, and Cam the other, while Sam helped Sarah with the amount of goods she had in her arms. Cam couldn't help but notice a smug look on Vala's face as they walked towards the pod.

"What did you do now?"

"Do? Why do you always assume the worst of me?"

"Hey, I don't, that's Daniel's job. You've just got this expression that screams, I did something I shouldn't have." Cam gave her his most scrutinizing look he could muster.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Vala."

"It's a market right. You trade goods for other things."

"Well, you're still fully clothed so what did you trade and what did you get?" Despite his misgivings, Cam was curious.

"These." Vala pulled what looked to be a small velvety purse out of her pocket, and poured the contents into her hand.

"What's that?" Cam eyed the small green gems.

"Kelvic Crystals. That's what Zhaan called them."

"Ok, and what do they do exactly?"

"Currency. It's money." Vala carefully placed the gems back into the pouch.

"What did you give up?"

"My watch."

"Vala..." That was one of the first things she had bought with her first paycheck from the little diner. Both of them had agreed that while they were on this Earth they would save their money in case of an emergency, but Vala had found this watch and wanted it. She had managed to get the seller to drop his price significantly, and she had purchased the watch, promptly wearing it each day for work.

"Cam, the battery died on it. Don't think I'm going to find another out here. Besides, does it really matter what time it is on Earth? These places all have different length of days, and it tells time in hours, not arns. If we're stuck here, we may as well get used to their measurements and my watch isn't going to conform to that." Vala strode off a few paces in front of him. Cam thought he should go and smooth things over, but hung back, watching the view.

After arriving at the pod, Zhaan contacted D'Argo who wasn't too pleased to be disturbed. After his harsh comment about not giving a dren when they returned, Zhaan decided that they should visit a place where she knew someone.

* * *

It was dimly lit inside, and Cam thought the place smelt of spices, though it wasn't unpleasant. Zhaan, after greeting several others, found them a place to sit, and left again. 

"What is this place?" Samantha stared around, feeling slightly nervous and very out of place.

"Looks like a bar to me." Daniel sat next to Sarah, putting his arm around her.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Jack sat next to Samantha, who glared at him for his sarcastic comment.

"Well, it's dimly lit, everyone is drinking..." Daniel defended his statement.

"Sarcasm, it's called sarcasm. Didn't really require an answer." Jack looked scathingly at Daniel who seemed a little taken aback by his curtness.

"Let's get some drinks then." Cam wanted to break off the potential argument before it could fully begin.

"What do we order?" Vala was looking at something that resembled a menu, turning it in all directions trying to make sense of the writing.

"Travellers I see. Think we'll get you some fellip nectar to start." A woman with very pale skin bounced up to their table, reminding them all of Chiana as she struck a strange pose. Without waiting for their answer she bounded off, returning shortly with what looked like stubby bottles. Cam took the first tentative sip, waited for any unpleasant reaction, then took a larger gulp.

"So?" Vala eyed hers suspiciously, while Jack was sniffing his.

"Tastes like beer. Kinda. No wheaty taste, but still, beer like." Cam took several more gulps, quickly polishing off the bottle, Jack following suit. Vala placed the bottle on the table, not drinking.

They had several rounds as every time they finished the woman would reappear with more bottles, finally hearing Vala's request for water and bringing it to her. Vala offered one of the green gems hesitantly as the woman held out her hand, and was relieved when she accepted it, informing them that it would cover several more drinks. The group settled back and relaxed, Daniel and Sarah discussing their purchases with Samantha, while Jack, Vala and Cam speculated about what they would be doing next.

"We've got to get supplies right? That's why we came here. I didn't carry any back, so I'm assuming we still have to buy them." Jack polished off his third fellip nectar, licking his lips at the pleasant taste.

"Zhaan didn't leave the entire time you were gone, so no, she didn't buy anything." Vala added her observations.

"There must be somewhere else we need to go. Maybe she's arranging that now." Cam nodded his head in Zhaan's direction. She was sitting across the room, deep in conversation with a heavily tattooed man.

"What did Daniel and Sarah trade?" Cam didn't think they had brought anything down to the planet with them, but they could've done the same thing as Vala.

"Didn't you notice? Sarah's got no shoes, Daniel sold his belt and coat, and I think Sarah also traded her earrings." Vala got the idea to trade her watch after asking them what they had done.

"No. Doesn't surprise me though. I'm almost surprised that Daniel didn't trade everything he's wearing." Cam laughed as he thought of what his Daniel would've done.

"Don't think he didn't try. Sarah stopped him." Vala gave Cam an evil grin as she finished her glass. In moments the woman was back at their table cleaning up the empties.

"You want the same again?" she asked.

"Uh, how about something different for these guys?" Vala, while she wasn't drinking, wanted to see what else they had.

"Chilled frotein, Sonfreslin..."

"Suprise us." Vala pressed another Kelvin Crystal into the woman's hand, not having a clue what the drinks would be like.

"What do you think so far, Jack?" Cam hadn't asked him point blank, and was hoping for his honest thoughts now he had a few drinks in him.

"It's more interesting than doing nothing."

"Well that's not an answer." Vala spun her empty glass around in her hands.

"Ok. It's completely alien. As long as I don't get killed, I think it'll be fine." Jack, despite his comment, narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the other three.

"What?" Cam noticed the look.

"Scientists. We never really got along." The fellip nectar must be loosening Jack's tongue. Either that or he didn't talk to others much back on Earth and couldn't help air his opinions. Cam wasn't going to say anything just in case Jack became silent.

"You used to think the same in our world too apparently," Vala commented nonchalantly. "Now you and Daniel are best friends, and you and Sam are.."

"Vala." Cam cut her off, warning her not to say anymore.

"Him? I'm friends with him?" Jack kept his voice down so Daniel wouldn't hear.

"Yes, and don't roll your eyes. You never know what can happen." Jack was about to retaliate when the woman reappeared and placed several drinks on the table. She pointed out which was which, and left them alone again. Vala pushed two that she had called Sonfreslin towards Daniel and Sarah, while Sam received a Chilled Frotein, while Cam and Jack received drinks that none of them caught the name for. Daniel absently grabbed the glass, took a sip, looked back at the glass, and took several more gulps, finishing off the drink in no time.

"Whoa, Daniel, easy. If memory serves me right you aren't a drinker. Don't want to be carrying you back to the pod." Their Daniel had built up a small tolerance to alcohol, but still was a cheap drunk. Cam would bet money that this Daniel would be flat on the floor if they gave him much more.

"What was that?"

"She called it a Sonfreslin. Sarah's got one too. What was it like?"

"Fruity. Sweet." Daniel nudged Sarah, who accepted the drink, and did the exact same as Daniel, swallowing it all in a few gulps.

"Samantha, how's yours?" Samantha took a delicate sip at Cam's question.

"Reminds me of a margarita. Just with a little more kick to it."

"Jack?"

"Dunno. Not tried it yet. Better not be fruity though."

"Bottoms up." Cam and Jack clinked glasses as they both took a sip. Jack took a huge gulp and put the drink down hastily with a look of disgust. Cam took a smaller gulp and winced.

"Ugh, that's...I don't know how to describe it."

"Oh, that's got some kick to it." Cam grabbed for Vala's new glass of water, gulping down half the glass.

"Too strong?" Considering she wasn't partaking, Vala was having fun.

"Hot? Spicy? Something like that."

"I'll take that one over this one anytime." Despite what Jack said, he reached for the glass and took another gulp.

"Why are you still drinking it?"

"I don't know. Checking to see if it was really that disgusting perhaps."

Both men finished off their drinks as Zhaan reappeared.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Cam stood up a little shakily, placing his hand on the table to steady himself. Jack did the same but shook his legs a few times.

"Is something wrong?" Concern was etched on Zhaan's face as Cam fought to stay upright.

"Drink. Too much." Cam was having problems stringing a sentence together. Vala stood up quickly and grabbed Cam around the waist letting him lean on her.

"What did they have?"

"These. Can't remember what they were called." As Vala gestured to the empty glasses, Samantha, Daniel and Sarah stood, their conversation ceasing as they noticed Cam and Jack fighting to stay upright.

Zhaan sniffed the glasses, and turned abruptly to the door. "We must get back to Moya."

"Wait, are they ok?" Vala struggled to get Cam turned around as Sarah rushed to help her. Daniel and Samantha ran to Jack's side to do the same.

"They will be once we get them back to Moya. Some of the herbs in those drinks can be a little strong, especially for Sebeceans. As their physiology is much the same, I am sure that I have something that can help." Zhaan walked briskly out of the bar, the others trying to keep up.

* * *

Once on in the pod, Jack and Cam collapsed on the floor, not speaking, just lying on their backs, their eyes rolling around in their heads. Vala sat next to Cam horrified that she had done this to them, stroking his forehead absentmindedly in a gesture to calm him. Samantha glanced at Vala, then sat next to Jack, calmly moving him onto his side in case he vomited. Sarah and Daniel were in their own little world making strange cooing noises as they entwined hands. 

Zhaan inquired what they had drunk, and Vala replied as Sarah and Daniel were oblivious to their surroundings. Zhaan calmly informed a shocked Vala that the Sonfreslin had a powerful aphrodisiac in it, and most likely they would be occupied for the next few arns.

Thankfully they made it back to Moya without things getting too out of control. D'Argo and Chiana were waiting for their arrival and assisted Vala and Samantha in dragging the semi-conscious Jack and Cam to Zhaan's room. Once there she administered two different potions, advising the others that they would most likely have a lessened effect of the drink before becoming very tired. D'Argo and Samantha got Jack back to his quarters, while Cam became alert but couldn't quite string a complete sentence together.

"Moya?"

"Yes, Cam, we're on Moya." Vala stayed by his side as he tried to stand.

"How?"

"Zhaan. C'mon, we've got to get you back to your room. Chiana, a little help?" Chiana grabbed Cam's arm and slung it over her shoulder. Despite her small size she dragged Cam along forcing Vala to keep up with her.

"Where the frell are the other two. That Daniel, and the woman?" Sarah had not spent as much time with everyone else as Daniel had so Vala excused Chiana's lapse of memory.

"Hopefully they made it to their room and we won't run into them on the way."

"Are all humans this weak?"

"Weak?"

"Yeah, coz all of them, except for Samantha, are falling over themselves from a drink." Chiana spoke with slight scorn over the humans situation.

"It must be something to do with the way the herbs react to them."

"What about you? You're fine, but you're also Sebecean."

"I didn't drink."

"Why not?"

"Didn't feel like it. Ok, I can take it from here." They were at the door to Cam's room and Chiana dropped Cam's arm at Vala's curt comment.

"Alright. Suit yourself." Chiana turned without another word and headed off back the way they had come. Vala got the door open and coaxed Cam into the room.

"Why here?"

"Why are we here? Well, I'm not about to start carrying you all over Moya and Zhaan said you'd get tired soon. Where better to be than in your own bed."

"Not mine."

"Close enough." When they were beside the bed Vala carefully lowered Cam onto it in a sitting position. She didn't want him to try and sit on his own and miss the bed. If he had she would've been tempted to leave him there.

Cam flopped back on the bed, eyes closed, feet still touching the floor. His arm reached out and he grabbed Vala's wrist. "Stay."

"I will, just to make sure you fall asleep and don't try wandering around."

"No. Stay." The grasp on Vala's wrist tightened slightly, and he tugged on her to indicate that he wanted her to sit down.. Vala sat down next to him, contemplating what he had asked.

"Ok. Just for a bit." Noticing that he was beginning to slide off the bed in his awkward position, she helped him sit upright and lie properly with his head on a pillow. She laid down beside him, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of him breathing. He was still awake and she didn't want to get him talking so he could fall asleep and let Zhaan's potion do it's magic.

About to drift off herself, she felt his arm across her waist, his hand pulling on her hip, pulling her towards him. She didn't resist at first, and rolled over to face him, his eyes concentrating on her face.

"Cam, you are supposed to be sleeping." Vala did not need to speak louder than a whisper as their noses were almost touching.

"I know."

"So close your eyes and..." Vala was stopped from continuing her sentence as Cams lips landed on hers. He kissed her passionately, and Vala caught up in the moment, kissed him back. He pulled out of the kiss first, placing his forehead on hers, eyes closed, a smile on his face.

"Night."

Vala didn't respond, her mind replaying what had just happened, feeling the warmth from his hand on her waist distracting her. She laid there until he was asleep, then slowly got off the bed, not wanting to wake him. On her way back to her room, she ran into Samantha.

"Hey, he ok?"

"Yeah. How's Jack?"

"Out like a light. Glad I didn't drink what they had."

"I had no idea that those drinks would do that to them. You're ok though right?" So far four out of five that had been on the receiving end of Vala's generosity had been seemingly drugged. Vala hoped for one person to remain normal as that would be one less apology when they all woke up.

"I'm fine. Just felt like a normal alcohol buzz. What was it that Daniel and Sarah had again?"

"I can't remember. My mind blanked as soon as Zhaan mentioned an aphrodisiac. Good thing none of us ended up with those drinks though. I don't even want to imagine what could've happened."

Sam grimaced before asking a question. "Did Cameron get a little, uh, grabby before he fell asleep?"

"Grabby? Uh, a little." The kiss didn't count as being grabby Vala thought, but the notion that it had been something to do with the drink bothered her. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok, what did Jack do?"

"It really wasn't much. He merely hugged me. It put me off balance as he's so grouchy and stand offish around us that I really wasn't expecting that."

"That's the General for you. Good at hiding within himself, or at least that's what Daniel says."

"Back in your world?" Samantha's curiosity about the other world Vala and Cam came from never waned. She loved to ask questions about the Stargate Command, the missions, the people and the technology. Vala tried to supply her with as much information as she could, but wished that Sam was here to explain it to her.

"Yup. Back home." Suddenly Vala didn't feel like being by herself as a wave of homesickness washed over her. "You tired?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Why don't we grab some of Zhaan's juice and try and figure out some of the games they've got on board. Don't worry, there's nothing funky about the juice. I've had it before."

"Sure. Games?"

"Yeah, there's a bunch of them that I can't make head or tails of, and Cam only is interested in playing chess. Doesn't want to learn a new game where I can kick his ass." Vala grinned at Sam who laughed. "Oh, I forgot to ask, did Sarah and Daniel make it back to their room?"

"Eventually. I found them still clothed, thank goodness, in one of the corridors. Once I got their attention they headed off to their room."

"Good. Don't particularly want to be running into them." Vala guessed that by this point they wouldn't have cared where they were or who saw them.

"Before he became preoccupied again, Daniel did mention something he had seen on the planet."

"What?"

"Some kind of image, or something. Not too sure what he was talking about." Samantha frowned as she tried to remember what Daniel had muttered.

"Image?"

"I'm thinking like a recording or something. We'll have to ask him when he's back to normal."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Just kept blabbering about a man in a red coat and images of Zhaan, and D'Argo."

"Hmm. Mention it to Zhaan. She might know what they saw."

* * *

Samantha and Vala spent the next few arns talking, and making up their own rules for the various games that they found. After making a few attempts to play a game involving pushing crystal slabs over a board that lit up, with absolutely no idea what they were supposed to be doing, the conversation turned to a personal level. Sam asked Vala point blank what her relationship with Cam was. Still feeling his lips on hers, Vala tried to define their relationship. The best she could come up with was team mates, and friends who were now shipmates in completely different surroundings. Sam left the question mostly unanswered as Vala fumbled over the words. 

Lying in her own bed Vala tried to come up with the words to describe their relationship. She traced her lips with her fingertips wondering if that had been Cam's intention, or something in the drink that caused that reaction. She finally acknowledged something that she had refused to before. Despite the circumstances if it was drug induced, she had liked the kiss, and wanted more. She could think of several ways to treat the situation from trying to completely forget that it had happened, to taking matters into her own hands.

Resolutely Vala climbed out of bed and wandered down the corridor into Cam's room. Without turning on a light she climbed under the sheets and moved closer to him, willing her heart to stop thumping away inside her chest. Facing him she traced his jawbone with a featherlight touch, and kissed him gently before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	18. Hangovers and Aftermaths

Vala felt Cam wake as he shifted slightly and moaned. She opened her eyes and turned to face him as he moaned again.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

"Hurts."

"What does?"

"All of me." Cam tried to open his eyes, and immediately slammed the lids shut again, moving his arm to cover them, further blocking out any light.

"Hangover."

"Not normal."

"I'll go ask Zhaan if she's got anything for you."

Vala climbed out from under the sheets and walked into the corridor, almost running smack into D'Argo.

"Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Here." D'Argo grabbed Vala's hand and tipped three yellow coloured pills into her palm.

"What are these?"

"Nashtin Cleansing Pills."

"And those are?"

"For Cameron. Give him one now, one in five arns, and one before he sleeps tonight." D'Argo strode off without further comment leaving Vala standing in the hallway inspecting the pills. Deciding to give them a chance and hoping that D'Argo didn't have some sort of grudge against John, she returned to Cam's side.

"Cam, I need you to take one of these. Do you need water?"

"What is it?"

"It'll help. Here." Vala placed the pill on Cam's lips, and when he parted them she dropped the pill inside his mouth. "Go back to sleep. You'll feel better in a while." She felt Cam relax as she sat beside him and in no time he was sleeping again. Vala stayed with him, watching him sleep for several minutes before leaving to find out how the others were faring. It didn't take Vala long before she ran into Samantha.

"Hey. Any after effects of the drink yesterday?" Vala was feeling quite guilty over the results of what her currency had bought.

"Nope. Whatever I had was good, and tasted delicious."

"Glad someone isn't sick."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was in those drinks."

"Yeah, I guess so. Have you seen Jack, Daniel or Sarah?"

"Not yet. I did see D'Argo leave Jack's room not too long ago though." Sam looked down the corridor looking for D'Argo.

"Yeah, he just stopped by and gave me something for Cam."

"Should we check on him?"

Instead of answering, Vala walked towards Jack's room, stopping outside.

"Do you hear anything?" Samantha asked as Vala put her ear to the door.

"No. Wait, yes, I can hear something."

"What?"

"Don't know. Like groaning maybe?" Vala motioned to Samantha to be quiet as she tried to hear exactly what the noise was.

"We should go in."

Samantha entered the room first, Vala right behind her. Jack was lying on the bed on his back, his hands clenched, shirtless, eyes closed, and groaning. Samantha placed her hand on his forehead while Vala glanced around.

"He's burning up." Samantha turned to Vala, removing her hand from the non responsive Jack.

"Massive hangover?"

"Could be. Was Cam like this?"

"No. Though he was in pain this morning." Vala remembered the moan of pain that had woken her up.

"They didn't have the same drink, so it could be that."

"You said D'Argo was here earlier. He must've dropped off the same pills. I doubt Jack could take them by himself right now so they must be around here somewhere." Vala described the pills as they looked for them.

"I've got three here." Samantha had pried open one of his fists and found the yellow pills.

"Ok, give him one now."

Samantha placed one inside Jack's mouth and he swallowed it, still not speaking or opening his eyes. The women waited several minutes until Jack's hands began to relax, signalling that something was happening.

"Is he still hot?"

"Yes, but it'll probably take some time before he recovers. Can you grab a cloth and some cool water? It might help him." Samantha's hand lingered on Jack's face, lightly tracing his hairline.

Vala ran out of the room and into hers. She knew there would be something there and it was close. Returning, she gave the items to Samantha, and went to go check on Cam, hoping that he would be ok. He was still lying on his back, his no longer covering his eyes, sleeping. Vala, unsure of how deeply he was asleep crept quietly towards him, sitting on the bed next to him, and reaching to feel his forehead. He was cooler than Jack, but she wasn't sure how warm he was supposed to feel.

She had grabbed a two cloths, given one to Samantha, keeping the other one in case she needed it for Cam. Pouring water from a cup onto the cloth, she tenderly wiped his face and neck. His arm moved and his hand found her thigh, startling Vala who had been concentrating on his face. His eyes opened slowly and he looked blearily at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Vala spoke quietly remembering the hangovers she'd witnessed before. No loud noises or sudden movements seemed to be the rules.

"S'ok." His eyes closed again, but his hand stayed where it was.

"Did that pill help? How are you feeling?"

"Yes and crappy. Head hurts, all of me hurts."

"There's another pill but you're not supposed to take it for a while yet. I just wanted to stop by and check that you're ok. I'll leave you to sleep."

"Don't go." At Cam's murmured statement, Vala resumed wiping his face as he closed his eyes again and in no time he was dozing. Vala replaced the cloth with her fingers and gently caressed his face. In return his hand moved from her thigh to her waist, resting just above the hem of her sweat pants. Unable to resist, Vala lowered her lips to his, and kissed him, feeling his hand move to the small of her back. Deciding she didn't really want to be anywere else at that moment Vala climbed back into the bed, lay down, and rested her head on Cam's chest, her arm around his waist.

* * *

"Oh, sorry!" A wide eyed Samantha stood in the entrance of Cam's room.

"What's wrong?" Vala hadn't thought she had been tired but apparently she had been. She sat up looking at Samantha with concern.

"Nothing. Jack is still sleeping. Just wondering where you got to and if Cam was ok. Now that I see you guys are fine, I'll just make my exit."

"Wait. Did anyone check on Daniel and Sarah yet?"

"I didn't. After what those two were like last night I'm not sure I want to either. I'll ask the others though. I'll leave you two to it." Samantha left and Vala swore she could see the woman's shoulders shaking in laughter. Still not feeling any urge to get up, Vala curled up again with Cam, who had not woken, and let her thoughts drift.

* * *

Vala woke to her stomach growling impatiently. Reluctantly she moved from Cam's hold and sat up. He stirred, opening his eyes cautiously. Vala smiled at him, and placed her hand on his forehead to check if he was feverish, and for her own pleasure.

"Does your head still hurt?"

"Yup."

"It should be ok for you to take another of these." Vala, without a second thought, placed the second yellow pill into Cam's mouth and ran her fingers through his hair as he swallowed.

"Thanks."

"I've gotta go find something to eat. You hungry?"

Cam groaned in response to the thought of food and closed his eyes. Vala slipped out of the room, wanting to change her clothes first before wandering through Moya. That taken care of she asked Pilot where the others were. He gave her the directions, and she headed off, running into Daniel on the way.

"Hi. Where are you headed?"

"Morning Daniel. Haven't seen you for a while!" Vala smirked at him.

"Uh, yeah, anyways..."

"I'm going to get something to eat. You?"

"Sounds like a plan." Daniel followed Vala, running a few paces to catch up to her.

"So where's Sarah?"

"Sleeping."

"Ah. uh, are you guys ok after yesterday?"

"Uh, ok as in?" Daniel blushed missing what Vala had been asking.

"Oh, not that! Any after effects from the drinks you guys had last night? Jack and Cam got sick and I just wanted to make sure you guys were ok." Vala couldn't hide the guilt that she still felt, in her voice as she asked Daniel.

"Nothing like that. Just felt like a miserable hangover when D'Argo woke us, but he gave us something for it."

"The yellow pills? Yeah Jack and Cam got them too. But you're both ok, no fever or anything?"

"No, are Jack and Cam ok? I can get Sarah to check on them. She's usually one of the first aiders on our digs so she might be able to help." Daniel offered hoping that even though Sarah hadn't interacted much with these people they would accept her help if they needed it.

"If they get any worse I'll let you know. Oh, Sam." Vala called Sam as she spotted her, and she turned, despite her request to call her Samantha.

"Hi. How's Cam?" Sam grinned cheekily at Vala who answered with a question of her own.

"How's Jack?" Daniel looked inquiringly at the women, then deciding he didn't want to know, continued down the hallway ahead of them.

"Last time I checked on him he was fine. Cam?"

"Fine."

Samantha entered a room with laughter spilling out of it, grinning slyly at Vala. Inside Chiana, D'Argo, and Zhaan were laughing over something and Daniel was standing to the side trying to seem invisible.

"What's cooking?" Vala could smell a delicious scent and her stomach reminded her of when she had last eaten.

"Chiana cooked." D'Argo managed to speak the words between chewing a large mouthful. Vala looked sceptically at the dishes, and took a seat, piling her plate with food.

"Are Cam and Jack joining us?" Zhaan seemed to have finished eating, and sat with her arms on the table, hands entwined.

"Doubt it. Both sleeping." Vala took a tentative bite, found the food to be as good as the scent, and dug in.

"I hope you all learned something from this." D'Argo glared at Vala, indicating it was all her fault.

"That's not fair. She didn't know what they would do to Cam and Jack, no more than we did. It was a nice gesture and we had a good time." Daniel immediately defended Vala.

"The only reason you're saying that is because you and your partner got the good drinks. I bet you wouldn't be saying the same if you had what they drank." D'Argo banged his fist on the table as he spoke.

"Please, stop the arguing. It wasn't Vala's fault and yes, they'll probably be more careful next time." Zhaan played the peace keeper, trying to stop D'Argo and Daniel from having a full blown yelling match.

Silence reigned as everyone concentrated on eating, not wanting to begin another argument. It wasn't until Daniel finished and his eyes opened wide did anyone focus on anything other than their plate.

"I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Vala, Samantha, and Chiana responded.

"The image. I didn't tell you guys."

"What image?" Vala tried to remember if she had seen anything more out of the ordinary than usual.

"Of Zhaan and D'Argo."

"Me? Where?" D'Argo dropped his fork and stared intently at Daniel.

"On the planet. There was an image. Both Sarah and I saw it."

"What kind of image?" Zhaan needed more information before she could guess what it was he had seen.

"Uh, a man in a red coat talking about criminals. Your pictures were shown."

"Peacekeeper Beacon." D'Argo growled as he stood up to pace around the table.

"Ssh, D'Argo. Daniel, what did it say? Can you remember?" Zhaan tried to calm D'Argo before he became angry again.

"Something about you being criminals and a reward for your recapture. Oh, you were dangerous criminals."

"I thought there weren't Peacekeepers on that planet?" Samantha was trying to imagine what could create an image, especially with all the different types of technology available out here.

"There aren't. Peacekeepers leave beacons on planets for instances like these. They can be used for other announcements, but these are the most common. Excuse me, I'm going to Pilot." Zhaan swept out of the room gracefully, leaving the others staring at each other.

"Now what?" Daniel wondered out loud what the other humans were thinking.

"We leave. Find another planet to buy our supplies." Chiana followed D'Argo as he stomped out of the room.

"I wish I would've said something earlier. I just forgot. I didn't want to mention it on the planet as there were so many other people around, then we started drinking." Daniel looked downcast at his failure to mention this before had caused trouble.

"Well, you were preoccupied." Vala shrugged her shoulders not feeling any animosity towards Daniel.

"I gotta go take some food to Sarah. I'll see you guys later." Daniel took a plate of food and left Samantha and Vala alone.

"So, what's going to happen now?"

"Not a clue. We've still got to get supplies and we don't have much left on board Moya so it's got to be soon." Vala glanced around at the now empty plates. Having this many people on Moya eating several times a day would require a great deal of supplies.

"I'd like to get a look at that beacon."

"I'm sure you would. Our Sam would've been all over it."

"We are essentially the same person." Samantha grinned at Vala as the two made their way down the corridor.

"Yup. That you are. I think we've got a few hours before Jack and Cam will wake and need their next dose of meds."

"Chess?"

"Not you too. Ok, at least it's a game I know how to play. Hang on, I'll get the board." Vala ran down to Cam's room, knowing the board was still set up from the last time they played. Cam was still sleeping so Vala crept in and as quietly as she could collected the pieces and went to sneak out. On impulse she moved to Cam's side, kissing him, and left the room, a slight smile on her face.

"Ok. Where do you want to play?"

"Well we could go to that room we found last night." Samantha indicated the direction she thought it was and the two headed down the maze of corridors. "I've gotta ask. What's going on between you and Cam?"

"Uh, me and Cam?" Vala wasn't sure of the answer herself, let alone explaining it to someone else.

"That's ok, I didn't mean to pry. Just curious, that's all."

"It's not that you're prying, I don't know what's going on myself yet."

"Really? I thought it was obvious. You could've missed the way he was watching you yesterday. Like a hawk." Vala busied herself with setting up the board at Samantha's keen observation.

"Ok, on my Earth, we're not together in any way other than team mates. Here, things seem different. He's different."

"In what way?" Samantha sensed that Vala had no one else to talk to about this, and she seemed like she needed to discuss it.

"It's just us. Before I never noticed some of these things about him as we were on the same team and always with others around."

"Things like what?"

"He's kind, caring and sexy as hell. I've noticed this all before, but here, I've really noticed it. I can't explain it better than that." Vala moved her pawn forward 2 spaces.

"So why now? Why did you have to come here for you to notice that? Was it something he did?"

"I don't know. I think when I got sick in Houston, he cared for me in such a tender way. He listened to me as I ranted about not being home, he comforts me when I get upset and frustrated."

"So have you two done anything about it?" Samantha probed deeper, hoping it would help Vala in her obvious dilemma.

"You mean like... No, not that."

"Well, I wasn't talking specifically about that. There's other ways to show your affection for someone."

"There's been moments. I used to have a goa'uld, uh, creature inside of me. I have it's memories. They give me nightmares sometimes, and when I'm with him, they don't seem so bad."

"So that why you sleep in the same bed?"

"At first it was to save money on hotel rooms. Plus a couch can't be that restful to sleep on. Now, it's not even for that anymore. I like being there." Vala realised she had been finding any excuse to curl up with Cam by her side.

"So the nightmares have stopped?"

"No. Plus, he kissed me last night." Vala concentrated on Samantha's previous moves in the game, unsure as to why she had admitted that to her.

"Let me guess, you think it's from the drink." Samantha stated it as fact, not as a question.

"It could be. How would I know?"

"You could always find out."

Vala, about to retort, stopped the words from coming out of her mouth. Instead of avoiding the subject, and pinning it to the fact that Cam was intoxicated, it wouldn't be that hard to find out what he was thinking. Zhaan arrived as Sam easily beat Vala, her mind not on chess, and suggested they get some rest as they would be travelling to another commerce planet to buy supplies. Vala cleared up the board, said her goodnights to Sam and found herself at Cam's door.

He was still sleeping, but only lightly as he woke when she dropped a game piece.

"Hey."

"Hi. Uh, we're travelling to another planet. Zhaan said to get rest. Your head ok?"

"Better."

"You want the other pill?"

"No. Save it for another time."

"There isn't going to be another time," Vala said grimly.

"You never know. You know it wasn't your fault right?"

"Who told you?" Vala thought of the argument earlier with D'Argo and Daniel.

"Daniel stopped by to make sure I was ok. Something about Sarah helping if we needed it." Cam sat up watching Vala's face for her reaction.

"Oh." Vala's eyes found an interesting spot on the floor to stare at, unable to look back into his eyes.

"Vala, Daniel told me about the argument. D'Argo's wrong. I don't blame you, and neither will Jack. If you hadn't been there we still would've had drinks." Cam leaned over to the end of the bed and holding Vala's hand, gently tugged her towards him. Her eyes drifted up from the floor to meet his, shocked at the intensity they held.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Vala sat down and Cam brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, his fingers lingering over her cheek, his eyes locked onto hers.

"Cam...?"

"Vala?" He teased her in the same soft tone that she had just spoken his name.

Instead of speaking, Vala hesitantly moved her lips closer to his. She felt his hand move to her neck and ever so slightly pull her closer until their lips touched.

Vala almost expected herself to wake up after being pinched. This was nothing like their earlier kiss. It was cautious and gentle at first, but rapidly became passionate and frantic. Cam fell back onto the pillows, Vala right with him, hands running down her back, her hands in his hair.

When they came up for air, Vala licked her lips, smiling.

"So, I like this whole hangover bit if this is how I get better." Vala slapped Cam playfully on his chest, rolling to lie by his side.

"Don't you go drinking that dren every time you want this to happen."

"I won't." Cam heard her laugh into his t-shirt, and moved so he could hold her to him. They lay for a while, discussing the next planet, each content to be in each others arms.

Cam fell asleep first, still recovering from his experience the day before. Vala covered them both with the sheets and curled up in Cam's arms.


	19. Angry Words

Cam felt someones hand rest on his shoulder and immediately snapped his eyes open. Zhaan stood by his bed and he turned to face her, very aware that his arms were full of Vala.

"We have arrived. In one arn we will be going to the planet."

"All of us?"

"Yes. Please be ready." Zhaan swept out of the room as silently as she left. Cam processed what she had said and reluctantly woke Vala.

"Time to get up." Vala stirred slightly at Cam's sing song voice.

"No. Too early." As she became a little more aware of her surroundings Vala suddenly felt nervous as the memories of the previous night flooded her mind.

Cam instantly noticed the flash of self consciousness that glimmered in Vala's face. He remembered the kiss vividly, the taste of her lips still lingering. He hoped that she wasn't having second thoughts or that it had been just in the heat of the moment. Just in case, he moved his arm from her waist to give her a little space.

Despite the t-shirt and sweat pants she had worn to bed, Vala felt the rush of cool air flood between their bodies, and shivered slightly. This is what she had been dreading, the awkwardness. Did he regret what had happened? Did she? She bit her lip, thinking, her eyes watching his expression change from one of concern, curiosity, and worry. As she watched him she remembered what she had said to Samantha. He had taken care of her and she felt safe with him around. Just having his eyes watching her intently gave her goosebumps. She wanted to be here, wanted to see what could happen. Deciding that, she smiled apprehensively.

Cam watched as Vala's smile spread, her eyes lighting up. He had been concerned that she was having second thoughts. He hadn't planned to act on his feelings, well, at least not this soon, but reality had intervened. He wished that he would've been able to talk to her about what had happened, but it wasn't something he could change. As her eyes lit up he had an answer of sorts. She rolled over to face him, still smiling but nervously this time. He reached his hand over to brush his fingers lightly down her cheek to her chin.

She closed her eyes, shivers running up and down her spine at his gentle caress. She felt his lips delicately embrace hers and her mind stopped thinking as she surrendered to what the flutter in her heart wanted.

"Morning." Vala opened her eyes as Cam broke the kiss, his face inches away from hers.

"Yes it is." She took in his crystal blue eyes, focused directly into hers, as a lazy smile grew with his lips.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, you?" Vala stretched as Cam sat up.

"Much better than yesterday. Zhaan was here. She told me that we have to be ready in an arn."

"Why?"

"We're going down to get supplies."

"Oh. Well, I'll go get ready." Vala sat up and left the room in a hurry. Cam was puzzled by her sudden exit, but didn't think more of it. He washed, changed, and wandered towards the transport pod bay, meeting Jack on the way.

The two men exchanged greetings, and walked together in silence. D'Argo was waiting impatiently for them to arrive, even though no one else was there. He muttered to himself as Cam and Jack entered the room.

"What did he say?"

"Who knows." Cam did not want to get into another argument with D'Argo and wanted to steer Jack away from picking one.

"Is he always like this?"

"Seems to be." Cam sighed as Zhaan entered with Daniel and Sarah. "Hey guys. We're only missing Chiana, Samantha and Vala."

"Chiana is right behind us." As Zhaan spoke Chiana ran into the room and headed straight for D'Argo who promptly stopped his muttering.

"Ok, lets get the rest of this stuff loaded, and if Samantha and Vala aren't here by then we'll go find them." Cam picked up one of the empty containers that D'Argo had thrown in their general direction and moved towards the transport pod.

* * *

Vala leaned weakly against the corridor. Once again she felt her stomach complain and dashed back into her room, willing her stomach to calm down. Fortunately it did, and she sank onto the bed in relief. It had hit again just after she had sat up and she had made a quick exit from Cam's room guessing from previous mornings what would happen next. Eventually, assuming the sickness had passed, she washed, changed and attempted to meet the others but her body had different ideas. Waves of nausea passed over her, making her feel dizzy and her legs shake each time she tried to head down towards the transport pod bay. 

Shaking slightly Vala stood up slowly and made another attempt to leave her room. Before she did, she straightened her shirt, and wiped her face, trying not to look as horrible as she felt. Right now all she wanted was cool fresh air, and while Moya's environment wasn't stale, it wasn't quite what she wanted at that moment.

She now knew why she was sick. Zhaan had gently suggested the reason before but Vala had vehemently denied it, not wanting to deal with that possibility before it was for sure. In her mind she could no longer deny what was happening to this body, and to her.

Hearing footsteps coming down the corridor Vala hurriedly stood up straight, forcing her eyes to focus.

"Hey. Glad I'm not the only one late." Samantha smiled brightly at Vala.

"Yeah. How late are we?"

"Not even officially late yet but Cam came to get me. Everyone else is ready so he came hunting for us."

"Where is he?" Vala looked down the corridor and didn't see him.

"He went back after I told him I'd come grab you." Samantha noticed Vala's paler than usual face and frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"You sure? You look sick."

"I'm fine. Let's not keep them waiting." Vala took a deep breath and started striding confidently down the corridor, hoping that her stomach would take the cue from her brain. Samantha shrugged and followed, running a few steps to catch up.

* * *

On the planet Vala got her breath of fresh air. It was cool and felt as if it had just rained, like a spring morning on Earth. There was something about the rain that seemed calming to Vala and despite the fact it wasn't raining at that point in time, she felt better than she had since she had woken up. She smiled brightly to Cam who had been watching her intently throughout the short trip down to the planet, and joined Samantha waiting for D'Argo to finish what he was doing in the pod. 

The planet was another commerce planet, but this one seemed a little less well off. The market was not walled in, just a big open space with many booths set up. Zhaan seemed to know exactly where to go, and they all followed, keeping a sharp eye out for any Peacekeepers or their beacons. Zhaan greeted the merchant by grasping his shoulders and bowing her head as he did the same to her. They spoke some form of greeting that Cam didn't quite catch, and Zhaan proceeded to introduce the group. That done, she informed them that the transaction would take some time and if they were careful they should go see what was for sale. Chiana immediately became excited and began babbling about something she had seen earlier. Daniel approached Zhaan about staying with her as he was interested in the customs of such a transaction while Sarah joined Vala and Samantha, discussing what to do.

"Up for a drink?" Samantha asked Sarah slyly as Vala blushed at the comment.

"Not this time." Sarah smiled.

"I'm just joking. What are the others planning on doing?" Samantha looked at Cam who was approaching them after talking to Jack and D'Argo.

"Ok, D'Argo wants to have a look around, see if there's any beacons we may have missed. Jack's going with him. If anyone wants to go, they're leaving now." Cam jerked his head at D'Argo who was already walking away.

"Yes. I'd like to get a look. I'll catch you guys later." Samantha ran after the two males.

"So what's our plan?" Sarah looked inquisitively at Chiana.

"I wanna look around. There's tons of dren to buy and Zhaan says it's cheep here." Chiana seemed more fidgety than usual, moving from one foot to the other so fast it looked like she was trying to dance.

"Sarah, are you coming with us or staying with Daniel?" Vala hoped that she would be joining her, Cam and Chiana. Right now she didn't want to hear the question that had been on Cam's lips since she had climbed aboard the transport pod on Moya.

"He'll be fine. I want to see what else is here."

The four headed off, Vala and Sarah in front, talking, while a silent Cam walked alongside Chiana.

* * *

Cam was bored. It felt as if they had to stop at every booth and inspect what was for sale and they had been doing it for over two arns with still no word from Zhaan. He was grateful that Chiana was with them as Sarah would've bought some 'genuine' relics that Chiana pointed out as fake, causing the merchant to start screaming a stream of words at her that Cam could only guess to be insulting. Chiana wasn't fazed by the man, yelling several words back to him before returning to her usual buoyant self. When he first met Chiana, Cam had assumed her to be a little ditzy, but now thought that she had a very thick skin and began to respect her more with each passing day. 

He glanced at Vala browsing through several articles of clothing with Sarah. She had been pale when she arrived and he had wanted to ask her what had happened that morning but never had a chance. She had talked non stop with Sarah and Samantha on the journey here, and seemed to be avoiding him. Perhaps things weren't quite as ok as he had thought they were, and he wanted to get it straightened out as soon as possible. If she didn't want to take last night any further, he would respect her wishes, and would treat her like he always had.

He mused over the frat rules, thinking that they were a good thing after all. They had never pertained to him before, not being interested in anyone on the base except what he had assumed to be a small crush on Vala. While Vala wasn't military she was a member of his team. If they chose to pursue anything other than a friendship on his Earth one of them would be transferred off the team. Here there were no such rules, but living together on a ship in space meant that they would be working together and would have to come to some sort of agreement on how to deal with what had happened.

"Cam, are you with us?" Sarah poked him playfully and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking." As he spoke he looked at Vala who dropped her eyes to the ground.

"We're leaving and you're more than welcome to join us." Sarah smiled playfully while Chiana started on to the next booth, Vala right behind her.

"Right with ya." Cam thought he had his answer. She couldn't even meet his eyes and that to him was a bad sign.

They had shopped and browsed until Cam thought he would go crazy. He had insisted they take a break to eat and spent most of his time either in thought or trying to get Vala to talk to him, alone. It didn't work as she kept up a continual conversation with the others, always finding something to ask or comment on.

When Zhaan's voice came through the comms announcing that she was done, Cam almost jumped for joy. He wanted to get off this damn planet, back to Moya, and find out what the hell was going on with Vala. He eagerly began to make his way back to where he thought Zhaan was, the women following behind him, only to find that he had no clue where Zhaan was in the maze of booths. He stopped, trying to get his bearings.

"Why are we not moving?" Chiana almost ran into him, not paying attention to where she was walking.

"I, uh..." Cam did not like to admit that he was lost and was desperately trying to locate anything that looked familiar.

"Are you lost?" Vala spoke her words directly to him, meeting him in the eyes.

"No. Just looking around." Cam stalled for time.

"Daniel does the same thing. I never let him drive the first few years we were married. A five minute drive took us hours sometimes." Sarah laughed at her memories.

"And now?" Vala pulled her eyes away from Cam's piercing look, trying to distract him from her.

"I drive." Sarah grinned smugly while Vala laughed hollowly.

"Cam, where the frell are you?" D'Argo's impatient voice boomed through their comms.

"Uh, I'm by a booth that sells some sort of furniture." Cam hoped that's what the strangely formed objects were. One was definitely a chair even though it didn't look too comfortable to him.

"Keep straight, turn right at the purple plants." D'Argo guessed that Cam was lost, and Cam was grateful for the save. Ignoring the laughs from the women he strode off, kicking himself for not paying attention earlier.

* * *

It took them two more arns to load the supplies and fly back to Moya. All of them were tired once they arrived, but they had to unload the now full containers. Cam hadn't even had a chance to look inside them as they were filled and sealed on the planet. Samantha and Sarah grabbed one of the containers between them, while Vala carried some of the other goods that they had bought, and they followed Zhaan out of the room, leaving Jack, Daniel, D'Argo and Cam to finish unloading the pod. Despite wanting to talk to Vala, Cam understood that they had to finish the task at hand before he could. Besides, if he gave Vala a little space, perhaps she would calm down and come talk to him that night.

* * *

Chiana had given Samantha and Vala instructions on how to prepare that nights meal, then ran off to help D'Argo. Sarah had taken the items from Vala to drop them off in each of their rooms. At first Vala had protested but Sarah commented that most of the possessions were hers so she may as well do the deliveries. 

"So, you feeling better now?" Samantha was still concerned at Vala's behaviour earlier that day.

"I'm fine."

"You said that earlier but you didn't look fine."

"I'm much better." Vala smiled but even Samantha could tell it was a fake one.

"Did something happen with you and Cam?" Samantha had noticed the glances shared between the two before, but today something seemed off between them, even though she hadn't spent much time with them in the past few hours.

"What makes you say that?" Vala didn't look at Samantha, instead focused on grinding whatever it was that Chiana had told her to grind.

"It just seemed like you were ignoring him on the way down and back to the planet."

"Uh, no. Everything's fine."

"Vala, I've known you for how long? A few weeks? Even I can see that you're lying."

"It's just something I need to figure out first."

"Does it have anything to do with Cam?" Samantha wasn't trying to pry, she only wanted to find out if she could help Vala with whatever was bugging her.

Vala hesitated. She did not want to discuss what was on her mind with Samantha, even though she knew that Samantha wouldn't say anything to anyone. Plus, Vala wanted to get it all straight in her head first, figure out what she wanted to do and how to do it.

Samantha saw Vala struggling to give an answer. That in itself was an answer.

"So what's next?" Samantha pointed to the instructions from Chiana that Vala had written down.

"We add what I'm grinding to the bowl of whatever it is you're stirring." Vala was grateful for the change in subject. The two women continued preparing supper keeping conversation light.

* * *

He had spent the day wandering around with the women, but somehow he had got covered in a fine layer of dust, and when he, Jack and D'Argo had been moving the now full containers, it had mixed with the sweat. The task finished he headed off to his room intent on getting cleaned up before supper. 

There were no showers on Moya. Instead there was a room with what was the toilet, and a large metal tub. Cam sighed as he grabbed the bucket to fill the tub. He missed indoor plumbing most at these times, as while the tub had a drain, it didn't have a tap to fill it with.

It didn't take long before he had enough hot water to suffice, too tired to fill it so he could have a good soak. All he wanted to do was get clean, not relax. He took several minutes to scrub the dirt off, and quickly climbed out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around his waist he drained the water and wandered over to the bed. Taking a few moments to lie back, his hand traced the space where Vala had laid the night before. He thought that everything was ok between them, but apparently he was wrong. Determined to fix whatever had gone wrong Cam changed and followed his nose to supper.

Vala was bringing the last of the bowls to the table when Cam entered. He smiled at her as he passed and she could smell a faint hint of sandlewood, like the incense that Teal'c used, from the soap he used. He took a seat next to two vacant seats, while Vala started naming the dishes as best as she could remember with some help from Chiana. She had situated herself next to an empty spot in between Daniel and Samantha, still unsure of what to say to Cam. She saw the look of hurt in his eyes as she sat down and she immediately began asking Daniel questions about his experience with Zhaan.

As the meal wound down Cam became engaged in a discussion with Jack about the fight against the Goa'uld, describing how General O'Neill pissed off every System Lord that showed his face. Vala smiled as she had heard the stories at the same time Cam had from Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c. Feeling another wave of homesickness wash over her at the memory of her team mates, Vala quietly excused herself to Samantha and Daniel, making her way back to her room.

Once there she realised that she didn't want to be there. Instead she made her way to Pilot's den, thinking that she would be able to get some time there alone. Pilot greeted her politely and she sat down in front of his console.

"Is there something troubling you, Vala?"

"Yes." For some reason Vala felt she could trust this strange looking alien.

"Can I assist you?"

"I don't think so Pilot." Vala rested her head against the cool metal of the console, eyes closed. "Only one request. Please don't let the others know I'm here."

"As you wish."

Vala spent at least an arn just sitting there, not talking to Pilot. He talked to her, telling her of Aeryn Sun, the woman who's body she was in. Listening to Pilot tell of their adventures, Vala became more and more amazed by this woman. While Vala knew her limits, this woman did not seem to. She was a hardened soldier, caring only for duty and rules, but as time passed, seemed to begin to care about the people she shared Moya with. She listened intently as Pilot told of when Aeryn started turning into one of his own species after an experiment from a mad scientist. Before long Vala was asking questions about Moya, Pilot and Aeryn.

She felt much calmer when she left Pilot, but as she roamed the halls, her worries came back full force. Listening to Pilot talk about this strong, driven woman Vala felt even more anxious and nervous about her current situation. She found an empty room that she had never been in before, and curled up in a dark corner, the tears falling heavily.

* * *

Cam was frustrated. He had gone to Vala's room after he had finished supper hoping to find her there and talk to her. After he had stood at her door, talking to an empty room for several minutes, Pilot informed him that Vala wasn't there. When he had asked where she was, Pilot had replied that she had wished not to be disturbed, but he would make sure that no harm would come to her. Not knowing what else to do right then, he went to his room, hoping that she would show up during the night. 

When he woke she wasn't there. He rolled out of bed, changed, and started looking for her again. He ran into Samantha who claimed she hadn't seen Vala that morning but suggested gently that he give her some time. Cam wanted to know if Vala had said anything to Samantha, but knew how good she was at keeping secrets. If Vala had said anything to her, she would never tell him. Hoping he would see her with the others, he joined Samantha for breakfast.

By the evening Cam was becoming more and more worried and concerned with every passing moment. Chiana was the only one who had seen Vala all day but couldn't tell him where she had been. She had just seen her coming to grab some food shortly after the midday meal and did not see where she had gone to. Over the comms Pilot still would not tell him where she was, only that she was safe. Fed up, Cam stomped off to Pilot's Den, hoping that asking him face to face would help him get an answer.

It didn't. But as he was leaving he walked straight into Vala. He stopped as she jumped back in shock. Her face was drawn and it was obvious that she had been crying. She looked like she hadn't slept a wink, and couldn't meet him in the eyes.

"Vala, where've you been?" Cam forced every note of irritation out of his voice, only wanting to express his concern for her.

"Thinking." She whispered as though she was afraid to say the words.

"Are you ok? Can I do anything?" Cam reached to touch her face, but she shied back from his hand.

"No. I'm better doing this alone."

"Does this have anything to do with the other night?"

"No."

"Then please, tell me what's wrong." Cam pleaded with Vala wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms and comfort her.

"I can't. Not yet." The tears started forming in her eyes against her will. She angrily brushed them away and turned to run away from him.

"Vala." Cam grasped her by her shoulder but didn't turn her to face him.

"Please. Leave me alone." She turned to face him, her eyes meeting his in a cold stare. Taken aback, Cam let go of her and watched as she hurried down the hall.

Once back in his room his anger got the best of him. What had he done? Why was she pushing him away? He kicked a stray shoe across the room in frustration and flopped down on the bed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. Hopefully she'd snap out of whatever mood she was in by the morning and they could talk.

* * *

Two solar days later Cam still hadn't talked to Vala. When he had seen her he felt her coldness towards him and didn't approach her, knowing that he would get no response from her. As each arn passed he began to feel a little more irritated with her behaviour, even though he was still worried as to what had caused it. Why was she treating him that way? If he had done something to piss her off she should tell him what it was so he could either apologize, or explain himself. 

Talking to the women on Moya he found out that none of them knew exactly what was upsetting her so much, but all advised him to give her some space. He went from looking for her, to leaving her completely alone. Pilot continued to assure him that the DRD's were watching her and making sure that nothing would happen to her, so there was nothing he could do until she came to him.

It was a weeken before she did. He had finished his now nightly game of chess with Jack and was on his way back to his room when he saw her down the corridor outside his door, pacing, as if unsure what to do. He stayed where he was for several minutes, watching as she walked up to his door as if to enter, then stepped back and ran her hands through her hair. Curious he walked towards her, uncertain what to expect.

"Vala?"

"Hi." She didn't smile at him and he took that to be a bad sign.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." A week ago Cam would've pulled her into his arms, but not now. Vala felt butterflies in her stomach as she took in the serious expression on his face.

"Shoot."

"Uh, could we go somewhere that's not in the hallway?" Cam opened the door and walked in first, Vala followed after hesitating a little at the entrance.

"Ok, what's up?"

"I had to take some time to figure something out. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you earlier, but I needed to do this."

"Why couldn't you talk to someone? We've all been worried about you." Cam recalled some of the conversations he'd had with Samantha, Sarah, and even Daniel, all just as concerned as he was about what she was doing.

"I couldn't. Let me explain..." Vala was interrupted by Cam who's frustration was starting to get the better of him.

"Why not? We're supposed to be in this together. Or aren't we anymore?"

"We are, Cam. But you couldn't help me on this one."

"I still don't understand. You've been shutting everyone out for a week. Can't you see that we wanted to help you, find out what was wrong and fix it?" Cam interrupted Vala again.

"Can you just shut up for one microt and let me explain?" Vala became angry in a flash and yelled at Cam. She had been standing in front of his door trying to figure out what and how to tell him. Now he wouldn't drop the issue of her not talking to him when she was trying to tell him what was wrong.

Cam looked momentarily taken aback as she shouted at him. He crossed his arms impatiently, cocking his head onto one side, waiting for her explanation.

"Well?"

"Give me a second Cam."

"You told me to shut up so you could tell me. I do and you still don't say anything..."

"Fine. Here you go. I'm pregnant." Vala spat the words out at him, turned around, and walked out of the room leaving Cam staring at the space she had just vacated, speechless.

_AN: Hold off throwing the rotten fruit and veggies for a moment please. First off, sorry about the wait. Work has been a little rough this past week, and won't calm down until sometime in April. Plus my muse wandered away for a few days, but has come back in full force. Second, I know in the Farscape world Sebecean pregnancy is much different than human pregnancy as they hold the fetus in stasis (season 4 ) but I'm bending the rules for the fic. Ok, (ducks) now throw!!! lol._


	20. Mysterious Pregnancy

_AN: SPOILER WARNING for Dominion. Not blatant, but it's there._

"I'm pregnant."

The words floated in Cam's ears, and got lost along the way to being processed. He watched as Vala sauntered out of his room, her long hair flying out behind her, showing him exactly how fast she was leaving. He stood there feeling like a fish out of the water, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words to call her back.

* * *

Vala didn't know where she was going. Tears were streaming down her face and she wanted to get as far from him as she could. She ran to where she had been hiding all week, and collapsed in a heap in the corner she had become so familiar with. She dropped her head in her arms and sobbed uncontrollably until there were no tears left.

When she finally felt in control enough to stand, she had the beginnings of a massive headache. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her room and fall onto the bed. Even better would be to join Cam in his, but right now, that wasn't an option. Vala hadn't expected their little talk to go so well, but had not anticipated Cam getting angry. She understood why he had been upset as she hadn't told him what was the matter with her, but thought it unfair that when she did go to him, he pushed her away.

She paced around the small room that had become a sanctuary of sorts over the past few days, pondering on what to do next. Should she go find Cam and try to talk again? Another idea popped into her head. Samantha could be trusted to not say anything and as a woman, might understand what she was dealing with. She wanted to ask Pilot over the comms where Samantha was, but then Cam would hear, and she didn't want to meet him face to face right now.

Instead she grabbed a blanket and curled up, thinking that in the morning things would get sorted out.

* * *

Cam couldn't sleep. He tossed back and forth, berating himself for speaking so harshly at Vala. Realising he wouldn't be able to sleep at the moment he climbed out of bed, changed, and wandered the hallways of Moya, wondering where Vala was. She had been upset when she had left his room, more upset than he ever remembered seeing her. He didn't blame her too much as he felt guilty for yelling at her. However, he didn't understand why she didn't come to him earlier instead of secluding herself for a week, then springing the news on him.

Knowing there was Felip Nectar where the supplies were stored, and it being the closest thing to a beer, he headed down there, thinking that a drink might calm him down. On his way around the ship, bottle in hand, he ran into Daniel examining something that Sarah had purchased.

"Hi." Daniel's eyes never moved from the object he was holding.

"Hey." Cam wasn't sure he wanted to talk to anyone or be in any one's company at that moment. He moved to leave when Daniel spoke.

"What do you think this is?"

"Uh, not a clue."

"You haven't looked. Here." Daniel passed the object to Cam who almost dropped it, surprised at the weight.

"It's heavier than it looks." Cam inspected the long wooden looking object, noticing the intricate carvings all over it.

"Looks like it's an idol or something." As Daniel continued to describe his thoughts on the object Cam found himself relaxing. There was something about the way Daniel got caught up in his work and became passionate about it that Cam admired, though he would never admit it to his Daniel.

"Sorry?" Cam had not been listening as Daniel asked him a question.

"What's up?" Daniel looked at Cam for the first time during their conversation, a frown on his forehead.

"Nothin much." Cam knew that his Daniel would never let it rest until he found out the truth, and hoped that this Daniel was not the same. Looking at Daniel's expression he realised that the two versions were too similar. "I had an argument."

"Vala?"

"Yup." Cam was surprised to hear himself admitting that.

"Is she ok?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta? Does she need help?"

"I don't know. We talked, well, actually we argued, and she stomped off." Cam shrugged, trying to convince Daniel it was no big deal.

"What did you say?"

"I got angry. I shouldn't have. I wanted to make a point, and I did, but I upset her in the process." Cam felt the guilt over what he had done to Vala sweep over him again.

"Did you two get things sorted out though?" Daniel guessed that whatever they had argued about, Cam wasn't about to tell him and he wasn't going to push it.

"Nope. In fact I think I may have made things worse." Cam took a large swig of his drink, and sighed heavily.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Give her the night, talk to her tomorrow."

"Let cooler heads prevail." Daniel turned back to the object as Cam contemplated what Daniel had said.

Cam didn't stay long. He finished his drink and left to go try and sleep. First he wandered around seeing if he could find Vala. He didn't think she'd be in her room, but tried anyway. He didn't find her there, but noticed that her usually clean room looked like a tornado had swept through it. Clothes were strewn everywhere, belongings scattering the floor. Feeling like he shouldn't be there, he left. It took him some time to fall asleep, wishing that he could change what he had said.

* * *

Vala woke early, uncomfortable with something poking her in the back. She reached out and grabbed a DRD which was running into her continually. She glared at it noticing a small sheet of paper attached to one of it's 'arms'. Once she took that off it, it scuttled off, it's mission accomplished. Shakily, remembering the argument the night before, she opened the note, relieved to see Samantha's signature on the bottom. She scanned the note which apologized for the intrusion with a DRD, but Samantha wanted to know that she was ok, and if she needed to talk to someone to let her know.

Vala closed her eyes, feeling a little relieved. She had wondered if this Samantha would want someone she barely knew discussing their problems with her. Vala remembered when she had first started to settle down on Earth, join the SGC and make a life for herself. It had taken some time before Sam warmed up to her, but after that the two had become good friends. Feeling that having the chance to talk to someone who was almost the same as Sam would help Vala stood up, and cautiously made her way back to her room.

Inside she groaned at the mess. The third night she had been avoiding Cam she had come back to her room to wash and change, but the anger at her situation had overtaken her. She had thrown the clothes she had picked out across the room, then picked up some more. Before she could stop herself she had made a mess of everything, but it had helped her vent a little of the anger. Now she regretted that choice, but not wanting to take the time to clean it up right then, stepped carefully over the various objects and made her way to the bathroom.

Samantha was glad to see Vala standing outside her door, and let her in quickly. She took in the pale face, the slumped shoulders and the slight tremble in her hands. Not knowing what else to say, and seeing Vala looking so lost and forlorn, Samantha hugged her. At first Vala stood like stone, shocked at Samantha's reaction, but before she could stop herself, the tears began to fall again. This is what Vala had needed, someone to comfort first, and ask questions later.

"Hey, you feel like talking or eating?"

"Ugh, no food. Not yet." Vala didn't want to imagine what would happen if she smelt anything that resembled food at that moment.

"Ok." Samantha didn't push the questions seeing that Vala was obviously distressed about something, thinking that it would be better if Vala opened up in her own way.

"Where are we?" Vala rubbed her hand over her eyes, wiping the tears from her face.

"Uh, my room." Samantha became concerned immediately, wondering if Vala was alright as she asked her question.

"No, I know that. Where are we going? Are we near a planet?"

"Oh. Sorry. Actually I don't know. I missed most of those discussions. I've been busy with Pilot. This ship is amazing. I could spend months here and never figure out exactly how everything worked."

"Is Pilot helping you?" Vala had appreciated Pilot's company during her week of not talking to the others. Samantha took Vala's cue and continued the discussion away from anything other than Cam or the recent week, until they were interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Hey, Samantha. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Cam's voice came through the door clearly and Vala froze where she was.

"Uh, yeah. Hang on a sec." Vala darted over to the side of the room where Cam wouldn't be able to see her if he chose to come in, glaring at Samantha.

"Don't tell him I'm here. Please." Vala hissed pleadingly at Samantha.

Samantha frowned at Vala, wondering what had happened between them to cause this kind of reaction from her. As Vala shook her head at her slightly, Samantha moved over towards the door and opened it from the inside, standing in the entrance to deter Cam from walking in.

"Hey, what's up?" Cam searched the room briefly, hoping to see Vala.

"Uh, not much. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, Chiana was looking for you."

"Chiana? What would she want?"

"I dunno. Didn't ask."

"Oh. Ok. I'll go talk to her."

"Ok."

"Uh, anything else?" Samantha knew what he wanted to ask, but wondered if he would come right out and do so.

"Nope. I'll see ya at supper." Cam turned to walk away, took a few steps, then turned back to Samantha. "Actually, if you see Vala, can you tell her I was looking for her?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks."

Samantha hurried back into the room closing the door behind her.

"He knew I was here." Vala whispered as she sat on Samantha's bed.

"You don't know that."

"He did. Otherwise he would've asked you if you'd seen me lately."

"How do you figure that?"

"Otherwise you'd have to either lie to him, or tell him you had seen me." Vala wondered if Cam had overheard them talking, not that they had been talking about him.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." Samantha watched as Vala stood up and began pacing around the room, trying to decide if she should ask about whatever it was that had come between them.

"That's Cam for you. On the outer edges, he's a military man, just like the others on the base at home. Out of work, here, and in the occasional moment, you get to see a side of him that's sweet and caring. He knew I was here, and didn't want to put you in a tough spot." Vala sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, and Samantha watched as she buried her head in her hands.

"Vala..." Any words died on her lips as Vala dropped her next statement out.

"I'm pregnant."

Samantha couldn't find the appropriate words. Normally a congratulations was in order, but by the way Vala had been acting recently, this was not the case.

"It's like it's happening again."

"What is?" Samantha was confused.

"Mysterious pregnancies." Vala looked over at Samantha who wore a puzzled expression and began telling the tale of Adria's conception, miraculous growth, and what the SGC had proposed they do to deal with the threat the fully grown woman presented. Samantha was speechless, amazed that this had happened to the woman in front of her, and that she had survived the anguish and pain that the experience must've caused.

"It's too much like the same."

"In what way?" Now that Vala had opened up, Samantha tried some questions, hoping that Vala wouldn't' clam up and refuse to talk any further.

"I don't know what's going on. I'm here, in some womans body, pregnant without a clue who or what the father is. I don't have any of her memories, and I feel lost."

"Scared? I know I would be." Samantha wanted to ease Vala's distress but had no idea of how she would react to such news.

"Yeah."

"So where does Cam fit into this?"

"Things between us last week, well they were different than usual. I wasn't expecting something to happen and it did. I suspected something was wrong with me, and I went to see Zhaan. It wasn't long after that before I recognized some of the symptoms. Even though this woman is not human, there's some similarities between now and with Adria. I just knew I was pregnant. Zhaan confirmed it for me right before we went to that planet and you guys all got drunk."

"That's why you didn't drink?" Things were starting to fall into place for Samantha. This also explained why Vala had seemed so sick that one morning.

"Yes."

"So you told Cam?"

"Not right away. I couldn't. I didn't know how. It's my fault we're stuck in this reality, and I didn't want to go to him complaining about this."

"There's something else too isn't there?" Sam asked gently, feeling there was more to this than Vala let on.

"Perhaps. I found out somethings from Pilot about Aeryn."

"Ok, like what?"

"I think John might be the father." Vala whispered, not knowing if Cam was still outside or not.

"John, as in Cam?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. I wanted to, but he was so cold to me."

"Why didn't you talk to him sooner? He's been going frantic with worry about you?"

"I couldn't. I had to figure it out for myself first. I didn't plan on being a parent again, not after what happened last time."

"There are ways to..." Samantha didn't finish her sentence, only pointed to her abdomen.

"No. I can't do that. It's not my decision to make. What if she wanted this child. Her and John both?"

"Good point."

"I didn't know how Cam would react. What if it isn't John's and I'm actually with someone else? What if it is John's? How is he going to take that? I don't know even if Cam ever wanted a family or kids. What if it is someone or something else's child and they come looking for it? I just didn't know what to do." Vala stared blankly at the wall, relieved that she had finally spoken her thoughts out loud.

"How did he react?"

"I don't know. I stomped off before I could get a reaction from him." At Samantha's puzzled glance, Vala described the conversation she had with Cam the night before.

"So what are you going to do now?"

* * *

Cam thought back to when Vala had told him her news. He had moved to go after Vala, but decided to let her be. She was upset, and angry, probably most likely at him, and he didn't think it would be too wise to run after her and start asking her questions. Instead he slumped back onto the bed, shocked at what her last statement had been. 

Pregnant. How? With whom? When?

He remembered the conversation he had with D'Argo and Zhaan. They had told him that there was no one in Aeryns life, but what he had understood from D'Argo's hints was that Aeryn and John had already started something that was not quite a relationship. Now this really threw a wrench into things. Not knowing how Aeryn's species handled a pregnancy, he couldn't even begin to guess what kind of time frame they were looking at. He knew it wasn't his consciousness in this body that had caused the pregnancy. That he knew he would remember.

He felt guilty as he calmed down as he talked with Daniel. He had pushed her away when she had come to talk to him. Not something he felt proud of. He wanted to make amends, but she would be angry at him and he had decided to let her cool down and talk to her in the morning.

He wasn't surprised when he didn't see her in the morning. He wandered to get breakfast and found Chiana looking over some gadget that was beeping. Cam peered over and laughed as he recognized Samantha's watch with the alarm going off. He explained the purpose of it to Chiana, who immediately wanted to trade for it. He explained that she would have to ask the owner of the watch, and decided to mention it to Samantha when he saw her next. Grabbing a quick bite to eat he began searching Moya for Vala.

He wandered past Samantha's room on his way to a bathroom when he heard two female voices. As he walked quietly past the door he recognized Vala's voice and stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't hear what was being said and hesitated, wanting to apologize to her, and talk things over. He didn't want to barge in there and anger Vala and Samantha, nor did he want to ask Samantha where Vala was. Instead he thought that Samantha could possibly pass a message on to Vala, and if Vala happened to be hiding in the room and overheard, then at least she would hear that he wasn't angry at her anymore. Remembering about Chiana's interest in the watch, he called into the room.

Watching Samantha's expression change, he knew that Vala was in the room, hiding. He scanned the room quickly but didn't see her and hastened to make a quick exit. As he retreated he remembered the message to Vala, having got a little nervous before and forgotten. He asked Samantha to pass the message along, and headed off down the hall, not wanting to hear Vala's reaction.

He spent the day alone, hoping Vala would come to find him and talk to him if no one else was around. As he sat with his back to the wall in an unused hallway he contemplated Vala's situation. In a flash he remembered Adria and the pain Vala had tried to hide when discussing putting an end to her daughters life. Now here she was in a similar situation and it was no wonder she had hid away from them for a few days. The last traces of his anger faded away to be replaced with remorse. He should not have been angry at her until he had listened to her explanation. Despite what he had thought earlier about her regretting what had happened between the two of them, he hoped that she would know that he would be there for her.

It was late when Cam finally gave up waiting for Vala to find him. He was tired but knew he wouldn't be able to sleep and wandered some of the hallways he was less familiar with, coming across a large room that seemed to have been a storage area at one time. There was no light inside, but the light from the hallway was sufficient for him to see well enough not to trip over the containers littering the floor. He took a seat and stared out of the small window, watching the stars.

A small noise made him jump, and he looked around expecting to see a DRD moving around. Instead he saw Jack faintly, sitting on a larger container, his face turned directly towards him.

"Sorry, didn't think anyone was here." Cam moved to leave, but Jack stopped him.

"Here." Cam took the bottle from Jack, opened it, and took a gulp of the Felip Nectar.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing down here?" Jack's voice sounded hollow and void of any emotion.

"Thinking."

"Ah." Jack did not ask any more questions and the two men sat in silence.

Three bottles later Cam's mind was working overtime. Unable to just sit there and drink, he stood up and began pacing. Jack merely cocked an eyebrow at Cam who started talking.

"It's frustrating that I can't do anything about it?"

"About what? Getting back to your world?"

"No. Vala."

"Ah." Jack was not someone who usually talked about feelings to anyone, but Cam kept going.

"If she had come to me earlier, this mess could've been avoided."

"How?" Jack still assumed that Cam was talking about either the way they had arrived in his reality, or about something to do with getting back home.

"Instead of leaving it until I thought she was mad at me, not talking to me, ignoring me, avoiding me, why didn't she trust me enough to tell me?"

"Ok, what are we talking about?"

"Vala. She's pregnant."

Jack raised the eyebrow again in response.

"Ok. She's not. Aeryn is. But for all intensive purposes, that means that Vala's pregnant."

Jack had no idea what to say so he wisely said nothing.

"Who's the father. Is it John? Does that make me the father? What if I don't want to be a father?"

Jack's head snapped up and Cam realised he had said the wrong thing.

"I mean, if it is John's, then I will be the kids father. What if Vala wants nothing to do with me though? I never thought about kids. I wanted a wife, a house, the picket fence, a dog or two. Some kind of lifestyle that didn't involve trekking all over the galaxy chasing bad guys. Not this."

"You can't choose when these thing happen, or for how long." Jack turned away from Cam, opening a new bottle as he did so. Cam realised that Jack was thinking of his son.

"Charlie." Cam whispered the name, not intending on speaking it aloud.

"Guess it was the same in your world huh."

"I don't know all the details, but I think it's similar."

Jack didn't respond and Cam felt terrible for bringing up the painful memory. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get into that."

"Forget it." Jack gulped the last of the drink and stood. As he walked to the door he threw some words from his heart back to Cam. "Being a father was the best moment in my life. If I could go back and do it all over again, I would. If you're going to be there, be there with every part of you, not because you think it's right."

Cam closed his eyes as Jack left him alone.

* * *

The nightmares had returned, and when she woke up panicking, Vala immediately reached over for Cam. Finding he wasn't there, she remembered the events of the past few days. She missed him, his warmth, the comfort and safety she felt when he was there. Still reeling from the nightmare that she couldn't remember, she grabbed a sweater and walked to his room. They had to deal with what had happened, and hopefully they could do it without fighting. When she entered his room after knocking several times, she found the bed unused in and the lights off. Taking a deep breath, she calmly asked Pilot over the comms where he was. Pilot sent a DRD to escort her to a room that she had no idea existed, and left her at the door.

Cam was slouched on a container, his back in a corner, sleeping. She quietly walked over to him, and knelt to be level with his face. She fought the urge to reach out and wake him by running her fingers down his jaw, staying where she was trying to decide what to do next.

Vala jumped when he opened his eyes suddenly.

"What are you doing here?" Cam sat up straighter and stared at her.

"I wanted to talk."

"Ok." Cam couldn't tell if Vala was tired, angry or just hiding her emotions.

"I needed some time. I had to think things through. I should've talked to you right away but I couldn't. I didn't know how you'd react. Then when I did, you seemed angry and we started fighting. I'm sorry I yelled it at you and left, but I couldn't stay." The words poured out in a rush and Cam had a hard time following what she was saying.

"Vala, I didn't think I'd get angry, but when you wouldn't talk to me, I thought you were regretting the stuff that had happened."

"No. It wasn't that. I couldn't handle that and the pregnancy thing all at once."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped?"

"How? There's nothing you or anyone can do."

"I could've been there for you." Cam leaned towards Vala sensing she wasn't angry, only upset. She looked up from the floor and into his face, relief flooding through her. She needed to hear that from him especially after the thoughts of him not wanting anything to do with her after the way she had treated him.

"Can you still be?"

"We're in this together. No matter what happens."

Vala felt the now familiar urge to cry, but no tears fell. She closed her eyes as she felt Cam draw her into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He slid off the container to sit on the floor and she curled up right beside him, his arms holding her close to him. He ran his hands over her back, reassuring her that he was not leaving anytime soon and once he felt her falling asleep, he moved to place his back against the wall, letting her head rest on his chest. He fell asleep shortly after knowing that while they hadn't discussed everything that needed to be discussed, they would and could move forward with each other.

_AN: A quick update thanks to the muse sticking around and harassing me to write. As always, your thoughts and comments are appreciated._


	21. Leather Pants

He winced as he opened his eyes. What hadn't been a terribly comfortable position the night before, was painfully miserable now with the edge of the container digging into his lower back. Yet he didn't move, not even to stretch his legs. Vala was still sleeping, leaning on him, her head in the crook of his arm and he didn't want to wake her. She had been pale and ill looking the previous day and Cam guessed that it was probably caused by stress and lack of sleep.

She was pregnant. That thought still blew his mind away. No wonder she had been a little freaked out, and acting weird lately. Here she was in another universe in a pregnant woman. Who knew who the father was, or whether or not he would show up. As Vala stirred, Cam pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, deciding to cross that bridge when they got to it.

"What time is it?" Vala sleepily mumbled.

"Dunno." Cam looked down to try and see her face, but there was a lock of hair in the way. He gently pushed it back, and when their eyes met, he smiled warmly.

"Cam, you can't be comfortable!" Vala had noticed how Cam was sitting, leaning awkwardly against the empty container.

"I slept didn't I? Let's go see if anyone else is up."

Vala stood up, Cam right behind her, and the two wandered towards the control room. Not finding anyone inside, Vala announced she wanted to wash up and change, they made their way to her quarters, Cam telling her to stop by his room when she was done. He let her go into her room, wanting to kiss her, hold her, tell her that everything was going to be ok, but unsure as to exactly where they were on that right at that moment. He settled for smiling at her, and turned towards his room.

Once inside he rifled through his clothes, and found nothing clean. The several pairs of jeans he had all had some sort of stain on them from food, or dirt. There were no were no washing machines on Moya so that meant all clothes had to be scrubbed the old fashioned way, by hand. He had done the bare minimum, socks and such, but had not felt any desire to start scrubbing jeans, that and they took so long to dry. Sighing, Cam found his track pants that he hadn't designated as sleeping pants, and pulled them out for inspection. He groaned as he saw the large tear from just above the knee down to the bottom of one leg. He had caught it earlier in the week, and the rip had gradually gotten bigger, until now the pant leg resembled a pair of bell bottom pants.

He tossed the pants aside and a new thought popped into his head. John's pants. They weren't being used by anyone, and they were his size. They were more than likely clean too. Cam quickly ran to Johns quarters, and grabbed the pants that had been placed on what resembled a table of some sorts. He hurried back not wanting Vala or anyone else to see him running down the hallways with no shirt or socks. Back in his room he dumped the load on the bed and sorted through them.

Every pair were black leather pants. Cam eyed them suspiciously, unsure as to whether or not he really wanted to wear them. He reasoned that he would only be wearing them for a few hours tops while he repaired the one pair, and washed the others. Tossing the pants aside and grabbing the towel, he wandered into the bathroom, and began the morning ritual of shaving and washing. The brushing of the teeth still gave Cam a queasy stomach, placing this small creature inside his mouth to clean his teeth. The only slight consolation besides having clean death, was it did taste slightly minty.

Cam threw on the last remaining clean t-shirt and considered the pants as they lay in a heap on the bed. He heard a loud knock on the door, followed by Vala's voice. All hesitation regrading the pants disappeared, and he hurriedly pulled them on, while yelling through the door that he'd be right with Vala. Tucking the shirt in he ran into the bathroom as she opened the door.

"You ready yet? I even waited an extra few minutes for you!"

"Uh, yup. I'm good." Vala peered curiously at him as she could only see his head and one shoulder as he peeked around the wall to the bathroom.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Hungry?" Cam still hadn't emerged from the bathroom so Vala took several steps into the room, sitting on the bed.

"Starving, so hurry the frell up."

"Uh, go ahead, I'll meet you there."

Vala shrugged and left, wondering what could be taking him so long. She met up with Samantha and Daniel and walked with them to the common area where they ate all their meals.

Cam emerged from the bathroom, tugging on the leather that clung to his legs. He felt out of place and swore that he would never run out of clean pants again. Exiting his room he ran into Jack who stopped short, and immediately noticed the pants. Cam shook his head, indicating he didn't wish to discuss the situation, and the two men headed down the hallway in silence.

* * *

Vala joined Samantha and Sarah, who had been there already, with a full plate of food. In the past few days she had noticed less sickness and hoped that it wouldn't return. She wondered if it had been amplified by the stress she had felt those first few days she had known about the pregnancy, and now that she had told Cam what was going on, the stress and the sickness had dissipated. She eagerly started eating the unusual breakfast, listening to Samantha and Sarah discuss their histories.

Samantha snorted causing Vala to glance at her in concern. Sarah giggled quietly and jerked her head in the direction of the table holding the food. Vala turned and got a pleasant view. Cam walking away from her in black leather pants. She heard Samantha cough as Sarah continued to laugh but couldn't bring herself to look away. She did so only when Cam turned to look directly at her, and swiftly focused her attention back onto her plate.

Jack grinned at Cam, who looked very self consciously down at his pants, and sauntered over to a vacant seat and sat down, across from the three women. Cam was forced to walk around Jack to take a seat. In all truth, he could've taken an empty seat at the end of the table and sit by his lonesome, but he didn't want to make a big fuss. It'd all be over in a few arns when he had done some laundry. Telling himself to suck it up he took a seat, watching out of the corner of his eye as Vala studied him as he passed. That look alone was worth all the harassment he would get from anyone else.

As Cam finished eating, D'Argo entered and started discussing with them where they were headed next. Cam only listened with one ear, his thoughts elsewhere. Mainly on the woman sitting across from him, trying not to appear obvious as she stole the occasional glance of him.

Feeling that enough time had passed and now he was procrastinating, Cam stood and exited the room hurrying along to his room hoping not to run into anyone else who would give him strange looks about his clothing.

Vala watched as Cam stood abruptly and left the room, wondering what was on his mind. He had not participated in the conversation other than a 'hello' or the occasional murmur of agreement. She stayed for a few minutes until the conversation had hit a dead moment, and excused herself, running down the hallways hoping to find Cam. She stopped short as she rounded a corner and saw him about to enter his room. Instead of calling out to him, she waited until he had entered, and followed.

After knocking on the door, she opened it from the outside, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Hey."

"Hey." Cam was piling clothing onto the bed.

"You left kind of suddenly."

"Yeah. Had to do laundry."

"I noticed." Vala smiled and her eyes drifted to his pants, lingering for a moment before returning to look him in the eyes.

"Yup."

"That's all? Just laundry?"

"Yup."

"Cam..." Vala frowned, not sure how to ask or word her question. He stopped what he was doing, a look of concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I think."

"C'mere. Sit down. Should I get Zhaan?" Cam wondered if it was something about the pregnancy that was bothering her, if she was sick again.

"No, it's not that. It's, hard to explain."

"Ok, just say what's on your mind." Cam shoved the clothes back onto the floor and sat down next to Vala.

"Last night you said that we're in this together."

"And I meant it. Every word."

"I know, but in what way?" Cam was confused by Vala's question.

"In every way."

"Ok, not quite what I meant to say." Vala took a deep breath and blurted out her next question. "Since we've been here, we've been closer." Vala winced at her wording as Cam frowned at her.

"Closer?" He wanted to know where this was going, hoping she was thinking the same as him.

"Ok, back at the SGC we were friends, team mates. Here we're still that, but there's something more. I don't know if it's something that's because we're here, basically alone, or if it's something that was going to happen no matter where we were." Vala stared down at her hands which were anxiously pulling on her clothes in nervousness.

"You mean the..." Cam gestured to her stomach in a mention of the pregnancy.

"Not just that. I mean what's happened between us. You know the kiss." Vala whispered the last word and Cam didn't catch it, so she pointed at his face, then back to her own.

"Oh, ok. Gotcha."

"I know the past week has been a little, uh, weird, and we never had a chance to really talk about that moment, but I want to now. I need to know if that was only because we were here, not home." Vala looked at him, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She wanted to know the answer, but some part of her was telling her she shouldn't have asked, just let things flow.

"Uh, not too sure how to answer that." Vala turned away from him feeling defeated. Cam let out a sigh before continuing. "Would that have happened on Earth? I can't answer that. 2 months ago when we left, probably not." Vala jumped off the bed needing to make a quick exit.

"Wait, wait. Please." Cam followed her to the door and she turned to face him, not looking into his eyes.

"You've given me an answer. That's all I wanted to know." She dropped her head, and her voice was deep but had little emotion, a sure sign to Cam that she was upset.

"Not quite. Had we stayed on Earth, who knows what could've happened. But we're not there, we're here and since we've been here, yes, things have changed between us. Having to rely solely on each other for this long, not expecting any help, and at this point, not really expecting to find a way home. It'd change anyone. Instead of driving each other crazy, it's brought us together, and I want that."

"Do you?" In response Cam placed his fingers under her chin, raising her face to look directly at him. To prove his point he kissed her tenderly, not removing his fingers from her chin, allowing her to move towards him, or away if that was her choice.

Vala found her heart working overtime. She had gone from disappointment to delight in a matter of moments. Cam's final words hadn't sunk in before she was kissing him. She could feel his touch on her chin and for a fleeting moment wondered why he wasn't pulling her closer. Wanting to show him that she wanted this too she placed her hands on either side of his face and moved closer to him. In return he put both hands on her waist, moving one hand up and down her back.

When the kiss ended Cam pulled her into a hug, enveloping her in his arms as she rested her head against his chest.

"Are you sure?" Vala still wasn't convinced that this was something he wanted despite what he had said. Somewhere deep inside her she worried that this was just a moment of convenience.

"Positive." Cam placed several kisses on her forehead, not moving his arms.

"Now what?"

"Laundry." Vala laughed at Cam's comment.

"Well, seeing as you're doing that, how 'bout adding mine to the pile."

"Sure, I'll carry them down for you." Cam let Vala go and began picking up the clothes off the floor again. Vala rolled her eyes at him and left to go grab her laundry.

* * *

Vala was thrilled with what had happened in the past few hours. The momentary heart wrenching moment with Cam earlier was more than a minor memory by now as the two had spent longer than necessary doing their laundry. Somehow they had ended up wearing most of the water required to wash their clothes, but had a great deal of fun in the process. After cleaning up their mess with the assistance of two DRD's they had parted ways as Cam wanted to go talk to D'Argo about the conversation he had missed earlier.

After changing into some drier clothes Vala went in search of Cam and ran into Samantha instead.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

"Uh, laundry."

"For the past what, 3 hours?"

"I was with Cam."

"Oh." Samantha grinned at Vala. "So I take it things are good with you two?"

"We got things sorted out." Vala couldn't hide the slight blush in her cheeks.

"Good to hear. So, you got anything planned for the day?"

"Not yet. Cam's talking to D'Argo."

"Ok, you wanna find something to do? I'm need some sort of fun." Samantha had spent most of her waking hours on Moya studying the systems and technology available.

"I've got the perfect thing."

* * *

After discussing the following day's plans with D'Argo, Cam went in search of Vala. He couldn't find her in any of the rooms he had thought she would be in, and after running into Daniel he headed off to one of the rooms near the transport pod bay. Daniel had commented on strange grunting noises, followed by clicking noises and assumed it was D'Argo doing something he didn't want to know about. Cam knew it wasn't D'Argo and wondered what Vala was up to now.

He paused in the doorway, taking in the sight before him. Vala had changed into some of Aeryn's more body hugging clothes, and was now coaching Samantha in the fine art of staff weapon fighting. Cam himself had continued to spar with Teal'c, thoroughly enjoying himself and getting the chance to vent some of his frustrations and anger when he felt the urge to do so. At some point Vala had taken up the sport, surprising herself and others at how fast she picked up the graceful movements. He had yet to spar with her, and now was content to stand back and watch her show her stuff.

Samantha listened as Vala explained her stance and how to properly balance her weight keeping herself centered at all times. Both gripped what looked like metal poles and Vala's was much too long for her. Each moved slowly, Vala demonstrating the move while Samantha tried to copy it. Cam was sure that both were taking a little more care as neither would want to get hit by the metal poles.

Vala turned and noticed Cam leaning against the doorway, and stopped what she was doing.

"If you want to learn how to do this properly, he's the one to teach you." Vala pointed at Cam while accepting the pole from Samantha.

"Uh, not yet. Think I want to learn how to do the basics first."

"Well, anytime. Let me know."

"Sure. Thanks." Samantha made a quick exit, tired after the unique exercise. She had never fought like that before, and after trying it definitely wanted to learn more. Who knew when you would need a skill like that out here.

"So, the student becomes a teacher?" Cam lazily pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on after Samantha left, moving towards Vala.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. I just thought she'd like to learn some fighting, and as we can't go off to a shooting range on Moya, this was the next best thing." Vala turned around the two poles in her hands when Cam stopped her, taking one of the poles from her.

"Want to practice a little more?"

"Cam, I've seen you practice. You give Teal'c a run for his money."

"Not like that. Just trading blows. Keep me in practice too. Besides, in your condition I don't think we could have a real bout." Cam looked pointedly at Vala's midsection.

"I'm pregnant, Cam, not stupid. I know how far I can push it." Cam was taken aback by Vala's swift change of mood.

"I didn't mean that. I know you're not going to do anything to endanger the pregnancy." Cam hastened to make amends.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's like I can't even control it anymore."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Glad it's me you're verbally sparing with and not D'Argo. Apparently he gets something called hyper rage."

"Really? I'll keep that in mind." Vala gripped her pole and stood in the position she had been showing Samantha before. "So, you wanna take it slow?"

"Slow's good." Cam knew she was talking about the sparing but wondered if she had a double meaning.

"Ok."

* * *

Dinner was not a group affair that evening. D'Argo had a disagreement with Jack over something that neither Cam nor Vala knew about. Daniel had been there but wasn't at dinner to tell them what had happened. Sarah had left when they entered, while Chiana and Samantha were finishing up. Cam and Vala spent the evening together only being disturbed once by Daniel who was looking for something he had misplaced earlier. At that point they decided to call it a night as Vala was yawning every few minutes.

At her room Vala began to say her goodnights, unsure of what Cam wanted. Instead he grasped her hand gently and tugged her in the direction of his room. Vala followed him into his room, and only then did she think of something to sleep in.

"Cam, I'll be right back."

"Where you going?" Cam hoped that Vala wasn't having second thoughts.

"I can't sleep in these."

"Uh, here. They're dry." Cam tossed Vala a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt that he had washed earlier. "You can use the bathroom, just want to clean up a bit first."

Cam began to put the now clean and dry clothes away as Vala slid around the corner to the bathroom. As she pulled on the t-shirt she sighed. Despite washing the shirt in some disgusting smelling soap, the shirt stll smelled of him. She cautiously exited the bathroom to find Cam finishing up, and the bed cleared of clothes. He passed her as she exited to change, and she crawled into the bed, exhausted. The day had by no means been strenuous but the emotion turmoil of the past few days and the short sleep the night before added up quickly. She didn't hear Cam as he put his dirty clothes away or turned off the lights.

Cam stopped as he saw Vala, his heart skipping a beat. She was already asleep and he didn't blame her. He was tired too not having a good nights sleep the night before. He put the shirt and pants over in a spot he planned on having as his dirty laundry area, turned off the lights, and crawled under the sheets. Vala didn't move as he rolled over to get closer to her. He watched her sleep for several minutes, replaying their conversations that day in his mind.

He was glad that she had brought up the kiss. He had wanted too but wasn't sure how to. Now they had everything out in the open, and thanks to that, here she was beside him. Gently so as not to wake her, he kissed her goodnight, moved so her head could rest on his arm, and fell asleep holding her close.

_AN: I left it here as to write up the next part would've taken another day or so. In the next chap, the return of Crais..._


	22. Hiding From Crais

D'Argo seemed to be in a much better mood than the previous day. It was hard to tell with him exactly what kind of mood he was in until you accidentally said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Then you knew exactly how bad a mood he was in. Cam noticed as he joined D'Argo for breakfast that he seemed to be more relaxed and even offered a morning greeting, something that Cam had not heard before. He sat down several seats from D'Argo unsure as to how real this good mood was.

Even when Jack entered D'Argo greeted him similarly and Cam tried not to laugh outright at Jack's astonished expression.

"So how long are we supposed to be on this planet?" Jack asked lightly directing the question to Cam.

"Less than a solar day if Zhaan's friend has good news." D'Argo answered instead, jumping in before Cam had a chance to open his mouth.

"And what exactly is good news?" Jack had not been there for the discussion after making one too many sarcastic comments and almost experiencing the wrath of a luxan hyper-rage.

D'Argo let out a sigh before answering and Cam feared that Jack's question had toppled the scales of the mood-ometer. "Good news for all of us is that the Peacekeepers have no idea where we are."

"Zhaan's friend could tell us that honestly?" Cam became worried, as the opportunity for a leak somewhere on the planet was much more serious to him despite Zhaan's assurances the night before.

"That's what she says. I've never travelled to this area of the Uncharted Territories and I can't speak for any of the populations around here. I don't trust anyone, and I'll be keeping my Qualta blade with me at all times."

"What about those beacon thingies." Jack picked through the food on his plate, giving various items glares before attempting to eat them.

"I don't know if there is one, and Zhaan didn't either. Once we arrive, we'll check that first, despite what she says." D'Argo finished eating and left, seemingly still in a good mood.

"What did he eat this morning?" Cam stared in amazement at the doorway.

"Dunno, and I don't think I want to try it."

Cam snorted at Jack's comment, and focused his attention to what he was eating.

* * *

Vala's blue eyes scanned the view from the doorway of the transport pod. This planet looked much like Earth did during fall as the trees surrounding them had only branches, and no leaves. The houses reminded Vala of the O'Neill cabin, made of wood, set back against the trees. Sighing at the tranquility, she followed Zhaan towards the cabin as a male came to greet them. He introduced himself as Mavinoc and greeted Zhaan with a great deal of enthusiasm, commenting on how long it had been since their last meeting. He politely greeted everyone as they were introduced by Zhaan, and ushered them all inside.

Sparse was the best word that Vala could come up with to describe the inside. Several small rooms on one level, only separated by a thin curtain, a table in what seemed to be the kitchen, but no chairs, a fireplace and one shelf where several small turquoise canisters stood neatly in a row. There were several very small windows covered with the same thin material that covered the doorways. Vala peered out of one that was on the back end of the house, curious as to what lay behind it as Zhaan and Mavinoc began catching up on old news.

"Zhaan, what about the beacon?" D'Argo had a hint of impatience in his voice, but still amazed the others by being in his good mood from earlier.

"There is one here." Mavinoc replied, knowing the implications of his words.

"Well, let's go check it out." Jack waved his pulse pistol, that had not left his grasp since he had arrived, at the entrance to the house.

"It is not far. Take the path that leads behind the house and follow it past the stream. Once you enter the village, continue on the path as it will lead you directly to it."

Cam thanked Mavinoc as they trouped out the door, leaving Zhaan alone with Mavinoc.

The directions led them straight to the beacon, and as they approached a holographic image began to speak.

"Who's that?" Vala murmured to Cam as the speech continued, now showing images of D'Argo, Zhaan and a small green alien.

"Crais." D'Argo spat the name out violently.

"And he is?"

"Chasing us. Trying to capture us. The man who lost a brother when John arrived."

"Yeah, heard about that." Even though Cam hadn't been there for the event, hearing about it had given him chills. It was an accident from what Zhaan had explained, yet this man was chasing him all over the place for revenge.

"The green alien?" Samantha spoke up but her eyes did not leave the image in front of her.

"Rygel." Chiana answered at the same time as D'Argo, both sharing short glances before focusing on what the image of Crais was saying.

As the recording ended Samantha went for a closer look with Daniel, while Jack toyed with the pulse pistol in his hand, watching their surroundings in case anyone else noticed that D'Argo was the same individual in the image.

"Maybe I'm missing something, but shouldn't me and Vala be in there somewhere?" Cam knew some of Aeryn's background as well as John's and had fully expected to see their faces along with the others.

"Who knows, Peacekeepers and their frelling ways." D'Argo was now grumpy and all standing close to him took a small unconscious step backwards.

"Let me see if I've got this right. You are escaped prisoners, while this John killed some guys brother, and Aeryn defected from her people. I can't see an army unit allowing a message to be broadcast about the defection of one of their own, or announcing a personal vendetta." Jack spoke thinking of his time in the Air Force.

"You don't understand Peacekeepers." D'Argo turned abruptly, Chiana following him.

"No, you're right, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?" Cam could hear the clip in Jack's tone and knew that he needed to calm both of them down.

"You want me to explain them to you? I can't, I don't think even they can, but they would spend a few minutes trying before they chained you up for something you had nothing to do with. Aeryn is a good example. She's pregnant and the way they do these things is not over love. It's to breed. Recreating is assigned. Perhaps Crais didn't mention her as she's carrying his child." Vala turned pale at D'Argo's comment, and turned away.

"Hey, that's low. You can't be sure about that, can you?" Cam felt panicked. If the child was Crais's they would never escape him.

"Who knows. Could be." Daniel and Samantha stopped what they were doing and stared at the group as D'Argo began to shout much louder than necessary. Sarah moved over to Vala's side, trying to comfort her.

"Folks, why don't we move this to somewhere a little more private." Jack hadn't minded the conversation until it became too personal for one of them, and wanted to end it before Cam tried to tackle D'Argo. He almost breathed a sigh of relief as D'Argo stalked off, Chiana trying to calm him down.

"Forget it." He shook Cam slightly, taking his attention from D'Argo's retreating form.

"Can I? He's right. It could be his."

"Right now it's not a priority."

Cam turned to Vala who was visibly distressed, and walked over to her. She looked at him with pleading eyes as if he could take back what D'Argo had said.

"Isn't there a way we can figure out the truth of what he said?" Sarah was thinking of DNA tests.

"I don't think so. Any tests on an unborn child can be dangerous to the fetus. On Earth they're usually left until the child is born." Samantha frowned, trying to remember how it worked back home.

"For right now it doesn't matter. We should get back before Zhaan thinks we got lost." Cam steered the conversation away from the current subject, hoping to ease Vala's distress.

* * *

After a light supper which consisted of some of the food supplies from Moya, they discussed sleeping arrangements. It had been decided to stay for the night to give Mavinoc some time to gather what little information he could. D'Argo announced his intention to sleep in the transport pod, and Zhaan and Chiana chose the same option. Mavinoc explained that he did not have a great deal of room for them all, but would gladly put them up for the night after seeing the dubious expressions on Daniel and Cam's face as they pondered spending the night in close quarters with D'Argo.

It was decided that Jack and Daniel would stay in the main room, Samantha and Sarah in one of the smaller side rooms, and Cam and Vala in the other side room. After grabbing their supplies from the transport pod and saying their good nights, Cam and Vala headed into the empty room.

Cam had wondered why Zhaan had packed the large amount of blankets and pillows, but now he understood. It was becoming chilly and they would be sleeping on the hard wooden floor. He spread a blanket on the floor knowing it would not be enough to provide them with cushioning against the solid ground. He watched as Vala slowly lowered herself onto the blanket and rolled over, trying to find a comfortable spot to lie. After blowing out the candle he joined her and they both tried to find a position they could sleep in while still sharing the only pillow.

Cam settled for lying on his back while Vala chose to lie on her side, using his chest as a pillow. Her arm snaked around his waist, as his draped over her shoulder, and his hand began tracing patterns on her back and waist.

"He's right." Cam could barely hear her she was talking so softly.

"Who is?" Despite not feeling that tired earlier, Cam was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"D'Argo. It could be Crais's."

"You don't know that for sure."

"But it could be." Cam heard the tears in her voice as she fought them back.

"Ok. Let's try to think this through. You aren't showing yet, so you can't be that far along."

"You're assuming that this is like a normal human pregnancy. Aeryn's not human." Cam frowned as Vala brought up something he hadn't considered before.

"But you talked to Zhaan right? How far along does she think you are?"

"She said she couldn't be sure, but perhaps around 8 - 12 weekens."

"Ok, but by that time Aeryn was on board Moya right? Then it can't be Crais's." Cam breathed a sigh of relief as that would mean one less thing to worry about.

"I didn't think of that. But then who's is it? Was it someone on a planet that Aeryn was attached to, or a one night stand?"

Cam had no idea how to respond as he didn't have any answers. As he fell asleep he pondered talking to Zhaan in the morning again. Perhaps she would know.

As Cam fell asleep a thought flashed into Vala's mind. It had been almost 9 weeks since her and Cam had arrived in this reality. She remembered waking up in the strange bed, him by her side. Her eyes opened wide as she realised what that could mean.

* * *

Zhaan woke them to inform them that D'Argo and Chiana were going back to Moya. Mavinoc needed another day as he was waiting for one of his allies to report any information so Zhaan had suggested to D'Argo that he head back to Moya and return with supplies. Cam quickly listed off a few things he wanted, including something more comfortable to sleep in besides jeans while Vala requested a few more pillows. She sat up wincing indicating to Cam that she had not had a good rest.

Once everyone had presented a list of items they wanted to Chiana and D'Argo the transport pod left and breakfast began. What looked like oats and tasted much worse than the oatmeal at the SGC was produced and cooked by Mavinoc as he told the story of what he did to help others.

He told tales of people he had helped escape from the Peacekeepers, explaining how he had created a network of allies on different planets to keep as up to date as possible on the activities of the Peacekeepers. He talked about how his conspirators relayed messages from planet to planet, flying many solar days to inform and help others. As Cam listened his respect for the man grew as the enormity and danger of the situation was described.

After cleaning up the dishes and themselves, Mavinoc invited them to join him on his daily walk to buy supplies. Apparently the inhabitants did not keep much food on their properties, preferring to buy fresh items daily. Daniel immediately took this as an opportunity to ask his many questions regarding their traditions as he, Sarah and Mavinoc walked ahead of the group.

As the supplies were bought, Vala's attention was turned to the clothing items for sale. She briefly glanced at them, feeling the softness of the material as she touched each item.

"New clothes?"

"Cam, I'm not going to fit in these much longer and I doubt even your sweat pants will work for long." Vala smoothed a hand over her abdomen.

"It's growing already? I didn't think you were showing yet."

"Well, it's either that or I'm getting fat." Cam longed to place his hand where hers was right now, feel for himself, but considering she wasn't too comfortable with her pregnancy, he didn't think it would be a good idea. About to respond he was cut off by D'Argo's voice over the comms.

"Zhaan, John."

"What is it D'Argo?" Zhaan quickly moved towards Cam keeping her voice low.

"Pilot has a command carrier approaching us on Moya's sensors and Moya thinks it's Crais."

"Ok, we'll be waiting for you to come get us." Cam thought this was why D'Argo had contacted them.

"We can't."

"Pilot? Why not?"

"Moya feels there is not enough time."

"How far away is he?" Cam exclaimed. He did not want to be here waiting if Crais was coming.

"If D'Argo were to come get you, by the time you returned Moya might not have enough time to starburst away before it is too late. She is very worried right now and concerned for the baby."

"Baby?" Cam was now thoroughly confused.

"Shh.." Zhaan whispered at him. "Pilot, do what is best for Moya and her child. We will be safe and Mavinoc will hide us from the Peacekeepers."

"Thank you."

"I repeat. Baby?"

"Moya is pregnant. I thought you knew. Mavinoc?" Zhaan informed Mavinoc what was about to happen and the two began discussing what to do.

"Did you know?" Cam turned to each of their group and watched as several heads shook affirmative.

"When I was with Pilot learning about Moya's systems he told me, " Samantha informed them.

"Samantha told me." Both Daniel and Sarah had known.

"Don't look at me." Jack threw up his hands then tried to listen in on the conversation Zhaan and Mavinoc where having as Cam tried to process the information that a ship was pregnant.

Once Zhaan had finished discussing a plan with Mavinoc she started ushering the group along not explaining anything. Once inside another house, each person was handed the clothing of a native of the planet. As they were properly attired, Mavinoc led them to another house in the center of the village.

"Hey, wait a sec. Won't we be better off hiding away from the village?" Jack didn't like the idea of hiding in plain sight, especially with an enemy he didn't know coming.

"No. You will be safest here. Do not worry, they will not find you if you keep quiet."

"And you've done this before?" Jack was sceptical and didn't trust Mavinoc at all.

"Yes and we have yet to fail. Please, follow me."

Mavinoc led them to the back of the house and pried several of the planks creating a wall back, creating a doorway. Once inside Jack began to protest again. Mavinoc closed the doorway, assuring them they would be safe, and left.

In the dark Cam could tell there wasn't much room as every time he moved he accidentally hit someone with an elbow or hand. Giving up he sat down with his back to the wall next to the door, and felt as someone brushed by him. Vala grabbed for his hand, and once he squeezed it, sat down between his legs, leaning back on him. Daniel began to talk about how this same thing happened on Earth during the Civil War before Jack shut him up, wanting complete silence.

They could hear the sounds of the locals carrying on with their normal activities, and there were children playing close by. Cam hoped that there would be not confrontation with the Peacekeepers as he didn't want any one else getting hurt. He felt Vala move closer to him, and he encircled his arms around her, holding his pulse pistol tight in one hand, hoping it would be all over soon.

Cam felt the tension in the cramped room build as Zhaan identified the sounds of Prowlers flying overhead. It wasn't long after that new voices could be heard, shouting at the locals to pay attention. A man's commanding voice ordered all the buildings searched and the people questioned. Cam felt Vala begin to shake, and he thought of the children. He hadn't heard their playful laughs for a while now and hoped that they were home safe and would not be subjected to anything these Peacekeepers would do.

The group all took a deep breath, almost as if to reduce breathing in case someone heard, as the Peacekeepers could be heard passing the house. Cam felt his heart skip a beat as he recognized the man who Mavinoc had bought his supplies from. He called out to the Peacekeepers, telling them that he had news. Cam heard Jack somewhere to the left of him growl under his breath, and heard him moving into a standing position.

"I knew we couldn't trust them." His words were barely a whisper but each one of them heard them loud and clear.

"Jack. Wait. See where they're going with this." Cam hissed back, hoping to avoid having Jack make too much noise.

A door creaked open, and in the small crack between the planks where the wall joined the door Cam saw a man with dark hair, and what looked like a uniform he had seen before on Moya. He watched as the man who was hunting them like game inspected the room demanding to know what it's purpose was.

"It is for storage."

"You claim that in several of these houses yet not one has had anything stored in it." Crais did not even look at the villager almost cowering before him.

"We have nothing left. Our supplier has not come in several weekens and we are going to starve soon."

Crais turned to inspect the room one more time and stopped, staring at the wall where the group was hidden.

Cam almost forgot to breathe as this man's eyes seemed to bore directly into his.


	23. Stranded

_AN:Quick warning for Sexual references at the end of the chap._

Cam watched as Crais stepped closer to the wall hiding their group hidden in the dark. They could hear the click of his shoes on the hard floor as he approached them, all waiting with bated breath for him to discover them.

"Commander."

"What." Crais barked at the Peacekeeper who had entered the room.

"There is a local who has information."

"Then why don't you find out what it is?" The question was asked in a way that implied the officer was somehow below normal intelligence.

"We tried. He wishes only to speak to you."

"Fine."

Crais swept out of the room but the group in the hidden area could not relax. They all listened intently to what they could hear outside. The officer was directing Crais over to another building as Crais shouted more orders to the Peacekeepers still searching the village.

"Where is he?" Crais's voice was loud and clear to all in the hidden room.

"I am here. I have information for you regarding the escaped prisoners." Cam's eyes widened as he recognized Mavinoc's voice. He wasn't the only one who noticed as he could hear Jack muttering and trying to stand up. Zhaan who was sitting next to him pulled him back down and hissed for him to be patient and trust Mavinoc.

"They were here. I watched as they inspected the beacon. They took some supplies and left." Mavinoc's voice conveyed fear to Crais and Cam became even more nervous. If Mavinoc was afraid of Crais he wouldn't be able to lie convincingly enough.

"When?"

"Less than an arn ago."

The next words of the conversation were covered by the sound of a young boy yelling.

"What is it?" Crais's voice came closer as he passed by the house where Cam and company were hidden.

"This child saw them clearly." Cam felt his heart restrict. A child would not understand how serious their situation could be and in the hands of these Peacekeepers might tell them anything to escape.

"Tell me."

"I saw 'em. They were watching." The boy sounded terrified.

"Who was?"

"Them, in the pictures. The white lady, and the big tall male."

"Did you see a green or blue one?" Crais sounded like he was trying to be nice to the boy but Cam could tell it was forced and unnatural.

"No. He weren't there. But there was others. Like me but bigger."

"How many?"

"Uh, four?" The boy sounded unsure of how many he had seen and Crais tried to prod him further, causing Jack to become agitated again. This time it was Samantha who calmed him down.

"Are they still here?"

"They gone. I never want to see 'em again. The big one's scary and the one with silver hair looks sad."

Crais ordered the Peacekeepers to complete their search and it was several hours before Cam felt relaxed enough to breathe easily. When Vala finally let go of his hand he flexed it several times as she had been gripping it tight. Despite feeling sure that Crais had left, the group stayed silent, not wanting to reveal themselves before it was safe to do so.

Everyone jumped at the sounds of footsteps coming closer. Cam peered through the crack and saw Mavinoc coming straight for them. In a few seconds he had the door open and light flooded inside, blinding them all temporarily.

"He has gone."

"Are you sure?" Cam recovered first as he had been continually peering through the hole trying to see what was going on. As he exited the room he stared directly into Mavinoc's eyes, challenging him, trying to see if the man was speaking the truth.

"Yes. They are gone. You are safe now." Mavinoc offered his hand to Zhaan after Cam helped Vala out of the small doorway.

"What about the kid?" Jack had felt his heart skip several beats as the boy was questioned by Crais. He didn't want anyone, especially a child, put in a difficult situation because of him.

"Zadi is safe. He understands how it is here and can be trusted." While Mavinoc was speaking Sarah climbed out of the doorway and Mavinoc closed it behind her. Outside Cam pulled out his pulse pistol and looked around warily.

"Cam, it is safe." Zhaan put a hand on Cam's arm and lowered his pulse pistol.

"You do this a lot then?" Jack queried Mavinoc, following him towards the center of the village.

"Yes. We assist those who are fleeing the Peacekeepers if their reasons are just."

"Just?"

"Those that have been wrongfully accused." Mavinoc spoke with great conviction and it aroused Jack's curiosity.

"How do you know that we can be trusted?"

"You are not from this world. Zhaan has spoken for you and I would trust her with the lives of many." Mavinoc pointed at Cam who was walking beside Vala. "He is not either, but it was not his fault that the accident occurred. Crais does not see that, so we will assist him. She is one of them, a Peacekeeper, yet no more. There is nothing she could've done to prevent being contaminated according to their rules. I trust you because I can."

"But how do you know?"

"After time passes, you learn." Mavinoc kept walking while Jack stood still, processing what he had said.

"What's wrong?" Samantha almost walked into Jack as he stopped abruptly.

"Nothing."

"You looked like you were having a good conversation." Samantha had known Jack long enough to know that he rarely elaborated and for once she wished he would participate in a conversation that didn't involve tactics, strategy or weapons.

"He said he could trust us."

"And you find that hard to believe?"

"Wouldn't you?" Jack stared at Samantha in surprise and confusion.

"At home, yes, I trust people. Give them the benefit of the doubt unless they give me good reason not to. Here, it's all so new. I couldn't answer that."

"I trust no one. It's better that way."

"No one? That must make life hard. What if we got into a situation and you had to trust one of us? Are you saying you wouldn't?"

Instead of answering, Jack quickened his pace, leaving a slightly bewildered Samantha behind.

"What was all that about?" Daniel startled Samantha as he joined her.

"Oh, nothing really."

"Don't worry, I really don't think he's like that all the time."

"What makes you say that?" Samantha had yet to see Jack open up to anyone.

"Everyone's got some good in them." Daniel shrugged and Samantha grinned. Daniel was the complete opposite to Jack and the thought of them all sharing a ship together and surviving this long without killing each other was baffling sometimes.

"So how do we get Moya back here?" Vala asked the question everyone was thinking as they regrouped around the beacon.

"They will return." Zhaan stated it as a fact not to be questioned.

"Wait a minute. We can't give them a quick holler to come back for us?" Cam glared at Zhaan.

"No. They would've starburst to a safe location. Moya will not return until she feels safe to do so."

"So we're stuck here?" Jack entered the conversation none too happy about their situation.

"Until such time that Moya returns, you are all welcome guests here with us." Mavinoc waved his arms in a gesture of acceptance at the sceptical humans.

"Great." Jack sarcastically verbalised what each of them were feeling, with perhaps the only exception being Daniel.

* * *

Moya's return was eagerly looked for by all of them in the first few days. Each person would attempt to use their comms in the faint hope that Moya had returned, but with no luck. It was cramped in Mavinoc's small house with all seven of them staying there and he when he offered them a chance to live in one of the vacant houses, they jumped at it, hoping it wouldn't be for long. As Mavinoc showed them their options Cam pulled Vala aside.

"So you wanna stay with Samantha?"

"Uh, you staying with Jack?"

"Ok, here's what I'm trying to ask. Would you like to stay with me or with Samantha? What would you be more comfortable with." In Cam's mind this was basically asking Vala to move in with him as they would be sharing a house.

"You." Vala didn't need to think twice. "Why couldn't you just come out and ask? It's not like we've never 'lived' together before."

"I know, but this feels different. We weren't, you know, more than friends, at that point. I wanted to make sure it was ok with you."

In reply Vala kissed him, assuring him it was ok.

"Which house do you want then?" Cam asked when Vala broke the kiss.

"We're taking this one if it's ok with you guys." Daniel broke in, his arm around Sarah.

"Yup. That's fine."

"The larger one will be adequate for myself, Samantha and Jack." Zhaan spoke about the first one they had visited as it was a larger house with three rooms to use as bedrooms.

"Fine by me." Samantha nodded her assent as Jack spoke.

"We're all set then. Should we go grab our stuff?" Cam was thankful for the first time of how little they had brought with him as it would mean less to carry.

"First we shall eat. Then you may move your belongings." Mavinoc started back to his house, the others following.

When Cam and Vala returned to their new home they were pleasantly surprised at what had been left for them. A thin mattress made from material with some kind of straw stuffing, food canisters, wood for the fire, and several blankets.

Cam placed his belongings by the floor and inspected their new home a little more carefully. It was the smallest of the three, with only one main room. There was a smaller room to one side that served as the bathroom with the door being another sheet.

"Are you cold?" Cam noticed Vala hugging herself.

"A little."

"I'll get a fire going."

Cam started a fire and once the logs had caught the flames, dragged the mattress closer to the growing warmth, and started to make the bed with what he had available. Vala had opened the food canisters and inspected what was there. She found two pots, one very small, and one medium sized, along with two plates. Returning to Cam she didn't see the bucket of water in her way and tripped, falling onto the floor.

"You ok?" Cam rushed to her side, helping her sit up.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly at him while rubbing her knee where she had fallen on it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's been a long day and I'm really tired."

Cam didn't try to probe any further as he was tired too and hoped that she would let him know if anything was bothering her in the morning. They curled up on the mattress close to the heat of the fire and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It wasn't long before they all got into the routine of the villagers. Jack and Cam had started helping the villagers build new houses which was tiring work but necessary. Samantha spent hours inventing gadgets from the limited supplies on hand. The devices she made were those that had already been invented on Earth to improve the lives of those living there, but these people did not have the currency or resources to create them here. Daniel helped Jack and Cam as much as he could, but spent more time farming with the villagers. Vala and Sarah spent time with the women of the village helping cook and make new items for the next people that arrived needing help.

Vala had wanted to help the boys as she was easily frustrated making crude garments out of the rough material, but Cam gently reminded her of the pregnancy each time. He explained that most of the work was without any safety equipment and if she were to fall she would not only harm herself, but could harm the one she was carrying.

Almost every day Cam would pick up his hand carved training staff weapon and go through the moves he had learned over the years. It didn't take long before Jack tried and soon the two were sparring against each other, Cam taking it slowly until Jack learned the moves. While it was nothing like sparring with Teal'c, Cam still enjoyed the chance to have a bout with someone. Vala and Samantha continued what they had started on Moya, Sarah joining them after being reassured that it was not too hard to learn from Samantha. Daniel had brought along a notebook when he left Moya and spent his afternoons scribbling down frantically all that he had learned that day.

Three weekens after Moya had left, Samantha and Vala were relaxing watching Jack and Cam spar against each other when Vala noticed a small figure hiding behind a tree trunk only a few feet from where Cam and Jack were. It was not the first time she had seen the boy watch them, but as he didn't come any closer she had not said anything. After doing some inquiring she had discovered that the boy's name was Zadi, the boy whom Crais had questioned. Vala had also been told of the reason the boy was there with no family. His father had been wanted by the Peacekeepers and when he had tried to find a safe place to relocate his family, his wife had been captured and he had been separated from his son by bounty hunters who had left Zadi behind on a different planet. One of Mavinoc's allies had found the child and brought him here for safety in the hopes that they would find his father.

Zadi always looked at everything with wide terrified eyes and shied away from anything new. He played with a few of the other children in the village but mostly kept to himself, sneaking away to watch Cam and Jack spar as much as he could. Over one of the group dinners Vala had shared the boys story surprised when she saw a reaction from Jack. Remembering his own personal story she didn't say anything not wanting to point it out.

Vala was brought back from her daydreaming as Jack took a wild swing with the staff weapon and Cam countered, blocking the blow. The force of the hit broke Jack's weapon and it struck him in the face, cutting his cheek. He fell backwards as Cam turned for his next move, not realising yet that Jack was injured.

"NO." Zadi ran from his hiding spot towards the two men as Vala and Samantha stood up hurriedly.

"Cam!" Vala yelled a warning to Cam hoping that he would see the small boy running directly into the path of the wooden staff weapon.

Cam stopped mid swing as Zadi ran to where Jack was now sitting, putting the weapon on the ground.

"You hurt him." Zadi yelled, the most words that any of them had had directed at them from him.

"It was an accident." Cam reached his hand out to Jack, intending on helping him up when Zadi slapped his hand away.

"No. You hurt him." Zadi stood between Cam and Jack as if protecting Jack.

"Hey Jack, a little help here?"

"It's ok. I've been hurt worse. He didn't mean it ok?" Jack turned the boy around to face him, smiling.

"You bleed." Zadi pointed at the blood dripping down Jack's face.

"Yeah. Gotta get that cleaned up." Jack stood and put his hand on Zadi's shoulder, steering him away from Cam.

"Were did that come from?" Cam picked up the broken and whole weapons and walked towards Samantha and Vala.

"He's just a kid, Cam. He didn't mean anything." Vala thought he was talking about Zadi's reaction to him.

"No, not that. The kid. He's so shy usually. Besides, I didn't think he liked Jack. Remember when Crais was asking him those questions?"

"Uh, I'm gonna go grab Zhaan. She might need to patch Jack up a little." Samantha walked off towards the house she shared with Zhaan and Jack.

"Guess we got some more firewood tonight." Cam brandished the broken halves of the staff weapon as he and Vala walked towards their house.

* * *

Zadi became Jack's constant shadow during the following week. There was no school for the few children so Zadi followed Jack to work in the morning, then watched as Jack and Cam sparred. He left only at dinner time and rarely spoke a word to anyone. In time Jack became accustomed to his new friend and tried to teach him the skills he was learning building houses, told him stories of Earth and to Vala's amusement, tried to introduce him to staff weapons fighting with no success.

Mavinoc left to see if he could find word of Moya and to meet with several of his allies, promising them he would return in one weeken. Instead of them all meeting at his house for their evening meal, Zhaan announced that they would have dinner at her house as it was the largest. On the third night a combination of short tempers and long work hours that day made the dinner a quiet one. Zadi was sitting next to Jack mimicking the way he ate his food when Daniel spoke up.

"Does anyone have any suggestions on what to do if Moya doesn't return?"

"Moya will return." Zhaan spoke with the same conviction that she had every day so far.

"How can you be sure? It's been four weeks since they left." Sarah put her empty plate down as she spoke and moved to clear the rest of the dirty dishes from the small table.

"D'Argo and Moya would not leave us here. When they can, they will return. This I know." Zhaan gave her plate to Sarah and gracefully stood up, leaving the group to go outside.

"What do you guys think?" Daniel looked at Cam and Samantha.

"Wait and see what news Mavinoc brings us. If there's nothing, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Cam wanted to leave, still holding onto the faint hope that somehow he could return to his own world. Samantha nodded her agreement as did Sarah.

"I think that we should find a way out of here." Jack spoke up, keeping his tone even as Zadi was sitting next to him.

"And go where?"

"I don't know Daniel, anywhere but here. I'm fed up of building houses and eating this slop. How about home. We could all go home." Jack glared at Daniel as he spoke.

"Home! We've been gone for ages. We can't just reappear. Think about it. We're probably fired from our jobs, belongings sold or stored, bank accounts closed. What's left for us there?" As Daniel raised his voice Jack stood up and instructed Zadi to run home, thinking that this discussion was about to turn into an argument.

"And whose fault is that?" Jack glared at Cam.

"Hey, I asked you guys to come, it's not like I dragged you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't have anything on our world to leave behind. You are trying to find a way back to your own world but then what happens to us?"

"That's up to you, Jack. If you wanted to go home earlier, why didn't you say anything?"

"Cam's right. None of us have asked to go home until now..."

"Daniel, I'm surprised you noticed! You've spent most of your time writing and asking one of your never ending questions." Jack was beginning to loose his temper and Cam wanted to try and stop it but he couldn't get a word in between them.

"At least I'm making the most out of this."

"Making the most out of what? Being stranded on a planet that doesn't even have indoor plumbing?"

"You're one to talk. What is Zadi going to do when you leave?"

"Hey, leave him out of this."

"No. He idolises you, follows your every step. How is he going to react if you just up and leave on him. What are you so eager to go back home for? You've never mentioned any family or really anything back there."

"Hey guys. Quit it. It's not going to get you anywhere." Cam jumped in before Daniel could pry into Jack's life any more.

"You know what? I think the rest of us are enjoying this a little more than you because we allow ourselves to. You don't. You barely talk to us other than for necessary conversation, you keep to yourself and stay aloof. You act like a man who's living to die. Why don't you try enjoying life a little more." Daniel yelled his last few words at Jack, stood up, and left slamming the door behind him. He left a silent and stunned group as Sarah rushed out after him.

"He didn't mean that, I'm sure." In the absence of Zhaan, Samantha tried to play the peacemaker.

"He did." Jack paused, running his hand through his hair. "I'm going to find Zadi. This probably scared him."

Vala took over where Sarah had left off, rinsing the dishes that had been cleared. Samantha waved her off and told the two she would take care of it and they should go home as it was late.

* * *

Vala was shivering by the time they got to their house. She was cold but some of the things that had been yelled back and forth had sparked a thought she had been trying to forget. She sat down as Cam light the fire, closing her eyes to fight the tears that wanted to fall.

"Hey." Cam spoke softly when he saw what she was doing.

"We aren't going home." It was spoken as a fact not a question.

"We don't know that for sure."

"Cam, give it up. There's nothing in this reality that is anything even close to what we know of a way to get home."

Cam couldn't answer, feeling the same as Vala was, knowing she was right.

"Remember when we got here, in this world?"

"Yes."

"We woke up in that bed together."

"Yes." Cam smiled at the memory.

"Do you ever think about that?"

"About waking up together?"

"Yes."

"I didn't then." Cam wondered where this was going, and after feeding the fire with another log, sat down next to her on the mattress.

"What changed your mind?"

"I talked to D'Argo."

"About what?" Vala turned to face the fire, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Us. Them. John and Aeryn."

"What about them?"

"If they were involved."

"And?" This was something that Vala had wondered too.

"From what I gathered they weren't in a relationship, but they definitely had something for each other." Cam tried to remember exactly what D'Argo had told him.

"Oh."

"What does this have to do with us arriving here?"

"I talked to Zhaan..." Vala trailed off, nervous about telling him her suspicions.

"Ok." Cam started to get worried. Was Vala sick?

"I think it's John's." Vala blurted the words out quietly, pointing at her abdomen.

"John's, as in mine?" Cam turned to face her, eyes wide with surprise.

"I guess so. John's and Aeryn's." Vala still did not look at him.

"Wow. That's a relief. I was concerned we'd have the dad hunting us all over the galaxy along with Crais." Cam tried to make a joke but it fell flat as a lone tear escaped down Vala's cheek. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Vala started at the word baby. Until now they had only referred to the pregnancy as just that, never making it quite as personnal to her. She moved her hand to her abdomen the word baby in her mind.

"Vala, what's the matter?"

"Baby. You said baby." Now the tears were running freely down her face as she turned to look at him.

"That's what it is right? A baby. A little version of you and me."

"You don't mind?"

"Mind, why would I mind? I would've liked to have you to myself for a while before having a kid, but I didn't pick the bodies we landed in."

"But it's his."

"And I'm in him, making it mine. Just as much as it is yours." In a flash of understanding, Cam knew what had been bothering her so much lately. She had been concerned that he would reject the child as it was John's. "Vala, we're in this together, just as much as we were at the beginning. I'm not going to leave you or the baby. It's John's child and as he isn't here technically, I'll be there instead for as long as I'm wanted."

"Cam..." Instead of thanking him verbally, Vala kissed him passionately, overwhelmed by the feeling of relief and the sudden rush of emotions flowing through her. Cam jumped as her cold hand snaked it's way under his shirt towards his chest. It didn't take her long to remove his shirt and he copied her actions, taking a moment to run his hands over her now protruding abdomen. Vala gasped as Cam turned his attention to just below her ear as she moved her hands to the waistband of his pants.

Cam stopped kissing Vala, moving his hands to her upper arms. In recent weeks their relationship had grown but Cam had not pushed Vala too far, not wanting to hurt her and to be sure that it was what they both wanted. Before now this was as far as any sexual relationship had gone, and Cam needed to know that she wanted this.

"Cam?" Vala looked at him with wide eyes, unsure as to why he had pulled away from her.

"I need to know..."

"I know. Me too."

"Do you want this?" Cam felt Vala's hands run up his chest distracting him.

"Yes. Do you?"

"How could I not." Cam grinned at Vala as she moved into his arms.

That night they made love for the first time in front of the flickering fire, realising that if they could never get home, this was the best substitution. Afterwards Cam held Vala, his hands moving over where the baby was growing, and as he fell asleep he began to imagine his life with their child, content at the life he now led.

_AN: I've left the rating as 'T' as I didn't think it was grapic enough to raise it. What did ya think?_


	24. Daniel and Jack

_AN: This chapter does not involve lots of Cam and Vala moments but was something I really wanted to write in here. It took me a very long time to get this just as I wanted it and I hope you all like it. It splits into several different stories and I hope that I managed to write it in a non confusing way. _

Some things changed and somethings didn't. The most obvious was Vala's clothing choices. She had finally given up on wearing Cam's sweat pants, her own not fitting for several weeks now, as they became too uncomfortable. As she grew no baggy shirt would cover her pregnancy after the shirts she had with her had become too small, and the women of the village eagerly offered to help her make clothes for herself and her child. Vala accepted gratefully and began sporting clothes much too large for her. Samantha had inquired as to why they had been made so large, Vala replied that she hated making the clothes and wouldn't want to do it again any time soon.

The entire group wore new clothes as the one set they had with them didn't last for long working each day. The coarse material took some getting used to but the clothes lasted longer than what they had worn originally.

Samantha and Vala became good friends often spending their afternoons together talking about anything that came to mind. Vala shared her fears and hope about her relationship with Cam while Samantha talked of her past. She talked about why she never joined the military, hating the constant moving as a child, and threw herself into science trying to find the answers to life's questions. Samantha mentioned some of her past relationships and how they had fallen apart quickly while Vala smiled at the memory of the Sam in her own world. Each time Samantha asked about her alternate self, Vala was careful never to mention the relationship Sam was in, not wanting to influence Samantha in any way.

Sarah often joined them in the afternoons but spent a great deal of time integrating herself with the women of the planet. She spent hours learning the histories of each of them, how they came to be here, and what their efforts had been in working against the Peacekeepers.

It didn't take Daniel long to learn all of the customs of the people and participated in each of them with great diligence. He grew more and more curious about the conspirators and what exactly they did to a point where none of his questions were being answered. Jack told him gruffly that usually in situations like these the less people knew the safer they were. Jack suspected that while everyone on the planet knew what the conspirators did but did not know how, when or whom and explained this shortly to Daniel.

Jack was the one person that didn't seem to change as he stayed quiet and sarcastic when he did speak up. If anything he disappeared within himself, barely speaking to anyone unless asked a direct question that required more than a nod in reply. Zadi remained Jack's companion and spent several nights a week at the house Jack shared with Zhaan and Samantha, curled up next to him after refusing to go home. The woman who cared for him did not mind as long as she knew where he was and Jack took great care never to frighten the boy and to show him that he could be trusted.

Zhaan spent her days alone, meditating but she joined the others for their now ritual dinner together and did engage in conversations with the villagers. She seemed at peace even though she verbalised her worry for Moya, D'Argo and Chiana. She was always quick to point out that she firmly believed they would return and was only concerned for their safety.

* * *

A week passed and another yet still no sign of Mavinoc or Moya as tempers grew shorter. Over one dinner Daniel made a comment that he was thinking of trying to purchase or trade for some kind of furniture, not being able to make it himself. Cam surprised himself by being the one to give a short reply that they wouldn't be here long enough for Daniel to use it, and he certainly wasn't going to lug it into the transport pod and then onto Moya. Samantha had joined in commenting that she was also considering trying to create indoor plumbing but needed supplies from outside as the locals did not have what she required. This time it was Jack who snarkily responded with the same answer as Cam had given. It had taken less then 30 seconds for everyone to start arguing with each other and Zhaan had lost her patience and told them all to shut up. 

Zhaan was fed up and irritated by the continual bickering that had become commonplace at mealtimes. Instead of trying to break the argument and allow peace to return she left, hoping that if they got out all their anger things would settle down a little. She walked over to Mavinoc's house and made herself comfortable sinking deep into her meditative state planning on returning in the morning.

* * *

The following morning Jack woke before anyone else while it was still dark outside. He quickly washed and changed leaving the house as quietly as possible planning on walking off some steam before seeing everyone else. The argument the previous night had gotten no one anywhere. Everyone was firmly rooted in their beliefs and while he respected that he was very frustrated by some of the seemingly closed minds. He wanted to go back home, back to what was familiar, to his solitude. As the reddish hue of light began to spill over the horizon Jack left the village deep in his own memories. 

Samantha woke to a silent house. Cold she wrapped the blanket around her and proceeded into the main room expecting to see Jack sprawled out near the fire as usual. He wasn't there and his makeshift bed had already been placed alongside the wall where it would not get in the way. After checking Zhaan's room and also finding it empty, Samantha washed and changed, planning on going over to Daniel and Sarah's to see if they had any plans for the day.

Daniel knocked on Cam's door and was greeted by a very sleepy Cam with his pants on inside out. Stammering his apologies about waking them so early Daniel asked Cam if he was interested in checking out the caves that had been mentioned by one of the elders. Cam declined explaining that he had agreed to help out another man with a house and perhaps Daniel could ask Jack instead. Cam closed the door on a suddenly nervous Daniel and returned to Vala's side.

Samantha ran into Daniel just as she was leaving her house and told him that Jack had already left. Daniel shrugged his shoulders and let Samantha know that Sarah had no plans for the day and once Cam went to help the villager, Vala wouldn't either. They parted shortly after, Daniel in the direction of the hills behind the village, and Samantha towards Sarah's house.

Zadi stopped by and shyly inquired as to where Jack was sometime after their noon meal. Samantha explained that he had not been seen since the night before but was sure he would come back soon. Zadi ran off after Vala assured him they would come to get him when Jack returned.

"So where did Daniel go today, Sarah?" Samantha began clearing up the dishes they had used.

"Some caves I think. I wasn't too sure what the elder said from his heavy accent but apparently there's caves in the hillside that they use to store goods."

"Goods?" Vala began to stand up to help Samantha but was waved off.

"I think they hide what they have to prevent the Peacekeepers taking it."

"So why would Daniel be interested in that?" The Daniel Vala knew would have some interest if the walls of the caves had writing on them but food storage caves weren't usually his speciality.

"Dunno. I didn't hear the entire conversation. I didn't want to make the trip after twisting my ankle the other day..."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Samantha still felt bad. They had been sparring and she had taken a wilder than normal swing, forcing Sarah to twist suddenly as she fell.

"Not your fault. Daniel was impatient especially after last night."

Each of the women fell silent as they remembered the words that had been flung around the small living area. Some of them had been harshly spoken but brutally honest. While certain members of their group wanted to return home it wasn't something that was within their capabilities right now and as was pointed out the previous night, each person had to come to terms with that in one way or another.

"When's Cam supposed to return?" Sarah stopped the memories of the previous night directing a question at Vala.

"Not entirely sure. Hopefully before dark and in time for supper. What about Daniel?"

"If he isn't back by dinner time I'll ask someone to go find him." Sarah laughed as she spoke knowing that it was the most likely scenario to happen.

"And Jack?" Vala looked pointedly at Samantha who shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't see him this morning and I don't know where he went. All I hope is that when he comes back he's got whatever is bothering him out of the way. Did anyone see Zhaan today?" The other two women shook their heads.

"I bet she went to Mavinoc's house last night. She's probably still there." Vala remembered the offer Mavinoc had made to Zhaan as they were deciding where to live. She had heard the hesitation in Zhaan's voice as she declined to stay alone in his house, opting to stay with her shipmates instead.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when a tired Cam arrived at his house. He found an empty and cold house awaiting him, and after cleaning himself up, he wandered over to Samantha's house assuming everyone would be there about to start supper. On his way a small figure almost ran directly into him. Cam recognized Zadi and spoke a greeting only to find the boy was too terrified to speak to him. Zadi looked frantically around before dashing off towards the outskirts of the village. Inside the house he found a different scene than what he had expected. All three women were standing talking a mile a minute and when he entered all three of them began talking to him at once. 

"Whoa whoa... slow down, one at a time." Cam looked to Vala for the explanation.

"Daniel and Jack haven't returned yet."

"From where?"

"Daniel went to some caves and Jack, we don't know."

"Did any of you talk to them today?"

"I spoke to Daniel. Told him that Jack had already left for the day." Samantha looked worried yet Cam wasn't too concerned yet.

"Ok, so Daniel lost track of time and Jack needed a day alone. They'll be back soon."

"Zadi was here. He went looking for Jack." There was something in Vala's tone that struck fear into Cam.

"I just saw him running away from the village. Did he say anything to you?"

"He went to the caves and heard a big noise. I couldn't get anything else out of him before he ran off." At Vala's words Cam turned to leave.

"Sarah, do you know which villager it was that told Daniel about the caves?"

"Yes. Why? Cam, what are you thinking?"

"Go get him and bring him back here. I'll be right back."

Cam ran towards the direction he had seen Zadi disappear but as darkness was falling rapidly he could not see into the trees or make out Zadi's small figure. In his mind Cam knew the worst scenario, the cave had collapsed where Daniel was, but hoped that Zadi had seen or heard wrong. He needed to find the boy so he could show them where he had seen this. If it was a cave-in time to search was not something they had. The quicker they found Daniel the more likelihood they'd find him alive.

It didn't take long before a group of men were ready to go. Cam had banged on every door until he felt he had enough men to help search. Sarah had found the man who had told Daniel about the caves but as there were many of them and he had not specified which cave Daniel should go explore, Cam would need to explore each one to find the cave-in. Still with no sign of Jack or Zadi the group left, holding torches to show the way in the dark, Cam saving the flashlights he had for inside the caves.

Once at the entrance to the first cave Cam was hesitant to split the groups up. He doubted that some of the men would know what to look for to be sure that they too would not become victims of another cave-in. Fortunately two of the villagers stepped forward and offered to lead two of the groups after voicing that they had experience in repairing the framing that supported the walls and ceilings. Cam, still nervous about the entire thing reluctantly agreed and arranged that each group explore one cave then regroup. He expressed his opinion about what to do when they found a cave-in and was slightly relieved when several of the villagers agreed with him. If they came across a cave-in they would regroup and formulate another plan and avoid any further accidents as much as possible.

* * *

Daniel had not spent much time in the first two caves he had visited as they had been mostly for food storage. He couldn't see anything that peaked his interest and moved onto the third cave where there were crude drawings on the walls near the entrance. Several feet into the cave the drawings stopped as work in the cave had chipped the face of the rock off. Disappointed he had left and headed to the fourth cave half an hour walk away. Along the way Zadi had run up to him out of breath. He gasped his words out as Daniel indicated him to sit down. Zadi wanted to know where Jack was but Daniel didn't know. Zadi seemed quite insistent to stay when Daniel suggested he head back to the village as he had overheard that Jack was with Daniel. Reluctantly Daniel stopped and ate his lunch out in the open, hoping that Zadi would get bored and leave as he didn't want to take the boy into the caves. 

After Daniel shared his small lunch with the now silent boy, Zadi took off without a word. Daniel watched as he ran into the still leafless trees and only continued on his way when he was sure that the boy wouldn't follow him.

The fourth cave was empty but covered in carvings and writings. Daniel went deeper into the cave to see how much there was and within no time was absorbed in trying to decipher what had been written. He was so involved that he didn't hear Zadi return and take a seat just outside of the glare from the flashlight. As Daniel moved further and further into the cave, Zadi silently followed, convinced that Jack would show up at some point.

It wasn't until Daniels stomach began to complain loudly did he realise what time it must be and started gathering up the few items he had brought with him. He turned around, shining the powerful flashlight ahead of him and jumped in shock as he saw Zadi cover his eyes. As Zadi lowered his arms he began to scramble away, still not able to see properly. Daniel called out to him to stop him but the boy kept going, staggering, crawling and falling over in his haste. Just as Daniel was about to loose sight of him he heard a thump. Zadi had run into one of the beams supporting the framework above their heads.

Daniel ran forward as Zadi crumpled on the floor unconscious. Unsure as to exactly what to do, Daniel checked for a pulse but did not want to move him. Fortunately Zadi opened his eyes within a minute and looked around confused.

"Zadi, it's me, Daniel. Don't try to get up just yet. You hit your head and knocked yourself out. If you want to sit up do it slowly, ok?"

Zadi nodded ever so slightly his eyes not meeting Daniel's and it wasn't long before he was trying to stand up. Once Daniel was sure that Zadi wasn't going to run off on him, he began to check that he had everything with him. He realised he had left his notebook behind when they got close to the entrance of the cave and instructed Zadi to wait for him until he returned.

Daniel ran back into the cave not wanting Zadi to run off again, or worse re-enter the cave. Grabbing his notebook he started the run back, only this time he heard creaking noises he had not heard before. As he ran he pointed the light upwards and along the walls curious as to the cause of the now nerve wracking noise. Not looking in front of him Daniel tripped and landed hard on the ground his head hitting the cave wall as he fell, his glasses falling off his nose, the flashlight escaping his hands, skipping across the ground. Daniel raised his head and attempted to push himself up. He watched the ground swim below him and slipped into unconsciousness hearing the creaking become louder around him.

* * *

Jack was tired but not in a bad way. It felt like it had been too long since he had some time to himself without the continual interruptions that tended to occur on Moya. Here he was in his element, only missing his fishing pole, alone in the woods. If he closed his eyes he could imagine he was back at his cabin taking a short hike through the forest that surrounded him. Feeling calmer than he had in weeks he began the trek back, thankful he had brought his flashlight with him as darkness grew around him much faster than he had anticipated. 

As he approached the downward trial over the entrance to the caves he noticed a glimmer of light beneath him as well as a lingering thin cloud of dust. He hurried down as much as possible and discovered one of his small flashlights. When he had left for Moya he had brought with him two powerful flashlights and several smaller not quite as powerful ones. Cam also had several packed too. During the past few weeks they had been used by all the members of Moya and Jack had not seen them for a while. He didn't mind knowing that they were being used rather than gathering dust on a shelf in his cabin.

Jack looked around hoping to see whoever had used the flashlight close by. He swung his light towards the cave entrance and the source of the dust cloud hoping that whoever had been in possession of the light had not gone into the cave. Carefully he approached the mouth of the cave and shone the light inside. He wanted to call out but was unsure as to how unstable the cave was and didn't want his voice echoing through the cave to cause further damage.

As Jack stood there undecided as to where to go he heard footsteps rushing towards him from inside the cave. He shone the light towards the ground not wanting to blind whoever it was but almost dropped the flashlight when he recognized Zadi running towards him. In a heartbeat he saw Charlie and had to blink to shake the image from his mind.

"Zadi, what are you doing in there? Are you hurt?" Jack crouched down to Zadi's height and pulled the boy towards him, checking for injuries. In the dim light Jack could see Zadi's eyes dart back and forth and he moved to wipe blood of the boy's forehead.

"No." Zadi pushed back against Jack's grip, turning his head away.

"What happened Zadi? How did you hurt your head?" As Zadi had turned Jack noticed the bruise that had been covered by the dried blood.

"Daniel." Zadi looked back towards the cave as he spoke the name.

"Daniel's in there?"

Zadi nodded in response.

"Did you see him? Is he hurt?"

"Not see. Too dark to see."

"Were you in there when it happened?"

"No. Here." Zadi pointed to where Jack had found the flashlight. "He go back and then I hear loud noise. I run to village and tell..." Zadi's face scrunched into a frown as he tried to remember the name. "Samansa. I tell Samansa."

"Samantha. You told her, then what?"

"I come here but too dark inside cave."

"What about Samantha? What did she say?"

"I leave."

Jack understood that Zadi had told Samantha and taken off. He was relieved that Zadi had told someone and was sure that in no time help would be arriving.

"Zadi, you did a really good job going to the village. I need you to do one more task for me. Can you go back to the village and tell them where we are?"

"I want to stay, help you."

"Please. This is the best way you can help me. Find Samantha and tell her where we are."

"You come?"

"No, I'm going to wait here for when you get back."

Zadi seemed to consider Jack's request before nodding slightly. Without thinking Jack gave the boy a brief hug before Zadi sprinted away, not looking behind him. Jack approached the entrance to the cave cautiously only when Zadi was no longer in sight. It was at least a 15 minutes run to the village, probably close to half an hour walking quickly and Daniel could need help now. Zadi had gone into the cave and returned without a flashlight and Jack could not hear any creaking from the wooden frame or the sounds of falling rocks from within. He pulled his t-shirt off and ripped a strip, tying it around his nose and mouth. Putting his sweater back on Jack began taking the slow and hesitant steps deeper into the cave.

* * *

Daniel coughed as the dust entered his lungs. He opened his eyes but could see nothing, only complete and total darkness. He had been in an old coal mine once, years ago, as part of a tour. He remembered towards the end of the tour inside the mine the guide had instructed them to turn off their headlamps and when they had he had witnessed what it must be like to be completely blind. He had felt no sense of direction, could not see anything, and had felt completely out of balance and his heart had started beating rapidly. That is what he felt now. He knew he was lying on the ground but when he tried to move felt pain shoot up his leg. 

He cried out against the pain, fighting off the nausea he felt. Gritting his teeth he tried to move his one arm desperately trying to remember where the flashlight had rolled to. Once again he yelled as he moved too much and retreated, lying still hoping the pain would subside.

Daniel was terrified. Only Zadi knew where he was and what if he had already left for the village before this had happened, or worse, he had come back into the caves behind him. He was in complete and total darkness with no idea of what was pinning him down. Every time he tried to move pain shot through his body and he knew that if he pushed himself he would either pass out or hurt himself worse. Knowing that somehow he would have to free himself he began to try and sit up from the awkward position on his side.

Taking it very slowly he managed to grope around in front of him to find something large pinning his legs down. He tried lifting it but it was too heavy. Instead he tried wriggling the one leg that didn't hurt as much out from underneath but not knowing exactly where his limbs were in respect to each other, knocked the injured leg. He had no idea if he cried out or not as he slipped into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Zadi ran through the village screaming "Samansa" at the top of his lungs. Samantha heard and dashed out of the house towards the shivering boy. 

"Zadi, where've you been?"

"Jack, he send me."

"Jack sent you? Where is he?"

"Cave."

"Jack's in the cave?" Samantha didn't understand what the boy was trying to tell her. It hadn't been more than an hour since Cam had left and less than two hours since Zadi had been there looking for Jack.

"Daniel. Jack waiting."

"Daniel?" Sarah walked towards Zadi, eyes open in shock.

"Jack tell me to get you."

"Do you know which cave they're in?" Samantha knew there were many caves in the hills and wanted Cam to get this information as it would help any rescue attempt greatly.

Zadi nodded and grasped Samantha's hand, tugging her along.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Sarah turned to go back into the house.

"Sarah, I know you want to go, but can you stay with Vala?"

"Samantha, it's Daniel in there. I need to go."

"Zadi, can you show Sarah..."

"No. Jack said Samansa. Not her." Zadi did not let go of Samantha's hand and pulled on her with all his might, trying to move her along.

"Sarah, get a fire going, start boiling some water. I'll come back as soon as I've shown Cam where they are." Samantha knew that Sarah would want to come despite the injury she had, but thought it would be a bad idea. None of them knew what had happened and having a shocked and upset wife around would probably not help the men trying to rescue Daniel. Before Sarah could return Sam began running with Zadi, the light from one of Jack's flashlights illuminating the way.

* * *

Jack stayed low as he squinted through the dust. He didn't want to find out exactly how tall the ceiling was then have it collapse around him. He stopped suddenly as he heard a cry of pain coming from deeper within the cave. Keeping the light low on the ground he quickened his pace as much as he dared. 

It wasn't much further when Jack noticed the increase in rubble littering the path. Treading carefully he climbed over it and found an unconscious Daniel lying pinned beneath what looked like a support beam. He checked for a pulse as Daniel opened his eyes.

"You'd be better if you stayed unconscious for this." Jack knew that removing the beam from Daniel's legs would be painful.

"Jack?"

"Yes. Stay still."

Jack placed the flashlight on the ground and moved towards the beam. Placing both hands underneath the thick beam he lifted with every ounce of strength in his body, only moving the beam a couple of inches.

"Daniel, you need to move." Jack yelled as Daniel cried out in pain at the shift in the weight. He managed to hold on as he shuffled backwards removing his legs from underneath the beam. As soon as he was free Jack let go of the beam. Daniel groaned as he tried to move, forcing his unhappy stomach not to empty what little was in there. Jack pulled Daniel's pant legs up trying to see what the extent of the injuries were.

"What happened?"

"Tripped, hit my head. Next thing I know is it's darkness in here."

"What did you hit?"

"The wall?" Daniel assumed it was the wall as he hadn't taken a close look at what he was smashing his head on.

"I doubt you hit it hard enough to cause this. We gotta get out of here. Can you stand?"

Daniel tried to move his one leg and felt the dizziness and intense pain return. Lying back down hoping to avert passing out again he shook his head at Jack. In the sudden quietness both men heard something that sounded like rushing air from deeper within the cave. Jack darted to the flashlight as the wooden frames began to creak loudly again and rocks rained down on them. Out of the corner of his eye Jack noticed one of the remaining support beams keeping the frame above their heads begin to buckle and bend. He wedged himself with his feet on the wall of the cave, and his back to the beam, hoping that the additional support would prevent it from collapsing.

It took several minutes for the dust to settle again and Jack knew that he was stuck. He had trained the flashlight over the frame on the ceiling and the beam he was holding was the only one that would prevent the section of the ceiling above him and Daniel from collapsing on top of them. He noticed Daniel's eyes following the same path as his did.

"You need to get out of here."

"So do you." Daniel shot right back at Jack.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"If I move, this will crash down on you and me."

"I can't. There's no way I'll be able to get over those rocks myself." Daniel pointed at the rubble that was blocking their way. It was about 3 feet high, leaving just over 2 feet to crawl through.

"You have to." Jack could see no alternative. He knew that the 'help' he was providing the beam wouldn't last for long and when it went, he would go too.

"Not without you."

"If you don't go, you'll..." Jack trailed off not wanting to speak the words aloud.

"I'll what. Die? There's no way I can get over that without passing out again."

"Just try, damn it." Jack forgot about echoes and yelled at Daniel, frustrated that this man wasn't even going to try and save his own life.

"Fine. Then we figure out a way to get you out of here too."

"Fine, whatever."

Jack watched as Daniel painstakingly began to pull himself across the ground, crying out when his ankle was jarred. Jack had seen the ankle bent in an odd fashion. It was either dislocated or broken but he hadn't had enough time to have a good look at it. Daniel began to try and climb the steeper, yet shorter section of the wall of rocks but less than halfway up he slipped, banging his leg on the way back to the ground. Jack knew he was unconscious as Daniel fell heavily to the ground and didn't move. At least that's what he hoped he was.

* * *

Samantha followed Zadi to the entrance of the cave. She was gasping for air by the time they reached it, but forced enough air into her lungs to yell at Zadi as he tried to enter the cave. Instead she grabbed his hand again and shone the light into the dark, calling out for Jack and Daniel. Not expecting it to work she asked Zadi if he knew where Cam would begin searching. Zadi was reluctant to leave the cave but Samantha gently explained to him that they would need help and the faster they found Cam, the faster they could get Jack out of the cave. 

Zadi's eyes registered understanding as he wordlessly began to run again, this time keeping close to the steep cliffs. Samantha followed as fast as she could until she could see the flicker of torches in the distance. Relieved she approached the group behind Zadi and began to explain what had happened.

The first three caves were a few minutes walk apart from each other and it hadn't taken as long as Cam initially thought it would to check them. The cave he had gone into seemed to be for food storage and wasn't that far into the hill. Once he was certain that nothing had happened in this cave he had taken his group to the meeting place where they had begun. The group checking the second cave had returned shortly after with the same result. They began to walk to the third cave when that group returned with no news. They had been discussing where to go next when Cam heard Samantha's voice call out to them.

Zadi ran towards the group stopping in front of Cam, fear written on his face. Samantha spluttered out what Zadi had told them as each man leaned in to hear what she had to say. Without saying a word the entire group began to follow Samantha who was being led by Zadi through the night to rescue Jack and Daniel.

* * *

"Jack, I'm going to need help getting up here." Daniel had woken up less than a minute after falling and had tried several more times to climb without success. He propped his back on the wall of rubble and faced Jack, challenging him. 

"I can't."

"And neither can I."

"Daniel, I'll spell it out for you seeing as you don't quite get it. If I move, the ceiling will come crashing down on both of us, burying us. You need to go. Now. I can't hold this for much longer."

"There's another beam here." Daniel pointed to the one he was sitting near. "It'll hold for a bit, give us enough time to get out of here."

"I'm not risking us both getting killed. You need to leave now while you still can."

"Is that what you want?" Daniel couldn't understand why this man was not open to the idea of chancing the risk in the hope that both of them could get out alive.

"What?"

"Death? Is that what you want?"

Jack couldn't find the words to answer. Instead he remembered holding his gun to his chest after Charlie had died. He remembered the feel of the cold metal against his finger as he had contemplated pulling the trigger all those years ago. Not a day went by without the thought of that moment flashing into his eyes. Not a single day in over 10 years. In the dark hollow of his mind that thought about what had driven him to that moment he realised that this way would be best. No mess, no one to mourn. He hadn't spoken to Sarah since the divorce all those years ago, and had no ties on Earth. He would not be missed.

"Well, is it?" Daniel prompted Jack, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Does it matter? Get out now while you can. If you choose to stay, it's your own problem."

"Why are you giving up?"

"JUST LEAVE!" Jack screamed at Daniel, unable to take anymore of the questions.

Rocks began raining down again and as he tried to cover his head the flashlight was knocked from his hand, falling to the ground. Within moments they were plunged into complete darkness.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. We can't just go trekking into this thing with everyone. It's caving in. We need to come up with a plan." Cam stopped the group as the men started entering the cave. 

"And what do you suggest?"

Cam was relieved when one of the men who had experience repairing the caves spoke up and a plan of sorts was formulated. They began to chop down the trees with the few axes that had been brought, stripping the branches off and piling them at the entrance. As the thick tree trunks piled up another group of men began to enter the caves placing them at indicated spots along the pathway, helping take some of the stress of the main support beams. They were about six feet into the cave when Cam heard the rumble of movement within the cave and urged everyone to get out. As he was leaving he felt larger, baseball sized rocks falling on him.

Once outside Cam willed his hands to stop shaking. For some reason this scared him much more than fighting Goa'uld's and the Ori. This was something that could happen anywhere and being trapped under a cave in was not the way he would prefer to go, not that he wanted to die anytime soon.

"Cam, you're bleeding." Samantha ran over to his side, Zadi right behind her.

"I'm fine. Just a small cut." Cam forced himself to smile at Samantha, hoping he was being reassuring.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Can you take him back to the village." Cam nodded at Zadi keeping his voice low enough that only Samantha could hear.

"Yes. Anything else?"

"Get Zhaan and anyone else that has any kind of medical training. They'll be needed." Cam spoke grimly hoping that their assistance would be needed.

As Samantha and Zadi began the trek back to the village, Cam gritted his teeth as he approached the cave entrance again. They had to get them out, the sooner the better.

* * *

"Jack?" 

"Yeah."

"What happened to the light?" Jack could hear the panic in Daniel's voice as he spoke.

"On the ground somewhere. Knocked out of my hand." Jack could feel a trail of blood trickling down the left side of his face.

"Oh."

Neither could think of what to say and sat in complete silence for several minutes. Daniel began talking of his wife to break the deafening silence, trying to keep his mind off the total darkness and the fact that he thought he would die here. Jack listened as this man began to speak lovingly of his wife, of the life they had shared together, their hopes and dreams.

"You married?"

"What?" Jack had not been paying close attention to Daniel.

"Are you married?"

"Not anymore."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It was the best thing for both of us." Jack surprised himself by speaking so frankly. Perhaps the lack of light had lowered his normally high wall around himself he thought.

"No kids?"

"Once." Daniel didn't need to see Jack's face to know how much sadness that one word carried. It echoed around the walls instead. "His name was Charlie."

Daniel wisely kept his mouth shut and did not enquire any further. Once again everything fell quiet and the only sound was the occasional creaking of the beam and the pitterpatter of rocks falling.

"Why did you want to stay here and die alone?" Daniel couldn't sit in the silence any longer and seeing as he was probably going to die shortly after from the roof falling on him it wouldn't matter that he asked Jack this question.

"I was trying to give you the chance to leave, in case you forgot already."

"You don't think that anyone would miss you?"

"Daniel." Despite their current situation this was not a topic that Jack wanted to discuss.

"You don't do you. What about Cam, Vala, Zhaan, or Samantha? They'd miss you. Cam went all over the world to find us. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Daniel..."

"Zadi. What about him? You're the only one he trusts and talks to. What will happen to him when you're gone?"

"You're not helping here."

"Jack, you don't get it do you? There's no way I could leave here and have to face that child, tell him that you died without me trying to help." Daniel's voice reached a new level of passionate as he tried to convince Jack that life was worth living.

"What does it matter now anyways." Jack spoke it as a statement, not a question, as if it was for certain that their death would happen at any point now.

"It does matter. It will matter. Are you giving up? If you are then you aren't the man I thought you were."

* * *

"Jack, Daniel?" Cam's voice echoed through the cave. 

He had heard their muffled voices and had heaved a sigh of relief. If they were talking it couldn't be as bad as he had originally thought. Cam saw the wall of rubble in front of them and the five men with him began to climb over it. On the other side he took in the scene in front of him. Both Daniel and Jack now had their eyes closed at the sudden light. Daniel was lying awkwardly against one wall of the cave while Jack seemed to be propped up on the other side.

As three of the men began to lift Daniel over the rubble Cam moved over to Jack. Seeing what Jack was doing, or rather holding up, Cam called for more of the tree trunks to be brought in. He stayed with the silent Jack as it took several minutes to get the tree trunks into the cave and over the rubble. With the support beam propped up Cam helped the now stiff Jack down amid mild protests from Jack that the roof would cave in. Together they climbed over the wall and began the slow trek back to the entrance with Jack leaning on Cam for support. Before they could get more than a few feet Cam heard the now familiar and heart-stopping sound of the roof collapsing behind them.

Yelling into the cave to warn anyone still inside Cam began to run, Jack desperately trying to keep up without needing to be dragged. Cam felt something hit his arm and winced as he knew the skin had been torn. He felt Jack falter beside him and hauled him up again, the light from the torches at the entrance becoming visible.

At the mouth of the cave Cam fell to the ground, shaken and exhausted from the long day and the mad dash to safety. He felt the rush of cold air filled with dust pass over him and buried his head in his arms, hoping that he was far enough away to avoid any chunks of rock. He felt hands on his arms drag him several feet and tried to open his eyes as the same someone rolled him over. Another cool hand ran across his cheek and he groped for what he hoped would be the wrist.

"Cam, you are safe." Zhaan's calming voice flooded his ears as his eyes began to water trying to rid themselves of the dust.

"Jack, Daniel?"

"Jack will be fine after rest. Daniel will survive."

Cam's eyes cleared and he smiled his thanks to Zhaan. Taking an offered hand he stood up shakily and checked on Daniel and Jack. Jack was loudly protesting that he could walk perfectly fine and did not need to be carried, while Daniel's pale face laid still on the ground. Once again he had passed into oblivion and Cam contemplated that it would be best for Daniel until they got him back to the village and treated his wounds.

Once the group arrived at the village several of the men helped get Daniel into the house Zhaan and Samantha were staying at then joined the others as they all returned to their houses for a well deserved meal and rest. For the crew of Moya the night was not yet over.

As Daniel was carried in Sarah burst into tears immediately fearing the worst. Daniel chose that moment to regain consciousness for the umpteenth time since they had started the journey back and smiled wearily at her. She kissed his forehead after he was laid down and held his hand, speaking words that only he could hear. Zadi bolted from the spot in the corner that he had been crouching in and attached himself to Jack's leg, only letting go when Jack almost fell down from the pain.

As Cam walked through the door Vala sank to her knees in relief bringing Cam running to her side in concern. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and kissed him passionately, unable to speak the words to assure him she was ok.

"Can you stand?" Cam was still concerned that she was kneeling on the ground.

"Yes."

"Cam, go home, get some rest. You can do no more here."

"You might need..."

"Sarah and Samantha will help me if I require assistance." About to protest Cam felt Vala slip her hand into his and gently tug him towards the door. It was late and he thought she would probably be exhausted too. His concern for her helped him take the few steps to the door as he waved slightly at Jack, now sitting down with his back to the wall accepting a drink of water from Samantha, Zadi curled up at his side.

* * *

Vala had started a fire earlier but had mostly put it out when she had left. It was still warmer inside their house than it was outside and the water over the fireplace was still warm to the touch. Cam placed a few logs and some kindling on, poking the smouldering embers to relight the fire. He sat on the mattress in front of the fire, watching as the flames took hold of the wood, too exhausted to think of anything else. 

He felt Vala lift the hem of his shirt and obligingly lifted his arms so she could remove it. Once she pulled off the t-shirt and over shirt she placed a bowl of warm water on the floor and using a cloth began to wipe Cam's face clean. He felt shivers go down his spine at her gentle ministrations and forced himself to forget the dark thoughts of loosing Jack and Daniel that had plagued his mind for hours. As he was starting to relax he hissed as Vala moved the cloth over the cut on his arm.

"Cam, why didn't you have Zhaan look at this?"

"I forgot." Truthfully he had. Once he was out of the cave he had put his over shirt back on feeling the cold begin to make him shiver. It had covered the wound and his concern for Daniel and Jack had driven any thoughts of his own injures out of his mind.

Vala began to clean the wound which did not seem too deep, then used another strip of cloth to wrap around the wound, keeping it protected and covered. Cam watched her face as she moved to his other arm, wiping him down and inspecting him for any other wounds he had not mentioned. As he saw her hands begin to shake he stopped her, guiding her to sit between his legs, her back against his chest. Cam held her close as her tears finally fell.

"When Samantha came back and told us what had happened, I knew, I just knew, that you'd go in there."

Cam could not find the words to calm her, just held her a little closer instead.

"If you'd not come out...I don't know..." Vala twisted in his arms so his hand fell to where the child was growing inside her.

"Vala, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you."

"I know, and I know you'd do it again if you had to. I won't ask you not to, but I need you to know..."

"I do know, Vala. And I.."

"I know."

Even though the words were not spoken, each other understood what the other had said. Cam kissed Vala letting her know how much he loved her as they fell backwards onto the mattress. Cam felt the exhaustion hit him fully and could no longer keep his eyes open succumbing to the comfort of being beside her, her hands trailing patterns on his chest lulling him to sleep.

AN: If you hated it, let me know why. If you liked it I'm glad that it worked out ok.


	25. To Stay Or To Leave

Life fell into a routine. Every morning Cam would try to get out of bed without waking Vala and had yet to succeed. He hated that she was up so early but relished the extra time they spent together. He would protest as she threw back the covers while he started the fire. By the time the flames were licking eagerly at the logs of wood Vala would have the pot of water and oat-like grain ready to go. Before sunrise Cam would join Jack and Daniel as they began the day of work with the other villagers.

While the boys were at work Vala joined Samantha and Sarah at their school. It had been a topic of discussion a day or so after the cave-in, one that Jack had brought up. He had idly commented that Zadi didn't seem to have any specific tasks to do during the day and he was concerned that the boy would follow them to the building sites. It had happened a few times already but Zadi had gone home when he was asked. The following day Samantha and Sarah had plans to begin a school of sorts.

Vala had informed them that teaching these children things that were taught in a school on Earth would be useless. None of the history or geography would mean much to them and math in the form of numbers alone would not create any interest. Reading and writing would get them no where as none of them read any of the languages that could be found in this part of the galaxy. Having been a child from another world, Vala guessed that the kind of schooling that the villagers would support would be only which enhanced the child's ability in this world. As soon as she had voiced her opinion she became the 'overseer' of the school with Sarah and Samantha asking for her opinion and her help.

Within a week the school was set up and the villagers informed of their intentions. Most seemed skeptical at first but once Daniel got going on one of his speeches, Vala thought that they agreed just so they could leave and go to bed.

The first day was a disappointment as only Zadi showed up. Despite that, they tried every day until by the end of the week six children now attended. There were no specific subjects and no textbooks to follow which Vala found to be more enjoyable after listening to the others talk about their years of schooling. They taught the children things that they would use like basic survival, fair trading, and defending oneself. The latter was taught by Vala as while she wasn't able to spar with Cam anymore could easily go through the basic movements with children mimicking her every move. Samantha loved showing the children very basic science experiments as a way of teaching them about gravity, spaceflight and the vacuum of space.

The school was only for a few hours as the children were usually required to help their parents and even that was too much some days. It was usually late afternoon when they cleared up the main room of Mavinoc's house which Zhaan had suggested they use for the school, and once it was clean they each made their way back to their own houses. Once the men had returned from their day, washed and changed, they would meet for dinner together at the house shared by Zhaan, Samantha and Jack. No one person was ever assigned to cook as everyone pitched in helping where needed.

Once the plates had been cleaned off the group tended to stick around, enjoy the evening, have a laugh. It was these moments that Vala cherished, like being with SG-1 again, the light banter flowing back and forth. It was over usually far too soon for Vala's likes, but she found that she was becoming tired earlier and earlier now. Cam was always watching for signs she was overdoing it and would make the comment that he needed to go to bed to get Vala home.

She was always grateful for his excuses but sometimes wished she could stay and enjoy the moments for longer. However she knew that he only excused them out of concern for her and if she did stay she would be falling asleep where she sat. Once back at their house they would restart the fire and curl up together, sometimes talking, sometimes not.

* * *

One night as the group were enjoying their evening meal a knock at the door was barely heard over the laughter. Samantha sitting closest to the door stood and opened it to reveal Mavinoc. Zhaan stood up quickly, startling Vala who had been watching Jack interact with Zadi.

"Mavinoc." Zhaan whispered the word as she hurried over to him.

"Greetings. I apologize for the delay in my return. The extended absence was not planned."

"It is good to see you well." Zhaan embraced Mavinoc while Samantha closed the door.

"I am glad you are still here. I was concerned that you would find a way to leave." Mavinoc took the open space at the table and Zhaan placed a plate in front of him.

"There is no way to leave." Jack stated it coldly causing Zadi to sit back at the change in attitude.

"Ah, yes, well. I see I have explaining to do." Mavinoc did not miss the stares and glares from the humans in the room.

"Where is D'Argo, Chiana and Moya?" Zhaan had been expecting them to walk in the door with Mavinoc and became more and more concerned as time passed.

"They will be here in another solar day or two."

"Then what happened? We've been here for a month?" Vala asked the question that everyone else was thinking.

"There is much to tell, and some that your friends will speak of when they return. I will do the best I can." Mavinoc paused as he glanced around at the expectant faces. He took a breath and began.

"I left on a ship that was here to trade. Many of the tradesmen that come here are part of our resistance and do what they can to help. I explained my situation to Xandia, the commander, and he agreed to take me to another of our planets. Once we arrived I began to inquire as to where your friends had gone but without any response. No one had heard of a Leviathan by the name of Moya and after several more attempts I began to feel as though I should return."

"When was this?" Zhaan inquired, breaking Mavinoc's story.

"Just over two weekens after I departed."

"That was well over a month ago." Vala brushed her hand over her stomach, resting it where the baby was. Cam smiled at her knowing that she was now measuring time by how many months she had been pregnant.

"Yes. I found someone who had heard of Moya on the next planet as I tried to find a ship to bring me back. They had met D'Argo on yet another planet where he had been inquiring about the activities of the Peacekeepers. As he was unknown to the locals and my message regarding them had not yet reached their planet, they asked him to leave, fearing he was a spy."

"I'll bet he didn't take that too lightly." Jack commented from the corner, being careful to keep his voice as neutral as possible with Zadi sitting beside him.

"No. I continued to follow the leads from members of the resistance until I found them. We made the arrangements to starburst back here but before we could, word reached me of a disaster on one of the larger populated planets. Unable to find any other large ships to assist me I asked Moya, D'Argo and Chiana if they would help move many of the people to a safer world. After some discussion they agreed. Before we left I arranged to have word sent to you of our delay and that we would return soon."

"We never received the message." Zhaan looked around as the others shook their heads. None of them had heard anyone comment on this before.

"He never arrived. The ship was captured by Crais before it could get here. I do not yet know it's fate. Where was I, oh yes. It took much longer than I originally anticipated to move many of the people from their planet. There had been a devastating explosion leaving the air toxic and Moya could not get close to the surface. We were forced to bring everyone up by the transport pod. Many were sick already and even more had died before we could get there. We saved all we could with the help of another significantly smaller ship that joined us, and Moya starburst one last time."

"One last time? I thought Moya was ok?" Concern immediately resurfaced on Zhaan's face.

"Moya is fine. The pregnancy at that point was making it difficult for her to starburst."

"You speak as though she is not pregnant."

"She is not. The child was born shortly after this mission was completed."

"Wait a second here. Let me get this straight. This ship had a baby, just like Vala here is going to at some point." Jack gestured at Vala his face one of disbelief.

"Correct."

"I had the same reaction, Jack." Cam wanted to laugh at the mans expression as he had never seen that look on the General's face.

"Well, glad we got that cleared up then." Samantha snorted as Jack waved his hand in a dismissive fashion and settled back down on the floor.

"As I was saying, Moya was unable to starburst due to the pregnancy so D'Argo and Chiana offered to help us with settling the people onto the new planet. Moya stayed in orbit until she had the child and I left on another ship to speak to my allies. That is when I discovered that my message had not reached you. As I would be returning soon I did not see the need to send another ship to you. When I left Moya I gave Pilot the co-ordinates on where to find me. At that location I managed to find someone to bring me here."

"So D'Argo..." Cam was wondering why Mavinoc was here now, and hadn't waited for Moya.

"He will be here. I had to come sooner to ask you all a question before I must leave again." Mavinoc hesitated as Jack, Cam, Samantha and Vala all turned to glare at him, curious and wary at the same time.

"Shoot." Cam was unsure he wanted to hear the question and glanced at Zhaan. She too had an air of apprehension about her as she sat upright, her arms crossed.

"Our resistance consists of many people, those we can trust, those that can help. I know that you will not go to the Peacekeepers to inform them of our plans as you too are being hunted. Moya is an incredible ship and Pilot has already expressed that they will do what you all decide is best. I am hoping that you will agree to join our resistance and help us in protecting those that are wrongfully accused or imprisoned by the Peacekeepers."

Mavinoc paused as he waited for them to process what he had just asked before continuing. "I do not ask for an answer now, only that you will give it some thought."

"What answer did D'Argo and Chiana give you?" Zhaan wondered if the reason Mavinoc had asked them now without D'Argo around was because he had already said no.

"I did not ask them. I wished to speak to you all together but unfortunately I must leave before they will arrive. Please, discuss it with each other. I will return in a few solar days. If you have any questions regarding the resistance talk to Coryn, the Elder. He will tell you what you wish to know."

"I've already tried that. He didn't..." Daniel spoke up, only to be interrupted.

"He will now. I am sorry, I must leave as Xandia is waiting." Mavinoc stood and let himself out leaving everyone else in silence, contemplating what he had just asked them.

"It is late. We shall discuss this when D'Argo and Chiana return." Zhaan stood and began to clear the dishes. When Sarah began to help she waved her off, indicating that she would do this tonight.

"So we'll talk more tomorrow?" Sarah asked, uncertain as to what she wanted to do.

"I think we should wait until we're all together. That way no one is influencing anyone else's decision." Samantha covered a yawn which was soon copied by Vala.

"Ok. When they get back, we'll talk then." Cam made his way to the door, Vala behind him.

* * *

"So do you mean we can't talk about it together?" Vala queried Cam as soon as they entered their house.

"Have you decided what you want to do?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah. I think we should stay here."

"What! You can't be serious." Vala was surprised at Cam's decision. She had expected him to jump at the opportunity to get off the planet and back into the action.

"You don't want to stay?"

"Why? Yes, it was ok while we were stuck here but now we've got the option to leave. I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life."

"But what about the baby?"

"What about it?" She felt her defenses come up and began to get angry.

"You'd be safer here."

"Here? Without you? I don't think so."

"No, I'd stay too."

"Then what? We wait and hope that Moya comes back for us in a few months? I can't stay here and I know you can't either."

"I can if it's the best thing for you." Cam knew she was beginning to get angry and hadn't anticipated that reaction.

"You'll go crazy. I won't let you stay."

"So what are you suggesting? That you stay here while I go with Moya?" Cam knew that wasn't an option. He wanted to be with Vala.

"Has it crossed your mind that I want to go with Moya?"

"You mentioned it but think of how dangerous it could be." He could still feel her anger and wanted her to understand his concern for her.

"More than here? May I remind you that we got stuck here because the Peacekeepers came looking for us? We won't be safe anywhere and I'd rather be on a ship that can fly away than a planet where there's only so many places to hide."

"I know that, but with Moya elsewhere they won't come here. Do you think that I want to see you captured by these people, or worse, killed?" Now it was Cam's turn to loose his temper and as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted speaking them in that tone as she turned to face him, her blue-grey eyes cold.

"Cameron Mitchell, I am not staying here. I will go with Moya unless everyone else decides otherwise." Vala turned so her back was to Cam and she stared into the fire trying to bring her emotions under control.

"Vala..." Cam moved to her trying to hold her to him, reassure her that they would work it out.

"No, don't." She stepped away from his grasp with her back still facing him.

"We need to figure this out Vala. Now, not in front of everyone else."

"Figure what out? I'm going and that's the end of it."

"Don't I have any say in this? It is my child you're carrying."

"No, it isn't. It's John's child that Aeryn's carrying. Not mine, not yours. At some point we'll go home and none of this will be with us then."

"Are you still hanging on to that hope? I thought you finally let go. We've been here for six months. We aren't going home. Ever."

At his words Vala felt him retreat and heard the door open as he exited the house. She turned towards the bed and sank onto it slowly, dissolving in tears as she did, her anger melting away. She thought about what he had said and without the anger she realised what he had been trying to do. He had offered to give up a life of exploring the galaxy, travelling to other planets to stay with her and their child so they could be safe. At the thought of their child the rashly spoken words flooded back to her. She covered her face in horror as her mind replayed what she had said to Cam. Not his, not hers, John's and Aeryn's.

She dropped her hands in shock as the subject of her thoughts decided to make it's presence known. It wasn't a kick, more like a flutter as the child began to move within her. She placed her hand over her womb, staying still, hoping it would do it again. It did and Vala immediately stood to get Cam and tell him the news. At the doorway she paused, trying to think of a way to calm him and apologize for the hurtful things she had said. Nothing coming to mind she swung the door open, expecting to see him sitting or pacing around the house.

In the darkness surrounding the house she could not see him and did not call out for him other than one small quiet "Cam." Closing the door behind her she began to walk towards the village hoping she would find him on the way.

* * *

Cam left the house trying not to slam the door behind him. It was tempting but even in his anger knew that it would get him nowhere other than pissing off Vala even more. He stalked towards the beacon not knowing why it was his destination. Once there he sat down on the dirt and willed himself to calm down.

He knew she was stubborn, she always had been. He had not expected her to consider going with Moya and had been shocked when that was her plan. It had taken him all of two seconds to decide to stay keeping the baby's safety in his mind. He had listened to Mavinoc's tale with interest up until he had posed his question. Taking Vala off this world, the possibility of Peacekeepers tracking them and chasing them all over the place was not something he wanted to do.

She had made a good point though, the Peacekeepers had been here, and if they came again there was only the option of hiding and hoping they wouldn't be found. If they were there was no place for them to run. He sat and pondered all that had been said until he began to get cold. The night air on this planet had quite the bite to it and he hadn't thought to grab a sweater on his way out.

As he approached the house he saw a figure sitting, resting against the wall. It was Vala and as he got closer he could see she was shivering.

"Vala, what are you doing?" He kept his voice calm, almost whispering to her.

"Waiting for you."

"You're freezing. C'mon." Cam helped her stand and they went inside. He added several logs to the fire as she sat on the bed, unable to look at him.

"I shouldn't have said that, about the baby."

"I..."

"No. It was uncalled for. I don't even know why I said it."

"You were upset."

"I still shouldn't have said it."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was just one of those things that gets spoken in the heat of the moment." Cam sat next to her and drew her into his arms, trying to warm her up as she was still shivering.

"What are we going to do?" Vala hesitantly asked not wanting to start another argument but knowing it had to be discussed.

Cam sighed before answering. "I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone, but I don't want to put you or the baby in harms way."

"What happens when the baby is born? We can't stay here forever."

"I know that. I didn't think about that at first."

"So..."

"I think we should wait until we find out what everyone else decides to do." This was the conclusion he had come to while sitting by the beacon. There was no point in arguing each opinion until a final decision had been made by the rest of the crew.

"Ok." Vala sank into Cam's embrace beginning to warm up from the warmth from the fire and his body heat. "About the other thing, going home..."

"Yes?"

"What if someday down the line we end up back there. We'd leave a child and two parents who had no idea what was going on."

"I'm sure Zhaan and D'Argo would fill them in."

"What about us? What happens then? Do we go back to the SGC and pretend nothing happened?"

"I stopped thinking about that. They haven't found us by now so I doubt they will. If it ever happens we'll figure it out then. No point making plans for something that probably won't happen."

"I felt the baby move earlier."

"Really?" Cam automatically moved his hand to her abdomen hoping to feel it too.

"It wasn't hard like a kick. I think the baby was just moving around."

"When?"

"Just after you left."

Vala smiled as Cam turned his attention from the baby to her lips, his hand straying.

"Cam."

"Hmmm?"

"We'll figure something out."

"Together." Cam continued kissing her between words.

Vala felt the now familiar emotion flooding over her. While they had yet to speak the words aloud to each other, both of them know how they felt. She decided it was time to speak those words.

"Cam."

"Yup?"

"I love you."

"Me too." And he began to show her how much he did.


	26. A Simple Letter

They didn't have to wait long after sunrise for D'Argo and Chiana's return. They arrived in the transport pod and were immediately swept into Zhaan's arms. Once the greetings had taken place along with some sharing of stories, Zhaan brought up the one subject that they all needed to discuss. At first the discussion flowed amicably with each person stating what they wished to do until D'Argo lost his temper with Daniel who was arguing about whether or not they were obligated to help. Cam broke it up as quickly as he could, slightly pleased that Daniel for once stood up for himself ignoring the possible hyper rage he was fueling in D'Argo. Jack on the other hand sat back after stating his opinion, just watching the group interact.

"Should we not have this discussion on Moya?"

"Why Zhaan? It seems like we're all thinking the same thing but arguing over the reasons why." Vala had been pleased to see that no one wanted to stay on the planet. She hoped that Cam would not try to persuade her to stay and had not been able to look at him while stating her choice hoping that he would not bring his concerns up while others were around.

"Moya and Pilot should have a say in this. Did you not ask them D'Argo?"

"No. Pilot requested that we all talk about it first."

"How long will we be helping them for? Is there a definitive time or is it just for however long we want to help?" Cam was concerned that those from Earth would want to go home at some point and they would be unable to leave.

"I believe it would be purely up to us. I do not believe that Mavinoc would hold us to a specific time line." Zhaan spoke confidently assuring Cam that they would still be able to do what they wished, within reason.

"Have we come to a decision then?"

"Wait, D'Argo. I wish to speak with Moya and Pilot before informing Mavinoc."

"Do you think they'll agree?" Samantha seemed to be nervous and Cam wondered why.

"I think they will. I suggest you go pack what belongings you wish to take with you. D'Argo, Chiana and I will return shortly." Zhaan swept out of the room as everyone else stood up.

"Daniel, I don't think Zhaan is going to allow you to bring back those rocks with you." Jack grinned as he spoke as Daniel had found several rocks which he claimed must've been tablets of some sort and had carvings dotted all over them.

"What? I have to take them otherwise how am I..."

"Daniel, please. Leave them here as they do belong on this planet." Sarah calmed Daniel as they left to pack.

"Well, we'll meet you guys back here in a bit." Cam steered Vala out of the house leaving Jack and Samantha alone to pack their belongings.

* * *

"There's no way I can convince you to stay here is there?" Vala looked up from the clothes she was piling on their bed into Cam's eyes.

"No," she replied softly.

"I'm not trying to tell you to stay here, I just want you and the baby to be safe."

"Cam, I'm safe with you."

"Then what if I stayed here?" Cam was pleading with her.

Vala smiled ruefully as she replied. "You can't. You know that just as I do."

Cam dipped his head acknowledging what she said as true. He knew that he would stay on the planet with her if that was what she wanted, but he also feared that he would become too restless stuck there while knowing that the others were off exploring the universe.

"So, you're leaving the planet then?" Cam knew the answer, he only wanted to hear it for himself.

"Yes. I want to go with you, I don't want to stay here." Vala began to get upset again like she had the night before. She really didn't want to rehash that argument and Cam realised it.

"Ok. How much more do we have to pack?" Vala was surprised at Cam's acceptance as she had expected him to begin to try to persuade her to stay again.

"Uh, just the clothes we have. Should we pack the ones we arrived in? They're pretty worn down." She held up Cam's pants as proof, several tears the evidence.

"Pack them if you've got room. One day we might need them."

"For what?" Vala eyed him suspiciously trying to think of what he could possibly want these pants for.

"I dunno. Making rags, working on something that is going to wreak what pants I have left." Cam shrugged his shoulders, unable to explain why he was reluctant to throw a pair of jeans away.

"Don't you already have some for that on Moya?"

"I can't remember." Cam realised why he didn't want to throw them away.

"What? What is it?" She noticed his expression change suddenly then just as quickly he masked it again.

"Nothing."

"Cam, please."

"I just thought of a reason."

"Oh?"

"They're from Earth."

"Ah." Vala couldn't think of anything to say at first. She had thought over the past few months that Cam seemed to be adjusting to their new reality rather well and definitely was not given to bouts of homesickness or sentimentality over objects like jeans. "Don't you have others on Moya?"

"Yes, I have another pair or two."

"Ok." Still unsure as to what he was thinking, Vala packed the ragged jeans.

"You know what, never mind. Toss 'em."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No point keeping them." He turned away from her as he spoke.

"You miss it more than you let on." Vala's voice was deep with emotion, the thought of home never far from her mind.

"I can't. I can't think about it."

"Why not, Cam? I do, all the time."

"It's not going to do us any good. Wallowing in the past won't change where we are."

"You miss it. I know I do."

Cam didn't respond so Vala sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulders as he moved to place his arm around her. Seeing as he wasn't about to start talking, she did.

"I miss Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. I want to walk through those grey corridors and see all the faces I'm used to, watch the gate dial a new destination, walk through to a different world. Despite the fact I'm not from your world, it's home to me. Teal'c was right."

"Teal'c?"

"We talked a bit about living on Earth. The differences and strange customs you sometimes have."

"Yup, that we do."

"I know you've been on Earth much longer than I have, but it's one of the few places I've ever felt safe and it's all because of me that we're here."

"Vala, we've been over this before. It was an accident. If it was going to happen I'm thrilled that it happened with you."

"Really?"

"Really." Cam bent to kiss her, wiping the few tears away as he did. "Besides, imagine if it were Daniel in that body."

Vala laughed beneath his lips, and he pulled away, staring into her eyes.

"What do you miss?" Vala took a deep breath, unsure if he would continue their conversation.

"Hmm. My parents. We've been gone long enough that the Air Force would've informed them that I was MIA. I would love to send them a message somehow, let them know I'm ok. Other than that, every once in a while I close my eyes and think back to being on the base."

"The SGC?"

"At about 3am. It's quiet usually and I know that everyone's safe. You're usually sleeping, Daniel and Sam more than likely in their labs working, and providing there's no emergency off world, everyone's where they're supposed to be. It's calming sometimes." Cam closed his eyes as a wave of nostalgia flooded him. Vala knew how hard it was for him to admit that as he had not talked about what he missed specifically before.

"I've never really noticed that before. I wouldn't mind one more basketball game with everyone, or a team night."

"Yeah." Both fell silent as their thoughts wandered to those they had left behind.

"What about John and Aeryn?" Vala broke the quiet of the night first.

"What about them?"

"Do they know what's going on?"

"I don't think so."

"What makes you say that?"

"Remember when you got into Daniel to warn us about the Ori? He didn't remember any of it. I think they're still here, inside our heads, but it's like they're in a coma."

"So what would happen if we ever go back?"

"They'd probably wake up thinking they were back on Earth, their Earth. Just like we woke up, but they'll be here and six months or more will have passed." Cam sighed as he knew the possibility of them returning to their world was becoming so small it wasn't really worth thinking about anymore.

"You mentioned the other night that if we were to go home somehow that D'Argo and Zhaan would let them know what had happened in the last few months."

"When we left Earth I started writing a letter. I carried it with me incase we found a way home, or something happened to us and John would need to know what was going on."

"A letter? How do you know that they can read it?"

"John's human. He can."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Cam stood and pulled the letter out of a pocket in one of the packed shirts. He handed it to Vala and she read it aloud.

"My name is Cameron Mitchell, Lt. Colonel, US Air Force. I travelled here through an ancient device in my world with Vala Mal Doran. We left Earth and now we're in a distant part of the universe, on Moya. Others have joined the crew from Earth. We meant no harm and did not know that this would happen. It was an accident. Right now we're trying to evade some insane military commander and we're doing everything we can to stay safe and try to find a way home."

"That's as far as I got."

"You should put something in there about the baby."

"Yeah. I have to redo it. It was before I knew you were pregnant that I wrote this. It needs updating a little."

"It's too short."

"You can add something for Aeryn in there."

"Thanks Cam." Vala smiled at him as he sat down beside her again.

"For what?"

"For being here, for not forcing me to stay here..."

"I could, you know." Cam smirked as he spoke and Vala understood that he was joking.

"I'm sure you could, but you're not going to."

"No. I won't. Soon we're leaving for Moya."

"And then?"

"Then who knows? To infinity and beyond."

"Infinity and beyond?" Vala did not understand why he made this particular statement.

"Yeah, from a movie."

"Oh."

"We should finish this and get back to the transport pod."

They finished packing their few belongings quickly and Vala took one last look behind at the little house that had been their home for a short time.


	27. Nerri

It didn't take them long to pack up their remaining belongings and make their way to Mavinoc's house where D'Argo had parked the transport pod. When Cam and Vala arrived they were only waiting for Daniel and Sarah who followed shortly after. Zadi was hanging around not listening to Jack trying to explain what was happening while D'Argo impatiently paced, Chiana trying to keep him calm. After waiting only a few minutes Cam saw Daniel and Sarah approaching them, each carrying more bags than anyone else had.

"Hey, about time. We were just about to send search parties." Cam called out to Daniel.

"Sorry. We ran into Mavinoc."

"Mavinoc? He said he was leaving." Zhaan looked at Daniel curiously.

"He did. He came back with some info for you."

"And?" Cam reached for one of Daniel's bags as he approached.

"It's about Zadi." Daniel lowered his voice when he saw the boy trying to play with Jack who was still attempting to explain to him what was going to happen.

"What about him?"

"Mavinoc thinks he found his father. He wants us to take him there."

"Hey, that's great!" Cam exclaimed, glad that the boy could be reunited with his family.

"There's no word on his mother. Only his father." Daniel spoke so softly that Cam barely heard the words.

"Oh. Damn."

"Are we going to take him with us?"

"Yeah, uh, tell Jack. See what he thinks." Cam rubbed his hand on his face and turned to let the others know what Daniel had just told him.

"Jack. They found his dad." Daniel faced away from Zadi, hoping he wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Really? That's good. Is he coming here?"

"No. Mavinoc wants us to take him. He's given me a name of someone who knows the co-ordinates on another planet."

"So we have to go to another planet, get the address, then go to yet another planet to drop him off?"

"Yes."

"Why not. Take this kid home to his parents." Jack crouched down to Zadi's level, about to tell him the good news when Daniel stopped him.

"There's a bit more. They only found his father. Not anyone else."

"His mother was captured when they were separated. I found that out a while ago."

"They don't know if she's still alive. Mavinoc doubts it though."

"Shit." Jack let out a sigh, watching Zadi trying to hear what they were talking about. "Do you think we should...?"

"No. I think it's best coming from his father. Besides, we don't know the whole story."

"Yeah, ok. Have you told the others?" Jack noticed Cam nodding a few feet away as he spoke. "Never mind."

As Daniel began to load his bags into the transport pod, Jack began telling Zadi that he would now be coming with them. Cam felt something tugging at his heart when he watched as Zadi grabbed onto Jack in delight producing a smile on Jack's face. Cam did not know what had transpired in the cave between Daniel and Jack but whatever had happened was for the better. The two men seemed to respect each other more as each day passed, and Jack had begun to open up a little more. He seemed to take great pleasure in making Samantha blush at least once a day and was happy that Jack seemed to be settling down a little more.

As they approached Moya, Vala's sharp eyes noticed another smaller ship flying alongside Moya. When she pointed it out in alarm she was quickly reassured by D'Argo and Chiana that it was ok. Everyone crowded the window for a look at the new ship.

"This was one of the reasons for our delay." D'Argo commented.

"Where did you find her?" Zhaan managed to get a glimpse of the new Leviathan.

"Him."

"Him?" Zhaan exclaimed in surprise.

"He's Moya's."

"As in..?"

"Moya. Her child." Zhaan closed her eyes and a smile passed over her blue features.

"Yes. That's Nerri." Chiana spoke proudly.

"Why did Moya choose Nerri?"

"She didn't. I did."

"Moya had some trouble with birthing him, and Chiana helped. In return Pilot stated that Moya wished her to name the child." D'Argo seemed proud of Chiana also, and looked at her, a slight smile barely visible.

"Why Nerri?" Cam could not imagine what he would've named the new ship as he was still grappling with the thought that it wouldn't be long before he and Vala would have to name their own child.

"For my brother."

"You have a brother?" Vala began to feel like she didn't know Zhaan, D'Argo or Chiana as well as she should.

"He is working with the Nebari Resistance. I haven't seen or heard from him in ages."

"Why not?" Vala was curious and hoped that Chiana wouldn't feel like she was prying into her life.

"We split up for safety. I only know he's alive because I have his life disc."

"Life disc?" Samantha watched as Chiana pointed to her abdomen.

"Yeah. It'll tell me when he dies." Chiana's eyes met Cam's squarely and he could see the sorrow underneath the usual craziness that was always there.

"It is a good name." Zhaan broke the awkwardness that had filled the transport pod.

"D'Argo, I'm deploying the docking web."

"Thanks Pilot." At Pilot's comment everyone began to gather up their belongings, the subject of Chiana's brother dropped.

* * *

"Moya is concerned for her child." All but Zadi were gathered in Pilot's Den discussing the request Mavinoc had put forth. 

"Pilot, we would not endanger Nerri willfully."

"We know that Zhaan, that is why Moya is agreeing to do what you decide."

"Pilot, can Nerri starburst?" Cam's concern involved visions of Peacekeepers following them across the universe, tracking them down.

"Yes."

"So if we needed to get away in a hurry we could."

"Yes, Mitchell, we can."

"That's good to hear. Ok, I'm in."

"Me too." Vala felt Cam squeeze her hand as she placed her vote.

"I will stay with Moya, whatever the decision, but I would like to help Mavinoc." Cam had expected that answer from Zhaan.

"How long do you think this will take? I know Mavinoc wasn't specific, but are we talking weekens or cycles?" Cam knew that Pilot and Zhaan would not understand his concept of time having run into problems before. He really wanted to hear how long this would take so if Daniel, Jack or the others wished to return home anytime soon they could speak up now before they became committed.

"I do not think he was talking about a few weekens, Cam. I believe he wishes us to help for as long as we are able and willing." Zhaan's answer had some effect as Daniel and Sarah began discussing something between themselves.

"I'm in." Samantha firmly stated as though she had no concerns about her home.

"Me too." Cam guessed that Jack would want to see Zadi safely to his father and was glad that he had not wished to go home.

"Daniel, Sarah?" Cam watched as Sarah frowned at Daniel before he spoke.

"Sarah and I, well, I'm not sure."

"I do not wish to rush you in such an important decision but if we are to help Mavinoc or return you to your homeworld we need to know as soon as possible." Zhaan tried to make her point clear and put forth the timely manner in which a decision should be made.

"Sarah, we have to decide. If we go back, it's been too long. We won't have jobs, our apartment won't be ours anymore. If we return now after so many months away there's going to be questions. I don't think we can ever go back." Daniel's words struck a chord within Samantha and Jack as Cam watched their faces cloud momentarily.

Cam lost track of the conversation as he pondered that thought. He had basically torn the four of them away from their world, what they were comfortable with. He had not guessed they would be gone for this long, or that time would fly by this quickly. Daniel was right, they could no longer return without arousing suspicion, especially as there were people on Earth that knew about Moya like John's father and he guessed a bunch of the people that worked with him. While he was now resigned to living his life here, he had not thought about what the others were thinking.

Vala noticed Cam as he fell quiet, his eyes telling her that he was deep in thought. She went to his side, grasped his hand and watched as he snapped his eyes back into focus.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered close to his ear.

"About what Daniel said."

"The never going home bit?"

"Yeah."

"It's not your fault." Vala steered Cam away from the group surrounding Pilot so they could talk without too much worry of being overheard. Chiana was telling the four humans that they should stay, forget about Earth while they discussed what they could do to get back home.

"I know."

"They made a choice and you've given them an opportunity they never would've had otherwise."

"I know that too, it's just that..."

"Cam, you can't blame yourself for this. It was their choice."

"It's all settled then. Zhaan, can you inform Mavinoc?" D'Argo's loud voice interrupted Vala and Cam turned to face everyone else.

"So what's going on? Everyone staying?" Cam looked directly at Daniel who had a smile on his face.

"Yup. We're all staying." Daniel reached out and pulled Sarah closer to him. While she didn't look as pleased as he did, she did not seem upset by the decision.

* * *

Zhaan went to send a message to Mavinoc while everyone left for their quarters as they had yet to unpack. Without thinking Vala followed Cam to his room and when they approached the door, Vala stopped. 

"What's wrong?"

"I have my own room." Cam stopped at Vala's suddenly sad voice.

"You want to go there instead?"

"I don't know." She sounded lost and Cam moved to face her, taking her head in his hands.

"Whatever you want, it's fine with me."

"I keep having this feeling that this thing we're doing, it's just for here, for now."

"Vala, I'm here, we're here. I'm not going anywhere." Cam kissed her forehead. "I'm staying right where I want to be, with you." He kissed her, wondering why she kept doubting them, swearing he would do all he could to reasure her that what he said, he truly meant.

* * *

While the food on the planet had been more than adequate to sustain them, there hadn't been much variety. To each of them the array of dishes that Chiana had prepared seemed like the finest meal any of them had ever had. Noisy conversation punctuated by much laughter accompanied the meal, each person telling some story from the past few months. 

"Pilot, I noticed something different about Nerri as we approached. Is he well?" Zhaan stopped the jovial conversation with her inquiry.

"He is."

"Zhaan, I too asked the same question," D'Argo stated blandly.

"He seems different from other Leviathans but I did not get a close look at him."

"We believe that Moya became pregnant after D'Argo broke the control panel placed in Moya by the Peacekeepers."

"He's part Peacekeeper and he has weapons." D'Argo interrupted Pilot's description.

"You mean like a hybrid?" Samantha was clearly fascinated by the concept that two different ships, one of them alive, could create a new ship.

"Yes. Nerri does indeed posses weapons which before now no Leviathan has ever had before." Pilot's concern was evident in his voice.

"By the Goddess." Zhaan was clearly shocked by Pilot's statement.

"Why is it such a bad thing? He's got weapons and we don't. If we get into a sticky situation we could use that." Cam nodded as Vala spoke, agreeing with her.

"Nerri is in control of those weapons. It is not something we can use when we choose to. Am I right Pilot?"

"Yes, Zhaan, you are."

"So he's half Peacekeeper, right? And Moya was once under Peacekeeper control?" As Cam spoke he watched D'Argo's reaction, shifting in his seat impatiently.

"And that means Crais will continue to hunt for us." D'Argo spat the name out not hiding his hatred of the man.

"Exactly." Cam pointed at D'Argo glad that someone else had reached the same conclusion he had.

"Moya will not leave her child behind."

"We would not ask her to do anything of the like, Pilot. Please, we are merely discussing the new arrival." Zhaan hastened to ease Pilot's and Moya's fears.

"Do you reckon that Crais knows about this kid?"

"No Cam. If D'Argo and Pilot are correct then Moya wouldn't have become pregnant until after D'Argo broke the control collar which was after we escaped from the Peacekeepers."

"Good to know, Zhaan. All we need is another reason for that insane man to follow us."

"You think he'd still follow us here?" Samantha stared at Cam, wide eyed.

"He seems like that kind of guy! He followed us to that planet, he's got those beacon thingies out there. Zhaan?" Cam directed his question to someone he felt would have the answer.

"He is a Peacekeeper. He will search for us until he finds and recaptures us again."

"Zhaan, I will not be recaptured."

"I know D'Argo, and we will not allow Crais to capture Nerri." Zhaan added the last reassurances for Pilot who was still listening.

"So will Nerri stay by Moya for a bit or will he head off on his own?" Jack spoke for the first time being the only one so far to clean his plate. Even Zadi was not eating but watching the image of Pilot fascinated.

"Moya does not know, O'Neill. She is new to this but she hopes that he will stay close for a while yet." Cam was startled by Pilot's use of Jack's last name but Jack didn't seem phased by it in the slightest.

* * *

It was much later when Cam stumbled into his room. After Jack had put Zadi to bed, they had tried several of the beverages available and found one that agreed with them both so far. Not wanting a repeat of last time he had specifically asked Zhaan if she thought it was safe to drink. Zhaan assured him it was something John had drank before without any negative side-effects and should be safe for them both. Once everyone had left Jack began to ask questions about his life on Cam's Earth. Cam had obliged telling Jack as much as he could. There were subjects he didn't hint towards as he didn't know the entire story or was reluctant to bring up dark memories. Cam explained to Jack that he had not known him personally for many years but knew his reputation of a sarcastic Colonel, then General who took pleasure in irritating the enemy, but always brought his people home. That in itself seemed to please Jack more than the mention of the promotion. Jack's only comment was to inquire as to who would be insane enough to promote him. 

Cam was pleasantly surprised to find Vala in his bed, fast asleep. He had been concerned that she would choose to sleep in her own room but seeing her lying under the thin sheets warmed his heart more than he ever thought possible. Quietly he got ready for the night and snuggled up to her. She mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and moved her head to rest under his chin. He gently wrapped his arms around her the steady rhythm of her breathing lulling him to sleep.

_AN: Thanks to those that are still following this fic even though the alerts are down yet again. Stopped this chap here as I've been struggling with the next part and this has been written for a few days now. Let me know what you think._


	28. Ambush

Cam began to realise and truly believe that if he wasn't at home then this was a good life for him. He still got to travel and explore, this time with an amazing and beautiful woman by his side. The other people on Moya were quickly becomming like a second family to him and he couldnt' imagine not having them there. Everything from Jack's dry humour, Daniel's strange ramblings, Sam's sudden moments of ingenuity, Zhaan's mere presence creating a calming effect on all those around, D'Argo's rapid mood changes, Chiana's unique way of pointing out the obvious yet still making it incredibly sexy, Sarah's down-to-earth attitude, even Pilot's patient way of explaining everything to the humans.

He was no longer nervous about everyone getting along like he had been at first. The entire group had meshed well together and despite the usual flare ups no one had mentionned leaving. It was a pleasant atmosphere and while it didn't replace the memory of home, it was more than Cam could've hoped for.

* * *

Their first stop had been to acquire the co-ordinates where Zadi's father was located. After that was done Cam learned how helping the resistance worked. It did not seem too organized and he understood the fact that there were huge distances between sources, sometimes unreliable transportation and the amount of people involved would make it difficult. It seemed that they had become a full part whether they wanted to or not. It was not stated as a question when they were told to go to another planet in the opposite vector of Zadi's father to deliver food supplies. None had disagreed as apparently the people on this planet were slowly starving to death due to an extreme drought. Jack had not been pleased but when he was informed that Moya was the largest and most capable ship of making the journey he had relented and explained to Zadi that it would take a little longer than they had originally thought.

Four planets later they were still no closer to Zadi's father and Cam was beginning to get frustrated. It wasn't that he wanted to get rid of the kid but he wanted to reunite the kid with his father before the information became old and useless. There was the Peacekeeper factor that they hadn't put to the test. What would happen to them all if they got caught? Cam assumed they would all be taken prisoner. From what D'Argo had told him, Aeryn would be killed by Crais, effectively ending Vala's life and the life of their child. As for him, he could only imagine what he would be subjected to. Whenever those thoughts crossed his mind he tried to shrug them off, shove them into a deep dark corner of his mind, but they kept resurfacing, haunting his dreams.

He and Jack had a conversation about that train of thought. Jack assumed they'd all be killed before they were taken prisoner and if by the slight chance they were all taken alive they would never be free again. His reasoning was that they didn't have any allies to count on for a rescue despite their recent assistance to Mavinoc and his people. Zhaan had disputed this, arguing passionately that they would be helped as they were helping Mavinoc but D'Argo argued just as fervently against her. Daniel, Sarah and Samantha did not participate in the conversation choosing to only listen and Cam guessed, hide their fear of the unknown. They had never experienced someone chasing them down, capture, or torture.

Vala had not been present for that particular evening claiming she was exhausted and needed to sleep and Cam had been glad that she had not been there. She was tough, he knew all too well, but the thought of her child suffering such an experience was one of her worst fears. Cam could only hope that they would stay out of the clutches of Crais and his troops until their job was done and they could head off to somewhere relatively safe in the universe. The thought of the child being subjected to loosing his parents and being lost and all alone terrified him more than dying himself.

When they finally arrived at the co-ordinates of Zadi's father it was too late. He had left a weeken earlier according to one of the locals who had given him a room. She told Jack of a strange man who was inflicted by ghosts, always seeing things and talking to others that no one else could see. It was clear that the woman had been pleased to see him leave and had not bothered to ask where he was heading next. After some discussion, all of which Zadi was not present for, it was decided that they were going to stay for a few solar days to see if they could find him, or locate where he might've gone.

D'Argo had been quite vocal about leaving immediately once he had seen the Peacekeeper beacon and only relented when Chiana pointed out that if they stayed and found the father they would not have the boy on board anymore. Samantha had been shocked by Chiana's comment and began to inform her in not such a pleasant way exactly why she was pissed off until Jack pulled her into the corridor and calmed her down. Vala, without a word to D'Argo followed Jack and listened as Samantha let her anger come forth.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Does he not understand that this is a kid?" She was white with anger and Vala guessed that D'Argo and his negativity had been getting to her for a while.

"He's not thinking and he'll calm down soon." Jack hoped that what he said was true as he too was fed up with a bitter and perpetually pissed off D'Argo.

"Guys, I'm sure he didn't mean it, he's just letting his frustration out but unlike Samantha he can't keep it to himself sometimes." Vala had noticed D'Argo's tendency to shoot off his mouth at the least opportune moment, generally upsetting or angering all those around.

"But what the hell does he think we're going to do? Just leave Zadi here hoping that someday he'll find his dad, or that he'll survive here all alone until then?"

"He just doesn't know how to deal with kids, that's all." Jack shrugged assuming that D'Argo had probably never been around children of any species given the way he acted around and towards Zadi.

"He does. He has a son." Zhaan chose this moment to enter the conversation.

"He has a kid? Fer cryin out loud. He sure doesn't act like it!"

"I have heard him mention it but not in detail. D'Argo feels that we will attract the attention of the Peacekeepers much quicker by staying and helping Mavinoc and is frustrated we are not leaving. He will calm down and he understands why we are staying."

"Then why does he have to blow a gasket every time something happens that he doesn't like?"

"For the same reason that you resort to sarcasm, Jack, when you are frustrated."

"I..."

"By daylight he will be agreeable again. I must retire." Zhaan interrupted Jack, nodded her good nights, and swept down the corridor. Before she had gone out of their sight D'Argo stomped after her calling her name, Chiana hot on his heels, trying to calm him down.

"Sam, don't let him get to you, ok." Vala was startled at Jack's shortening of Samantha's name and even more surprised that Samantha didn't correct him as she had done before.

"What's going on out here?" Daniel stuck his head out of the doorway clearly confused.

"Nothing." Jack turned abruptly and left an open mouthed and still out of the loop Daniel staring after him.

"Sorry Daniel. D'Argo just got to me." Samantha was back to her calm self, shaking off the anger and frustration she had felt.

"He does that doesn't he."

"Are we gonna stand out here and chit chat in the hall or come back in here for drinks?" Now it was Cam's turn to poke his head out of the room.

"Alright Cam, we're coming back in." Vala smiled at Cam as he looked inquiringly at her. She would tell him about the conversation later.

* * *

Samantha took a closer look at the beacon the next morning. Cam had noticed the picture quality didn't seem as clear and the message sounded a little garbled. Samantha had no idea what was causing it and when she leaned in for a closer look was shouted at by several of the locals. Cam pulled her back quickly hoping that they would not be questioned about their interest and they walked away trying to blend in with the crowd.

They split up to search the small city hoping to find Zadi's father quicker that way. Cam went with Daniel and D'Argo while Jack went with Zhaan and Samantha. Vala opted to stay with Zadi as her back ached and she still felt tired. Traipsing around all day did not sound appealing to her and it was warm outside so she didn't want to get overheated, not sure how much her body could take with the pregnancy. Cam was relieved she wasn't coming out into the heat with them but was nervous about her staying alone with Zadi on the ship until Sarah volunteered to stay with her. Vala reminded him that they could stay in contact with the comms and cheerfully waved them off looking forward to spending a few hours relaxing.

Vala was half dozing, Zadi fast asleep, while Sarah read when a noise startled them all.

"What was that?" Sarah put the book down and walked over to the transport door where the noise had originated.

"Sounds like someones knocking." Vala looked over at Zadi who was sitting upright, a petrified look in his eyes.

"Beating the crap out of the door is more like it."

"Wait.. Don't open.." Vala was too late as Sarah opened the door.

"Greetings. I have been searching for you." Vala had to squint to see who it was as he stood directly in the line of the sun.

"Why?" She was relieved to see it was not a Peacekeeper.

"I have the new location of Zadi's father and assumed you would want it."

"Cam, Xandia's here." Vala contacted him so they could begin to head back to the ship seeing as the search was now not needed.

"Be right there." His static filled reply filled the transport pod.

"When did you know?" Sarah stood by the doorway not allowing him entrance, her arms crossed.

"2 solar days ago. I endeavoured to arrive here as soon as possible and I apologize I did not make it here sooner. Have you been here long?"

"No. Only one day. What happened to him?" Vala indicated to Sarah to move out of the way as she was tired of squinting to see Xandia.

"I am unsure. I can only assume that he left this place after he was unable to find his son or a suitable place to live."

"Wait, you haven't spoken to him?"

"No. I received a message from another ally and travelled here as fast as I could to save you time in your search."

"Oh." Vala fell silent as Sarah began to question Xandia about their next destination. She was becoming concerned by the time Cam arrived.

"Hey. What's up?" Cam was filled in by Xandia while Jack and the others arrived.

"Xandia, thank you for bringing this information to us so quickly. Have you spoken to Mavinoc recently?"

"No." Vala saw a glimmer of a shadow cross his face as he answered Zhaan. She did not hear the rest of the conversation, lost in her own thoughts, until Cam sat down next to her, his arm around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You tired?" Cam could see something was bothering her.

"No."

"Ok, then what is it?"

"Later." Cam frowned at her answer but as he couldn't and wouldn't force it out of her, he let it drop.

* * *

It was much later when Cam found out what had been bothering her. Once they had arrived back on Moya the new co-ordinates were given to Pilot as Chiana, Vala and Daniel made the evening meal. When the after dinner discussion turned to their next destination Vala made a quiet exit, noticed only by Cam. She waved and smiled sleepily at him indicating he should stay where he was. It wasn't until he got to their room that he remembered that he had wanted her to tell him about what had been bothering her.

As he entered his room and saw her fast asleep on the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around a pillow he couldn't wake her to satisfy her curiosity. He had been playing with ideas like tripping over the only stray shoe that just happened to get in his way, or perhaps sitting too heavily on the bed in the hopes of waking her. Seeing her peacefully asleep he wanted nothing more than to replace the pillow she was clinging too and that would not be happening if he disturbed her. He decided to wait for the morning and carefully changed and crawled into the bed.

* * *

He woke abruptly to Vala crying out in her sleep. Not able to process what was going on at first Cam rolled over to face her as a thought flashed into his still sleepy mind. Nightmare. It had been so long since she'd had one that he'd almost forgotten about them. He took her in his arms and tried to soothe her back to sleep but instead her eyes shot open and she attempted to sit up.

"Hey, Vala, you're safe. I'm here." Cam didn't move to hold her in case she was disoriented or still asleep. He had done that once before and she had fought back with surprising strength for someone hitting him while they were sleeping.

"Cam." Vala's deep breathing started to ease as she calmed down.

"Just a nightmare." Cam knew he could hold her now as she was clearly awake, her eyes focusing on him in the dim light of the room.

"I remember."

"You do?" Until now she had not been able to recall enough of the dreams to talk about them.

"I felt something. Betrayal."

"Was it you being betrayed?"

"Don't know." She began to relax in his arms and his hands began tracing circles on her arms.

"Why now?"

"Hmm?" Vala was sitting up resting in Cam's arms, her head on his chest not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"You haven't had one of these nightmares in a while, at least a month, so why now?"

When she shrugged in response Cam guessed that it had something to do with what she had been reluctant to tell him earlier.

"Was it something to do with what you were going to tell me later?"

"That wasn't important."

"It was then. I saw the look on your face. Something got to you and you weren't going to say what it was around everyone else."

Vala sighed and Cam knew he'd got it right. "I wasn't going to say anything as I didn't, and still don't, have any proof."

"Proof of what? Vala, I won't say anything, but if you're on to something we might need to know about it."

"I don't trust Xandia." She blurted out the words unwilling to voice her concerns.

"Why? He came to give us the new co-ordinates to find Zadi's dad. I'm assuming Mavinoc or someone else sent him."

"Did he ever state that? When he first got to the transport pod it sounded like he had talked to the dad. That's the impression I got, until I asked him."

"Ok." Vala could see that Cam wasn't following her train of thought.

"How did he know? He never mentioned being sent by anyone. He said he'd been searching for us, but if he'd talked to Mavinoc he would've known exactly where we were."

"Mavinoc isn't exactly close by. He could've known where we were supposed to be but as we all know old information doesn't help. Xandia probably did have to search for us."

"Cam, put yourself in his shoes. If you had to find someone and you had a whole network of people that could find out exactly where they were wouldn't you use it? It shouldn't have taken him 2 days to find us!"

"I dunno, Vala. I'm not sure I see the same things as you."

"You don't believe me?"

"I..."

"That's fine. I'm used to it by now." Vala pulled away from his arms before he tightened his grip.

"Vala, he's not steered us wrong yet. So far we've not run into Peacekeepers..."

"Except for the beacon on the planet where Zadi's father was supposed to be."

"But we haven't had any trouble so far."

Vala sighed as Cam's arms encircled her once again. She could not get rid of the feeling that something was not quite right about Xandia but couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. Realising that Cam would have to see it or feel it for himself before believing her, she dropped the subject for now.

* * *

The new planet was a sharp contrast to the last one. Where there had been deserts now there were fields of mud, sunlight and heat were replaced by rain and dark skies. Vala was glad that she would be able to travel with the group as staying behind was beginning to get very boring. They had discussed a plan that morning while still on Moya and as soon as they landed it went into action. Sarah and Vala stayed with Zadi yet this time they did not confine themselves to the transport pod, choosing to roam around close by. Jack, Samantha, Chiana and D'Argo began to search the inn's while Cam, Daniel and Zhaan looked in several other specific locations that Xandia had given them.

Vala enjoyed her time with Sarah and Zadi. They looked at several booths set up by the houses all selling a variety of goods. Vala fingered some of the soft material on display and grimaced as she remembered the rough material she had used to make clothes for the baby. She contemplated buying the smooth light blue material but when she asked the price she almost laughed at the absurd amount that was quoted and turned away after the merchant stubbornly refused to reduce it to a much more reasonable amount.

She smiled as she watched the scene in front of her. Zadi was running around in the mud laden street, Sarah chasing him, both laughing at each other. Vala could not remember if she had ever heard the boy laugh before but the sound was pure joy to all that heard and several onlookers couldn't hide their smiles at the joyful child playing around. Deciding that both Zadi and Sarah had had enough as Zadi was quite nicely covered in mud, Vala went to break up the running around.

They headed to what appeared to be a restaurant that Zhaan had pointed out earlier asVala attempted to wipe some of the drying mud off Zadi's face.

"Greetings. Welcome. Have you travelled far?" A server made his way over and glanced at Zadi warily.

"Not too far."

"May I get you something to drink, perhaps one of our selection of hot drinks?"

"Uh, can we have 3 glasses of water?" Vala had some money with her but could not read the menu. She guessed this would give them time to stall and see what they could order. Right now she was happy to be in out of the rain as they were all soaked to the skin.

"Yes, of course. Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Business." Vala frowned at the server unsure if he was being nosy or just making idle conversation.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?"

"Yes actually, we're..." Sarah was cut off by Vala who shot a glare her way.

"We're meeting someone soon and we're stopping here for a drink and something to eat." Vala hoped that the inquisitive server would get the hint and bring their drinks.

"Of course." He left and Vala watched as he went to serve another table.

"So, Vala, what are we going to do here?" Sarah looked around at the sparse crowd.

"I was hoping to stay out of the rain for a bit and this seemed like a good spot. We should probably order something though."

"What? I can't read this, can you?" Sarah tossed the sheet of paper that passed for a menu towards Vala.

"No. We should just ask what's the special." Vala began to look at the dishes that she could see to try and determine what it was that they were serving.

When the server returned with the water Vala posed her question. He gracefully listed off several dishes all as alien sounding as the other while keeping his focus on Zadi who seemed to shrink in his seat under the unrelenting gaze.

"We'll have the last thing you suggested." Vala still had no idea what she was ordering and hoped it would be edible.

"No." The quiet word was spoken forcibly by Zadi looking away from the server.

"No? You want something else?" Sarah hoped that Zadi would be able to order something for them.

"No. Leave."

"We just got here Zadi. It's raining outside so why don't we stay here for a bit in the warmth?" Vala couldn't understand what caused Zadi's sudden change of mood.

"No. Bad here."

"Are you going to order something or are you leaving?" The server was highly offended by Zadi's comments and made no attempt to hide it.

"We're leaving." Vala stated firmly as she stood up and retrieved her still wet jacket from the seat.

As they left the warm restaurant Vala noticed that the server immediately moved to the same table he had before. He bent over and began talking to one of the men sitting there. As the man's eyes connected hers Vala looked away feeling like she had just seen something that she wasn't supposed to.

Outside and several blocks away Vala stopped and crouched to Zadi's level.

"Zadi, what happened in there?"

"Bad."

"Yes, you said that. Why?"

"Not telling truth." Zadi accompanied his statement with a violent shaking of his head.

"The server? About what?"

Vala couldn't get another answer from Zadi and she wondered if he didn't know why he thought that way or was not willing to tell them. Instead she called Jack over the comms hoping that he would be able to get more out of Zadi.

* * *

When Cam heard Vala requesting Jack's help he became concerned. Vala seemed reluctant to talk over the comms but she reassured him it was only a small problem with Zadi and nothing for him to worry about. She inquired about the search and they ended their conversation.

"What was that about?" Daniel pulled off his glasses for the umpteenth time and wiped the raindrops off them.

"Zadi. They ran into a small problem. Something about him not liking a server at a restaurant."

"That does not sound like the child we have had on board Moya. Are you sure they don't need any assistance?"

"I don't think so, Zhaan. Vala said they were fine and Jack's heading their way now."

"Ok. So where to next?" Daniel put his glasses back on and was immediately rewarded with a large raindrop splashing on the right lens.

"We've got one more stop then back to the transport pod. I hope we find him soon as this rain is starting to drive me nuts." Cam wondered what was worse to wear, the leather he had on or the jeans he had on the ship. Either way he was soaking wet and getting colder as each moment passed by.

As they entered another inn looking the same as all the others before it, Cam noticed something different. There was three men sitting on a bench in an alcove and in the dim light of the hallway he almost missed them. They were wearing the clothes of the natives yet somehow they stood out. He assumed it was because their clothes were clean and not covered by the grey mud like everyone else's were. Cam followed Zhaan and Daniel to the counter and barely listened as Zhaan made her inquiries. He kept his eye on the men in the corner, watching as their heads turned, giving away what they were looking at.

When Daniel moved away from the counter Cam didn't see until Daniel walked backwards into him. Cam's concentration was broken and he stumbled backwards still watching as the men turned away quickly. Once outside Daniel began to apologize and Cam waved him off.

"Did you guys notice the men sitting in the alcove?"

"No. Where?" Daniel looked behind him trying to see what Cam was talking about.

"They were listening to us and watching us."

"We are different here, Cam. I am sure they mean no harm."

"Did you see them, Zhaan? They didn't look like locals even though they were dressed like 'em."

"No I did not."

"D'Argo?" Cam used his comm to ask D'Argo if he'd seen any strange men watching them. As D'Argo began to describe how useless the whole trip had been he broke off, calling Chiana's name. Cam, Zhaan and Daniel took off running to where D'Argo had said he was, not knowing what was going on.

When they arrived at D'Argo's location they found several onlookers standing around talking between themselves. They were pointing at D'Argo who stood over a man pointing his qualta blade at his chest. Under the man lay Chiana, pinned down on the ground.

"D'Argo, what the frell is going on here?" Cam didn't even notice one of the new words that he disliked slipping into his sentence.

"This man, " D'Argo pointed the weapon at him, "tried to grab Chiana."

"Why?" Zhaan stepped forward trying after trying to convince the crowd that there was nothing more to see.

"I don't frelling know!"

"Why did you grab her?" Cam directed the question to the man who looked very much alike the others he had seen earlier.

"She stole from me."

"Did not!" Chiana continued to struggle under the man.

"Look, I don't know what happened but if..." Cam stopped as Jack's voice came through the comms.

"Cam, D'Argo, I need you here now!"

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"They've got..." Jack's voice stopped.

Cam watched as D'Argo pushed the man aside roughly, grabbed Chiana and took off running. Being careful not to slip on the mud Cam followed, pulling out his pulse pistol as he ran. After running for several minutes he rounded a corner and slid to a stop before he tripped over Jack's body lying in the mud. Cam looked around wildly and spotted D'Argo chasing after yet another man, dressed as all the others had been. He checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a strong and steady beat.

He called over the comms for Zhaan to stay with Jack and dashed after D'Argo and Chiana. He caught up with them as D'Argo and Chiana cornered the man.

"What did you do to Jack?" Cam watched as the man showed no sign of fear, standing upright even though he was defenseless.

"Where are the others?" D'Argo threw another question in when it was apparent he wasn't going to answer Cam's.

Cam moved a step closer and prepared to fire as the man popped something in his mouth. Faster than his eye could catch he saw a blur whip past him and watched as the man collapsed to the floor.

"What the frell was that? Did you just kill him with your tongue?" D'Argo's tongue had stretched more than Cam thought possible and bit the man much like a snake would.

"No. He will waken. We must get him to Zhaan."

"Why?"

"To find out what it was that he put in his mouth." D'Argo roughly picked up the man, threw him over his shoulders, and began to walk back to Zhaan and Jack.

"Zhaan, have you seen Vala?" Cam had hoped she would be there when he got back.

"I have not seen them." She stared at D'Argo as he dropped his burden down to the ground.

"Them!?"

"There are footprints leading away, fresh ones and small ones. Perhaps they are together."

Cam followed Zhaan's finger and traced the footprints to a stack of boxes piled by a house. Peering behind he saw Zadi, caked from head to toe in mud, cowering.

"You can come out now." He held his hand out to Zadi but he did not move.

"Jack."

"He's this way. I'll take you to him." Cam hoped that by now Jack would be awake. As Zadi grabbed his hand Cam looked around but did not see any signs that anything else had been moved or that anyone had been here recently other than himself or Zadi. "Do you know where Vala is?"

"Hiding."

"Where?" Zadi looked around and spotted Jack lying on the ground. He dropped Cam's hand and ran off without answering the question.

"Jack! Jack!" Zadi crashed to the ground at Jack's side and shook him.

"He will waken soon. He was stunned by a pulse weapon." Zhaan relayed the information to D'Argo and Cam who did not lower their weapons.

"Zadi said that Vala was hiding. Have you seen Samantha or Sarah?" Cam wondered if Zhaan would be better at getting the information from Zadi as she seemed to have the knack of calming people down.

"I have not..."

Zhaan stopped as Zadi pointed towards the beacon and Cam ran towards it. On the other side he picked up a discarded piece of black material.

"What is that?" D'Argo had followed Cam.

"A piece of Vala's jacket. Look."

Fresh footprints were heading away from their position towards several buildings close by. There was a shoe lying near one of them and Cam darted towards it. As he dashed around the side of the building, D'Argo right behind him, he spotted Vala lying on her back, not moving.

He landed on his knees and skidded to a stop by her side. Frantically he felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt one. She felt cold as he placed a hand on her forehead and he could see dark bruises forming on her face and arms. When he moved his hand from her forehead her eyes fluttered open.

"Vala. What happened?"

"Samantha, Sarah?" Her eyes flickered back and forth and as she tried to sit up she hissed in pain.

"We haven't found them." Cam helped her sit up slowly. "D'Argo, can you grab Zhaan?"

"Gone."

"They're gone? Cam cradled her in his arms as she nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Taken." He felt her go limp and called out for Zhaan to hurry.

_AN: What d'ya think?_


	29. Betrayal?

Vala and Sarah waited for Jack trying to keep Zadi with them. He kept making attempts to leave and Sarah would run after him, trying to hold him in one spot until Vala rejoined them. It wasn't long before they arrived near the beacon and Vala talked briefly to Cam, letting him know where they were.

Jack and Samantha joined them much quicker than Vala had expected.

"What's going on?" Jack looked at Sarah who shrugged her shoulders letting Vala respond instead.

"We were in that restaurant Zhaan pointed out killing time and trying to dry off, when Zadi got upset."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say anything other than 'bad' and I think he was saying the server wasn't being honest."

"Not tell truth." Zadi repeated what he had said while still clinging onto Jack's leg.

Jack crouched down to Zadi's level after prying the boys hands from his knees so he could bend them. "So what happened?" Jack directed the question to Vala.

"I'm not sure. I tried to order something and he kept saying no and we had to leave. The server got offended and we left."

"Did you notice anything else?"

"Vala noticed some men sitting in the corner." Sarah hadn't seen them and wondered why Vala had told her about them. It was nothing unusual for others to be in a restaurant curious about the newcomers.

"Men?"

"They looked like men but I didn't get a clear enough view. They had the long robes on that these folks wear over their clothes..." Vala tried to remember what else she had noticed in that brief glance.

"Plain robes? Heads covered? Sitting, watching?" Samantha spoke up, moving closer and lowering her voice as she did so.

"Yes. Did you see them?"

"Yes, but they weren't here. Three of them watched us as Jack asked about Zadi's father."

"Where was this?" Jack had no idea what Samantha was talking about.

"You were arguing with D'Argo about the best way to ask about someone who you had no idea what they looked like. They were sitting behind just inside the foyer we came through."

Jack snapped his fingers as he remembered. "That's when we got Vala's request about Zadi. We left."

"Yes. but we can't have seen the same men. Besides, what if they're just travellers like us, all this might not mean anything." Sarah nodded as Samantha spoke.

"I don't trust coincidences. It's never...hey!!" Zadi let go of Jack and began running quickly over the slippery mud. "Zadi, come back..."

Sarah took off after Zadi, Samantha following right behind her as Jack stood, groaning as his knees complained.

"So what do you think about these men?" Vala asked as she looked around nervously.

"Dunno. They could be a group of wackos or just curious about us. I couldn't..." Jack stopped as they heard a pulse pistol discharging close by. "Down!" He pulled Vala down to a crouching position as they both readied their weapons.

Together they crossed the short distance to the side of the building where Sarah and Samantha had disappeared. Hearing sounds of a struggle Jack stepped around the corner and fired, running towards Samantha as she fell from the man's grip.

"Sam! Where's Sarah?" Jack reached her side just as she fell to the ground and grimaced as a trickle of blood trailed down her pale face.

"They took her."

Jack reached for his comm and called to Cam. "They've got..." He was hit from behind before he could get another word out, falling beside Samantha, unconscious. Vala quickly turned around and fired, stunning the man who had hit Jack as Samantha tried to stand up. She didn't see or hear another man behind her, too caught up in trying to eliminate the shooter and get Samantha and Jack to safety somehow.

Suddenly she felt someone pull her back and she lost her balance, falling roughly to the ground, her jacket tearing as her captor held on. He pinned her down and pointed his weapon at her.

"Officer Aeryn Sun I presume." His accent sounded similar to the English accent Sarah had.

"No."

"No? Then who are you?"

"Vala Mal Doran." She could hear Samantha trying to fight off the other man unsuccessfully and she tried to move out of the grip he was holding her in. "Have we met before?"

He sneered at her in response and hauled her to her feet. When Vala stood she could see that Samantha was being held by another man but she was struggling forcing the man to change his grip.

"Where's Sarah?" Samantha yelled at her captor.

"You'll see her soon enough..." The man yelped as Samantha bit his arm hard and he let go of her momentarily. Samantha got a few steps before the man regained control and hit her in the temple with his pulse pistol. She dropped to the ground, out cold.

Vala used the distraction Samantha had caused to knock the weapon out of her opponents hand. He retaliated by taking a swing at her, but Vala moved so it avoided her face, but dropped to her knees in pain as he hit her collarbone. She felt his hand connect her jawbone as he hit her again, and slumped onto the ground, barely holding on.

"Others are coming." Vala opened her eyes to see Samantha being lifted up onto the one mans shoulders. She felt hands grab her roughly and force her into a sitting position.

"Stand!" The man attempted to haul her to her feet but as her head was still swimming from the last hit Vala was unable to do so under her own steam.

"We've got this one and the other one. That is enough."

"Leave her?"

"Yes." Vala sighed in relief as she felt the iron strong grip release her. Still sitting in the mud, braced by her hands, she didn't expect the man to hit her again. When he did she saw blinding lights explode behind her closed lids and felt herself falling to the ground. As her face hit the mud she heard the men speaking.

"We must leave. You grab her..."

"We can't take this one. Just grab the fair haired and go."

Vala heard their footsteps squelching in the mud, leaving her behind. She moved and tried to sit up, but when she did, blackness engulfed her.

* * *

"Jack is awake." Zhaan joined Cam and D'Argo left to watch over the man they had captured. 

"Did he say what happened?" Cam was still holding Vala in a sitting position, her head resting on his chest, smearing mud over his clothes.

"He is still a little disoriented but says they were ambushed."

"They took Sarah and Samantha. Left me behind." Vala spoke slowly, the pounding headache making it hard to talk.

"Who?"

"The men in the restaurant. Same as Jack saw in the inn."

"Yeah, we saw some of 'em too. Did they say who they were or where they were taking the girls? Whoa, easy." Cam moved as Vala tried to stand up, swaying on her feet.

"No."

"There are more coming. We need to get out of here." Chiana returned with Jack, his arm around her shoulders leaning on her for support.

"What about Sam and Sarah?" Jack protested trying to stand on his own. "We can't leave them..."

"Moya's sensors have picked up a Marauder leaving the planets surface. Nerri is preparing to fire." Pilot's voice interrupted Jack.

"No! Pilot, Samantha and Sarah could be on that ship." Zhaan thought that a Peacekeeper ship leaving the planet and the capture of Samantha and Sarah had to be connected somehow.

"Moya is trying to convince Nerri that the ship is not to be fired upon, but he isn't listening!"

"Can you stop him?" Cam asked Pilot.

"No."

"Pilot, can you or Moya disable his weapons?"

"No. But he seems to be calming down a little now. If they don't come too close he should be fine."

"Good. Pilot, please track where the ship goes so we can follow."

"Zhaan, do you wish us to chase the ships?"

"No. It is not safe for us to remain here if there are Peacekeepers with us. We will go back to the transport pod and join you shortly. Track them until they are out of range of Moya's sensors."

"Yes, Zhaan."

"Where's Daniel?" Cam had last seen him as he had ran to Jack's aid after he had been called over the comms.

"He's with Zadi." Zhaan pointed to where they had found Jack and Cam could see Daniel sitting in the mud, his head in his hands.

"I'll go talk to him." Jack shrugged out of Chiana's hold and walked over to Daniel and Zadi.

"Chiana and I will head to the transport pod. We will come for you." Zaahn hurried off, Chiana running to keep up with her.

"Can you stand?" Cam didn't want to stay where they were, separated from the others.

"Help me." Vala reached out for Cam's hand and he helped her stand. They walked slowly to where D'Argo was standing, a few feet from Jack, Daniel and Zadi.

* * *

"Daniel." Jack stood over him feeling uncomfortable. 

"She's gone..." Daniel broke down again.

"We'll find them."

"How? In case you didn't notice there's plenty of places to hide out there." Daniel gestured violently towards the sky as he spoke.

"We'll get them back." Jack couldn't think of what to say to calm Daniel down. Fortunately for him Daniel stopped speaking and returned to his own thoughts, leaving Jack to think on how to mount a rescue attempt.

* * *

Once they returned to Moya the group met in the dining room and sat, mindlessly eating food cubes, discussing what their options were and where to go from there. 

"What about that one man we brought back?" Cam had not paid attention to that conversation earlier as he had been trying to convince Vala to stay and rest in his room.

"He is locked in a cell. A DRD will inform us when he awakens."

"And the point of us bringing him here?" Daniel's voice was devoid of emotion. Cam guessed that he was exhausted and more than likely needed rest that he wouldn't be able to get, thinking about what had happened that day distracting him too much.

"When he awakens we shall discover what he knows." Zhaan stated it as a fact that he would awaken and then tell them what they wanted to know.

"You mean where they took Sarah and Samantha." Vala rested her head on her hands gingerly. Her head still hurt and she had several dark bruises along her jawbone as well as other places not visible.

"Yes. Once we have that information we shall do what we can to rescue them."

"What about Zadi?" Jack had not allowed the boy to be at the discussion. Instead he was in his room, hopefully sleeping.

"I do not believe that his father is on that planet..."

"I knew it!" Vala interrupted Zhaan, banging her hand on the table as she spoke.

"Knew what?" D'Argo narrowed his eyes at her wondering what she had to say.

"Xandia. He led us there."

"Xandia is part of the resistance. He would not betray us." Zhaan did not waiver in her trust in Mavinoc who had spoken of Xandia.

"Then who did? He was the one who told us to come here. We didn't get those co-ordinates from anyone else."

"Zhaan, Vala has a point. We will have to talk to Mavinoc to find out what happened." D'Argo nodded his agreement with Vala.

"I have a question. Who were those guys?" Cam wanted to know who else was out to get them.

"Peacekeepers." Zhaan and D'Argo replied in unison.

"They didn't look like 'em." A small part of Cam was glad that they hadn't pissed off a new bunch of people, but not too happy that his friends were in their hands.

"I believe they are Special Ops. They do not behave as other Peacekeepers."

"Kinda like undercover then."

"I have heard Aeryn refer to them once. She mentioned Black Ghosts and that it was a nickname for those serving in Special Ops. I have never seen one before but I would guess that the men are these 'Ghosts.'"

"Ok, Zhaan, so we saw four of them, D'Argo four, and Jack...?"

"Three I think."

"Making a total of eleven. We've got one here on Moya. Three we killed." There had been a small firefight before Zhaan and Chiana had returned in the transport pod. Cam, D'Argo and Jack had each killed one man.

"So that's a total of seven left. I only saw three others when we left." Jack had made a mental note of how many there were as they had been fighting, not knowing if the information would be useful later.

"Ok, that makes four not accounted for." Cam did the math again, double checking his numbers. "How many could've escaped in that ship..."

"Maurauder." D'Argo interjected.

"Ship, Marauder, same difference. My point is, how many left? Did the remaining four leave to tell their Peacekeeper bosses where we are? What about the three we know are on the planet? What are they doing?"

"Cam's got a point. We need to find out where they all are." Jack drummed his fingers on the table as he thought.

"Pilot, do you have any idea where the Marauder could be headed?"

"I do not Zhaan. When they left Moya's sensors they were travelling at Hetch 7 and not showing signs of slowing down. They are well out of range now."

"If there's another ship on that planet for these ghosts we need to take care of it." Jack didn't want them following Moya when they left.

"We need to kill those remaining."

"And how do you suggest we do that, D'Argo?" Jack laid on the sarcasm as he glared at D'Argo. "We were lucky when no one else showed up to see what was going on. We don't want to piss of the inhabitants if we haven't already."

"I am sure we can think of something. For now, we wait. When the one we have captured awakes we will see what he knows and go from there." Zhaan hastened to quell the brewing argument between Jack and D'Argo. "If another Marauder leaves the planet, Pilot will inform us."

"So what about them down there?"

"I am sure that I have something that will take care of that issue." Zhaan stood gracefully and prepared to leave to her lab of sorts. "Chiana, I could use a little help."

"Sure."

"Pilot!"

"Yes D'Argo."

"Are the DRD's finished in the maintenance bay?"

"Not quite yet."

"What's taking them so long?"

"The transport pod sustained some damage during your fight. They are still working on it."

"Fine. I'll go down there myself and see what's wrong." D'Argo stomped out without a word to anyone else.

"So we're just going to wait? What about Sarah? We need to go find them now!" Daniel stood and began paging, his frustration coming out as anger.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel, sit down." Jack spoke the words much like General O'Neill would to Dr. Jackson and Cam smiled at the similarity, despite the situation.

"Don't you care?" He didn't move to obey Jack's command, standing in one spot running his hands through his hair.

"Of course I care."

"Then why don't you act like it? How can you be so calm and collected? This is two of our own that have been captured!"

"Thinking and acting on your emotions puts your team in jeopardy. I want to rescue them, not get everyone involved killed. You can't get emotionally involved if you want a successful rescue."

"That's alright for you to say. It isn't your wife out there."

"Sam's with her too in case you've forgotten. And it doesn't matter if it was my wife that was taken or not. Two members of our team have been captured by an enemy I know next to nothing about. I want them back here, and yesterday wouldn't be soon enough." Jack barked at Daniel and strode off down the hallway leaving an agape Daniel watching him leave.

"I hadn't forgotten." He said it more to himself than to Cam or Vala, watching the scene unfold before them.

"He knows that." Moving to comfort him Vala hesitated, unsure of exactly how to do that. With her Daniel she would've had no problem giving him a hug and saying something inane to get a smile or a rise out of him, but this wasn't the Daniel she had known for the past few years.

Cam sensed Vala's uncertainty and spoke, earning him a grateful look from her.

"Back on the base that tone of voice would have everyone scrambling to do the General's wishes. He never left anyone behind then and I doubt that this Jack would do the same. They're too similar and have pretty much identical histories up till about 15 years ago."

"So what changed him then? The way you talk about your General O'Neill, something drastic must've happened." Daniel always encouraged stories from Cam and Vala wanting to hear more about himself and those he was friends with.

"The Stargate." Cam replied simply.

"But what about it? It's just a giant circle that you walk through. From what you've told me it was a dangerous job and not too rewarding."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. We've made some good friends.."

"And enemies." Vala interjected.

Cam frowned at her jokingly before he continued. "It's a thrill every time you step through the gate. Going to a new world, exploring new possibilities. I've seen things I never would've imagined and I know it's changed me."

"You've told me about why I joined up. Catherine, that's her name right? She wanted someone to translate and I tagged along when they went through the gate. Why was I part of a military expedition? I can't imagine that happening here!"

Cam thought about what to say, hoping that Vala wouldn't jump in first. He knew Daniel's history and why he joined SG-1 but the conversation had steered away from his wife and he was hesitant to bring the focus back to that now that Daniel seemed a little calmer.

"What is it? Vala told me that I lived on a planet called Abydos for a while and then I came back to work with SG-1." Daniel sensed some reluctance on Cam's part and became very curious as to what he had to say.

"Did she tell you that you were married on Abydos?"

"Yes. It was to a woman named, uh, Sharey."

"Sha're. You lived there for a year until the Serpent Guard arrived. Sha're was one of those taken to Apophis and you vowed to find her and bring her back."

"She had one of those snakes in her?" Wide-eyed, Daniel tried to remember all that Cam and Vala had told him of their enemies, the Goa'uld.

"Yes."

"So did I find her or am I still looking?"

"Daniel found her."

"And?"

"She tried to kill him. Another member of the team stopped her." The way Cam spoke the words left no doubt in Daniel's mind that the woman who was the other Daniel's wife was no longer alive.

"Oh. So what happened then?"

"Daniel tried to leave SG-1 but came back. When I asked him about it he shrugged his shoulders and said that there was an enemy to be defeated still." Cam had only asked once or twice and never received more than that in answer. He did not ask anymore as it was obviously still an understandably painful subject.

"Then your Daniel isn't married? What about Sarah?"

"Sarah is not the same woman you know. She was taken host by Osiris, a Goa'uld. One of our allies managed to extract the symbiote and she continues her life on Earth." Again Cam didn't know all the details, only what he had read in old mission reports.

"It seems like I get the short straw in both our worlds." Daniel had begun pacing the hallway again, thinking how his life in Cam and Vala's reality was so different, yet still had alarming similarities.

"Daniel, it has nothing to do with you being jinxed. Bad things happen all the time, trust me, I know." Vala swallowed, pausing as she thought of her own experience as a host. She felt Cam's hand rest on her waist and began speaking again. "Out here it's different than on Earth. There you are protected, sort of. Out here, it's a whole new set of rules and even we don't know all of them."

Daniel stopped pacing to stare at Vala. He could see the shadow on her face and in less than a microt it disappeared leaving him wondering what her life before she had arrived on Earth had been like. He tried to respond but couldn't find the words.

"We'll get them back." Vala placed a reassuring hand on Daniel's shoulder and got a weak smile in return.

Daniel turned and left, heading towards his room. Both Cam and Vala realised he needed some time alone and let him go, Cam making a mental note to get Jack to check on Daniel in a few hours.

"We have to get them back." She spoke the words as if saying the words would make it come true.

"C'mere." Cam held Vala as she looked beseechingly at him, looking for reassurance in his eyes. They stood there together, comforting each other. Cam suggested they go get some rest after several minutes passed, unsure as to when the captive man would wake, and wanting to make sure that Vala didn't become exhausted. He traced the darkest bruise on her face with his fingers.

"I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Despite the pain underneath the bruises Vala didn't want Cam to stop.

"I didn't believe you about Xandia."

"Cam..."

"You were right and I didn't listen."

"It doesn't matter. Besides, we don't know if it was him that betrayed us."

Cam grasped Vala's hand and led her to their rooms hoping to get some sleep before a plan was devised.

They managed to get as far as Cam's room before Zhaan's voice announced on the comms that the prisoner was awake.

_AN: This is what survived after work scared the muse away... After much coaxing and bribing she returned and I ended up re-writing this chap several times... does it fit with the rest? What did you think?_


	30. Making Plans

"So?" Cam and Vala joined D'Argo and Jack at the doors to where they had put the prisoner.

"He has not spoken yet." Zhaan watched the man from a distance, the distaste now evident in her tone.

"I suggest we make him." D'Argo as always was ready for a fight and brandished his Qualta blade as evidence.

The mans movements were slow and not co-ordinated. He seemed to be struggling to stand.

"Is that sweat on him? Didn't you say he was a Peacekeeper? Doesn't that make him the same species as Vala?" Cam fired off the questions as he watched the man fall to the ground.

"He is Sebecean, yes. Pilot, can you check the environmentals in here?" Zhaan wondered if it was too hot for the prisoner and she hadn't noticed.

"No need. It's fine in here. I'm fine anyways. What's with him?" Vala spoke as Cam placed a hand on her forehead to double check that she was ok. At Vala's glare he dropped his hand, remembering something from the planet.

"What about when we got him? He put something in his mouth."

"I could not be sure what it was unless I were to examine him. Or if he were dead."

"That can easily be arranged." D'Argo moved to accommodate Zhaan.

"No, that will not be necessary, D'Argo, but I thank you."

"The Russians had Arsenic pills. What about these guys?" Jack spoke darkly from behind the group.

"Suicide pills? It'd make sense." Cam considered what Jack had suggested.

"Cowards..."

"I will not give out information." The man interrupted D'Argo as he managed to stand, only to fall back to his knees. "You may do with me as you wish."

"We can help you." D'Argo growled as Zhaan offered help to the man.

"I do not need your help."

"So you're refusing our help and you're going to die. Is that it?" Vala was becoming impatient and Cam placed a hand around her waist in an attempt to calm her down.

"I will die in service. An honourable death." The man collapsed to the ground, gasping his words out.

"He will not last much longer. Whatever it was that he took is very fast acting. I do not think I would be able to save him even if he did permit me to try. Stay with him Jack, see if you learn anything."

"I'll stay too." Cam let go of Vala as she left with Zhaan.

"The transport pod is almost repaired. I suggest we go back to the planet once the DRD's are finished."

"Sure. Let us know when you're going." Cam called out to D'Argo as he left.

Jack and Cam sat at the doors of the cell, keeping an eye on the prisoner, trying to get him to talk without any success until he became delusional, calling out commands and random thoughts that made no sense to anyone. Cam had an idea suddenly and yelled in a tone that demanded authority.

"What is your assignment!"

"Serve under Captain Larraq." Cam turned to stare at Jack as he hadn't expected it to work.

"Now what?" Cam hissed at Jack.

"Mission!" Jack shrugged at Cam unsure if this statement would get them anywhere.

"Capture fugitives and those with them." The man groaned and rolled over.

"How many in your company?" Cam hoped that there would be no more than they had already found.

"Four others."

"That doesn't make sense. We know there was eleven." Cam was unsure as to what his next question would be.

"Mitchell, I believe Special Ops teams travelling in Marauders operate in groups of five." Pilot had heard the conversation and put his two bits in.

"So there's four more out there somewhere?"

"Moya's sensors are not displaying any more Marauders on the planet. If there were three companies there are not enough ships to transport them all."

"Thanks Pilot. Jack, any ideas?"

"They were ambushed? Lost some members, limping back home..." Jack shrugged his shoulders as he didn't know enough about these enemies to guess logically.

"So they saved one Marauder to capture us. With Samantha and Vala plus two, possibly three, that got away, that's a full ship. They couldn't take us as they didn't have any room!"

"That still doesn't help us find them!" Jack ran his hand through his hair. Both men turned as the man in the cell groaned again, clutching his midsection, sweating profusely.

"Don't think we're going to get much more out of him."

"As I suspected. It is probably too late for me to save him but I will try." Zhaan appeared from the shadows and opened the cell door.

"Then what?" Jack jumped to his feet and followed Zhaan inside, his pulse pistol aimed at the almost stationary man on the ground.

"We shall see."

* * *

Cam found Vala sitting alone in the observation room and she turned as she heard his footsteps. 

"How'd it go?" Cam shook his head at her solemnly. "D'Argo stopped by. The transport pod is ready."

"Zhaan told us. We're leaving in a few minutes."

"I'm staying here." Cam nodded his head at Vala, relieved she wasn't going to insist on going. "What are you planning?"

"We have to take care of those 'Ghosts' down there." He sat next to her, encircling her with his arms.

"Who's going?" She leaned into his embrace, resting her head just below his chin as his hands traced circles over her abdomen.

"Me, Jack, D'Argo, Chiana and Zhaan. She's flying the pod. Daniel is staying here."

"What's the plan?"

"Whatever that guy took caused him to go into heat delirium. Zhaan said it's a living death. From what I understand it's like a coma he'll never wake from. She managed to get some of the substance out of him and we've got the option of killing the others with weapons, or getting this stuff down their throats." Cam waved a small jar filled with a pale green mixture.

"Cam, you ready?" Jack's voice over the comms interrupted their moment and Vala instantly moved away from him.

"Vala..."

"I'll see you soon."

"No goodbyes?"

"No. We don't say goodbye." She kissed him tenderly and pulled away, walking down the opposite corridor than the one he would take. Taking a breath, clearing his mind, Cam walked towards the transport pod.

* * *

It was dark on the planet and even though he did have some sort of night vision goggles, provided by D'Argo, he wished for those he used at the SGC. Those he was used to and these gave him a strange red view of what he looked at. A tree branch at first caught him off guard as it swayed violently in the wind creating a blurred vision through his goggles. As he stepped backwards into Jack he realised with a small piece of relief that he wasn't the only one having problems. 

Zhaan had suggested getting the chemical they each carried into the water or food of the 'Ghosts' as that way no innocent bystanders would get killed, and there'd be less risk to their own lives. Cam and Jack had agreed, making it clear however that if they came under fire, they would return it. D'Argo on the other hand did not believe this plan would work and wanted to take care of the killing himself. It had taken all three of them most of the journey down to make their points and even then he only agreed to their plan as his wouldn't work without help form them.

At the outskirts of the village Cam was relieved to see no signs of life hanging around. It seemed like everyone went to bed, or at least indoors, at dark, something he was grateful for. Less witnesses or potential casualties. Before they left the transport pod they had tried to guess where these men were staying and they had not been able to decide. Jack thought they'd split up, D'Argo assumed they would not be in the village, and Cam wondered if they'd be staying in one of the inns they had visited earlier.

About to move across the open space where the beacon was Cam stopped short as someone staggered around the corner.

"Is that...?" Cam could not get a clear view of the persons face but the wild hair he recognized.

"Xandia," D'Argo growled quietly.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jack aimed for Xandia as he stumbled down the still muddy street. Signalling for the others to follow he took off as silently as he could, chasing the man towards one of the inns they had visited earlier.

"Wait. If he's here, he knows something. We need him alive." D'Argo whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack shied away from D'Argo. "Not so close, ok?" Jack shook his head and Cam resisted the urge to laugh at D'Argo's frowning expression. He had forgotten how General O'Neill made the strangest comments at any point in the day, whether it was a dangerous situation or not.

They watched as Xandia entered the inn and got as close as they could while still remaining in the shadows. Jack tried to move into a position where he could hear better and jumped at a loud crashing noise to the right of him. It sounded like someone had overturned a piece of furniture and in the dead silence the noise travelled clearly. All three jumped back down into crouching positions. Hearing muffled sounds of a struggle D'Argo inched closer, managing to gain a brief glimpse of what was going on.

When he could see no more he whispered to the others that he had seen Xandia being held by his throat against a wall by one of the men he recognized earlier.

"Ok, so that's our guys then."

"Now what?" Cam didn't know this inn and wondered how they were going to be able to complete their task.

"We need to get this stuff inside whatever they're drinking. That's the best way."

"And how do you propose we do that? Just stroll in there and dump it in their cups?" D'Argo snarled at Jack.

"It's an inn right? What about trying to get a room?" Cam threw the suggestion out as it was his only idea.

"They've seen us, they're looking for us. We won't get too far before someone recognizes us." Jack stated the obvious absentmindedly as he tried to come up with his own plan that didn't get them all killed.

"What about Xandia?"

"What about him? He's on their side." D'Argo shot Cam a dirty look.

"Informants come and go depending on who's got the better offer." At Jack's dark tone even D'Argo quietened for a microt. "Right now I'll say we've got the better offer. Looks like they're gonna kill him."

"Who's to say we won't?"

"Yeah, well D'Argo, we don't tell him that, now do we." The sarcasm was back indicating Jack's frustration.

After a muttered 'frelling humans' D'Argo leaned in to listen to Jack's plan.

* * *

Cam entered the inn cautiously wondering why it was him that was doing this. Rationally he knew that D'Argo would be easily recognized by the Peacekeepers yet they needed Xandia to recognize someone in order for this to work. Keeping his eyes to the ground he stole sideways glances to see what was happening. They were all to the left of him, two making sure that Xandia didn't try to leave, the others huddled in conversation. There were no other patrons to be seen. 

He shuffled up to the desk covered by the rough robe that D'Argo had seen lying near what appeared to be a garbage area. It was covered in mud and smelled like dead fish, but Cam hoped the innkeeper would dismiss him dressed like that.

"Hey, you, get outta 'ere." He was right. He hadn't even made it to the desk to try and make idle conversation.

"Yeah, yeah." Cam grunted as he turned slowly watching as Xandia searched his face. The Peacekeepers scowled at him, but didn't recognize him. One noticed the look Xandia was giving him and quickly moved to block Xandia's view. Cam cursed under his breath as now he would not be able to get any closer. Deciding that it would be best to leave and come up with a new plan he lowered the hood a little more and shuffled towards the exit.

Almost there he stopped short as he heard noises from outside. He didn't want to hurry outside to find someone he didn't want to meet but on the same note knew he couldn't linger more than necessary inside the doorway to the inn.

"What the frell are you doing here?" Cam heard D'Argo's angry snarl as he whispered it.

"Zhaan thought I could help." As soon as Cam heard Chiana's hushed voice he continued towards his friends.

"What's going on? I could hear you inside!" Cam exclaimed as quietly as he could. "And what are you wearing?"

"It's a disguise, Mitchell. Zhaan did it." Chiana beamed and posed showing off her long mud stained cloak and face.

"You need to leave. Now."

"Wait D'Argo. She could be useful."

"See! Mitchell thinks I can help." Chiana ignored D'Argo and leaned closer to Cam eager to hear what he had to say.

"Cam, what happened in there?" Jack did not look pleased that Chiana was there but he didn't say anything. Cam explained what he had seen.

"I think Xandia recognized me but I can't be sure. A Peacekeeper blocked my view of him. There's five of them, two with Xandia, the other three sitting close by. I can't get close enough to them to drop this damn vial anywhere close to their table, let alone their cups. That's where she comes in." Cam cocked his head in Chiana's direction.

"So what are you thinking? Chiana strolls in and stops by to say a cheerful hello, here let me add something to your drink, and then leave?" Jack looked disbelievingly at Cam and Chiana while D'Argo stifled a snort of laughter.

"Yeah, something like that."

"What! You can't seriously be suggesting that we send her in..." Jack gestured at Chiana and glared at her when she interrupted him.

"Hey, I can..."

"Quiet Chiana, I want to hear what Cam's got in mind." D'Argo raised his voice a little too much and everyone stopped speaking to hear if anyone inside had heard them.

"It's not a plan, yet. Just an idea. What if she was to go in there, dressed as she is, and I don't know, try to seduce them or something." Cam grimaced at his own weak idea but couldn't think of anything better at the moment.

"Won't work," Jack simply stated.

"Why?"

"Didn't she get into a fight with one of these guys earlier? They'll know who she is when they see her face no matter how much mud you put on it."

"Wait, wait. He's right, but that guy was killed. I'm sure. The one she was sitting on. Yeah, he was killed as we tried to leave."

"You're right. The other one with him was also killed." D'Argo's eyes glimmered as he remembered the fight.

"I don't like this."

"We don't have anything better right now, Jack, and it's going to get light in less than two hours."

"Fine."

"Alright, what do I do?"

The group backed away from the doorway as they formulated a plan.

* * *

Cam waited nervously outside waiting for Chiana's signal that the potion had been administered and they could enter. In the silence of the night the sound of a table being overturned was loud enough to make Cam jump a little, especially as that was not the noise he had been waiting to hear. Jack motioned for them to enter and they did cautiously. 

"What are you doing here?" A Peacekeeper demanded.

"Look, it was just a little fun." Despite the hint of flirting in Chiana's voice Cam could tell she was scared.

"You didn't answer my question." Cam could see that the Peacekeeper had Chiana by the neck holding her against a wall. The table that three of them had been sitting at had been overturned and the cups, plates and candle had been scattered on the floor. In the midst of meat, fluid and melted wax he could see the small vial catching the glare of the still flickering candle. It was empty but that didn't mean it had reached it's intended destination.

The brief moment he had taken to check out the surroundings Xandia had used the Peacekeepers distraction to make an attempt to escape. He barreled around the corner catching Cam's shoulder as he passed. The bigger man knocked Cam backwards against the wall, his pulse pistol almost falling from his grasp. He re-gripped the weapon as a Peacekeeper followed Xandia but did not get a chance to shoot as Jack beat him to it, D'Argo stopping Xandia from leaving. Cursing as Cam had wanted to get out of there without alerting the entire inn to their fight, he watched as the man fell to the floor heavily. Within microts Chiana was dropped and she crouched on the floor holding her throat as the other four Peacekeepers turned to where their comrade had gone.

As another Peacekeeper stepped around the corner Jack fired but the shot went wide. Less than a microt passed before weapons fire was thrown back and forth, neither side gaining ground until D'Argo hit one of them. Cam could see Chiana moving behind the overturned table towards one of the Peacekeepers. In a blink of his eye she kicked and the Peacekeeper crashed to the ground, landing on her heavily. Chiana lay motionless.

The Peacekeeper closest to him turned as he heard his comrade fall and Cam fired his pulse pistol hoping to bring it to three on two. To his dismay the pulse pistol merely shot out a few sparks. Not wanting to lose the opportunity he lunged forwards, striking his opponent with the weapon in the temple. The Peacekeeper stumbled, dropped his weapon but did not fall. Hearing the whoop of glee from D'Argo he assumed that another had fallen and felt a sharp pain through his arm as he struggled with the man he was fighting. Biting back a yell of pain and surprise he hit the man again, this time feeling him go limp in his grasp.

As Jack shot the remaining Peacekeeper who had stayed on the ground since Chiana had knocked him down, Cam approached Chiana checking if she was still alive. She began to stir as Cam heaved the dead Peacekeeper off her and D'Argo rushed to her side as he heard her groan. Cam stood as the innkeeper rose from behind his desk where he had been hiding.

"You. Get out of here."

"C'mon, lets go before anyone else shows up." Cam felt a tickle and looked down to his wounded arm. Blood was seeping through his shirt and trickling down his arm to his hand. Wiping as much as he could on his pants hastily he checked to make sure that the Peacekeepers were dead.

"And take 'em outta here when you go." The innkeeper did not seem to concerned about the dead Peacekeepers only that they were littering his floor.

After dragging the men outside Cam realised that Xandia was not with them. D'Argo quickly pointed out that he had taken care of it and Cam hoped that meant he had done his tongue thing and not killed the traitor as he could be more useful to them alive.

"Now what?" Chiana seemed to be fully recovered and kicked one of the Peacekeepers as she spoke.

"We get the frell out of here." D'Argo called for Zhaan over the comms to come collect them so they didn't have to stay any longer than necessary.

"Did you kill him?" Jack leaned over the man that Cam had been fighting.

"No. Maybe we can get some info out of him. Find out where they took Sarah and Samantha."

"Yeah. What happened?" Jack waved his pulse pistol at Cam's arm.

"Nothing. Just a scratch."

"Looks like a bit more than a scratch." Jack moved closer and Cam flinched as he moved his arm quickly away from Jack.

"It's fine. When I get to Moya I'll take care of it."

"Hey, Mitchell, you're hurt." Cam rolled his eyes as Chiana wandered over.

"Yeah, we got that. Back on topic, what are we going to do with these guys?"

"Leave 'em."

"D'Argo, we can't leave them here."

"Fine Cam, but I'm not taking them to Moya."

After a brief argument it was decided to take the men to Moya until they could find a suitable place to bury them as they did not have enough time to bury them outside of the village before Zhaan arrived.

* * *

Once back on Moya, Cam climbed out of the transport pod, tired, a little lightheaded and desperately wanting a shower. With him and Chiana covered in the foul smelling mud it had been far too long a journey from the planet. Vala had not been in the bay waiting for them when they arrived but Pilot had informed him that she was sleeping and he had not wanted to wake her. 

Shedding as much of his clothing as he could before entering he quietly moved around his room before going to clean off the now dry skin of mud. Zhaan had cleaned out his wound and he now had a dressing in place so he was careful not to get it wet. The dull ache turned into a throbbing pain as he dried himself off, biting his lip to quell any sound from escaping him.

"You're hurt." So much for not waking Vala he thought.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about."

"What happened?"

Cam told Vala what had happened on the planet as he made his way towards the bed. Exhausted he collapsed on the bed, eyes fighting to close as Vala ran her fingers through his hair.

"Now what do we do?"

"Pilot and Nerri are starbursting to where Zhaan thinks Mavinoc may be. She thinks he'll be more helpful at extracting information from Xandia."

Vala asked no more questions as Cam's eyes closed and sleep took over.

_AN: Sorry for the long delay in chaps. Next one should be posted much quicker than this one was._


	31. Truth Seeker

"What's goin on?" Cam sluggishly spoke as he felt someone shaking him gently.

"Time to get up, Cam. We're here."

"Where's here?" Cam opened his eyes and saw Vala sitting by his side, a slight smile of amusement on her face.

"Not entirely too sure, but Zhaan said to wake you. How's the arm?"

Cam moved to sit up and bit back a hiss of pain. "Yeah, it's fine."

Vala rolled her eyes in disbelief and stood, walking towards the exit. "Once you're ready meet us in the maintenance bay."

Cam let his head sink back into the pillows after watching her leave. Gently he rotated his arm making a note of which angle hurt the most. Groaning he sat up and scanned the room for a clean pair of pants.

* * *

"Finally." 

"D'Argo, leave him alone. Jack only just got here." Daniel scowled at D'Argo.

"So what's the plan kids?" Cam grinned at Jack ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly.

"Dunno. Just got here."

"Ah, Cam, Jack, you're here." Zhaan joined them followed by Chiana. "While you were sleeping we made contact with Mavinoc. He is awaiting our arrival."

"Then what?" Jack growled.

"I don't think we should take Xandia out of his cell."

"Agreed." Cam blinked in surprise as D'Argo nodded at him.

"We will speak to Mavinoc first before passing judgement." Zhaan swept into the transport pod, D'Argo hot on her heals arguing about something Cam couldn't hear.

Cam turned and jumped as he hadn't realised Vala had snuck up behind him. He moved to kiss her goodbye but she grinned at him instead, moving slightly out of the way.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Vala..."

"Cam, I'm pregnant, not incapacitated."

"Are you sure that's wise? Look at what happened the last time."

"Daniel's going."

"Yeah, so?"

"Even pregnant I can watch my own back. Probably Daniel's too."

Cam was taken aback at the callous way Vala spoke of Daniel. While she could be rude and had picked sarcasm up easily from Jack, he had not known her to be cruel. This was not like her especially as she had taken care not to be her usual teasing self around this Daniel as she would their own.

Vala noticed the way Cam's eyebrows shot up and ran her hand over her face. "Cam, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I'm going nuts sitting on this ship. Mavinoc's there, Pilot didn't mention any signs of Peacekeepers. Zhaan said it's safe, and I trust all of you to keep each other alive."

Cam had a sudden flashback to when Vala had arrived at the SGC. When Daniel and her had returned from their little excursion to the Ori galaxy she had been confined to the base. Never before had she been confined to one place and even as host to Quetesh she had been able to roam fairly freely. Vala and confinement did not sit well as she tended to become bored, driving everyone else around a little more insane. He shuddered to think what a bored and pregnant Vala would do.

"Fine." Vala smiled broadly and moved in for a hug. "But you aren't leaving my side."

"Deal."

"As nice as this little Hallmark moment is, could we get a move on?" Jack's voice broke through Cam's thoughts as he let go of Vala reluctantly. Hand in hand they boarded the transport pod.

* * *

"Ugh. It's raining. Why can't we go to a planet that's nice and dry." 

"Because it'd be too hot for you to be out and about." Cam rolled his eyes in Vala's direction, hiding a smile as he watched her leave the transport pod.

"Then why couldn't we find a nice planet that it isn't raining on and is cooler."

"Are all pregnant women like this?" Cam muttered under his breath. He barely heard the stifled chuckle from behind.

"Yup. Sarah was..." Jack broke off as Cam turned around.

"Hope it passes."

"Yeah, keep thinking that." Jack grinned before turning to address the individual tugging on his pant leg. It had been decided that as everyone was going down to meet Mavinoc they couldn't leave Zadi alone with Pilot. Zadi had spent most of his time exploring Moya and had become quite adept at hiding, and with Pilot confined to his den it would be hard for him to look after the lively youngster. Cam placed the blame solely on Jack's shoulders for teaching the boy to play hide and seek.

Catching up with Vala, Cam lazily swung an arm around her waist matching her cadence as she followed D'Argo, Chiana, Zhaan and Daniel. They were having a heated discussion about something as D'Argo and Daniel both were flapping their arms around as they spoke.

"What are they crabbing about now?" Cam mumbled in Vala's ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"Oh who cares. With those two it could be anything from what's for dinner to, I dunno, the architecture of one of these buildings."

"I heard that!" Daniel yelled back towards them, the first hint of a smile in days playing on his face.

As they approached an omniously looking stone building, the group in front paused to allow Cam, Vala, Jack and Zadi to catch up. With the gloomy skies casting dark shadows over the large castle like building, Vala felt a shiver run through her that was not caused by being cold.

"Hey, you ok?" Concern immediately laced Cam's eyes as he felt her shudder beneath his hand.

"Yeah. Just this place... I don't know...It's..."

"Creepy. Yup. On the other hand, I bet it's Jackson's paradise." Cam grinned in Daniels direction who was currently occupied trying to read some of the inscriptions on the doorway.

Inside the building wasn't much brighter, only being lit by candles which flickered in the almost undetectable breeze. Cam's hand never strayed from Vala, and the other held his pulse pistol ready to fire if needed. They followed Zhaan and D'Argo, listening to Daniel chatter about the architecture not wanting to ask him to stop as this was the most animated any of them had seen him since Sarah had been taken.

Finally after it seemed to Cam that they had been wandering dark corridors for much longer than he thought possible, Zhaan stopped and spoke softly to someone cloaked and hooded. He bowed in return and led the group into a room.

"Greetings."

"Mavinoc..." Jack took a menacing step towards the man seated against the wall. He was prevented from taking another as Zadi chose that moment to reattach himself to his leg.

"I understand your emotions at the moment, but please, sit. I would like to hear the entire tale before I pass judgement on Xandia."

Zhaan began to speak, patiently enduring the many interruptions from everyone else. When they were done, Mavinoc sat back, his eyes resting on Zadi.

"Young Zadi, you have yet to speak."

Zadi stared at the Mavinoc with wide eyes as Jack placed a comforting hand on his back. "Hey kid, it's alright. You remember him right?"

At Jack's voice Zadi turned to face him, trying to bury his head in Jack's legs.

"I do not believe that Xandia would do such a thing. He has been working with me for many solar cycles.." Mavinoc trailed off as Zadi turned to face him.

"Zadi?" Vala noticed the frown on his forehead as Mavinoc continued.

"I trust Xandia with my life, and the lives of the others we help. I refuse to believe what has been said." Jack hissed back his anger as D'Argo stood abruptly. Zhaan reached out to calm him as Zadi cried out.

"No!"

Vala whipped around recognizing the way the boy expressed himself. It reminded her of when they had been sitting in the dark restaurant the day that Sarah and Samantha had been taken.

"You were right, Zhaan."

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack glared at Mavinoc and Zhaan while keeping a grasp on Zadi who was standing angrily facing Mavinoc.

"He is a truth seeker."

"A what?" Cam's eyebrows shot up his forehead while Vala stared at Zhaan wanting an explanation.

"He is of a race that can sense when the truth is spoken. After Vala told me of the incident at the restaurant I began to suspect."

"So he can tell when we're lying?" Jack stared at the boy while trying to reassure him everything was ok.

"No. That race has long since died out and only a few carry the marker that enables this gift. His ability is much more diminished than the ability of his ancestors and he is untrained."

"How does it work?" Daniel peered forward as if examining Zadi for any new and unusual signs of his gift.

"I have heard that they sense it in a similar way to the Malaynian."

"The who?" Jack had managed to get Zadi seated again.

"I believe it was the second planet we went to. They're like a police force? Something to do with body temperature." Daniel was cut short as Jack waved his hand at him.

"You are correct, Daniel. But I do not believe that Zadi is the same."

"How so?" This time Mavinoc answered Daniel's question.

"If he had the same capability as the Malaynian you would have noticed it much earlier. While he is still untrained it would have been obvious as any untruth, whether spoken or action, he would have reacted to it. When Zhaan began to suspect his gift it was not something spoken, only some men with dishonest intentions in the same room. I spoke a half truth just now. I have a difficult time believing that Xandia would betray us but I would never refuse to believe it until I had spoken to him myself. Zadi would not be able to distinguish which part of my statement was untruthful, only that I had not been truthful."

"Ok, so what does this mean?" Jack did not want to leave Zadi to be trained by someone without making further attempts to locate the father.

"At this point we are unable to help him. There is no one here to teach or guide him and this is not a place I would choose to raise a small child."

"So?" Jack didn't feel like he had received an answer.

"Once I speak to Xandia we can discuss Zadi's future. Xandia was the one who provided us with the information regarding the location of his father and with the change of his allegiance I must be sure that this information was not part of the deception." Mavinoc stared directly into Jack's eyes as he spoke, neither man wavering in their seated positions.

"Then let's go." Cam stood and moved towards the door, relieved that he would be getting out of the small dark room.

* * *

Cam paced around the observation room as he, Vala, Daniel and Chiana waited for the others to be done. Once on Moya, Mavinoc had been led directly to where Xandia was being held and as it would have been cramped in the hallway with everyone observing, Cam had volunteered to stay behind. Now they waited, hoping that Mavinoc would be able to get information from Xandia that they had been unable to. 

It felt like arns to Cam, but when Mavinoc joined them only an arn had passed.

"Do you know where Sarah is?" Daniel stood and immediately moved in front of Mavinoc.

"We believe we do."

"Then lets go!"

"Whoa, Danny, not that quick." Jack was carrying Zadi as the boy had fallen asleep. He carefully placed him down and turned back to Daniel.

"Why? What's wrong?" Cam left Vala's side to join Jack.

"It is possible that they were taken to the Gammak Base." Zhaan spoke the words heavily and Cam took that to be a bad sign.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Zhaan, what's a Gammak Base?" The fact that they weren't already on their way as Daniel wanted them to be was enough for everyone to know it wasn't a good thing.

"I believe it is a research base..."

"Peacekeeper." D'Argo interjected.

"Ok, so why take two humans there?"

"There could be many reasons. Cam, when John came to us, he inadvertently killed Crais's brother. As we have told you, Crais has been hunting you down since. It is possible that Sarah and Samantha were taken as bait hoping that you would come to rescue them."

"So what do we do now?" Cam stared at Daniel who was glaring at him.

"We make a plan." D'Argo growled.

_AN: My muse yet again chose to take a few days off. Apologies for the delay. _


	32. The Gammak Base

_A/N: Once again I ask all Scaper fans to hold off on the throwing of rotten fruit and veggies until getting to the end of the chap..._

Cam pulled at the red and black leather jacket he had on. It was uncomfortable and he would rather be wearing a t-shirt and jeans but it was not a matter of personal choice. Tugging on the collar he tried to quell the bout of nervousness rising inside him. This couldn't be any different than stepping through the gate, he reasoned, yet at the same time knew it was nothing like that experience. He would be flying into known enemy territory, an enemy he knew little about.

"You ready? They're waiting for you." Vala's voice ripped him out of his thoughts and he turned to smile at her.

"Ready as I can be."

"Cam, be careful."

"I always am."

"I want you back in one piece..."

"Vala..."

"Alive." Vala sobbed the word out as Cam crossed the room.

He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his coat. He knew that he would never be able to guarantee that he would come back alive but he would do the best he could to ensure that he'd be back here, in her arms.

Gently he wiped away the unbidden tears that had trickled down her cheeks, kissing her face as he did.

"I gotta go Vala." Even as he spoke the words he couldn't pull himself away. He didn't want to.

"I know." Instead she removed herself from his tender grasp. She smiled as he bent down and spoke to the baby.

"You be good, ya hear. Take care of your mommy." Cam couldn't help himself as he ran a hand over Vala's belly, smiling when he felt a faint kick meet his palm.

"You should get going, Cam. They're going to be waiting." Cam stood and kissed Vala one more time.

"When I get back we need to start thinking of names."

Cam left their room smiling as he placed the memory of Vala's smile in the vault in his mind.

* * *

"Ok, are we all ready?" Cam rubbed his leather gloved hands together in anticipation. 

"Are you sure about this Cam?" Zhaan had been asking him that since the idea had been conceived.

"I'm as sure as I was the last time you asked me that."

"Which means he isn't ready. Look Zhaan, this whole idea is..."

"Fahrbot." Chiana jumped into the conversation obviously eager to get going.

"Not the word I was looking for." D'Argo shot Chiana a curt look that she responded to by sticking out her tongue.

"You're just pissed coz you can't go."

"I should be going, not you. What are you going to do? Sleep with the Peacekeepers to distract them?"

"I doubt they'd sleep with you, you frelling khan."

"Chiana, stop it. D'Argo, you can't go for the same reason I can't go. As much as I want to help the best we can do is stay here." Zhaan the peace maker stepped in between Chiana and D'Argo breaking up the fight.

"Are we done?" Jack growled impatiently from the shadow of the Prowler.

"Let's get out of here." Chiana bounded aboard the transport pod without a backwards glance.

"Got your ident chips?" In response to Zhaan's query both Jack and Cam flashed their chips as they climbed aboard the Prowler.

"You sure you can fly this thing?" Jack growled over Cam's shoulder.

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem." Cam grinned as he took the controls in his hands. When Chiana had taught him how to fly Aeryn's Prowler after the mission had been planned he had eagerly relished the chance to fly again. He had loved flying the F-302's and stepping through the 'Gate on a regular basis had been even more of a thrill. Not doing either for a while had started to grate on his nerves, but sitting behind the controls of an aircraft had done wonders to his outlook on his new life.

The Prowler left Moya followed closely behind by Chiana flying the transport pod. Cam couldn't help but wish he was flying under different circumstances as he would love to take the Prowler out for a joyride, see what she could do. He had been given a crash course in flying from Chiana and Mavinoc as both had flown them before, but it was only just enough knowledge to fly it the relatively short distance from Moya to the base. He knew he could handle it but at the same time felt nervous. He pinned it all on the mission.

Vala would be safe, he hoped. Pilot had reassured them that the planet, a gas giant, would shield them from the moon where the base was. Cam remembered something about the mass doing that but had still been too excited at the prospect of being able to fly he'd kind of tuned out for part of the conversation. The goal was to get in the base, find the girls, and get out. They had the ident chips for himself and Jack. His, Captain Larraq's, stolen by Chiana, and Jack's, an Officer Hassan, obtained by Mavinoc.

Chiana had petitioned to join Cam and Jack wanting to 'earn her keep.' To say she was surprised at being allowed to go had been a bit of an understatement. She'd jumped around and squealed like a teenage girl and there was something in that childish glee that made Cam smile and appreciate her more.

"Cam, remember how I showed you...?" Chiana's voice interrupted Cam's musings.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." Cam hit several keys on the control panel to his left and tried his best to remember what they all meant.

"And?"

"Uh, it's uh..."

"Targeting systems have locked onto us." Jack peered over Cam's shoulder deciphering the display quicker.

"How many?"

"Six."

"Eight." Jack replied at the same time as Cam.

"Here's me thinking this place looks dead." Cam fiddled with the keys trying to make the irritating chirp disappear.

"Yeah, looks like the place was nuked." Jack settled back ever so slightly as Cam couldn't feel his head practically on his shoulder anymore.

"Prowler, identify yourself." A cold male voice came through the radio.

"Prowler to Gammak Base. Can't you tell a friend from a foe? What's with the weapons locks?" Cam replied hoping that this wasn't going to be a short end to their mission. He was just starting to enjoy himself.

"Prowler, identify yourself." The same monotone voice drifted into the cockpit.

"On an open channel. I don't think so." Somehow Cam thought that Jack should be the one speaking as he had snarkiness down to a fine art.

"The channel is secure. If you don't identify yourself we'll..."

"You'll what? Shoot us down? Probably not a good idea to shoot down a superior officer before checking his ident chip." The lines taught to Cam by Mavinoc in case of situations like these rolled off Cam's tongue with ease. The delay in the response had Cam doubting if they'd get any further.

"Prowler you have a landing vector."

"Thank you. There is a Leviathan Transport Pod accompanying us. I suggest you don't shoot them down either."

"Relaying landing vector."

Cam heaved a sigh of relief. Step one completed, they had got a foot in the front door. Now came landing. Moya had a docking web which Cam was grateful the first few times. While the Prowler handled similar to an 302 it also felt a great deal like an F-16, with one glaring exception. The F-16 had very little play in the control stick making it feel like it was flying you, yet the Prowler was very much hands on flying, as was evidenced by his rather wild swing into the landing bay. He could feel Jack cringe behind him and hoped that it would not be noticed or commented upon when he arrived.

There was no one to greet them, unless you counted the man waving them into their 'parking' spot. Cam climbed out cautiously, followed by Jack, and immediately checked that the pulse pistol was in the perfect position for him to grab it quickly. Cam bit back a smile as he saw Jack doing the same thing.

Not sure on where to go but not willing to stand by the Prowler waiting for someone, Cam took a few hesitant steps forward. There was no sign of Chiana yet, but Cam rationalised to himself that it was likely that her landing vector hadn't been to the rows of Prowlers that he now saw.

Knowing Jack was only a step behind him, Cam started off down one of the many corridors, turning when he saw several Peacekeepers pointing their weapons at them.

"Must be the welcoming committee." Jack's quiet comment barely reached Cam's ears and he had to smooth back the smirk that was threatening to emerge.

Still staring at the weapons pointed at himself and Jack, Cam became aware of someone approaching them from behind.

"I am Tollona Javio, Commander of this base. This is Lt. Heskon. And you would be?" At the gravelly voice Cam turned to face an older man who probably would not put up with any of the 'superior officer' crap he had pulled earlier.

"Larraq. Captain Larraq. This is Officer Hassan." Cam waited with bated breath hoping that none of them had met either person.

"We do need to see your ident chips." Lt. Heskon stepped forward as both Cam and Jack pulled out their ident chips.

"Ident chips verified, Sir." Lt. Heskon had placed both ident chips in a small machine by one of the walls. He handed them back to their owners as he joined Javio at his side.

"We're delighted to have you with us Captain." His tone suggested otherwise and Cam felt Jack bristle slightly at being ignored. "I was wondering how you knew this base was here."

"Keep wondering." Cam spoke the only thing that came to mind. He remembered Mavinoc and D'Argo speaking about Peacekeepers and their interactions. While those high up knew what the general big picture was likely to be, most had no idea. They followed their orders, different regiments and companies having different assignments, and not everyone was privileged enough to know what missions were undertaken. He was counting on this Javio to have an inkling of what missions were out there and that he would probably be informed later on what Larraq's involved. Cam was counting on Javio's lack of communication with the rest of the Peacekeeper world to not know exactly what Larraq's mission had been.

"Larraq..." Chiana stepped out of the shadows breaking the staring match that had begun.

"I'll need quarters for myself, Officer Hassan, and my personal server." Yet another line supplied by Mavinoc.

"You brought a civilian with you." Javio's accusatory tone indicated to Cam that this wasn't usual procedure.

"You're getting nosy." Again Cam counted on the secrecy that these Peacekeepers seemed to relish so greatly from giving Javio chance to delve into more questioning.

"Just admiring your tastes." Javio's eyes never left Chiana as she shrugged out of her coat, assisted by Heskon. "May I offer food and drink to you, Officer Hassan and your server?"

"I'd love some refreshment." Cam wanted to go over to Chiana and stop this flirtatious act she had adopted, until he saw the expression of Heskon and Javio. If Chiana was of something of interest to them he could use that to get information.

Cam confidently walked past Javio hoping he was headed in the right direction, Jack behind him, Chiana slowly bringing up the rear. In less than a heartbeat Javio rejoined Cam and practically led them to what seemed to be a lounge of sorts. Once inside Chiana positioned herself with Heskon and Javio supplied a drink for Cam. Jack nodded briefly to Cam and started surveying the area, wandering around, avoiding any attempts to get him to talk.

Concentrating on watching Jack and their surroundings, Cam missed Javio's question.

"I asked how much you pay her." Cam turned to watch as Chiana did her best to seduce Heskon.

"You don't want to know." Cam couldn't think of any other response.

"Does she give good value?"

"She has her moments."

Javio looked like he was about to ask yet another question but suddenly stood and excused himself.

Cam called Chiana over to him feeling slightly uncomfortable for what she was doing to Lt. Heskon.

"What are you doing?" Cam hissed in her ear. "The idea is to find the girls, not find you a new boyfriend."

"The more they look at me, the less they look at you. Besides, I might be able to get information out of them." Chiana grinned evilly as she whispered to Cam.

"Not now. We're getting out of here. They've got quarters for us. Go get Jack."

It didn't take long for Chiana and Jack to return. Once they left the lounge Heskon showed them to their quarters. He told them what rooms they were in and stopped shortly by another machine placed in the middle of a small room.

"Your ident chip, Sir." Cam shrugged internally. It worked the first time, why should this be any different? Both he and Jack pulled their chips out and pulled the short chain over their heads. Somehow wearing the ident chips around their necks had seemed like the most reasonable thing to do. Cam figured it had something to do with wearing dog tags for so long.

Cam watched as the light on the machine turned green, indicating the ident chip was verified.

"If you could place your hand in here, thank you Captain." It was not stated as a question.

"You've already verified who we are..." Cam moved to pass and several Peacekeepers guarding the way he needed to go jumped in front of him, weapons ready.

"Sir, everything beyond here is security level 3 velca. Genetic verification required." At Heskon's words Cam felt his stomach drop to the floor. There was no way he or Jack would pass through this time.

"Is this really necessary? Larraq gets so impatient with delays." Chiana sauntered forward as Cam hesitated on the spot. He risked a slight sideways look at Jack who was staring straight ahead, no doubt trying to figure out how they could fight their way out of this one.

"Captain, I must ask you to place your hand in the device." Cam felt his feet move first, towards the ominous looking device.

Cam slowly peeled off his gloves as he moved towards the console. Seeing where he was required to place his hands he did so, heart beating furiously.

"Analysing." The machine spoke with a femanine voice, accompanied by various other noises. Cam kept his hands in the device wondering what was taking so long. His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

"Genetic scan verified." Cam wanted to fall over with relief. He had no idea how or why it had worked, only caring that it had and for now they were safe.

"Satisfied?" Hesken would not meet his eyes, something that irked Cam. This man had seemed relatively friendly on the short walk to from the bar yet now he was acting like a child who had been denied a treat.

"He's only doing his job," Chiana purred in Cam's ear. "Let's get to our quarters so I can do mine." She circled Hesken coming within inches of brushing up on him.

"Officer Hassan. I must ask you to place your hands in the device." Jack shot Cam a glare. The odds of them both lucking out on the genetic scan were probably slim to none. Cam kicked himself mentally for thinking this little roadblock was over and done with.

Jack strode over to the machine, took his gloves off, placed them none to carefully on the console and with a smirk on his face shoved his hands into the scanner.

It took much longer than Cam's scan had but as before the female voice indicated that the genetic scan was verified. The surprise was almost enough to wipe the smirk off Jack's face.

"My quarters?" Cam strode towards the exit.

"I'll take you there immediately, Sir."

"No need, I can find it myself."

As they walked down yet another corridor that looked the same as the last, Jack leaned into Cam.

"How the hell did we manage that?"

"I dunno. Right now I'm glad we did."

"That Mavinoc guy, he mention anyone on the inside here?"

"No. Most of his information surrounding the base came from the Peacekeeper we had on Moya. If he had someone inside he would've warned us about the genetic scans."

"Then how the hell did we pass the damn thing?"

"Luck." Chiana put her two bits into the conversation.

"We need to be careful. Either someone here knows us or someone wants us here, and I'd bet that it isn't to help us."

"Larraq." Cam stopped in his tracks as he heard a woman whisper his assumed name.

"You hear that?" Maybe he was beginning to lose his mind.

"Yeah, I heard it." Jack's hand was on his pulse pistol.

Cam turned around and followed where the voice had come from and saw a blond woman waiting for him. Grabbing his pulse pistol he followed her into a room, Jack and Chiana following him. The room was empty but when all three of them were inside, the door closed behind them.

"John." She stepped out of her hiding spot, standing in front of Cam. In response both he and Jack aimed their pulse pistols at her.

"Who are you?"

"John, it's me. Gilina." Somewhere Cam registered that she called him John and not Cam. "We met on the Zelbinion."

Cam had no idea what she was talking about and by the look on Chiana's face, she didn't have a clue either. There was something in the name 'Zelbinion' that rang a tiny bell in Cam's mind and he frantically started searching through his memories wondering if Zhaan or D'Argo had brought it up at any point.

"You don't remember? We worked together, you, Aeryn and myself, to get the Zelbinion's defense screen to work when they Sheyangs attacked."

"Yes!" Cam remembered the one comment made by Zhaan at the words 'defense screen.' "She's ok."

"You're sure?" Jack still held his pulse pistol a the ready while Cam was putting his away.

"Yeah. Zhaan mentioned her but not by name."

"And?" Having someone merely mentioned by Zhaan was not enough of a character reference for Jack.

"Aeryn and John went over to some ship to salvage something or other and ran into some problems with another bunch of folks wanting to do the same thing. She, Gilina was it? She was there already under Crais's orders and helped us."

"So she was helping Crais and you? Crais, this maniac who's running all over the galaxy trying to find John." Jack's pulse pistol was trained on Gilina and his eyes never left her.

"Yes. But he wasn't there. Wait, does that mean he's here?" Cam stared straight at Gilina.

"No. I'm here to help with some new weaponry. Crais isn't here."

"Not a soldier?" Jack slowly lowered his weapon but didn't put it away.

"No. Tech."

"Ahh. So you fixed the scanner back there." Chiana caught on before Jack or Cam did.

"Yes. As soon as I saw you in the officers lounge I knew you wouldn't pass the genetic scan so I overrode the security code." Gilina spoke directly to Cam making him wonder exactly what had happened aboard the Zalbinion.

"Cam, this is a very good friend." Chiana grinned at Cam and moved more into the small quarters.

"Isn't someone going to notice what she did?" Still Jack doubted Gilina.

"I'm a tech. No one notices what we do around here, incase you didn't already notice."

"What does that mean?" Jack began to raise the pistol again but Cam placed a hand on his arm forcing it down.

"Your ident chip. You didn't know?" Amusement played across Gilina's face.

"Know what?"

"Officer Hassan is...was a scientist. Medical. The reason you are barely acknowledged by any of the superior officers."

"Well that explains a few things," Jack grumbled.

"Overriding your security code was more difficult than John's as I had to change the sex."

"Change the sex?"

"Officer Hassan was a female." Cam wanted to snort with laughter at the look of indignation on Jack's face.

"Great, a scientist and a woman."

"You got a problem with females?" Chiana placed one finger on Jack's chest and rose to meet his eyes.

"Nope. No problem at all with women. I have a tiny problem with scientists though."

"Ok, knock it off guys. We're in, we're here, thanks to Gilina. Now we gotta..."

"John, where's Aeryn?" Gilina looked at Cam curiously as he stopped talking and his mouth began to work but no words came out.

"Uh... she's...er..." Cam ran his hand over his face as he ran over in his mind what to tell Gilina. She seemed ok, but she was still one of them, one of the enemy.

"What is it John? There are no recording devices in this room. What you say will not go further than us four." Jack shot Gilina a sceptical look but made it clear to Cam that it was his call.

"Do you know anything of two prisoners, female, human like me?" Cam thought he'd find out what she knew before making his decision on what exactly to tell her.

"I'm only a tech, I don't have the security clearance to know such information."

"So do you know anything?" Jack had heard the beat-around-the-bush response so many times over the years that he could spot it quickly in Gilina.

"I do, but only from passing conversations. They were brought in by a Special Ops team, or those that survived. They are being kept in the lower levels."

"So they are here on the base." Cam was relieved. There was a piece of him that had feared the women would have been taken to another base.

"Yes."

"Can you take us there?" Jack demanded.

"No. It would arouse suspicion if I were to take you. You need another officer to do that. However I can guide you there and get you through the security checks."

"See, told you she was a good friend." Chiana had been listening to the conversation with increased boredom.

"Yeah, got that. So now what?" Jack was practically chomping at the bit to get going.

"I need to go get some of my equipment first, but before I go, John, can you please tell me what is going on?"

Cam let out a sigh as he had hoped this would be forgotten about. "You want the long or short version?"

Gilina sat down indicating she was prepared for a longer version. Chiana rolled her eyes and announced she was going back to the lounge. Cam and Jack let her go reluctantly after Gilina pointed out that no one would know who she was. Once Chiana had left and the door closed on the room, Cam began to tell Gilina the basics of what had happened to him and Vala in the last few months. He omitted the information about the Stargate assuming that as there was nothing like it that he had seen here, there was no point in telling a member of a technologically advanced species how humans in his galaxy travelled.

Once he was done he answered Gilina's few questions and waited as she processed the information.

"So Aeryn, I mean Vala, is pregnant? With your child?"

"Yes." Cam didn't want to admit that there was a small possibility it wasn't his to this complete stranger. In the same moment he recognized the look of sadness that briefly washed over her face and wondered what could have caused it.

"I'll be right back." Gilina made a quick escape from the room that had been feeling smaller by the moment.

"What did I say?" Cam mused out loud.

"Pfft. I dunno." Jack gazed at Cam clearly indicating that he had no idea why he should be answering that question.

"Shit."

"What?" Jack looked back at Cam in mild concern.

"John...Gilina. She must've..." Cam trailed off as he pondered something D'Argo had said to him. He vaguely remembered a comment that had been tossed around earlier about John having a thing for Peacekeeper women. When he had harassed D'Argo about it, Zhaan had stepped in stating that there had been one other woman that John had shown interest in. Neither had met the woman and only said she was a Peacekeeper. Cam had not pressed for details not caring about John's past crushes. It had to have been Gilina.

About to start mentally bashing himself in the head for not thinking before he spoke, the rational part of his mind reminded him that there had been no way of knowing what Peacekeeper woman it had been. Besides, given the situation John had been in, being chased by Crais, it wasn't likely that they had been involved in any lengthy type of relationship. However, he still felt bad for Gilina.

Sitting in silence his thoughts drifted back to Vala. If he could be anywhere right now it would be with her, somewhere safe. Once this was over he would find a safe place to set up their lives, raise their child. It was a slight shock as he realised the thought of home really hadn't crossed his mind. This was home now, this was their reality. Running amok over the galaxy, hanging on to a thread hoping they could get back was not realistic, not with enemies like Peacekeepers chasing him.

He leaned back against the wall and wondered if Vala would be open to the idea of more children. One could never be enough.

Happy in his musings, Cam watched the door waiting for Gilina to come back with the resources for him to finish his task and begin his future.

_AN: Yeah, yeah... taken from Nerve. Some of it anyways. I thought it worked well. Hopefully I didn't butcher the 'Scaper lingo or feel too much. Comments???? Ya know I love 'em. Ok... now start tossing..._


	33. Plan B

Cam bolted upright, pulse pistol raised and ready as the door opened. Neither he nor Jack lowered their weapons until the door closed behind Gilina.

"So?"

"I know where they are being kept." Gilina sank onto a seat.

"Let's go then."

"Not now."

"Why the hell not?" Cam was already at the door looking for a way to open it.

"They are being questioned again. To go down there now would only create suspicion."

"No. We need to get them now." Jack joined Cam.

"If you want to get yourselves captured along with them. It won't be long. Do you have a plan in mind?" Jack and Cam looked at each other at Gilina's question. There had been no definitive plan made as no one had known exactly what to expect. With Gilina's help they could devise a much better plan than the make it up as you go plan.

"Not really. You got something in mind?" Jack retraced his steps to where he had been sitting.

"You'll need to get to the cell and in. Then you need to get the women out." Gilina stated the obvious while trying to work something out in her mind. "I have an idea."

* * *

Cam sat back feeling more confident now they had an actual solid seeming plan they could work with. As much as he hated waiting, Gilina had been right. There was one officer that would be assigned to guard the area that Sarah and Sam were kept in that was young and hopefully inexperienced enough to quake under the threat of a superior officer. It was their best option at the moment.

After devising their plan Gilina had left stating she had to get back to work before her absence was noticed. Cam announced his intent to find Chiana and stop whatever mischief she was getting herself into when Gilina stopped him.

"John...I'm sorry...Cam, while many of the Peacekeepers on this base have never met you, due to the recent arrivals there is the possibility that someone who has served under Crais knows who you are. While we don't have holographic images of you, there is enough of a description to identify you."

"She's got a point, Cam. We're here to get Sam and Sarah, not get you locked up too. Besides, what if someone knew the real Larraq?" Cam scowled at Jack for stating the obvious and backing Gilina up.

"So what, stay here and bore myself to death?"

"Rest. You look like you could use it. I'll be back in an arn to get you." With the hint of a faint smile peaking through the set expression, Gilina strolled through the door.

"Fine. I'll stay here."

"I'll go find Chiana. No one knows who I am, I'll be fine." Cam stared open mouthed as Jack sauntered through the now open door. "If I'm not back by the time Gilina gets here, keep to the plan. I'll catch up."

"But what if someone knew the real Hassan?" Cam hoped that Jack's words from earlier that had prevented him from leaving before would stop Jack now.

"Then they'll be looking for a woman." Jack smirked as he spoke and left.

* * *

Gone were his moments of daydreams. He was now pacing the room anxious to get started. Guessing that an arn was close to an hour he suspected it had been several since Jack had left. Impatient he left the constricting room and walked into Gilina.

"What took so long?" He demanded.

"It's been just over an arn. Where's Jack?"

"Looking for Chiana."

"We need to go now. We can't wait for him. Here." Gilina thrust a small object into Cam's palm.

"What's this?" It looked like one of the many gizmo's that Sam carried off-world.

"You'll need it to create a reason for you to gain access to the cell where your friends are being kept. I will send a signal to the device when you are outside the cell and you must convince the guard that there is a problem inside. What you do then is your choice. We need to leave." Gilina stood and walked through the now open door.

"But..." Cam couldn't think of an argument but did remember Jack's parting words. Not liking the situation Cam followed Gilina out of the room.

* * *

Jack spotted Chiana deep in conversation with Commander Javio. Not wanting to bring Javio's attention to himself he wandered around until he stood several feet away from Javio's back hoping to catch Chiana's attention.

"Shall we continue this discussion in my quarters?" Javio spoke quietly and Jack could barely hear what he said. Chiana briefly looked up and spotted him, or at least he hoped she had. There was no way he was trailing her back to Javio's quarters.

"My policy is no free samples," Chiana purred back to Javio. "Let me consider your offer on my own."

Jack heaved a sigh of relief as he watched Chiana walk away from Javio and not towards him. He watched as she took the longer route to the exit and followed shortly after.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Gilina's quarters." Jack barely turned around to answer Chiana's question.

"Oh, well we might want to go down there then." Chiana indicated down the corridor they had just passed and grinned teasingly at Jack as he turned, swore, and went the right way.

"This place is a maze. Everything looks the same." He was frustrated with himself. While he tried to concentrate on acting like a Peacekeeper the thought of why they were here kept crossing his mind and he thought it was starting to distract him.

"I can find my way around."

"Great. Let's just get there before we start looking elsewhere."

They arrived where Jack had left Cam only to find the room empty. He remembered his words to Cam that he'd catch up but was unsure as to where to go. Fortunately Gilina returned before he started off on an endless search.

"Hey, have you seen...?"

"Shhhh. Inside." Gilina barely moved her lips as she spoke, ushering both Jack and Chiana back into the small room.

"Ok, where is he?"

"On his way. I'll give you the directions. Chiana needs to stay with me though."

"Why the frell can't I go?" Chiana demanded.

"You wouldn't be allowed down there. If you even tried..." Gilina left the sentence unfinished as Chiana nodded her understanding.

"Ok, she stays, I go."

Gilina proceeded to give Jack the instructions on how to join Cam.

* * *

Cam cursed as yet another Officer called out to him. He delivered another curt 'not now' and watched as the Peacekeeper scuttled off. Apparently the junior officers were used to such behaviour as no one yet had questioned him or pushed the issue.

Gilina had told him to take his time yet not appear to be stalling, but with all these interruptions he guessed he could start running and still get to the prison area at the correct time. He still had to force himself to slow down as there was no emergency that would require Captain Larraq to be tearing down the corridors.

As he walked he mused over what Gilina had asked after giving him the instructions.

_"You and Aeryn, are you...involved?"_

_"No, no. Uh, it's Vala I'm with." _

_"But you're in their bodies."_

_"Our minds are yes."_

_"Then John is with Aeryn." She had sounded confused._

_"Uh, kinda, yes." Cam didn't want to hurt Gilina as he could tell she liked John but couldn't think of a way around the question._

_"Oh. So John..." _

_"John isn't here mentally. It's me, all me. My mind in his body."_

_"There's no communication?"_

_"No." _

_"So he doesn't know about this?" Hope had been kindled in her eyes._

_"No." He couldn't bring himself to tell her about the pregnancy._

She'd let the subject drop and Cam wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing.

He snapped out of his musings at another security check and he handed his ident chip over to the officer in charge as the crisp voice of Lt. Heskon came through the comms.

"Officer Katron your presence is required in the Prowler Bay."

"Yes Sir."

Officer Katron handed the ident chip back to Cam allowing him to pass through, then indicated to the two men standing guard that no more were to enter. As Cam walked away he hoped that Jack would be able to follow and wondered what Haskon had needed the other officer for.

As he continued walking he noticed that this area of the base was almost deserted. Everywhere else there had been soldiers and techs wandering the halls along with him yet here he saw only a few techs and no soldiers so far. Resisting the urge to smile and nod at the passing tech he ran over the directions one more time in his mind. Taking the right turn he mused over the way the soldiers treated the 'others.' It seemed that techs and scientists were looked down upon by officers, especially the senior ones. That had been the impression he had from Gilina and from watching the interactions of soldiers and techs. Techs were obvious by their uniforms and seemed able to pass seamlessly through all areas of the base.

An idea on how to get the girls out formed in his mind.

* * *

Jack followed the instructions Gilina had given him and new he was close. Only one more security check and then he was through. Walking down the corridor he glanced briefly at the black armed guards standing outside an open door. Slowing down a fraction he got a brief glimpse of what he thought was a man, also dressed in black.

As he passed the door a voice drifted out to him, the lazily spoken words causing his heart to stop several beats.

"That man, he is an impostor. Seize him."

_AN: The muse was fed wonderfully thanks to all the reviews and in return you shall recieve this update. Only short but it was the perfect place to stop._


	34. Escape, But At What Cost?

"Is there something I can assist you with Captain Larraq?"

"I'm looking for two prisoners." Cam hoped that the comment would not be regarded as too unusual.

"I assume you are here to see the two females." The young officer looked eagerly at Cam hoping his assessment had been correct.

"Yes."

"Follow me Sir." The officer led Cam down a series of hallways and Cam allowed him to continue talking as it distracted him from noticing that Cam wasn't paying attention. "...Sir?"

Cam stopped abruptly before he ran into the officer. "Continue, please."

"Yes Sir. These two females have been questioned but have not been forthcoming with information. While they look Sebecean they are another species."

"How do you know that?" Cam felt a stab of horror as he imagined what the Peacekeepers would have done to determine that.

"The fire-haired one. Apparently she did answer some questions but not for long."

"Have you tried other methods of extracting information?" Again Cam dreaded hearing the answer.

"No Sir!" The officer appeared shocked at the question. "The orders we received were to question the prisoners but not to force answers out of them." The officer stopped in front of a door and indicated to Cam that this was the location of the two prisoners.

Cam looked at the device Gilina had given him and wondered why it wasn't doing what she said it would. He needed to get in to rescue the girls and this one officer wouldn't be too hard to take down. Unfortunately he was still at a loss on how to get them out of the prison. Plan B wasn't going to work.

"Open the door," Cam commanded.

"Sir?"

"That was an order." Cam still held the device in his hand hoping there was still a chance it would work.

"Yes Sir." The officer opened the door to reveal a dark cell with a dirt floor and stone walls. In the corner both Sarah and Sam sat huddled together.

Cam tried to gesture to both of them not to vocalise their recognition of him. Samantha seemed to understand quickly and the look of utter disbelief was quickly masked by a determined glare. In the fraction of a second it took her to do that Sarah stood and called out to Cam. Samantha quickly reached out and pulled on Sarah's ankle causing her to fall awkwardly to the ground. Any further comment from her was held back as she cried out in pain.

Cam watched the puzzled expression on the officers face and was thinking of a comment when a ruckus in a cell close by caught their attention. A man's voice screaming out for a chair that was his could be heard resonating down the corridor.

"We must leave." The officer moved away from the door and beckoned for Cam to do the same.

"I am staying. I will be right here and you will be close by." As the officer hesitated Cam added, "what am I going to do? Run off with the criminals?" He added a sadistic laugh to emphasize his point.

As the noise from next door increased the officer nodded at Cam and left abruptly.

"Are you ok?" Cam stepped into the room and placed his back against the one wall. Gilina had told him the audio would not be working but the cameras still would. While he was not completely blocking the camera's view he could talk to the girls without being seen or overheard.

"Cam, what are you doing here?" Samantha offered a hand to Sarah and helped her sit up.

"I'm here with Jack."

"Cam." A female voice drifted through the wall to the left of him. "Cam, it's Gilina. You need to stand more to your right."

"Where's Jack?" Cam hissed the moment his back was to the wall, momentarily ignoring the looks of confusion on the women's faces.

"I don't know. He left me and Chiana just under an arn ago. What took you so long?"

"I was waiting for Jack! Look, we don't have time for this. I need to get them out now."

"Cam, if we go ahead with this plan there won't be time to find Jack if he doesn't join you at the transport pod."

"We'll find him. We're only gonna get one shot at this."

"Ok, Chiana's on her way. Follow the way you came but instead of going straight to the security check, turn. The room will be unlocked and cameras disabled. I just need a few microts to switch the video feed over...there, you should be good to go."

"Thanks Gilina." Cam turned towards the girls and helped them to their feet.

"Wait, there's a camera. Won't someone see us leaving or a suddenly vacant cell?" Cam knew that Samantha would think of that first rather than her own escape.

"We've got it covered. Gilina's introduced a loop so anyone who's looking at the cameras will see images from a few hours ago." Cam hurried the girls through the doorway and instructed them to wait for him around the corner. The moment they disappeared Cam closed the cell door and wandered over to the other cell where the officer was leaving.

"My apologies Sir."

"I have secured the prisoners." When the officer hesitated towards the cell Cam gestured towards his communicator. "If you don't believe me, ask your security officer on duty." He said it in the most displeasing and impatient tone he could muster.

After it had been confirmed that the prisoners were safely in their cell Cam dismissed the officer and made his way towards the exit and towards the girls.

* * *

"Just carry it like this and no one will question you." Gilina finished giving instructions to a very impatient Chiana who was dressed plainly in the green uniform of a tech, and thrust the work bag in her arms. 

"I got it. Don't worry, I'm not like Mitchell or Jack... I can handle myself." Chiana bounded to the door but stopped when she heard Gilina's soft question.

"He really likes her doesn't he?"

"Cam and Vala?"

"Yeah." Gilina looked downcast and upset and Chiana felt a little sorry for her.

"He does. But John likes you."

"John?" Gilina looked up confused.

"Yeah. He really does. Ya know, you should come with us. Cam isn't going to be here forever and when he leaves you can be with John."

"Really?" Hope flashed across Gilina's face and Chiana smiled at her.

"You'll see if you come with us." Chiana headed out the open door, work bag gripped tightly in her hand, face downwards not making eye contact with anyone.

As she headed purposefully down the many corridors Chiana thought about what she had just said to Gilina. The first impression of the Sebecean was that she was just another one of them, another Peacekeeper sticking to the rules, following orders. When Gilina told them what she had done to override the genetic scan Chiana knew that this was someone they needed on their side to get them all out of there in one piece, alive. She had also noticed that Gilina seemed to have eyes for Cam and it was clear to Chiana that something had happened between Gilina and John the first time they met.

Allowing Gilina to believe that John wanted her and not Aeryn was one way of making sure that Gilina wouldn't turn traitor on them. Chiana also knew that if Cam found out what she had said he would not be pleased. She was not one to trust someone on their word only after being burned so many times before. The little lie she had told would not do any harm and would not even be discovered until they got back to Moya, if they had Gilina with them. Turning another corner and ducking her head lower as she passed several officers Chiana shrugged off the small nagging thought that what she had said was wrong. It would all work out in the end, it always did.

* * *

Jack took a few swings at the two guards that the voice had ordered to seize him. He managed to get one or two hits in before they had him pinned to the ground, smashing his head in the process. His head still spinning violently he felt the two guards haul him to his feet and drag him to the room he had just passed. His vision blurring to a point where shapes were hard to see clearly, he tried to focus on whomever was speaking in a controlled yet whiny sounding voice. 

"Take him to the chair," the voice commanded.

Jack was placed roughly in a device that resembled a chair with attachments all over. It was set up on a pedestal and after the guards threw him in the seat, his hands were bound and one of the attachments lowered over his head.

"Who are you?" Jack could see who was talking to him and hesitated to call him a man. He was wearing some sort of black leather outfit that covered him entirely, including his head, crisscrossing over his face down the bridge of his nose.

"Officer Hassan, Peacekeeper Special Ops," Jack gasped.

"Unfortunately wrong, on all accounts." Jack felt the chair start to turn slowly and he watched the room spin around him.

* * *

"Cam." Gilina's voice travelled over to Cam from the wall opposite him. 

"Where's Chiana?" Cam was impatient. He wanted to get them out of there and every second that passed was one more chance they could get caught.

"She should be there by now. Cam, I'm not sure what's going on but they've notified all the security officers that there was an intruder."

"Jack. He's not here. Gilina, can you find out where he is?"

"I can try. Chiana might..." Cam cut Gilina off by waving frantically at the wall her voice was coming from as he heard footsteps in the corridor. Readying his pulse pistol he peered around the corner of the alcove and watched as an officer walked down a corridor leading away from them.

Once the officer was gone Cam took several cautious steps down the hallway, peering around the corners to see if anyone else was in their area. Temporarily satisfied that he wouldn't be disturbed for at least a minute he dashed back into the room, calling softly for Gilina.

"Cam, what was it?" Samantha, Sarah and Gilina asked.

"Just an officer. Gilina we need to get out of here quick."

"Chiana's going through security right now." Cam heaved a sigh of relief at Gilina's statement. Hopefully Chiana would be here soon and they could start getting the hell out of there.

"Jack, did you find out where he is?"

"No, sorry, still working on it." Gilina's voice faded a little before she whispered, "Cam, I have to go."

Cam tried calling her name several times but to no avail.

"What happened to Jack?" Samantha stared at him wide-eyed.

"I dunno. He was supposed to be with me but got separated."

"Daniel, where is he?" Sarah had been very quiet since Cam had arrived and he assumed she was still in shock over her kidnapping and whatever they'd been through while they were here. Keeping an eye out on the corridor for Chiana or anyone unexpected, Cam filled them in on the happenings aboard Moya.

* * *

Jack felt pain stabbing into his mind and even though it only lasted mere seconds it was unlike anything he had felt before. 

"My name is Scorpius."

"Appropriate." Jack spat out the word taking in the man's appearance. He was dressed in black leather that covered him from head to toe, including a piece that left his eyes, nose and chin exposed. Sunken eyes in a pale face, lines and wrinkles prominent, aged teeth making a startling appearance when he talked.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

"Officer Hassan, Peacekeeper..."

"While you may look Sebecean, your energy signature is quite dissimilar. You are not a PeaceKeeper. What species are you?" Scorpius's voice stayed even toned but there was something in it that made shivers run down Jack's spine.

"Ya know, you should really see a dentist before your teeth fall out." Jack smirked as he spoke, his sarcastic wit coming forth full force.

Scorpius raised his arm and once more pain flooded through Jack.

"You attempt to provoke me. Perhaps you are hoping I will loose my composure and kill you before I extract any information. I long ago learned the advantages of patience." As Scorpius spoke Jack felt his stomach drop a few more inches. This was no joe schmo assigned to get information, he was a pro and Jack couldn't begin to imagine what kind of methods of torture these aliens had.

He tried to prepare himself for another bout of pain but the previous tastes were nothing compared to this contraption going at full power.

Images popped into his mind: Charlie playing baseball, his dad teaching him to fish, the time he broke his leg as a teenager, the first time he flew solo. As the rapidly changing images stopped Jack barely suppressed a yell. His head felt like it had been squeezed hard by a vice and he blinked several times, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Jack wasn't really curious but hoped that the question would give him a few moments to recover a little.

"Your memories. Random and indistinct at the moment. It will take some time to map your neural patterns." Scorpius leaned in closely almost as if he was scrutinizing Jack.

Before Jack knew what hit him, more images flooded his mind. This time the memories were a little more recent. The robbery at the liquor store, the cave-in with Daniel, various memories of things that had happened on Moya. Again, suddenly the pain and visions stopped abruptly.

"That was a Leviathan ship was it not?" Scorpius looked pleased with himself and Jack barely had chance to respond to the question before he continued. "I seem to remember a report on an escaped Leviathon prison transport. Have Javio check the data files." He glanced at the female operating the chair before turning back to Jack. "You are a most interesting spy."

This wave of images brought forth one Jack hoped would stay hidden. Images of Charlie lying in a pool of blood kept replaying over and over in between the hish-hash of other memories. When it stopped Jack didn't feel the tear that had escaped trickling down his face.

* * *

Cam opened the door to the room Gilina had directed him to. He hadn't thought it was possible but this room was even smaller then her quarters, possibly made smaller by the various pieces of equipment scattered around and what looked like several electrical panels of sorts with wires attached and snaking back and forth. There was no one there yet and he hoped that Chiana would be by quickly with Sarah and Samantha. She had finally arrived, bearing a work bag and two tech uniforms. Sarah and Samantha had been glad to change out of their dirty clothes into clean ones, Peacekeeper or not. Cam had been concerned about anyone recognizing the two now former prisoners but Gilina had assured him that they had been kept in relative seclusion and only a handful of officers had seen them. 

He paced around the room, jumping when the door opened and Gilina entered.

"So?"

"You got them out ok?" Gilina smiled weekly at him.

"Yeah. They're on their way here. Jack?"

"He's been captured. Scorpius has him."

"Who?" Cam searched his memory trying to remember if he had heard that name before.

"Jack's in the chair."

"What?"

"Scorpius' Aurora Chair. It maps neural patterns and visualises memories and thoughts."

"Like a mind reader." Cam shuddered at the thought as he remembered his brush with memory altering technology.

"Yes."

"How do we get him out of there?"

"I don't know. The idea to get you out of here won't work if you're separated." Gilina stopped as a noise at the door caused Cam to draw his pulse pistol.

Cam opened the door to reveal Chiana, Sarah and Samantha and rushed them all inside.

Jack could feel the sweat starting to trickle down his face, into his eyes, down his neck. He refused to cry out and give this creature any satisfaction but the pain was incredible. Some of the memories this machine was bringing forth were ones that he had hidden deep within his mind never wanting to think on them again. Now he was almost reliving them.

As the pain subsided Jack became aware of someone talking. Javio had arrived and was spouting off something to Scorpius. He heard 'Delvian' and 'Luxon' and guessed they were discussing Moya and his ship mates. Intent on listening to Javio, Jack was not prepared for another blast of pain.

This time the memories were of Moya and the crew. Not surprising as they had been the last thing he had thought about before the chair was activated again. Jack watched as his memory of the first time he saw Moya, Cam climbing out of the transport pod at his cabin, leaving Kawalsky and the men back on Earth, one of Samantha's smiles, several planets they had travelled to and a fleeting memory of Crais.

Javio was speaking to Scorpius as Jack forced himself to concentrate on what was being said while trying desperately to block memories from coming forth. As the images faded he listened as Scorpius stated that Crais had been given special dispensation to hunt down the Leviathan and ordered Javio to recall Crais. Jack stored that tidbit of information as Scorpius demanded more from that memory. The woman at the controls announced that she can't locate that particular memory but had found something of interest. Jack couldn't figure out what it could be but he knew what had happened the moment the memory was forced out.

Cam explaining the Stargate to himself and Samantha. It had been one lazy night on Mavinoc's home planet and Samantha had inquired for the millionth time for Cam to explain it again. He'd gone several steps further drawing pictures in the sand, discussing technologies they had discovered, races they had met, enemies old and new, and how ultimately the Stargate Program had been the key for Earthlings to design and build ships capable of interstellar travel.

Jack watched in horror as Scorpius listened to what Cam had told them, desperately trying to stop the memory from playing in front of his audience.

* * *

Chiana led Samantha and Sarah to the Prowler Bay all three keeping their heads down and meeting no resistance. Once there they waited for the signal trying to hide in the shadows of the corridor. 

"Evacuation warning. Reactor overload." An automated voice accompanied by a warning tone sounded loudly through the base.

"Now." Chiana led them towards a mans voice shouting orders.

"Clear the area! Get everyone away from the reactor core. Emergency radiation gear is on level 10." Peacekeepers ran in every direction following Javio's orders.

"Frak." Samantha turned to Chiana at her softly uttered curse.

"What is it?" she asked getting no response from Chiana.

"Just...follow me." Chiana followed Javio's path towards the Transport pod.

"Wait. The Prowler."

"What about it?" Chiana didn't slow her pace at Samantha's comment.

"Jack and Cam will need it to get back to Moya. We can't let them take it."

"Commander Javio, Sir." Chiana yelled. He stopped, his back facing them.

"This Prowler is non operational. There's a problem with the..." Samantha stumbled over her words, not entirely too sure what there could be a problem with.

"There's a faulty component in the froonium drive causing instabilities in the, er, stabiliser."

"We might be able to fix it if we can just have a look." Samantha tried to think of what she could do to make it non operational yet easy enough that Cam and Jack could make it operational again.

Javio turned to face them and immediately Chiana and Samantha dropped their heads.

"Very good Chiana." Javio raised his weapon and aimed at Chiana, a small gasp escaping Sarah.

"But I thought the Commander was the last one to evacuate." Samantha wanted to kick Chiana for goading him.

"It's funny, but I believe just the opposite." Javio barely glanced at Sarah and Samantha.

"We could both leave, continue our earlier discussion." She said it in such a suggestive way that Sarah shuddered at the thought of what Chiana's and Javio's earlier discussion had been.

"Chiana, that won't work twice."

As Javio spoke Chiana leapt forward, kicking Javio's wrist but not managing to knock the pulse pistol out of his hand. He moved to strike her but she ducked, Samantha and Sarah stepping back to avoid being hit. Javio raised his pulse pistol and shot as Chiana ducked just in time. He hit a metal object behind Chiana instead, and Samantha could only assume it was a device used to deliver fuel to the Prowlers as it immediately burst into flames. Without thinking Samantha grabbed the device and pointed it at Javio as he took aim at Chiana again. His cries of pain were heard for only a few seconds before he succumbed leaving Samantha fighting the rising bile in her throat.

Sarah helped Samantha pick up the torch as Chiana walked over to Javio's charred body. "Let's go." Chiana took off running, Sarah and Samantha hurrying to keep up.

* * *

"The Reactor warning was a false alarm." The woman who had been at the controls of the Aurora Chair had left on Scorpius's orders to investigate the warning. 

"Sir, the Transport pod has launched without authorization. It has vanished. There are no sensor readings at all." Officer Heskon entered and addressed Scorpius.

"Another accomplice. The false alarm was a diversion. Who triggered it?"

"We don't know, Sir." Officer Heskon kept his head bowed. "We still suspect that Captain Larraq had something to do with it."

"That was not Captain Larraq. Do you have him imprisoned yet?" Jack held his breath as he heard Scorpius. If they'd captured Cam then it was hopefully the women who had escaped.

"Yes, Sir."

"No, I doubt that impostor would be able to activate a reactor overload warning. Keep searching." Scorpius swept from the room as Jack released his breath. He felt the bonds holding him in the chair be released and tried to stand up and put up a fight. Two Peacekeeper soldiers picked him up roughly and dragged him down many many corridors, Jack only strong enough to verbalise a few week attempts at sarcasm.

* * *

As Pilot announced the return of the Transport pod, Vala raced as fast as she could to the maintenance bay wanting to see with her own two eyes that Cam was alive and well. She was the last one to arrive and the moment she entered the room started searching with her eyes for Cam. Not seeing him she went to the transport pod, peering inside. 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to face Zhaan.

"Where's Cam?" She fought the feeling in the pit of her stomach that perhaps she didn't want to have that question answered.

"He is still on the base."

Sidestepping Zhaan, Vala sought Chiana's eyes for confirmation, receiving it when Chiana could not look her in the eye. "What happened?"

"Jack was captured and Cam went after him. He told us to leave, get back to Moya while we still could."

Vala felt her knees give and D'Argo ran to help her sit rather than fall to the floor.

_AN: Sorry for the delay... Hope ya like it. Credit for the dentist line goes to CKO after a small and entertaining discussion on what sarcastic comments Jack would have for Scorpius. _

_For all you Farscape Fans, did ya hear the news? If not, check out gateworld. net. _


	35. Wormhole Knowledge

His head throbbed and he kept trying to open his eyes hoping to get his bearings. Eyes closed he knew he was on the ground, hard, cold, and felt like dirt but where this patch of ground was located was beyond him at that moment. Deciding to try another approach, Cam stopped trying to see and concentrated on listening. There was an echo of someone walking down a corridor and distant voices shouting incomprehensible things but that still didn't tell him where he was.

Like a firework exploding behind his eyelids he had a vision of the Stargate, not just any Stargate, theirs. Earth's. That one vision opened the floodgates and his memory played the last few images he had seen: The Daedalus, Atlantis, Puddle Jumpers, SG-1. Another memory popped into mind, the scarred man wearing black leather staring at him intently as the room spun around them.

Cam felt his stomach rebel and rolled over, vomiting until he felt there was nothing left inside. Shakily he sat himself up, his throbbing head worsening.

Scorpius. He didn't know if it was some trick of the translator microbes or if that name meant something else in another language but to Cam it sounded like he had been named after a scorpion. Small insect but deadly causing great pain. Cam laughed for a second stopping as he realised how bitter and hollow it sounded. Hoping the room wasn't still spinning he tried opening his eyes again.

He was in a dark small cell with one door marking his only exit. He crawled to the walls patting them, wanting to find some other means of leaving but only succeeding in making his headache worse which he hadn't thought possible. Resigning himself momentarily to sitting against the wall he tried to remember what had happened.

He had left the women to try and escape hoping to find a way during the false reactor overload to rescue Jack. They'd been waiting for him, calling him by his Peacekeeper alias and he hadn't had a chance to react. Things began to get a little blurry after that. He did remember being dragged to a device resembling a large chair and being strapped down. Then the pain and memories had come forth in full force and he had cried out in frustration as he tried desperately to stop the images from playing out in front of Scorpius.

It hadn't worked and neither had ignoring Scorpius's persistent questions. What was the device? How far could they travel? Where was he from? All questions that Cam refused to answer verbally that Scorpius and his toy managed to get pieces of answers to. The pain had grown to levels that Cam had thought unimaginable and he fought to control the memories from pouring forth.

He didn't remember it ending, or getting to this room he now sat in. He wasn't even sure of exactly what he had said or thought and that scared him more than anything else. Had he shown Scorpius that they had come from a different Earth, a different reality? What about those on Moya? Had he put them in even more danger?

He wanted to bang his head on the wall to stop all the terrible 'what if's' but knew that it wouldn't solve anything. Right now he had to focus on getting out, finding Jack and finding his way back to Vala.

* * *

"My side, your side. My side, your side..."

Jack groaned and reached out in a futile attempt to murder whoever it was that wouldn't shut up.

"My side, your side. My side, your side. Get off my mat."

At the change in the strange chanting Jack realised he was lying on a scrap of material, obviously the psycho's mat. He crawled off hoping it would quieten him not particularly wanting the guards to return and decide it was time for another spin in the chair. When he felt his back hit a wall he stopped, but the chanting continued.

"My side, your side. My side, your side..."

Jack forced his eyes to focus on the source of this new irritation. It was a man, or something similar he mused, with half his face covered by a metal plate formed to fit his features, strapped around his head. As Jack gazed at his new cellmate the chanting ceased prompting an eyebrow lift from Jack.

"You were just in my chair too, weren't you?"

Jack almost snorted over the obvious statement as he refused to believe it could be a question. Not unless these Peacekeepers had something worse than the Aurora chair but the mere thought of that made him shudder.

"You like the chair?" Despite this man's obvious mental state Jack wondered if he would be of any use especially if he'd been here for a while.

"My chair, yes, my chair. Scorpie puts me in it. My chair."

"Gotcha, your chair. What've you got there?" Jack noticed that the man seemed to be holding something tightly in his hands.

"N..n..nothing."

"What have you got in your hand?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"I can see you're holding something."

"No. Love the chair, love the chair."

Fed up of the incessant babbling Jack moved over to the man, reaching out for whatever it was that he was trying to conceal. The man moved suddenly startling Jack and grabbed him by the neck. With his pounding head and the feeling of sheer exhaustion that gnawed at him thanks to the chair Jack was too slow to react. Instead he stayed where the man pinned him against the wall noting that while he was being held by the neck the grip was not particularly strong.

"Stop. If you don't stop I'm going to have to kill you." Despite what Jack perceived as the man's obvious insanity this statement came out cold and clear, mildly startling Jack.

For a fleeting moment Jack wondered if death would be a better option than the chair. "Don't think Scorpie would be too pleased. Think he was planning on killing me himself."

With surprising strength the man hurled Jack away from him, sending Jack across several feet of floor. Jack didn't retaliate instead choosing to lean against the wall thinking the situation through.

"You're not crazy, are you." There was something in the man's eyes that didn't add up to the crazy act. Jack didn't glance at the man as he spoke quietly and waited for an answer.

"No. But they think I am and don't bother me so much."

"Ah. So if you aren't crazy, then what'cha got there?"

"My baby." The man scooted closer and Jack rethought the whole not crazy thing.

It was some kind of gadget that he'd made over the time he'd been imprisoned that was supposed to unlock the door. How, Jack had no clue, but it would only work one sequence at a time. Jack let the man babble on glad for some form of normal conversation trying to keep his mind off the chair.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about it?" Vala glared at all the members of Moya silently challenging them to invent some plan of action.

"Vala, I don't know what we can do." Zhaan spoke just as kindly and calmly as she had been for the past several hours.

"We can't just leave them there."

Watching the faces around her she could see the fear in Samantha and Sarah's faces, the frown that D'Argo was wearing, and the distressed look in Daniel's face. Zhaan was the only one who was not wearing her emotions and Vala wanted to scream for her to show her true feelings. Zhaan had been by her side since the others had arrived back on Moya and it was beginning to try on Vala's nerves.

She had very little recollection of exactly what had happened in the past few hours, or was it days now? She'd woken to see Zhaan's blue face staring at her, a cool hand lightly brushing her face and to hear that it hadn't been a horrible dream. Cam was not there. He was captured. Now she wanted to get him and Jack back but everyone else seemed reluctant to do anything about it.

Chiana spoke up in Vala's aid. "Look, there's John's friend. The one I told you about. She could help."

"Don't encourage her.."

"Thank you Chiana. I'm glad that someone else here is with me on this." Vala crossed her arms over her protruding belly.

"She helped us get out of there.."

"How?" A small voice came from the end of the table.

"How? How the frell would I know? She.."

"Gilina." Sarah interrupted Chiana.

"Fine. Gilina is a tech and that dren is not my line of expertise." Vala felt the urge to throttle Chiana as she flirted with D'Argo, putting emphasis on specific words but restrained herself not wanting to incapacitate the only one there who was in agreement with her.

"But how? If we want to get Jack and Cam back we need to have a plan." The small voice was Samantha and Vala shot her a grateful smile.

"We'd need to get to the surface." D'Argo let out a huge sigh as if the words caused him a great deal of effort.

"Same way we got back here." Vala wondered if Chiana was going to jump the table to get to D'Argo anytime soon.

"Ok, so we can get to the surface. Then what?"

"Vala, there are hundreds of Peacekeepers down there. I can not infiltrate the base without being detected." D'Argo's even stare shocked Vala a little.

"I can."

Heads whipped around to Samantha who again spoke very quietly.

"I know some of the layout of the base and in order for us to be able to escape Gilina had to give us some of the security clearance needed for techs. I've got the uniform, I just need a better disguise."

"Thank you Sam. So that's three of us. Anyone else?"

"Fine. If you're all going to be idiots I may as well be too." Vala was relieved to hear D'Argo's gruff tone voice his intent.

"I will join you."

"Zhaan?" Daniel, Sarah and Vala all looked at her with surprise.

"If Mitchell and O'Neill have been in this chair you mentioned they could use my assistance."

"Good. Now we need to leave as soon..."

"Vala, you're not going." Daniel and Zhaan both spoke up at the same time.

"And why not?"

"Firstly, you're one of them. Secondly, if anything happened to you what do you think Cam will do?" Daniel's kindly spoken words caused the argument on Vala's lips to die. A swift kick from the baby reminded her that recklessness was not something Cam would take lightly and that a piece of him was still with her. She had to do the best for the baby. She nodded her agreement fighting tears.

* * *

He had no way of knowing exactly how much time had passed. He was hauled out of the cell, placed in the chair and thrown back in his cell several times. Each time Scorpius was there demanding answers to the same questions. Over and over he watched as he tried to fight images of going through the 'gate, meeting new societies, gaining technology, finding something new. He wondered how much he managed to block and what would happen when he lost the little strength he had left. It wouldn't be long, he was sure.

This last trip had almost done it. The pain was lacing through his mind burning him like fire and he was unable to do anything but lie where they had dropped him. That was when he'd heard her.

"John... Cam."

"Gilina?" He could barely believe his ears.

"Yes. Ssh. Keep your back to the wall."

"Yeah," Cam mumbled and dragged himself into a position where the security system would not be able to see his face. Unable to draw enough strength to sit up he lounged against the wall.

"Jack is not far from you. Two cells to your right."

"Gilina, what's going on?"

"You need to rest. Don't try and fight. Do you understand?" There was something in her voice that told him she was scared and something was either being planned or had been planned.

"Don't try it, you'll be killed." Cam was under the impression that Gilina was going to come and rescue him and Jack sealing her own fate in the process.

"Rest." Gilina's last word echoed through the cell and Cam sank down to the ground calling her name, wanting to stop whatever she had planned.

He woke when he heard the latch of the cell door move. He opened his bleary eyes and tried to determine who was coming in. He could see two men dressed in Peacekeeper red and black leather and one female in a green tunic. The one man moved towards him and kicked him out of the way. Cam grabbed his side where the kick had landed and rolled over remembering Gilina's words not to fight.

"There's nothing..." As he spoke a device the woman was holding began to beep loudly. As the Peacekeeper moved towards the woman the other man moved towards Cam. Cam looked up in horror as he recognized Daniel and what he was doing. In the blink of an eye Daniel stabbed the man in the neck and within moments the man was unconscious on the floor.

Accepting the offered hand Cam got to his feet shakily. "What was that?"

"Something Zhaan gave us." At that moment he recognized the woman. Sam with very short dark hair.

"He's going to be alright though? Right?" Daniel looked pale and was shaking slightly.

"You should've come." Cam ignored Daniel's question.

"We did and now it's time to leave." Daniel went to the door and cautiously stuck his head out.

"We have to get Jack." Now his vision cleared Cam could see lines of concern etched into Sam's face.

"Gilina said he's two cells down from me." Cam pulled Daniel back into the cell. "Before we go, I need to know what's going on. Who else is here? Who knows you're here?"

"Just us, D'Argo and Zhaan. C'mon." Daniel handed Cam a pulse pistol and let Cam lean on him as they ventured out into the hallway. Two cells down Sam opened the door where a man with half his face covered began shouting. It took some convincing to quieten him down and he began to plead to come with them. Glancing at Jack, who had introduced the man as Stark, Sam received a shrug and the group of five moved out into the passage.

They made their way to the alcove that Cam had used before when helping the girls escape. Gilina contacted them there and gave them directions to a little used exit into the base. The relatively short journey took much longer than Cam was comfortable with as they had to continually hide from patrols. The word had gotten out that prisoners had escaped and with the amount of Peacekeepers on base it wouldn't be long until someone saw them.

"Wait." Cam stopped in his tracks causing Daniel to walk into him.

"We need to leave, now!" Samantha hissed at him echoed shortly after by Stark.

"Gilina. We can't leave her here." Cam turned, unsure of were to go.

"She's not coming. I already tried to convince her to escape with us."

"I'll go. She'll listen to me."

"We don't have time." Daniel tried to stand in Cam's way but was roughly shoved aside.

"Cam, we tried. She said we still need her on the base to escape." Samantha was looking around frantically expecting Peacekeepers to find them at any moment.

Jack watched them contemplating what they said and when Cam looked at him for his opinion he hesitated before answering. "Is she safe here?"

"She didn't think that the Peacekeepers knew what she was doing. When I asked her to come with us she said she'd rather stay with her people." Cam noticed a look of guilt on Samantha's face as she spoke but before he could ask her about it, Jack spoke again.

"Then we..."

"Peacekeepers!" Stark cried spotting a patrol around the corner. In an instant the decision was made and the group climbed into a stairwell.

They found the air vent that Gilina had directed them to and began climbing, Cam first, Jack at the rear. With the adrenaline pumping through his body Cam felt far better than he should have and for the moment he was grateful. At the surface they were greeted by Zhaan and D'Argo who handed them weapons.

"It's good to see you again," D'Argo grunted.

"Same you." Cam relished the slight breeze that touched his skin. It was something he thought he might never feel again.

They hadn't gone far before they heard the first weapons discharge and all of them dove for cover. D'Argo had indicated where the transport pod was and as a group they all moved in that direction trading shots with Peacekeepers. Cam wanted to laugh at Stark who seemed to be fully enjoying the experience, laughing and shooting wildly in the direction of the Peacekeepers. At one point he pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Jack.

"Give them something to remember us by."

Jack frowned and looked at Cam, then Stark, puzzled. Stark mimed what Jack should do with it and he stuck it onto one of the stone pillars and they all began to run. By the time the device exploded Cam was separated from the others with only a general idea of where he was heading, still trading shots with the remaining Peacekeepers. Backing up he felt something cold kiss his neck.

"You aren't going with them," Scorpius hissed in his ear his weapon the object at his neck.

Suddenly Gilina was in front of them, weapon ready. Cam yelled at her to shoot but she hesitated. A shot from the side skimmed Scorpius's shoulder as he returned fire, just hitting Gilina in the waist. In an instant more shots were fired but from whom Cam had no idea. He felt Scorpius let go of him and he hit the ground moving towards Gilina.

D'Argo, Stark and Jack rushed towards them, D'Argo still firing his Qualta Blade as Scorpius ran for cover. Once D'Argo stopped firing Cam noticed the absence of return fire and took the opportunity to stand up. The four of them ran to the transport pod, D'Argo carrying Gilina reluctantly, where Samantha, Chiana and Zhaan were waiting.

Cam handed Gilina over to Zhaan's care and sank onto the floor, feeling his heart still racing but his strength slowly waning. Looking at Jack he assumed his friend was feeling the same as he sat leaning on the wall, eyes closed. Chiana greeted D'Argo enthusiastically but D'Argo was more interested in getting them off the base and back to Moya.

As the Transport pod took off Cam listened as D'Argo, Chiana and Samantha informed him of what had happened in the past two days. Cam was shocked to hear that it had been that long, but somehow it felt less than that yet more than that all at the same time. As he listened to Chiana talk about the vector they were using where the Peacekeepers would not be able to track them he felt his body relax slowly and within moments allowed himself to join Jack in a few moments of slumber.


	36. Family and Future Plans

Cam woke from his brief nap when he heard Pilot's voice over the comms in the transport pod and realised they were about to board Moya. By now he was feeling exhausted and longed for his bed but there was something else he wanted more.

When the door to the transport pod opened he was the first one out, almost jumping the distance in order to get to her quicker. Vala took several steps towards him before she was engulfed in his arms.

"Missed you," Cam whispered simply into her ear while holding onto her tightly.

"Love you," was her response as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

They barely heard Sarah calling for Daniel or Zhaan shouting out instructions to move Gilina somewhere she would be more comfortable. Even D'Argo's yell at Pilot to starburst away from their location was not comprehended. It wasn't until Vala spotted Jack tiredly ordering Sam to get her wound checked out that she pulled out of his embrace and for the first time noticed that Cam was trembling slightly.

"What happened? Were you hurt?" Instantly concern etched it's way onto her expression.

"Got into a bit of a fight but don't worry, think we won that round." Cam tried to brush it off to ease her worry but he didn't fool her.

"We need to get Zhaan to see you..."

"No. She's got Gilina to take care of. I'm fine, just a bit tired." By this point it was an understatement. Cam had done all nighters many times, several in a row but this felt much worse than that. While he hadn't thought he'd been exerted physically only mentally, the chair had taken a toll.

Vala could see that Jack too looked exhausted but not injured by what she could tell. Samantha left to follow Zhaan, Daniel and Sarah leaving him standing in the middle of the room staring blankly ahead. It wasn't until D'Argo brushed past him that he seemed to realise where he was and after sending Cam a quick nod he trudged out of the room barely hiding a yawn.

"Let's get you to bed."

"I want to check on Gilina." Cam felt her hand grasp his and gently tug him in the direction of the doorway.

"I'll go check on her, you need rest. D'Argo and the others will fill us in on what happened and after you've had a few hours of sleep I'll wake you up."

Vala kissed him swiftly before going to see how their new arrival was doing. Cam at first intended on going to his room but before he realised what he was doing he ended up outside of Zhaan's room, Jack not far ahead. Zhaan saw them standing there and came to them calmly explaining that while Gilina was injured she would most likely recover. Zhaan refused to let them in stating that they needed to rest before they became ill and both men left only when she began offering medicines to help them rest. Cam was sure he'd need no assistance sleeping.

How wrong he was.

The pain felt real as the images again rapidly displayed themselves in his mind. He tossed and turned under the sheets until he opened his eyes and the only pain he felt was that from his shoulder after falling out of the bed. Taking deep breaths to calm himself he looked around the familiar room as if re-orienting himself to reality.

The second time he managed to wake himself before he landed on the ground saving himself from collecting more bruises. Instead of trying to sleep again he mustered the strength to freshen up, taking his time. By the time he was done he felt a little more like normal and more energized. Going back into his room he glared at the bed with the sheets crumpled up at one end as he pulled a clean pair of pants on. As he began hunting for a clean shirt Vala entered.

"You should be resting."

"Yeah well, any more rest like that and I'll be barking at the moon." He turned to smile at Vala trying to convey to her that he felt much better. "Besides if I was resting, what were you doing here?" He grinned cheekily at her.

She smirked back shaking her head at him. "I came to see if you actually were resting or not. Turns out I was right."

"How's Gilna?"

"Zhaan has her sleeping but she should be ok. The shot just grazed her but it'll take some time to heal."

"Good. What's everyone else up to?"

"Jack's sleeping and Sam went to check on him. Zhaan's with Gilina and Stark, D'Argo's talking to Pilot with Daniel, Sarah is fixing supper with Zadi and I have no clue where Chiana is."

By now Cam had encircled Vala with his arms and as he felt the baby kick as if in response to his touch he felt his love for this strong and amazing woman swell within him.

* * *

He had no idea on how long he had been sleeping when Pilot's frantic voice broke through the silence. In an instant he was out of bed groping for his clothes, Vala moving as quickly as she could behind him. Once at the control room he saw he was one of the last to arrive and got caught up in the conversation. 

"Can you calm them down?" Zhaan asked Pilot.

"No it's no use. Nerri is not listening to Moya and I."

"Can't we just starburst away?" Cam added as at some point during his nap they had exited starburst due to Nerri.

"Moya will not leave her child."

"We are not asking her to, Pilot." Zhaan glared at Cam for suggesting the idea.

"So it's just a signal?" Sam had that look on her face that Cam recognized. It was the one that told everyone the wheels in her mind were going into overdrive.

"A Peacekeeper signal. He's scared but won't listen to us."

"He's a Peacekeeper hybrid, they must want him but how did they know of his existence?" Zhaan mused out loud but missed the wide eyed looks of horror on Jack and Cam's faces.

"Pilot, can you see any Peacekeeper ships on Moya's long range sensors?" D'Argo asked.

"No."

"Then maybe it's just a dud set up in case..."

"There's a ship there, it has to be there, waiting. We must leave. Now." D'Argo interrupted Cam.

"But how are we going to convince Nerri to..."

"Nerri is preparing to starburst and Moya is preparing to follow." Pilot's frenzied voice drowned out Zhaan's question. "Prepare to starburst."

Cam felt the familiar sensation as Moya began to starburst, following her child. Immediately everyone began speaking suggesting tactics and methods to convince Nerri to stop.

Time began to fly by as everyone prepared for whatever they would meet when they arrived at Nerri's destination. Daniel, Chiana, and Zhaan headed to Pilot's den to try to convince Nerri to cease his starburst while Jack, Cam and D'Argo began discussing and arguing how best to defend themselves when they did meet up with the Peacekeepers.

Vala went to sit with Gilina at Zhaan's request as she felt tired and did not wish to join the others who were dashing back and forth from one area of the ship to another. Neither she, Cam or Zhaan had any idea what the gestation period for a Sebecean/Human child would be and she didn't think that this would be a good situation to find out it was only 8 months.

Cautiously she walked to Gilina's side checking to see if the woman was awake. She wasn't so Vala sat grateful for the chance to rest her feet.

* * *

Pilot's voice over her comm announcing that they were exiting starburst woke her from her brief nap. For a moment she was disoriented but when she saw Gilina staring back at her she remembered why she was there. 

"Where are we?" Gilina's voice was week.

"Not too sure."

"Have we reached the source of the signal?" D'Argo's voice drifted through the silent room.

"No. Nerri has stopped at Moya's pleading," Pilot responded.

"What signal?" Gilina moved as if to get out of the bed but gasped when she moved herself into a more upright position, sinking back down.

"Peacekeeper signal. We think it's to attract Nerri." After a brief discussion it had been decided that if Gilina was coming with them Vala could tell her some of what was going on. As she had saved the lives of several of them and made herself an outcast in the process the general feeling was that Gilina would have nowhere else to go and most likely would not betray them. D'Argo had been adamant about telling her nothing but Zhaan was the voice of reason along with Daniel.

"Who's Nerri?"

Vala briefly explained what Nerri was but was unable to go into much detail as she didn't remember most of the discussions. She knew he was Moya's child and that he was different, changed by Peacekeepers somehow, and that he had weapons while Moya did not.

As she spoke, understanding dawned on Gilina's face.

"Crais. It has to be. He wants that Leviathan, he has for some time, but as far as I was aware the project never had any results and was discontinued for some reason. He must've found out through Jack or Cam."

Vala relayed the information to Cam, watching Gilina as she did. She was unnerved as the woman's eyes rested on her large abdomen.

"How far along are you?"

"Actually, I'm not too sure. Don't know how much was explained to you, but I'm not Aeryn, I'm only in her. None of us have any idea on how long the child will stay in me as it's not all Sebacean."

"What species is the father?"

"Human."

Vala did not expect Gilina's reaction. Her face fell and she looked very shocked. "Cam?" she asked.

"Yes." Vala had no idea why this thought would give that reaction.

"May I ask when?"

Assuming that Gilina might know something about Sebacean pregnancies Vala began to tell her story. Once Gilina knew that conception had happened before Cam and Vala had entered John and Aeryn she sank back onto the pillow, staring ahead. After a few moments Vala became concerned.

"Did you and John...?"

"No. We, we met each other once. I thought there was something between them then as Aeryn acted different after she..." Gilina broke off still not able to meet Vala's eyes.

"After she what?"

"She caught John and I embracing." Gilina coughed and Vala grabbed her some water.

Once Gilina had taken a drink Vala continued as if the previous discussion had not happened. "We've stopped now, but I don't know if Nerri will stay with us or follow the signal. If he does I don't know what we'll do. Moya is determined not to leave him and will follow him."

"I can't help you there. I don't know if there are any Peacekeeper ships in this area but I do know that Scorpius commanded Crais to return to the Gammak Base. This was shortly after John, I mean Cam, was captured. It could be him, especially as Scorpius knows that Moya is here." Gilina fell silent and Vala could tell it was for a different reason.

"What is it?"

"The defense screen."

"The what?"

"When John and I met we were on the Zelbinion. We salvaged the defense shield and used it on Moya to prevent the Sheyang's from destroying her. It's still here?"

"I don't know." Vala relayed the message to Cam and D'Argo and recieved confirmation that it had not been removed.

"We can use that. If Nerri starbursts towards the signal again we can activate it. It won't be perfect but it will buy us some time."

"We have a problem." D'Argo appeared at the door instead of over the comms. "John and Aeryn with your help, Gilina, installed that device on Moya. Since then John made some adjustments trying to increase the power of the shield but we haven't tested it yet. Neither John or Aeryn can help us unless Vala or Cam know anything about..." D'Argo trailed off as Vala shook her head.

"I can help." Gilina threw back the covers with as much effort as she could and tried to roll into a position where she could stand easily.

"No. You need to stay here as you must rest and heal." Zhaan had followed D'Argo and rushed into the room trying to assist Gilina in getting back into bed.

"Perhaps I can help." Samantha's voice came through the comms. "If I can have a look at the device and if Gilina can walk me through some of the controls I should be able to figure it out."

If anyone could get it working, Vala knew that Sam would be the best bet.

Zhaan stayed behind with Gilina so Vala wandered to where Sam said Cam would be. She found him in Pilot's Den just as Pilot announced that Nerri was preparing to starburst again. D'Argo began demanding to know, over the comms, what Moya's intentions were. He had his answer as Moya followed Nerri into starburst.

D'Argo asked Vala and Chiana to stay with Pilot and try to convince Nerri to stop but it was useless. Nerri was not listening and Moya refused to abandon him. Through the comms Vala could hear the conversations between Cam, D'Argo, Sam and Gilina trying to get the defense screen working by the time Nerri stopped.

Nerri did stop again and the moment he had Pilot announced that a Command Carrier was closing in on their position. The defense screen wasn't working yet and Chiana had suggested she get into the Prowler to see if she could cause some damage to the Peacekeeper ship before it arrived. She was told not to bother by D'Argo as Nerri began to prepare for starburst again.

Moya had barely begun to move forwards when to everyone on board it felt as if they'd been stopped by a wall. Cam crashed into the wall hitting his head hard as he heard everyone around him falling too. Grabbing his head he forced himself into a sitting position and called to Pilot over the comms.

"Pilot, what happened?"

"I am unsure, Mitchell."

"Did we hit something?"

Before he could hear Pilot's response Zhaan began asking if anyone was hurt. There had been a few cuts, scrapes and bruises as all of them had felt the abrupt stop and fallen into various objects. Wiping away the blood that trickled down his eyebrow, Cam helped Sam to her feet and after checking in with Vala to make sure she was ok, they returned to fixing the defense shield.

"Pilot, the Command Carrier, how close is it?" D'Argo asked.

"It will be at our location in a quarter of an arn."

"I think we'll need more time than that." Samantha briefly looked up from what she was doing and Cam could see the fear hidden behind her mask of concentration.

"I can help." Gilina leaned heavily on the wall and Cam ran to her side.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I can be of more use here and will it matter if I'm rested when that ship gets here?"

Cam wanted to argue but she was right. They needed to get the defense screen working.

* * *

"Pilot, why aren't we moving?" D'Argo stomped past Chiana and Vala. 

"Moya is unable to, as is Nerri. We seem to be stuck and there's nothing showing up on the sensors."

"Flax?"

"I am unsure," Pilot responded.

"What's a Flax?" Vala had been listening to the exchange curiously.

"Aeryn was teaching John to fly the transport pod and they flew into the Flax. It's like a net to catch ships so pirates can raid them," D'Argo explained.

"So if this is the same we can get out of here?" Relief flooded into Vala as she had been anticipating worse news.

"We couldn't remove the transport pod from the Flax and had to abandon it."

"Oh." The short lived relief dissapeared.

* * *

"The Command Carrier will be within firing range in less than 50 microts." 

Cam really didn't need Pilot announcing the countdown as he, Gilina and Samantha desperately tried to get the defense screen to work. They all knew what would happen if it didn't work. The Peacekeepers would either capture them or kill them with the exception of Gilina who told Cam she'd be executed as a traitor if they boarded Moya. Cam was aware that Moya was defenseless, and basically a sitting duck, an easy target. As the three of them used every last microt Cam willed his hands to stop shaking. This wasn't his field, he was only here doing what Samantha, then Gilina instructed. Had Moya been equipped with weapons or the Peacekeepers boarding her, he would've been less nervous. A 302 at his disposal and he would've been in his element.

As Gilina called out that the screen was done and to fire it up Pilot announced that the Command Carrier was sending a transmission. As Crais's voice came over the comms Cam felt a shiver run down his spine. This man had chased them all over the galaxy and after the time on the Gammak base he knew that there was no chance of survival for many on board.

Suddenly the transmission stopped and D'Argo began demanding why. Pilot, using Moya's sensors informed them that the Command Carrier had stopped and he presumed that the Peacekeepers were caught in the same thing they were.

"If you don't release us we will fire on you." Crais made it apparent that he thought they were behind his sudden inability to move.

"The ship is preparing to fire." Pilot scared Vala at his sudden increase in movement and loudness.

"Get that defense screen on, now!" D'Argo barked.

"It's on," Gilina responded.

"How do we know it's working?" Cam wondered out loud.

"We're about to find out! They're firing on us."

At Pilot's warning everyone prepared for impact but none happened. Before the relief had chance to do more than wash over them, Moya shook violently as Pilot announced that there had been a hit.

"I thought this thing was working?"

"I keep forgetting you're not John. It is working but there's supposed to be two defense screens overlapping each other..."

Samantha interrupted Gilina. "And we only have one. We've only got a partial screen to defend us so statisticly half of the shots fired on us will hit."

"Pilot, you catch that? We gotta get out of here!" Cam ran towards Pilot's Den followed by Samantha with Gilina leaning heavily on her.

As they arrived, Crais was demanding that they release the Command Carrier and if they would he would give them leniency.

"He lies." Zadi had been brought to the Den by Jack and stepped out from behind him to make his voice heard.

D'Argo opened his mouth to make a snarky comment but stopped when Jack glared at him. There was a brief discussion about what to do while Sam talked to Pilot, all of them ignoring Crais's voice.

"I've got an idea." Samantha brought all other discussions to a stop as Moya received another hit. "Since we've been caught, Nerri and Moya have been struggling to free themselves. With Pilots help we think we might be able to free ourselves."

"How?"

"Stop struggling. Perhaps if this is a trap set up by pirates or something else then they would have to be able to maneuver around this thing to get to the captured ships. If you look at how both Nerri and Crais's ship are located, both in the same situation we are, they aren't on any of the same vectors that we are. We can't sense it, the Peacekeepers can't either and I bet whoever put this thing here gets caught every once in a while too."

Cam glanced at Samantha impressed by her line of thought. "So we just stop moving and this thing lets go?"

"Like a finger trap." Jack earned himself a grateful glance from Samantha and Vala had to stifle the laugh that was bubbling within her.

"Yes."

"But then what? There's no way to tell where this thing is so getting out of here is going to be tricky."

"I think I can use the co-ordinates of the other two ships to map out a vector that will clear us from the net but I am unsure as to how much space we'll need to starburst away."

"Moya and I will assist you with that Samantha."

"What about Nerri, Pilot? Will he follow her instructions?" Zhaan knew that Moya would not leave her child and if they managed to free themselves but not Nerri, Moya would remain behind.

"I do not know."

No one had any idea of how long it would take but during the time that passed Nerri continued to struggle and at one point returned fire on the Command Carrier much to everyone's surprise. As Leviathans did not have weapons yet Nerri as a hybrid did, there was no knowing how his weapons worked, or how old he had to be to use them. D'Argo encouraged him to continue to fire while Zhaan opposed the idea, not wishing to give Nerri the idea that violence was the answer.

A slight jerk was all that was felt as Moya slipped free of the net that was holding her in place. As she began to move along the vector that Sam had suggested Nerri began to follow Moya's instructions and also ceased to struggle. Samantha calculated a new vector for Nerri and in less time than it had taken Moya, Nerri was free. As soon as she could, Moya, Nerri by her side, starburst away from a furious Crais.

* * *

The mood on the ship changed dramatically as they got further and further away from the Peacekeepers. Jack, suddenly aware that his arm was around Samantha, stood and announced he was hungry, Zadi eagerly chiming in. Chiana lifted herself out of D'Argo's lap and accepted Sarah's offer to help. One by one everyone left the room leaving only Cam and Vala with Pilot in the background. 

"So..."

"So?" His lips were so close to her ear that she could feel them tickling her.

"Now what?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I liked Mavinoc's planet and many of the others we've been to."

"Any particular one?" Cam wanted to do whatever Vala wanted. He wanted to keep their baby safe but at the same time keep Vala happy and he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to.

"What if we stayed here, on Moya?" Vala asked hesitantly.

Cam didn't answer right away wondering if she had more to say. Vala took it to be a bad sign and began to voice her reasoning.

"Most of the planets we've been to have Peacekeepers. We can't hide forever and I know you'll miss being here, in the thick of things."

"That's what I'm concerned about. Just look at the past few weeks! We haven't been in the ideal environment to raise a child. It isn't safe."

"Nowhere is. No matter where we go there'll be that risk that we'll be found. If we're here we can make a difference. We've got friends with us, all of which want similar things. We all want to stay away from the Peacekeepers, stay alive."

"You really want this?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll stay here." Cam reached for her chin and turned her head towards his, kissing her passionately.

During the meal the conversation turned to what to do next. With a grin Jack announced his intention to stay aboard Moya and with Zadi. The chances of finding the boys father was limited as they had no idea if the information they had been given earlier had any ounce of truth in it but Cam suspected that it was just a cover on Jack's part. He could see that the man enjoyed the action despite the miserable outcome sometimes. Samantha wasted no time expressing her desire to stay as she stated that while life on Earth had been good, there was something about being here that made her feel more alive, more useful, more at home.

To Cam's surprise Sarah was the one that informed the group that both her and Daniel intended to stay. He could understand Daniel's reasoning as this man's thirst for knowledge was the same as the Daniel he had known in his own world. He hadn't thought that Sarah was happy here but one look at her radiant face told him otherwise.

He looked around at the faces he had become so familiar with, new and old. This was his home and his family. Friends that worked together and even though they had different goals in life, they all shared a common one now.

As all eyes fell on him Cam smiled at Vala and opened his mouth to tell them of their decision.

Then everything went black.


	37. Dreams And Realities

_AN: S/J in this chap._

It smelled different. Unable to open his eyes that was the first though that hit him. He tried to move his arms to his head and began to panic when he couldn't get them to move. He tried kicking, also no response. His last memory was of being on Moya and he couldn't fathom what had happened. Had Crais caught up? Had something happened to Moya? Was he dead?

That last thought made his heart race so he was pretty sure that he was alive. He debated on calling out to see if anyone was around but heard a murmur somewhere around him. He couldn't tell what was being said, only that the voice was female. Trying to focus on the noise to make sense of it he drifted back into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Grey walls. He could see again, not much of a view though. His vision was blurred and he couldn't move his head. To his right a voice announced he was awake and he heard another someone, or something join the voice. 

"Can you talk?"

He managed to open his mouth and tried to ask where he was. Instead a stream of incoherent words flowed out and Cam began to feel panic rise within him. Was he back at the Gammak base? Was this another of Scorpius's contraptions intent on discovering what was in his mind.

Vala. If Scorpius had got him then she must be here too. He felt his heart pick up the beat before once again succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

When he awoke again he didn't open his eyes. Convinced it was some ploy of Scorpius's he wanted to find out where he was and what they were going to do with him. Plus there was the added effect of him not being able to move. Hoping he would find out where Vala and the others were he listened for any conversations desperately trying to find out everything he could. 

He managed to stay awake longer this time but began to feel exhausted quickly. Fighting it as hard as he could he eventually fell asleep.

"Has he spoken yet?"

"No Sir."

The first voice, a male, sighed before continuing. "Inform me the moment he awakes."

"Yes Sir."

As Cam heard both pairs of footsteps going away from him he took the opportunity to try and move. First a finger, then a thumb. His hand felt stiff as if he hadn't used it in a while but he was able to move it. Wiggling his toes he felt a momentary relief as this hopefully meant that his ability to move would return, sooner rather than later. Hearing someone approach he stilled not wanting to alert them to the fact that he was awake and trying to move.

The person stayed close to him for several minutes and he could hear them rustling papers and something beeping above his head. Behind his closed eyes he could see that it went dark suddenly and wondered if there was a power outage. As there was no flurry of activity he assumed that the lights had been dimmed or turned off and waited until the person by him left.

* * *

Opening his eyes he focused on the ceiling. Grey again. As he tried to move his head to get a better view he wondered why no one bothered to decorate in bright colours. It didn't really matter, but for once he wouldn't mind being imprisoned somewhere less drab. 

Managing to get his head to rotate a few degrees each way he did the best he could to focus on anything that would tell him where he was and who had him. His eyes felt dry and were still blurry, refusing to stay in the same position long enough for him to get a clear view of where he was. Frustrated he closed his eyes as sleep once again claimed him.

* * *

A cry of pain from somewhere close woke him up. His heart raced at the scare it had caused and he began to slow his breathing so as not to alert anyone that he was awake. The room was still dark and while he could hear a fair amount of activity somewhere where the cry of pain had come from, there was nothing close by. Moving his hand to his side he felt rough material under his fingertips. Gently tugging he realised he must be on some sort of bed and that he was tucked in tight with his arms down his side. 

As the noise subsided he stilled his movements unsure as to what had happened and not wishing to be next. He felt a slight stab of pain as he tried to move his hand back to where it had been and winced. It came from the crook of his arm and felt like there was something sharp penetrating his skin. He forced his head to his right and saw what seemed to be a tube coming from somewhere above him down towards his arm.

As he began to feel drowsy again he wondered what drugs they had in him and how he was going to stop it.

* * *

"Is he going to recover?" 

"Physically? Yes, I don't see why not. Mentally, I don't know. I have no way of knowing what happened to them until one of them wakes up and talks."

The two women were close. One voice, the second one, he had heard before. The other one sounded like Samantha but it couldn't be. If he was captured why was she free? Wanting to hear more he stayed as still as he could but his arm betrayed him. A sudden muscle spasm rippled down his arm and it twitched, flicking the sheets he was lying on.

"Cam?"

Busted.

"Cam, can you hear me?" He felt a warm hand take his as another slowly caressed the top of his hand. At the slight touch his fingers tightened around the unknown hand.

Suddenly he was blinded. Someone had placed a hand on his forehead and shone something bright in his eyes. Automatically he snapped his eyelids closed seeing coloured spots dance in the darkness.

"Cam, I need you to open your eyes." It wasn't Samantha who asked but he felt the grip around his hand tighten.

He knew he wouldn't be able to find out anything with his eyes closed and probably wouldn't' be able to fool these people especially with his limbs out to blow his cover. Hesitantly he opened his eyes and immediately they began to water at the sudden influx of light.

"Do you know where you are?" The second voice asked.

"No."

"Do you know who you are?" It was Samantha, he was sure of it. Now if he could only get a chance to look at her to make sure.

"Cameron Mitchell."

"Good." The second voice answered then he heard her move away from him and begin mumbling with someone else close by.

His eyes clearing he stared straight into Samantha's face.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" He hissed at her.

"Cam?"

"What did they do to you? Where are the others?" Cam wanted to sit up and look around while he had the chance but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"What others?" Samantha moved her hands from his and gently pushed on his shoulders meeting little resistance as he fell back onto the pillow.

"Vala. Where's Vala? Is she here? What about the baby?"

"Baby?" The look on Samantha's face scared Cam. She clearly had no idea what he was talking about. Had she been brainwashed?

"Never mind that. Help me get out of here."

"I can't do that. You aren't strong enough yet. You need to recover."

"Samantha, I don't know what the frell is going on here but we need to leave now, while we have the chance. We can come back for the others once we know what's going on." As he spoke he began to feel more lucid. The drugs they'd been feeding him must be wearing off he reasoned, and he managed to find a burst of strength and push himself up onto his elbows.

"Nurse, I need some help here."

"Samantha, don't do this." She had to be brainwashed to be helping them, otherwise she'd have told him where Vala was or helped him get up.

"Cam, lie down. We're not doing anything to you."

He felt a burning sensation up his arm as a woman dressed like a nurse put something in the tube going into his arm. He could hear himself still talking but had no idea what he was saying.

* * *

Over and over in his mind the images played like a movie stuck on the same scene. He watched as Scorpius's face came into view and he heard Vala screaming in the background. 

He was sweating and breathing heavily, disoriented and panicked. Scorpius was somewhere, watching him. He was using Samantha to get the information from his mind but something didn't quite add up. The nightmare felt too real to be implanted and he could only assume that he had fallen asleep.

"Hey."

He turned to see Samantha sitting beside him.

"You're at the SGC. We had to sedate you earlier as you became paranoid."

He recognized the bleak walls and even the muted sounds of activity seemed normal. Was this a fabrication of Scorpius's chair or had he somehow created all of this and brainwashed Samantha so she couldn't help him. He knew that in the Aurora Chair Scorpius could see his memories. Was this created from that?

"Here." Samantha held a cup of water in front of him and positioned the straw on his lips. He drank thirstily not quite sure what to say.

"He's awake?" The other voice had returned.

"Yup. I'll go let the General know." Samantha set the cup down and left him alone with the other woman.

"Do you remember me?"

He did. It was Dr. Lam. This had to be in his head as there was no way that Scorpius would have been able to find someone who looked just like her. He tried to move his hand to scratch his face but found that he couldn't.

"We restrained you after your earlier confusion. I'll release your hands if you tell me that you won't try to get up on your own again. If you do, I'll restrain you again. Do you understand?"

Cam nodded. It was best to play along with Scorpius's game as it was the only way he'd find out what was going on. He felt the strap around his hand loosen and pulled it up to his head to scratch his face. He winced as he felt his shoulder complain about the movement.

"Take it easy. The muscles in your body haven't been used for a while and they're going to need time to recover their strength."

Not getting any more response from him, Dr. Lam left his side and exited the room. Curious he looked around. He was in one of the smaller rooms of the infirmary, one that only accommodated four people. All the other beds were unoccupied. He wondered if the others were being kept in a cell, or if Vala would be in a room like this. Cautiously he sat up feeling his head swim as he did. His vision turned to black and he forced himself to take several deep breaths hoping to stave off the impending collapse.

* * *

"I thought I told you to go slow." 

Cam groaned as he realised what had happened. Moving his wrists slightly he was relieved to find that he hadn't been restrained again.

"How are you feeling? Headache? Nausea?"

Still not willing to talk he moved a hand to his head hoping to try to indicate that his head was pounding. Whatever kind of fantasy Scorpius had created for him surely they'd have something to take care of it.

"I'm not surprised your head hurts. You hit it pretty hard on the way down. I'll get you something for it." Dr. Lam left his bedside as he heard her head towards the door. This time he didn't hear the door latch shut and the conversation from outside drifted in.

"Is he ok?" Samantha sounded genuinely concerned.

"He's moving more as evidenced by his fall out of the bed."

"Has he spoken yet?" This was a new voice that Cam recognized as General Landry's.

"Except for the incident this morning, no."

General Landry sighed. "Can I talk to him?"

"I think we should give him time. I don't know what happened to him but he's paranoid and even though he's hiding it well, he's scared. We need to give him time to adjust and to trust us again and right now I don't think is the best time to be introducing more people asking questions."

"Amnesia?" Samantha inquired.

"I can't say for sure. He knew his name and it's possible that there was some memory loss."

"What about brain damage?" General Landry seemed hesitant to ask.

"Nothing showed up on any of the scans but I can't rule it out. If you'll excuse me I need to get him something for his headache."

Cam couldn't hear anything else and after Dr. Lam returned with a painkiller she left, this time closing the door firmly behind her. He tried to sort through what he had heard but his mind began to drift.

* * *

"I need to see Vala." The moment Dr. Lam knew he was awake she had returned. After asking if his head was feeling ok and receiving no response she'd asked if he needed anything else. 

"I'm sorry Cam, I can't do that right now."

"Why? Why can't I see her."

"You're too week, as is she. Perhaps tomorrow."

"No. I want to see her now." His voice was deadly calm with a hint of anger seeping through.

"Get some rest..."

Dr. Lam was unable to finish her sentence as Cam found the energy from his anger and grabbed her arm. Using his momentum he crashed into her, falling off the bed and effectively pinning her beneth him.

"Bring me to her."

Within moments a nurse had appeared at the doorway obviously attracted by the loud noise that he had created.

"Get Colonel O'Neill," Dr. Lam instructed the nurse who promptly ran out of the room. Cam was confused. If this was Scorpius's doing, wouldn't he have known that Jack was a General in his reality?

Cam turned towards the door as he heard someone approach. He cursed as he saw the SF armed with a zat.

* * *

He pulled at his arms and groaned as he realised he was restrained. 

"Colonel, we have chosen to restrain you for your own protection and for the safety of those around you. Until such time that we deem otherwise you are to remain here. Do you understand."

Cam opened his eyes to meet the stern eyes of General Landry. He nodded his assent, kicking himself for not remembering that there would have been someone close by with a zat. How Scorpius managed to bring that into the fantasy without him thinking of it was beyond Cam.

"Jack." He was standing next to General Landry, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Colonel O'Neill, Sir, Jack, whatever. Don't you remember? Did he get you too?" Cam remembered Dr. Lam asking for Colonel O'Neill to be brought here.

"That's General O'Neill but given your current state, I'll let it slide." Jack's voice was sarcastic but Cam could hear the concern underneath.

"Did who get to him?" General Landry queried.

"Him, the man in the black suit, the owner of the chair, the mastermind, the epitome of evil." At their confused looks Cam became silent.

"Sirs, please don't aggravate him. I don't want to sedate him again." Dr. Lam warned the two men.

"Nah, c'mon. Can't do any harm can it? Oh wait, you need me awake! I can't tell you about the wormholes otherwise."

"What is he talking about?" Landry looked to Dr. Lam then at Jack before frowning at Cam.

"I think it's best you leave."

"Wait," Cam called. "Vala. Leave her and the baby alone. You can have me, but let her go. I'll tell you what you want if I can once she's safe."

"Vala? She's here. At the SGC." Landry stopped as Dr. Lam was practically shoving them out of the door.

"Let her go and I'll give you what you want." As Dr. Lam accepted something from a nurse Cam began to yell after the departing Generals to let Vala and the baby go.

* * *

His mouth felt dry as he ran his tongue over his lips. He heard and felt his stomach complain and wondered when lunch was coming. As he opened his eyes he remembered what had happened and began to run through it in his mind. 

Something wasn't right. Dr. Lam had called him Colonel, yet Jack had said General. Plus, by the blank looks on their faces at the mention of the baby he wondered if Vala was safe on Moya and that they were lying about having her here.

"Calmer?" Samantha asked from the foot of his bed.

"Yup. Those drugs, they do wonders." He grinned at her.

"Ah, yes, well it was this or have you keeping all the other patients awake with your shouting." Despite the light tone, Samantha looked seriously at him.

"Sorry."

"No you aren't."

"I want to see her, make sure that she's ok."

"I'll make you a deal. If you co-operate, I'll take you to her as soon as Dr. Lam permits you to leave your bed."

"If I co-operate I want you to let her go. She's not the one you want." Cam desperately wanted to know that she was safe and far away from wherever they were.

"Cam, listen to me. You're at the SGC in Colorado. You were part of a team known as SG-1 and you travelled to other planets..."

"Through the stargate. Yes, I know this already." Cam interrupted Samantha, impatient to see what she was doing to him now.

"Do you remember the last eight months?"

"Yeah, I think I do. You?"

"Cam, stop it. Just shut up and listen." Cam was taken aback. This wasn't like the Samantha he knew.

The moment she knew that he would let her tell her story, Sam continued.

"Eight months ago we were exploring a planet designated as P3K 3A8. Daniel found something to indicate that there was ancient technology stored on this planet and we split up into groups. You and Vala were exploring the caves when you disappeared. We searched the planet using Asgard scanners and couldn't find either of you. After several weeks of searching that planet and nearby moons you were listed as MIA."

Cam stared at Samantha in shock. Out of all the things he had expected her to say, this was not something he had thought of. He tried to meet her eyes but she wouldn't look at him, focusing on her hands in her lap instead.

"Three days ago the Daedalus arrived from Atlantis with some of their life sign detectors. Scanning the planet we found two signals, yours and Vala's. There was a shielding device that none of our equipment could sense that seemed to have put you out of phase. We don't know how it was deactivated, but it was and we were able to find you. The moment Teal'c recognized the Ancient communications device we planned to destroy it in order to bring you back. When we checked in with the SGC we were advised that if you had been connected to the device for all this time then there could be physical repercussions to you coming back to our universe. Dr. Lam and a team arrived to assess you both."

"So this is real?" Cam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He doubted that Scorpius would think of something like this, but at the same time wondered if he could.

"Very real. We destroyed the device after making sure we had all the necessary equipment to keep you and Vala alive if you crashed after destroying the device."

"I survived. What about Vala?" Perhaps this was why they wouldn't let him see her.

"I don't know how you both survived those eight months. If you were in another universe, in the bodies of someone else, it wouldn't matter what happened there unless you died there. Your bodies on this side needed to be kept nourished and hydrated for all that time in order for you to live. Someone or something had done that but it hadn't been enough. You were both malnourished and physically week."

"Did Vala die?"

"She crashed just as we arrived at the SGC. She's alive but in a coma." Cam watched as a lone tear escaped Sam's eye and fell onto her hands.

"Will she make it?"

"There's no medical reason that I can find to explain her coma. We were hoping you could help us out." Dr. Lam arrived to check on him.

"Please, can I see her." This time Cam pleaded, not demanded. He noticed the hesitant glances that the two women shared. "I don't care if you wheel me in there strapped to this bed. I really want to see her, please."

"Get him a chair and can you find Teal'c." Dr. Lam directed a nurse through the door.

It felt like hours later but in reality it was only a few minutes, but finally Cam was seated in the wheelchair as Sam pushed him out of his room, Teal'c following. Cam was aware that Teal'c had his Zat ready and had been given specific instructions from both Dr. Lam and General Landry to use it on him if he became irate or repeated his previous behaviour.

As Sam wheeled him closer to her side, Cam began to recognize the machines hooked up to her frail body. He was shocked to see her like this, her normally vibrant face, pale and listless. Sam moved him right to her side and he grasped her hand in his. He struggled to keep the tears inside and was grateful when Sam backed away from him, giving him some room. He faintly heard the door close as she left and he knew that Teal'c was somewhere behind him.

"Vala, it's me, Cam. We're home, we're safe."

There was no response.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he felt the wheelchair move.

"Sam, just a bit longer."

"Carolyn said she'll let you come back but it's time you went back to your room." At the new voice Cam turned.

"Daniel."

"Hi. Sorry I wasn't here earlier. I stayed behind on 3A8 to see if there was anything to indicate what had happened to you two."

"Did you find anything to help Vala?"

Daniel shook his head slowly and Cam couldn't bear to look into his eyes. He had seen the pity on several of the nurses faces and didn't want to see it on his former teammate. Without arguing and with plenty on his mind, Cam allowed Daniel to take him back to his room, and once he was on his bed closed his eyes. If they thought he was tired they'd leave him alone to think.

* * *

The week went by in a blur. He still slept most of the time and when he was awake he was either eating, working with the physiotherapist or by Vala's bedside. The nightmares had returned and each night he woke, gasping for air, heart racing, terrified. He remembered how he had comforted Vala on Moya and longed to have her by his side, in his arms. 

With each passing day he became more convinced that this was real. He didn't think that Scorpius would be this patient as no one had harassed him for information and subtle things that he noticed that he doubted could be faked. The smell of the infirmary, the distinct taste of commissary food, Daniel's ability to talk with his hands as he regaled Cam with stories from the past eight months.

The day he managed to walk to the bathroom by himself unassisted he requested to meet General Landry and SG-1 in the briefing room. Dr. Lam was hesitant at first but Cam assured her that SG-1 wouldn't let him over do it. Once there he glanced over the familiar faces, noticing the apprehension in their expressions.

"General, I'd like to apologize for my previous behaviour..."

"Don't mention it Colonel. Both General O'Neill and I understood that you were confused and disoriented."

Cam sighed in relief. He hadn't seen Landry since he had yelled at the Generals and had been concerned about the consequences of his actions.

"Sorry I'm late." Someone Cam didn't recognize joined them, sitting next to Daniel.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you."

"Colonel Mitchell, Major Greene." General Landry did the introductions. "He became the fourth member of SG-1 about 3 months after you were assumed MIA."

"Oh." Realistically Cam had known that SG-1 would have moved on without him but seeing the evidence was a little hard.

Cam began to tell his side of the story from the moment Vala had tripped over him. He had been watching their expressions at first to gauge their reactions but it didn't take him long to forget all of that and begin living in his memories. Occasionally someone would interrupt to ask a question but he was grateful for Daniel's restraint in that area. If he stopped he wasn't sure he'd be able to continue.

He told them of Vala's pregnancy but not how their relationship had changed. He didn't need to as most of them had seen the tender way he caressed her face while visiting her and Sam remembered him pleading to let her go.

"Sorry to interrupt." Walter knocked on the door as Cam was telling them of the time on Mavinoc's planet. "Colonel O'Neill, the Daedalus is sending the information you requested."

Cam looked around in confusion. He hadn't seen Jack enter and before he could ask to whom Walter was referring to, Sam stood.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Cam stared at her as she left the briefing room, questions flooding his mind.

"Continue." At General Landry's prompting Cam picked up the tale. He skipped ahead and began to tell of the arrival of Crais and of Moya joining the resistance against the Peacekeepers. Sam rejoined them shortly after she left but Cam didn't stop.

It wasn't until he got to the retelling of Scorpius's Aurora Chair that he stumbled over his words. He couldn't find the right words to describe the feelings that the chair had caused, or the pain he had been in. The nightmares were still too vivid in his mind as were the memories. General Landry suggested that they call it a day as they had been there for several hours already but Cam refused. Somehow he hoped that by telling them everything they would be able to help Vala or at the least, stop the nightmares and feeling of guilt that was eating him up inside.

He recounted how Scorpius had extracted some information regarding the Stargate out of his mind and waited for the inevitable questions but few came. General Landry asked what information Scorpius knew and Sam commented that the likelihood of Scorpius being able to find their universe was slim and Cam, somewhat reassured, continued.

He felt exhausted once he'd finished and waited in the silence for someone to speak. The announcement over the loudspeakers of an unauthorized incoming wormhole caused everyone except Daniel to leave.

"Cam, I can't imagine what you and Vala have been through and I'm glad you're back here."

"In a way I'm glad I'm back too."

"I have one question and you don't have to answer it but if you do, I won't mention it to anyone else. How close did you and Vala get? I mean, you were both alone together and we heard you asking about the baby earlier."

Cam was not too surprised at Daniel's question. If anyone it would've been him to ask that. Daniel and Vala had been close before they had left and Cam was sure that Daniel had missed Vala more than anyone else.

"I won't say anything." Daniel guessed the truth and stood, pushing Cam in the wheelchair out of the briefing room.

When they passed Sam in the corridor, Cam asked Daniel to stop.

"So what made you change your mind?"

"Hmmm?" Sam turned to look at Cam after she hadn't quite heard the question.

"Well, if I remember correctly when I left you were still Carter.

Instead of answering, Sam blushed slightly and Cam heard Daniel leaving the two alone.

"I changed it about 3 months after you..." She trailed off, unsure how to word it.

"Hey, don't worry about that. If anyone could've found us, it was you. If what I've understood is correct, we were out of phase." Despite his words he could still see guilt on her face.

"If I'd looked harder I could've found you two. Then you wouldn't be in that chair, Vala wouldn't have been in a coma, and you wouldn't have had to go through what you did."

Cam paused as she spoke the truth as miserable as it was, but it wasn't her fault. He explained that too her and assured her that while some unpleasant things had happened there had been many good memories to balance it out. Not wanting to continue this line of discussion he changed the topic.

"So how's Jenny doing?"

"She's great." Sam's face lit up at the mention of her daughter. "She's two now and trying to copy her fathers sarcastic comments. She refuses to call Daniel by his name, or uncle, instead opting for monkey."

"Monkey! I bet the General loves that."

Sam tried to frown but instead broke out laughing.

Thankful to have something else to think about other than Scorpius, Cam suggested they go for lunch and once the plan was ok'd by Dr. Lam both he and Sam spent a pleasant afternoon in the commissary catching up.

* * *

It was two more days before Cam was allowed to leave the infirmary and as he slowly walked out he stopped by Vala's room, intending on sitting with her for a bit. As he placed his hand on the door to open it he heard Daniel's voice inside. 

"He's been here every day, wanting you to wake up. He hasn't said anything but I can see he loves you and misses you."

Cam heard Daniel sigh and peeked in the room to see what was happening. Daniel was sitting next to Vala, her hand in his. Not wanting to interrupt, Cam silently moved away heading to his new quarters.

As he glanced around the sparse room for the first time he wondered what had happened to all of his belongings. Had they been sored or given away? He guessed that he'd have to start apartment hunting once he was allowed off the base. Would he be looking for a bachelor apartment or would Vala want to live with him? Before she had lived on the base even though she had been given permission to live on the surface.

Sinking down on the mattress he called out to the person knocking on the door.

"Settling in?" Sam gave him a wry smile.

"Yeah."

"Just coming to see if you wanted to go grab some lunch."

"Uh, not right now. Think I'll take a nap. Wake me up for supper?"

"Sure." Sam turned and closed the door behind her as Cam laid his head on the pillow. Everything had seemed so linear last week. He had a plan, a life, a mission. He was in love and was going to be a father. Then in the blink of an eye that had been torn away from him. Absently he moved his hand to his back pocket feeling for the piece of paper that he was used to being there. Not finding it he began to imagine what John would be thinking right now. Hopefully he'd read the letter, or the one that he had given to D'Argo and Jack in case John and Aeryn returned. How was he handling impending fatherhood? Had Aeryn had their child?

With these sad thoughts Cam fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"She's awake." 

The words he'd been longing to hear were brought to him by a flustered Daniel.

"How long?" He snapped the laptop closed and stood to follow Daniel who was already heading towards the elevator.

"Teal'c said she woke about half an hour ago."

"Have you seen her yet?" Cam remembered the scene he had witnessed between Daniel and Vala several days ago.

"No, I came to get you."

The elevator doors opened and Cam stepped inside pushing the button for the level where the infirmary was several times as if it would make the elevator move faster.

"Cam?" The raspy word was barely audible but he heard it as clear as if she was yelling at him.

"Hey." He crouched down beside her watching as her eyes flickered back and forth. "Can you move?" He remembered his own awakening and wanted to ease her mind as quick as possible.

In response she wiggled a finger or two but not much else. Her eyes opened wide showing her panic.

"It's ok. Same thing happened to me. We're on Earth at the SGC. We've been here for just over a week."

"You've been in a coma since we brought you back." Samantha followed Cam into the room

"How?" Vala croaked.

"They destroyed the communications device." Cam was unsure if she was asking for a reason for her coma or how they got back.

A slight smile emerged on Vala's face before she whispered, "the baby?"

Cam didn't know how to answer. Was she thinking like he had, that they had been captured?

"We're ok." Cam watched as her eyes closed as she spoke still unable to think of the words to tell her they were safe.

She didn't wake again and he was chased out of the infirmary by Dr. Lam who insisted he go get some sleep.

Several days later after a brief visit with a still sleeping Vala, Cam was ushered out into the corridor by Teal'c.

"What's up?" Cam felt less awake than he looked. The nightmares had repeated and eventually he had given up trying to sleep choosing instead to lie on his back, a pillow at his back, and remember those good times he'd mentioned to Sam.

"Your presence is requested in the briefing room."

"Oh." Cam wondered what it was about and hoped it would be regarding his placement on an SG team.

When Teal'c wheeled him into the room it wasn't what he expected. Several faces he didn't recognize, and one he did.

"Woolsey. What are you doing here?"

"Colonel. Good to see you back at home." Cam noted that Woolsey avoided his question along with looking directly at him.

Woolsey proceeded to introduce the other three people, all dressed as he was in business attire. Cam shot a sideways glance at General Landry who was sitting next to General O'Neill, shifting in his seat nervously.

"Woolsey, we have heard Colonel Mitchell's side of things and I don't believe this is necessary."

"General Landry, the IOC reviewed the tape and transcripts from that discussion and there's a few topics that have given us cause for concern."

"Such as?" General O'Neill slid forward in his chair giving Woolsey the full benefit of his unwavering stare.

"Um, well." Woolsey shifted through the other papers in front of him as one of the others picked up a pen and began to write. "As you are aware the first time we encountered the Ancient Communications device we inadvertently alerted a new enemy to our existence."

"And we've also used that device to provide us with intelligence that could not have been obtained otherwise." Cam assumed that General Landry was speaking about the time Vala warned them of the Ori's impeding invasion.

"Yes, that was a different situation and fortunately nothing came of it."

Cam felt his forehead crease as he tried to remember what they were talking about.

"And how does that come into this discussion? By that time Colonel Mitchell was already listed as MIA..."

"I understand General," Woolsey interrupted O'Neill's comment. "As you recall, when Dr. Jackson and Ms. Mal Doran entered the Ori galaxy they inadvertently informed a formidable race of our existence. During the days of reading the transcript from the meeting with SG-1, yourself, and Colonel Mitchell we became concerned by this..." Woolsey peered down at the sheet of paper he had finally found. "Scorpius? Yes, Scorpius. From the report this Scorpius has a device capable of extracting memories and has used it on Colonel Mitchell, obtaining information about our Stargate and out universe."

Cam understood. The IOC were concerned that his time in the Aurora Chair was enough to bring a host of new enemies led by Scorpius into their galaxy. He barely listened as the members of the IOC argued with the two Generals instead sinking into his own memories trying to remember the exact images and the conversations that had occurred.

"No!!" Cam cried out startling everyone in the room.

"Excuse me?" Woolsey stared at him and Cam remembered where he was. Looking briefly at his watch he was surprised to see that several minutes had passed. He realised that he had sank into those memories just enough for his mind to begin reliving them and the moment the image of the Stargate had flashed before him he had cried out, similar to what he had done in the Aurora Chair.

"Sorry, I was trying to remember."

"Yes, well, as I was saying." Woolsey gave Cam a look of disapproval as O'Neill stood and went to the closed door, opening it and leaving. "Until such time that Ms. Mal Doran wakes and is able to inform us of her side of the story I think it is in the best interests of those involved that Colonel Mitchell has no contact with her."

"What!" O'Neill had reentered the room.

"What does that have anything to do with this?!"

"Colonel, so far we have only heard what you have to say about this and there is only one other who can back up your story."

"But Vala wasn't there! I was captured, not her. Look at your report!" Cam couldn't understand why they were doing this.

"From the reports we've had of Ms. Mal Doran's condition, when she has woken she has been disoriented, much like you were. She has uttered the name Scorpius much like you did."

"But she wasn't there!"

"When she is able to, we shall discuss that with her. If you speak the truth then you have nothing to be concerned about." Woolseys last statement caused the argument on Cam's lips to die and Cam glanced at the two Generals to see what their reaction was.

"Mr. Woolsey, I really don't think that this is necessary..."

"The IOC believes otherwise General Landry."

"Excuse me but I believe it's time for Colonel Mitchell's appointment." Dr. Lam entered and Cam noted the brief nod O'Neill sent her. He tried to resist leaving but after a firm glare from General Landry allowed Dr. Lam to push him out of the room.

At the infirmary he found Daniel waiting for him and told him what had transpired at the meeting. As the nurse finished checking him over and drawing some blood Daniel took the moments hesitation in Cam's ranting to jump in.

"Cam, I know it seems unfair but it won't be long."

"How's she doing?"

"She's not really said much yet but when I was with her she was sleeping still. Don't worry, someone will let you know how she's doing."

"That's not the point! I want to see her. She needs me to..."

"To what?"

"Tell her that this is real, that we are home." Even as he said the words he doubted them. For months he had wanted to come home, be with his friends and family, get on with his life. Now he was here and it didn't feel like home.

"Excuse us Dr. Jackson." General Landry walked into the room and Daniel left.

"General?"

"Colonel I wanted to know what your immediate plans were in regards to living arrangements and such."

"Actually, Sir, I hadn't really thought about it. I'll probably stay on base until I find something else."

"Ah. As far as your position at the SGC.."

"I'd like to stay here if I may, Sir."

"Good." Landry turned to leave but stopped before exiting. "While you are on the base I recommend that you see the base psychiatrist."

"Sir!"

"I won't make it an order."

Cam understood that he would if pushed to it. He nodded his assent and the General left.

* * *

"Colonel Mitchell, are you sure you are ready for this?" 

"Yeah Teal'c, just go a little easier on me." Cam punched his fists together and moved onto the mat.

"As you wish." Teal'c took the first swing and Cam ducked just in time.

Cam took a few clumsy swings before Teal'c hit him on his padded head and knocked him backwards.

"I'm alright. Just caught me off guard." Cam ignored Teal'c's outstretched hand and stood, preparing himself for the next swing.

After Teal'c knocked Cam to the ground for the fourth time, Cam accepted the assistance in getting back to his own feet.

"Colonel Mitchell, I believe at this point in your recovery this is not the type of physical activity that Dr. Lam would approve of."

"Yeah, well, running on a treadmill wasn't too appealing to me."

"I do not wish to hurt you..."

"Fine then." Cam moved off the mat towards the bag hanging from the ceiling and began hitting it as hard as he could. Each time he did he felt his arms ache a little more and that provoked the next hit. He was frustrated and angry and this was the only way he felt he could express it. He didn't notice that Teal'c had left.

"Cam?" Cam turned at Daniel's voice, the sweat trickling down his face, neck and chest. He took several deep breaths and willed his shaky legs to walk towards the bench where his water bottle sat.

"What?" He didn't feel like talking and practically crashed onto the bench not looking at Daniel.

"Teal'c said you were here so I thought I'd check on you."

"I'm fine. Just need a shower."

"Haven't seen you much lately."

"Yeah, with you guys being off world..." Cam trailed off. He'd been stuck here for two weeks after being told he couldn't see Vala. SG-1 had been off world for the last week and he had been beside himself with boredom and from that his frustration had grown in his voluntary silence.

Daniel looked at Cam leaning back against the hard cool walls, his head back and eyes closed. He'd heard the rumours in the infirmary, then had them confirmed by Dr. Lam. He, Sam and Teal'c had listened with concern as Dr. Lam asked them each to try to talk to him, find out what was going on in his head to cause his sullen and silent mood.

"We've got some downtime now. Teal'c's heading off to see Ry'ac tonight and Major Greene is going to visit his family. Jack, Sam and Jenny are going to their cabin for a few days so it's just me."

"Oh."

"Uh, you want to grab some dinner? I'm starving and not interested in commissary food."

"Sure." Cam agreed reluctantly after thinking it would be a good excuse to get off the base for an hour or so. They arranged to meet outside Cam's quarters after he had showered and changed.

Cam answered Daniel's questions with one syllable words until Daniel gave up and they left for the surface in silence until Cam spoke.

"How's Vala?"

"She's awake."

"Oh. When?"

"Three days ago."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Is she ok? Have you seen her?" Cam didn't hear his voice rise.

"She's..."

"She's what, Daniel?"

"She's having similar difficulties to what you had."

"I need to see her, let her know it's ok." At that moment the elevator reached the surface and Cam punched the button to descend again.

"Cam..." Daniel stopped when he saw the look of resolve on Cam's face. He knew that whatever he said would not be able to convince him that it wasn't the best idea.

"Colonel Mitchell, what are you doing here?" Dr. Lam shot a disapproving gaze Daniel's way but Cam didn't see it.

"Vala, how is she?"

"Colonel, you know you can't see her right..."

"I want to see her," Cam yelled. Daniel took a step towards Cam and placed his hand on Cam's shoulder, intending on steering him somewhere more private but Cam shook the hand off and began to pace. "I want to know that she's alright." He was much quieter this time.

Dr. Lam sighed, then directed the two men to a private room and closed the door behind them.

"Vala woke several days ago and like you she believed that this Scorpius was involved. We are trying to convince her that she is safe but she isn't listening or understanding us. Like you she is week but refuses to eat and we had to keep the feeding tube in."

Cam stared in shock at Dr. Lam, then Daniel noticing that the latter kept his head bowed so he couldn't see his expression. "Why?"

"You stated she was pregnant and when she talks she keeps asking for the baby. She believes that we took the baby or it died and we won't tell her. We've tried telling her that she wasn't pregnant, this Aeryn was but she became agitated and demanded to see you."

"Sam went to see her before she left but it only angered her more. Vala believes that Sam is Samantha and either willingly or not has something to do with the baby." Daniel could see the shock on Cam's face and waited for him to begin leaking his anger.

"I'll talk to her, she'll listen to me..."

"Colonel, I don't think she will right now."

"What do you mean?"

"For several months Vala has been expecting a child, not in her own body but someone else's. Add to that the stress of the environment you were in and the sudden arrival here, minus her child and you've got one very confused expectant mother. Her primary reaction is to protect the child, which she doesn't have."

"I can help. Look, you don't understand. You weren't there. She trusts me, I can talk to her," Cam pleaded.

"I can talk to the General, see if you can talk to her." Dr. Lam stood and went to the phone and Cam could hear her asking to speak with General Landry. He heard her ask when he was supposed to be back and feeling useless he stood. Daniel, after a quick glance at Carolyn, followed him.

Dinner was in the commissary as Daniel couldn't convince Cam to leave and it was a silent meal.

* * *

Cam was pacing in the infirmary when General Landry arrived with Dr. Lam. The General informed Cam that he could visit with Vala but was not to discuss the previous 8 months. Cam almost ran for the door. Inside Vala was awake, staring at the ceiling not blinking. He walked to her bedside and took her hand in his. 

"Cam?"

"Hi." Despite all that had happened he smiled genuinely at her, thrilled to see her, touch her and talk to her.

"What's going on? They keep telling me I'm at the SGC."

"We are. SG-1 rescued us, they found us and brought us back. We're us, not John and Aeryn."

"The baby?"

"I left that letter. Remember I showed it to you? Well, I kept one in my pants pockets, and D'Argo and Jack had the others."

It took a bit of convincing but eventually Vala seemed to grasp that this was reality and not some illusion or creation of Scorpius's. He stayed by her side, hands connecting, whispering to her aware that Daniel was standing somewhere behind him with one of the nurses. As her eyes began to close in sleep Cam gently brushed the stray strand of hair off her forehead and gently caressed her hair until he heard her breathing even out.

Cam once again found himself with the punching bag in the gym. It had become his last stop after the treadmill and some weights and today was no different. At first he was usually exhausted by the time he arrived at the bag but still found the energy from his pent up anger and frustration to work up even more of a sweat. Now he found it comforting and could stay there longer. As he placed blow after blow his mind ran over his last check in with Dr. Lam.

She had been pleased by his progress but not enough to authorize him for off world travel. He had been riding a desk since the day after his visit with Vala and spent most of that time catching up on mission reports. He was bored and wanted something interesting to do besides think of new ways to talk to Dr. Mackenzie.

He hated visiting the psychiatrist as it felt like the man wanted to pry into his personal thoughts. Cam remembered the one time the doc had tried discussing his feelings for Vala by commenting that it wasn't unusual for emotions to turn extreme in certain situations. Cam had left that appointment swearing never to go back but relented when he calmed down enough to remember General Landry's unofficial order. What was worse was the self doubt that had come after. Had he really loved Vala or was it the situation that had pushed him into it? Would she change now that they were back?

He never discussed his thoughts and his relationship with SG-1 became strained. Within a short period of time he began to look at Daniel in a new light as he was allowed to see Vala but would not discuss her condition other than stating that she had walked around the room, or eaten breakfast that day. In his mind he began to wonder if Daniel was keeping information about Vala from him because he cared for her too and not in the friendly way he had assumed earlier.

Once Daniel left Cam alone it was Sam who asked the questions, searched for him to see how he was doing, create small talk over meals. Soon she began to stop visiting and even Teal'c's company diminished. Cam obtained his information on Vala by listening to others idle conversation and occasionally asking Dr. Lam. He became sullen and quiet preferring not to speak with anyone not caring if they were talking about him as he entered a room.

He was respectful, never disobeying a direct order, doing his assigned tasks as quickly and efficiently as possible, keeping his psych appointments and doctors appointments. He had gained back some of the weight he had lost and was working on rebuilding his muscles getting ready for the moment he would be assigned a new team.

Despite how hard he tried, his thoughts always returned to Vala. He dreamed about her and wondered continually how she was doing. Every time he turned a corner a small part of him hoped that she would be around the other side, healthy, happy, and looking for him.

It never happened.

Feeling his arms almost screaming in protest he ceased punching the bag, stalked over to where he had thrown his towel and water bottle, picked them up and left without a word for the showers.

* * *

"General Landry, Sir. You requested to see me." 

"Yes, Colonel, come in and close the door."

Cam stepped into the office and closed the door, standing at attention in front of the desk when he was done.

"At ease. Sit." General Landry looked over Cam's pale face which was still thinner than it had been. "How are you doing?"

"Good, Sir. Ready for assignment."

"Yes, I was thinking about that. According to Dr. Lam you are almost ready for that but there have been some concerns voiced by Dr. MacKenzie."

"I've been keeping all my appointments, Sir."

"Yes, I can see that. But that's now why I asked you here. Have you visited Vala recently?"

"No, Sir. I was not permitted to do so."

"I'm now giving you permission to visit her." Cam's face lit up momentarily and Landry saw a spark of the old Colonel returning. "Before you do I need you to speak with Dr. Lam."

"Yes, Sir."

Cam didn't hear most of what was said after that until he was dismissed. He eagerly trotted the familiar hallway towards the infirmary and to his relief found Dr. Lam waiting for him. As before she asked him to join her in a private room and he sat, wondering what had happened. It didn't take long for him to find out.

"Vala, we believe, is suffering from postnatal depression though it has become severe enough to be considered postpartum psychosis."

"Isn't that something new moms get? Vala didn't have a baby..."

"Her condition is similar to a woman who miscarried as she was pregnant but has no child. This is the closest diagnosis that Dr. Mackenzie gave."

"So how have you been treating her? Drugs?" Cam watched Dr. Lam flinch slightly under his accusatory tone.

"We've tried but so far we haven't found the dosage or drug that has helped. At this point we're assuming that the part of her brain chemistry that prevents alcohol affecting her the same way it does to us is also causing the drugs to become inactive."

"Now what?"

"We're hoping that by being able to talk to you, the man she associates with the father, she will begin to react with her environment again."

"React with her...! What has she been doing then?"

Dr. Lam sighed and ran her hands through her hair before answering. "Vala's condition worsened slowly at first. Daniel and Samantha continued to visit but eight days ago she stopped responding to them verbally. Currently she won't talk, eat or move voluntarily. We've reinserted the feeding tube and the physiotherapist comes everyday and goes through the exercises we gave Vala when she was in a coma."

Cam, unable to take much more of this walked out of the room towards Vala's. Instead of swinging the door open he cautiously opened it enough to peek in and once he saw that no one else was there, entered. She lay on her back, her hair tangled around her shoulders, staring at the ceiling. She didn't move her eyes as he approached her. The sight of her shocked him as she looked much the same as she had when she had woken from the coma.

He called out her name quietly several times not wanting to scare her by grabbing her hand but she did not acknowledge that she'd seen or heard him. Looking behind him Dr. Lam stood near the door out of Vala's line of sight and she nodded encouragingly to him and left them alone.

When Dr. Lam returned to tell him that it was time for him to leave he was surprised that two hours had gone by. At first he had been unsure as to what to talk about but it hadn't taken long before he was voicing some of his pleasant memories from their time aboard Moya. As he left he took her hand and squeezed it slightly, reassuring her and he thought he felt her squeeze gently back.

The following day Vala laughed as he was recounting how Daniel had accidentally found Chiana and D'Argo in a compromising situation and fled, running straight into Cam in the process. Her eyes were on him and he reached forward and traced her jaw as he'd done so often on Moya. He felt her flinch slightly and removed his hand quickly as her smile dissipated.

"Vala, what's wrong?"

"I miss the baby," she whispered as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Me too." As he watched the tears trickling down her face he sat on the side of the bed gently and eased her up into his arms.

When Dr. Lam entered he realised she'd fallen asleep in his arms and he was soon to follow. As he left the room he took a look at her expression, more peaceful and less haunted and went in search of food.

* * *

With each day that passed Vala progressed further. It wasn't long before Cam was bringing desert from the commissary and they spent their time playing games and small talk. As Vala regained strength, Cam felt his sullenness bleeding away and regretted treating his former friends so coldly. 

Instead of heading to the punching bag after his regular workout Cam chose to select one of the wooden staff weapons lined up in a neat row along the side of the large room. He knew that Teal'c would be by shortly as he had been avoiding this time frame for that reason for several weeks now. Twirling the weapon in his hands, adjusting to the weight he practiced a few maneuvers hoping that he had the timing right today.

"Colonel Mitchell."

"Hey Teal'c."

"Do you require a sparring partner?"

"If you want, yeah." Cam smiled at Teal'c who bowed his head and retrieved his own practice weapon. Cam was rusty despite trying to practice by himself on Moya and was grateful for Teal'c's observations and pointers. Once they were done Cam suggested lunch and the two headed off for the showers.

In the commissary after loading their lunch onto their trays, Teal'c made a beeline for one of the few occupied tables where Daniel sat, nose buried in a book. Cam shrugged, it was now or never and sat down opposite Daniel who barely noticed his presence. Teal'c inquired what Daniel was reading and without looking up at either of them Daniel plunged into a lengthy description of what the book was about. Bored, Cam placed a finger on the book and lowered it to the table.

"Jackson, aren't you here to eat?"

"No Cam, I'm here to sunbathe." Cam smiled at Daniel's sarcasm and conversation flowed freely after that.

As they exited the commissary one of the scientists stopped Teal'c to ask him a question and Cam and Daniel continued. Once at Daniel's lab Cam felt the mans eyes boring into him.

"Cam, I'm sorry about before."

"No, Jackson, I should've..."

"I care for Vala, but not in the way you think I do."

"Daniel..."

"Vala's a very close friend, part of our team and she always will be."

"Daniel, you don't have to do this."

"Don't I? I knew that not being able to tell you about Vala was irritating you and I wanted to let you know that I wasn't doing it willingly. We all disagreed with the instructions given to us by General Landry and had you been talking to us you would've known that we were working to get Woolsey and company to change their minds."

"I know that now. I don't know what happened, really I don't."

"I think I do. Trying to find your old niche isn't that easy is it?" Cam guessed that Daniel was referring to the time he had de-ascended and nodded his agreement.

Halfway through the afternoon Sam joined them bringing pictures from her vacation. Cam began to feel less awkward and more at home.

Cam visited Vala after her meeting with Woolsey and General Landry. She was tired and still nervous but she seemed more content. She brightened considerably when several hours later Dr. Lam and General Landry informed them both that Vala would be able to leave the infirmary the following morning, providing she checked in with Dr. Lam regularly. She was still thin but was able to walk unattended and had regained her healthy appetite.

Cam hadn't realised how lonely he had felt during his time without Vala. He'd not allowed to let himself dwell on that thought for long and had tried to be the perfect airman to keep himself occupied. Now, instead of secluding himself in his office, eating and working out at unusual hours to avoid seeing others, he found himself with his friends whenever he could be. The only exception was when he was granted permission to visit his parents.

When he had left the infirmary he had called them to let them know he was ok and he remembered his mom crying in relief. While he couldn't tell them where he was or what had happened, he could see them and reassure them that everything was good, that he was safe.

On the flight home he contemplated whether or not he wanted to talk to Vala. Since that one day in the infirmary when she'd flinched at his touch, the only time he'd held or touched her had been that same day. Since then he'd refrained from touching her, still unnerved by the lingering thoughts Dr. Mackenzie had placed in his head.

He'd tried to forget about her but found he couldn't. He wanted her in this life, not just the one he'd had on Moya. He needed to talk to her and not on the base if possible.

Back at the SGC he was provided with the opportunity. SG-1 was on a mission and he had several messages on his phone to look at new apartments. Wondering if Vala was bored he went in search of her, finding her in Daniel's lab on his computer.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi Cam. How are your parents?"

"Good. They sent you some pie." Vala smiled as they both remembered her trip out there several years ago.

"Tell your mother, thank you."

"I will. Er, do you have plans for the day?"

Vala turned from the computer and smiled brightly at him. "No, why?"

"Don't know if I've mentioned it, but I need to find a new place to live. Couple of people called me back while I was gone so I've set up appointments for today. You interested?"

"I'd love to get some air." She turned off the computer and followed him out of the room.

"Do you have to tell Dr. Lam where you're headed?"

"Nope. I'm free, well somewhat. Still got to check in but it's every other day now. I'll meet you at the elevator in a quarter arn? I've got to change from these clothes." Cam laughed as Vala pulled a face and pointed at her BDU's. He didn't notice her slip into the other way of telling time.

"Sure."

He had been relieved to find out that his car hadn't been sold and Sam had kept it in her garage in case they found him. He had teased her that she kept it because she wanted it as he knew that she loved classic cars. The day after Sam returned from her vacation she had driven the car over and parked it in the lot and he had taken it out for a drive as soon as he could. Now he opened the door for Vala and eagerly hopped inside.

The first place was a definite no. It was too small and dark which Vala took no time at all pointing out. The second place was far nicer as it was open, new carpets, bright kitchen and a balcony overlooking an expanse of green instead of another building. Cam watched in amusement as Vala explored every nook and cranny then declared she liked it. He explained to the landlord that he had one other place to look at and would call her in an hour.

He was going to have a hard time choosing between the second and third place. Both had two bedrooms and were equally sized, yet one had a larger kitchen the other slightly larger storage area. Trying to decide Cam watched as Vala re-entered the room.

"I liked the other one better."

"Why?" Cam enquired.

"Not sure, but I think it's the colour of the paint. I'm sure they're supposed to be white but I keep thinking they're slightly grey."

Cam had noticed that but it didn't really bother him until Vala pointed out her aversion to grey. "After all that time in the infirmary I'll be happy to never see anything grey again."

"Even though most of the base is grey?" Cam teased, making up his mind as she playfully swatted at him.

"So?"

"The other one." Cam gave his answer to the landlord once they got downstairs and he drove back to the previous apartment.

Once the documents were signed and keys handed over Vala insisted they stay for a while. Cam feeling as she did, not wishing to return to the base just yet, agreed and made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Did you bring the pie?"

"No, it's back in Daniel's office. Why, are you hungry? We could go back..." She was still underweight and he was getting hungry too.

"You've got a cell phone right? Can't we order in?"

Cam, happy to oblige Vala, pulled out his phone and dialed what he hoped was the same number for pizza. While they waited for the delivery Cam began to sense that Vala had something on her mind.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Start talking and I'll let you know if I'm following you or not."

Vala sat on the floor in the middle of the room, several feet away from him making herself comfortable before beginning.

"I didn't think it was possible. I truly thought that Scorpuis was behind this somehow and that he had you and the baby. Every once in a while I catch myself still wondering if that's true. A part of me keeps hoping this isn't real."

"I thought the same. I kept asking Sam why she wasn't helping us and ended up getting zatted after trying to convince Dr. Lam that I needed to see you."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Vala smiled but it was the kind of smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sure we're here, that this is real yet why would I want it to be a dream? Why do I keep hoping I'll wake up and find myself on Moya again? I envy Aeryn because..." Vala broke down in tears unable to explain herself.

Cam crawled over to her, lifting her chin gently with his fingers just like the many times he had done on Moya yet when her eyes meet his, he dropped his hand.

"I envy John too. In a way he's got the life I never realised I wanted but now I've had a taste of it, I want it even more. Coming back here was great, I mean, there's my family, friends, our friends, but something felt like it was missing."

Vala nodded sniffing slightly and Cam wondered if there was any toilet paper in the bathroom as he was betting there was no Kleenex around.

"It was hard for me, those first few weeks. Almost like I had to find my place again. I knew where I stood before we left, and coming back to this life where I knew that things would change yet finding those changes hard to deal with. I'm not on SG-1 anymore, I don't have a team. I'm a paper pusher and until recently I didn't even have a place to live other than the SGC."

"Cam, it won't be long before you're back on a team. Sam told me that General Landry asked if you wanted to stay assigned to the SGC but didn't know where you would be placed. I can't see them letting me back on the team."

"Do you want to be on SG-1? We had five members before and I can't see why they wouldn't allow it now."

"That's the thing, I don't know anymore. I want to help, be part of the base and that's the only way I can be of use. I'm not a scientist or a nurse and I don't want to become someones secretary. Sometimes I wonder if I should leave."

"You want to leave, as in leave the planet?"

"Maybe. For four years I made this place my home. I was happy, I loved what I did despite the ups and downs. It took me only a few months to fit into life on Moya and I was happy there too. I'm confused, I don't know what I want but I'll have to make a decision soon. Cam, if you could choose between here and Moya which one would you pick?"

Cam hesitated before answering running through the pros and cons in his mind. "Here because my parents are here, my life is here, John and Aeryn are back in control of their own bodies, and I'm in mine. If I could go visit, take my body along with me, I would."

"That makes sense."

"Ok, so now that's out of your system, what else is buggin you?"

Vala sighed and looked upwards at the ceiling as she answered Cam. "Every hour that passes something pops into my mind. A memory, a sound, a smell, anything and it's all random. Sometimes it's something mundane such as a DRD but other times..." As Vala tried to word her sentence the images took over her mind. Feeling Cam's laughter as she rested her head against his chest, his arms holding her tight as they embraced, his lips on hers, him telling her that he loved her.

Cam watched as Vala's closed eyes allowed one more tear to escape and his heart jumped hoping she was wanting the same he did. Not wanting to jump to conclusions he waited as patiently as he could while she composed herself.

"When I didn't see you in the infirmary I thought you were dead and they didn't want to tell me. I kept asking them over and over to see you, just to be sure you were still alive. Eventually I thought that you weren't dead, you didn't want to see me. It was Daniel who told me that you weren't allowed to come. Dr. Lam explained afterwards that I was going through some sort of depression and I don't really remember much else until I saw you talking to me. I wanted to reach out and..." Vala couldn't continue.

"I'm sorry Vala, I should've tried harder."

"It wasn't your fault, though at the time I thought it was." Vala took a few moments to wipe her cheeks and she then focused her now red eyes on Cam's. "What happens now? Do we go back to things before we left? Do we go our own separate ways?" She asked in a calm voice.

"Can we?"

As the words fell from his mouth he realised she had taken it the wrong way when she closed her eyes and he guessed that she thought he wanted to forget the past few months. Impulsively he crossed the now small space between them and gently kissed her. Within a few moments the kiss went from tender to passionate and as he felt her hands on his back pulling him closer, he buried his in her hair.

A loud buzz echoed through the apartment as he felt Vala pull the shirt from his pants. Breaking off the kiss he cursed then gently cupped Vala's face in his hands intending on ignoring the irritating noise.

"Hungry? As much as I want to continue this I'm starving. We can always pick up where we left off after we've eaten." Vala smiled cheekily at him and he stood slowly, placing another kiss on her lips.

"Be right back," he whispered as he walked to the door.

* * *

_**Two months later.**_

Cam walked down the corridor to Sam's lab carrying the last envelope. Vala had insisted that she deliver some of them but had given him Sam's, General Landry's and a few others on the base to hand out.

"Hey Cam."

"Morning Sam." He grinned at her sleepy face. Since she had found out about her pregnancy she'd cut back on the coffee and some days it seemed as though she had a hard time waking up in the morning.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a briefing right now?"

"I've got a few minutes, besides, I promised I'd deliver this first." He handed the white envelope to Sam who tore it open immediately.

"Cam! Congratulations!" Sam threw her arms around her friend and he hugged her back wholeheartedly. "Jack was joking about starting a betting pool soon but I think you beat him."

"Thanks. So I can tell Vala to expect you, Jenny and General O'Neill at the wedding?"

"Of course. Is she here today?"

"She's not due back until this afternoon."

"How long is your mission?"

"Daniel said we should be back within a day but you know what he's like."

Sam laughed at Cam's statement and he excused himself to get to the briefing on time.

Life couldn't get much better. He had been reassigned to SG-6 until Sam discovered she was pregnant and asked for a temporary reassignment to the labs until she was able to rejoin SG-1. General Landry had requested Cam trade teams, back to SG-1 with Daniel, Teal'c and Major Greene. Vala had accepted a position with SG-23 whose missions tended to be relatively short usually assigned those planets that had been visited before and to check on the populations they had already made contact with.

Vala had moved in with him less than a month after he rented the apartment and during their recent vacation back to his hometown he had proposed. The wedding was set two months away as neither of them felt like waiting especially as they would have been together for almost a year by the time the vows were spoken. The discussion of an off world wedding had been brought up but Vala was insistent on having an Earth wedding so Cam's parents could attend.

He arrived at the briefing late and after apologizing to General Landry sat next to Daniel and proceeded to listen with as much attention as he could muster. Daniel had already explained most of the mission and towards the end of the briefing Cam felt his mind begin to wander.

What had happened to John and Aeryn? Was Scorpius still after them and the knowledge that Cam possessed? Out of all his thoughts he hoped that John and Aeryn would find the complete and utter joy that he felt now with Vala.

He knew this was home, where he wanted to be, and nothing could change that.

* * *

_AN: This isn't the original ending to Where's Home? The original would have happened about 5 chapters into this fic but thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, and sent PM's it grew into something much larger than planned. So many of you to thank that I can't list you all. THANK YOU all for taking the time to encourage, help and review. _

_For those of you who enjoy epilogues there will be one posted as chapter 38. For those of you who don't, please take a moment to leave me your thoughts/constructive criticism on this fic as I enjoy feedback and can't improve without knowing what I'm doing wrong._


	38. Future Chances

_AN: Alrighty folks. Last chapter... SPOILER WARNINGS for FARSCAPE. Any episode after and including Season 2's Die Me Dichotomy up to and including PeaceKeeper Wars. There's some specific spoilers, some implied..._

**_34 years later._**

She waited for the new arrivals to emerge so she could welcome them. The scanners had picked their ship up immediatly after the wormhole had closed and after a brief transmission the Commander had authorized a landing vector for them. She was there to translate as she happened to be in the control room when the original transmission had come through. She understood English and spoke it with what her father called 'her mother's' accent.

As they emerged one after another she was slightly surprised to see that they all looked Sebecean. While Peacekeepers were still largely Sebecean there were many that weren't and they were slowly working their way up the chain of command.

Moving forward to greet them she hoped they would agree to the translator microbes. It would make her life easier.

"Good day. I welcome you."

She was relieved when they greeted her back thankful that her slightly neglected English was understood.

"Colonel Chris Pearson, commander of the Earth vessel, Astraios." One man stepped forward but she did not return the introduction. Instead she nodded and began to walk towards the towering buildings.

"My commander wishes that you come to him. I will lead the way."

She heard the man order several of the group to join him and order the others to stay with the ship. Had they all come she would've felt her respect for these newcomers drop as no military would leave their ship unguarded.

Once there she calmly explained the translator microbes and was thankful that they all agreed. One man towards the front of the group complained for a while wanting to know if it would hurt and was shocked to find out that he had received the microbes while he had been speaking. Once she was sure they could all communicate she excused herself with permission from her superior.

Were these people from the same world as her father? Perhaps she would get a moment to talk to the travellers later.

* * *

She had been kept busy for the next few solar days and the moment her last shift ended she headed to the lounge intending on a bit of relaxation before heading to bed. 

"Look, all I'm saying is..."

"Car, will you just relax for a bit. Nothing is going to happen until tomorrow."

She caught the word car and remembered her father telling her of the primitive form of transportation that he used before coming here. Slowly she turned, sipping her drink so as not to seem obvious. The man who had smiled at her several days earlier and the man who had complained about the translator microbes approached her. Not wishing to seem as though she was watching them intently she turned back to order another drink and watched them from the corner of her eye.

There were other men and women from this Earth vessel and she was curious to see how they all interacted. While on the base and especially while on duty she was expected to behave a particular way. She could still have fun and regularly did so with her comrades but she never felt as relaxed as these people seemed to be. She was sure that not all of them belonged to their military and while it was not unusual for soldiers to enjoy time with techs or scientists she found that the interactions of these people was far different than what she was used to.

One of the men ordered several drinks and without seeing her wandered back to his comrades and proceeded to hand out the drinks, slouch in a chair and join the laughter.

The lounge was fairly empty at this time but she knew that it would not be long before the next shift arrived to unwind before their rest period. As she had not been assigned a shift the following day she had chosen to have a drink and if watching the newcomers that happened to be there became too intriguing to leave then she wouldn't have to worry about lack of sleep.

"Thought I saw you here." She turned to stare into deep blue eyes.

"Hello."

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Why do you not sit with your friends?" She hadn't meant to be so blunt but she was curious.

"Ah, I've been looking at those same faces everyday for at least 2 years."

"Is that how long it took you to travel here?"

"No." He laughed, a rich chuckle making her relax a little before he continued. "No, most of those guys I've known for even longer that that. We worked together on various projects, and Je-Anne, the one sitting next to the guy with the receding hairline, is my sister." He pointed at the man who had complained and a woman with raven black hair. "Most of us have been working on trying to get here for just over 2 years."

"Are you all from your military?"

"No. I'm a scientist, as is Car, Jake and several of the others. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Xahlax..."

"Hey Jon, you got those...sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you." The man named Car interrupted her. "Carson McKay. Hope I wasn't disturbing anything?"

"No, not at all," she reassured him.

"Why don't you join us? There's room for more." At Carson's excited tone and hopeful expression Xahlax felt it would be rude to refuse and they looked like they were all having a good time while she sat alone.

As she stood to follow Carson she heard Jon whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, we'll protect you from him."

What followed was several arns of laughter and sharing of stories. Jake was goaded into retelling how he informed his military father that he had chosen to be a scientist and his fathers reaction to when his younger sister had joined the Air Force and others shared their histories too. Many of their parents had worked together with something they called a Stargate. She'd heard of the device recently after overhearing one of the techs discussing it.

These people had not come to attack or claim any territory as their own. They had come to explore, to seek new friends and technologies. She had her doubts about their intentions as she was sure her superiors did too.

As the lounge became busier several of the group excused themselves to either visit with other members of the base or to get some rest leaving her, Jon, Carson, Jake and Lori. When the noise level rose to a point where easy conversation became slightly difficult, Xahlax suggested they retreat to another area where she knew would be quiet. She had heard some of the history of their planet but was fascinated and wanted to hear more.

She heard much more as their evening continued, listening avidly to them tell of the wars with Goa'ulds, Repicators and Ori. She had asked if their home planet was a peaceful place and was surprised when they shook their heads.

Jon went into a little more detail for her, describing the conflicts that arose over religion, power, weaponry and suspicion. This didn't shock her as most of her own galaxy had the same issues but after hearing about the many cultures that co-existed on other worlds populated by their people and combined efforts to defend their planet she had mistakenly assumed that these humans had learned the secrets of the Eidelons.

After Xahlax had finished telling them of her race's history, starting from before she was born with the showdown between the Scarans and Peacekeepers, she realised that several arns had passed and it was only her and Jon remaining.

Unsure as to how he'd react she inquired about his family. He was happy to oblige and told her of his older brother and younger sister, his parents and how they played a huge part in the life he now led. She had already heard of this Stargate and how his parents had been on the same team. She hadn't heard his next story though.

Jon began to tell of an adventure that sounded like something her father had mentioned. Suddenly it made sense.

"Jon! I thought you looked familiar!"

"Me? Why?" The puzzled and startled look on his face almost made her laugh but she reigned it in.

"When you smiled at me after you landed you reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who. You look like my brother, Doug."

"Doug? That's an, er, unusual name for this part of the galaxy correct?"

"My father is John Crichton, my mother Aeryn. I am Xahlax Sun-Crichton, named after my grandmother."

Jon's jaw dropped as he stood and stared at her.

"You said your sister was named Je-Anna. That sounds very similar to one of my fathers former ship mates aboard Moya, Chiana."

"Yes. That's the name my parents based her name on. Mom thought it was unique, Dad wasn't too keen so they changed it a bit."

"So your parents are...?"

"Vala and Cam Mitchell."

"How long are you with us?"

"I'm not too sure. Why?"

"My parents live close by and I know they would be happy to meet you. Bring Jake and Je-Anna too."

"Why Jake?"

"I can't read English as well as I speak it but I recognized his last name on his jacket. It is the same as Jack's and I'm sure he would like to meet him."

"Jack! He's here too?"

"Yes, both he and Samantha live in the same village as my parents. Because they are human, my father included, they have aged but they are well."

As she spoke the names he began to laugh. It really wasn't that big a world after all. He began making plans for the first transmission home if they could, and couldn't wait to inform his father what he had found.

It was several weekens before Jon was able to join Xahlax for the journey to visit with them. She had been assigned a mission away from the base and he had been busy with his team. They were trying to establish a wormhole back to Earth to send a transmission to report on what had happened. They had established several wormholes but none to their Earth so far.

Colonel Pearson granted Jon some time to visit with the Crichton's as he knew the story of his parents, as did everyone else on the mission.

* * *

He followed Xahlax slowly as he entered a lone house set away from the village. He could hear her speaking to someone around the corner but stood in the doorway unsure as to what to do. 

"Did you invite him in or did you leave him outside?" The voice that sounded so familiar to Jon echoed around the hallway.

"Jon, come in here."

At Xahlax's command Jon took a few steps and was face to face with a man that looked like his father, a few years older perhaps, but the similarity was almost breathtaking.

"Mr. Crichton."

"John's fine." John shook the outstretched hand and laughed. "That might get a bit confusing though."

"Mitchell's what most people call me."

"Mitchell it is then."

Jon was led into a spacious room decorated with a mix of styles, items he could see in a house on Earth and items that didn't seem to fit at all but somehow gave the room a comfortable look. He sat and Crichton began asking questions about where he was from, his family and what he was doing in his part of the universe.

Jon told him of the Stargate program, his father's and mothers involvement, the fight against the Ori and Goa'uld, and the outcome of publicising the Stargate's existence. He noticed that Crichton sat up as he described the fighting and bickering that had quickly escalated into war amongst several countries.

"So what happened?"

"We left." Jon recalled that time in his youth where he had been far to young to completely understand what was happening around him. "At first no-one really paid any attention to my siblings or I and my parents rarely discussed it at home. Dad was still an active member of the SGC, at this point I think he was back on SG-1. Mom quit going off world after she had Rob, my older brother, but she did still go in to consult occasionally. They protected us for a few weeks until the violence in the world escalated. We evacuated to a new world shortly after."

Crichton looked thoughtful and his eyes held a sadness in them that peaked Jon's curiosity. When he asked he was told to finish his tale then Crichton would tell his.

"I was there for a year. It was mostly the families of members of the SGC and we lived each day waiting to hear the news that our planet had been destroyed by the very people who lived there. Fortunately that never happened. A new enemy, an old ally, used the opportunity to attack and in the process revealed to many that there was a real threat out there besides each other. It took time, but eventually things began to settle down."

"Where there many losses?" Jon knew that Crichton was asking about human casualties.

"Yes." He remembered faces of his fathers friends that were gone forever and that was only in his small childish part of the world. He'd learned later in school of the total loss and it had surpassed all of the other world wars combined.

"Are there still wars?"

"I don't think there ever won't be. It's always something despite the far more powerful and deadly threats there are out in the universe. The Stargate was moved from Cheyenne Mountain when I was 17. Technology that had been acquired had been put to use creating a small landmass in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It's officially neutral territory but there's still a large military base there with personnel from all over the globe. My Dad retired shortly after the move was complete as he said it wasn't the same anymore. He was getting on in years too and the broken leg didn't help matters. He does go off world still, as can almost anyone with a global passport ID, he claims to see old faces but I think it's for his own peace of mind."

"How did you get involved with all of this?"

"When the Stargate program went public there were many interviews done of all the personnel on base and most of the mission files became public shortly afterwards. My parents managed to keep us out of the limelight but once we returned it was common knowledge that there were hundreds of real aliens living amongst us, my mom one of them. When I was probably about 16 and working on some science homework my Dad told me about how he lived in a man named John Crichton for several months. I was fascinated about the idea of a whole alternate reality where someone just like me could exist. He told me about your research with wormholes and how you ended up in this environment so far away from your home. As I got older I began to gravitate towards the idea that it could be possible and spent long hours listening to my Aunt Sam talk about theories and such."

"So that's why you wanted to come here?"

"Not entirely. We had ships capable of travelling vast distances in fractions of time but it still took weeks. I remember when I was studying Ancient Technology and went to Atlantis, another human populated world in another galaxy, it drove me mad sitting inside that ship for so long. I wondered if using the wormhole technology that my Dad had mentioned would help cut those distances in half."

"Did it?"

"This is the first try. When he was here my Dad found a notebook of yours and trying to find out information about you and what was going on he began to read about how you got here. When he got back home he eventually told Aunt Sam and she along with my friends dad, Dr. MacKay, and a few others began trying to figure out if it was possible. It took years even after I joined the program."

"Well, it was an accident to begin with."

"We were about to give up when an error with the controls on an unmanned probe created the same conditions for another 'accident'. We analyzed the data, tried several more times then began sending larger probes until we got to a point where we had to send a team."

"And your team?" Crichton prompted Jon as he fell silent, reliving his memories.

"A mix of military folks and scientists from all over the world. Some I've known for years through my parents and the remnants of the old SGC, others I went to school with and some I've only recently met."

"So what do you plan to do now?"

"Wormholes in this fashion are different than the wormholes created by Supergates and Stargates. The scientists think that it's not possible to use them in the fashion we had previously hoped possible but there are many that want to continue to explore this universe. We've been studying the data that the Peacekeepers had, mostly from you I assume, and while we can get home I'm not sure we'll be allowed to come back." Jon sighed heavily as he wasn't ready to return to Earth yet, there was so much more to explore and discover.

"Why not?"

"When the Stargate program was in it's earlier years several members of SG-1 ended up in alternate realities and when they met their 'counterparts' they experienced something we call entropic cascade. We want to avoid that here."

"Has it happened while you've been here?"

"Not yet, but I bet if my Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack came through and met your version of Sam and Jack it would. We have no way of knowing how different this universe is as far as my generation goes, especially as you don't have the Stargate here."

Crichton accepted a glass from Xahlax as did Jon and suddenly he took the reins in the sharing of stories as Xahlax left them alone.

"Before I begin I have one question. Why did Vala and Cam end up in myself and Aeryn?"

"I can't be sure but I can take a guess. My parents stumbled across some Ancient technology, the Ancients were the one I mentioned earlier, the Gate Builders who eventually ascended. Mom tripped over Dad while they were both holding the stones that activated the communications device. At some point, we can only assume, you and Aeryn must've handled similar stones." Jon described the communications device and the stones as best he could.

"Can't say I've ever seen anything like that device, but the stones, who knows. We visited many planets when we needed to purchase food and such so it's likely that we could've handled something like that then. Now, where to begin. Well, I remember when we 'came back' to ourselves. It was like waking from a deep sleep only we were alert and very confused. I remember we both pulled out our pulse pistols and began demanding answers until D'Argo handed me a note from your father. Did he ever tell you about that?"

"Briefly, yes. Something about who he was and what had happened."

"Yes. Thank him for that when you see him. We muddled along for the next few days trying to regain our bearings, getting to know the new people on board and Aeryn struggling to come to terms with her pregnancy. We both knew that it wasn't from anything that Cam and Vala had done from Cam's note, but at the same time it was like it had only happened the previous day. Less than two weekens later Aeryn gave birth to our first son, Douglas. Shortly after we were once again being chased by Crais but something happened, and I'm not entirely sure what. Crais defected, joined us and eventually took Nerri from Moya. Doug grew quickly and everyone helped out. Scorpie was still chasing us and Aeryn was still struggling with motherhood being thrust upon her. We managed, barely, but we did."

Crichton paused as a shadow crossed his face. Jon remained silent hoping that he would continue.

"When your father was in Scorpius's Aurora Chair a neural chip was implanted into my brain. About a year later I began to see Scorpius everywhere. He was in my mind manipulating the things I saw and how I perceived my world. I thought I was going crazy, I don't want to know what everyone on Moya thought. It got to a point that when we went to rescue D'Argo's son, I had to get to him, get this hallucination out of my mind before I did something that I'd regret. I didn't trust myself to be around my son anymore and couldn't bear the thought of hurting someone I loved, so I turned myself in, traded myself for D'Argo's sons life in exchange Scorpius would take the chip out of my head."

"Let me guess, things didn't go according to plan."

"Bingo. He got some of the info he wanted but was going to kill me instead. I was rescued but the chip stayed in as did Harvey."

"Who?"

"Scoripus's little clone in my head. Named him Harvey. I remember when our youngest was born I joked to Aeryn about calling him Harvey."

"And?"

"I got a pulse pistol aimed at my face." Crichton laughed at the memory while Jon smiled unsure as to what was so funny about your wife and mother of your children holding a weapon to your head. "Now, where was I?"

"Scorpius didn't remove the chip," Jon prompted.

"That he didn't. Things got worse and while everyone acknowledged that there was this neural chip in my brain, only a few believed me about the Scorpius clone I was seeing. Few being two, Daniel and Samantha. Unfortunately it was too late as the clone began to take control of me. I actually killed Aeryn, and after that I couldn't trust myself to be left alone with Doug."

"Aeryn died?"

"Zhaan brought her back at the cost of her own life. Looking back I can certainly say that my life has never had a boring moment."

"So what happened to Crais and Scorpius? Did you ever get rid of the clone?" Jon was fascinated by Crichton's tale and didn't want him to stop.

"Eventually. When Doug was almost 4, if memory serves me right, Aeryn found out she was pregnant again. We decided that we were done with it, no more helping out the galaxy, no more fighting."

"So that was it?"

"Oh no. My wormhole knowledge and myself got dragged into the war between the Peacekeepers and Scarrans."

Crichton proceeded to tell Jon about the war, the Eidelons, the Scarrans and the events that led up to it. He explained that the clone 'died' and he was free from the constant torment then he briefly described his and Aeryn's wedding in the midst of all the fighting. Jon laughed as Crichton told of the many times they'd tried to be married and every attempt had been thwarted by the war so they had got Stark to marry them during it thinking that they were already distracted enough so what else could stop them.

Xahlax rejoined them for the telling of the last 34 years living in a new peace, the Peacekeepers evolving to do as the Eidelons originally wished them to do. She even recounted several of her own sparse memories of living aboard Moya and then having to settle down on a planet and live in one spot for a while before eventually joining the Sebecean training for Peacekeeepers.

At the next lull in the lively conversation Jon posed a question about Earth. "Have you ever been back?"

"No. We sealed the wormhole to protect them. They weren't ready then and I'm not sure if they are yet. Someday I hope that they find their way to us."

Aeryn returned shortly after and joined in. Jon was struck by how much she resembled his mother and despite her age she looked years younger.

"Before I leave I have one quick question. The Eidelons, these peacemakers, are there many left?"

"Very few," answered Aeryn in her soulful voice. "Those that remain stay guarded by the Peacekeepers and unless the need arises, they are left in solitude as per their request. Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking it would be great to have a race like them on Earth sometimes."

"Wait, one second. Dad," Xahlax turned to her father. "Didn't you tell me once that the Eidelons created the Peacekeepers?"

"Yes. That is what was said to your mother."

"They took a species from a primitive planet, helped them evolve and created Peacekeepers to keep peace," Aeryn stated.

"Didn't you say from Earth?" Xahlax asked.

"No, that was your father guessing again." Jon didn't miss the slight grin Aeryn shot Crichtons way.

Xahlax grinned at her parents before turning to Jon. "You said that you weren't the first evolution of your kind, correct? That these Ancients were the first."

"Yes, but I don't see how this..." Jon trailed off as he understood what Xahlax was implying.

"Wouldn't hurt to find out."

* * *

Several days later and after numerous discussions through wormholes to their Earth, it was decided that the majority of the crew would return leaving a few behind to stay and study the technology that the Peacekeepers had. An offer was extended to the Peacekeepers to return with the crew of the Astraios but was kindly declined. After much discussion a small team was chosen to stay behind and Jon watched as the ship returned to his homeworld through the wormhole. Out of those staying only Carson remained from his original team. 

"So, where do we start?" Carson's chipper mood juxtaposed Jon's calm one.

"Remember what I told you about the Eidelons and the Ancients?"

"Yup."

"How 'bout we start there."

"I was hoping you'd suggest that as actually I've found some interesting correlations between..."

As Carson began to explain his thoughts, Jon's mind wandered back to home and his family. He could have gone back home and still could, but something about this place begged him to stay. He remembered his father telling him years ago about how he and Vala had made up their minds to stop fighting their own homesickness and settle in this very corner of reality. It hadn't worked for them but perhaps it would for him as realistically home was just a label, the real home was where you made it. Now it was his turn to find out where his home would be and what his life would bring.

_AN: That's all folks!!! This is the end of Where's Home and I hope you enjoyed the read. If you would take a quick moment and click the review button, let me know what you thought of this chap or the entire fic. _


End file.
